FateStayZeroNight - Alter Project
by AoiKishi
Summary: # # # # # Arc 1: FateStayNight-Good Ending [Chapter 1-4]. # # # # # Arc 2: FATE/ZERO: CHAOS. [Chapter 5-9?], Summary: Pada Holy Grail ke-4 Kiritisugu mensummon Saber dari dunia paralel. Dan Berserker yang ternyata juga berasal dari paralel lainya. Semua character sama dengan canon, hanya alurnya yang berbeda.
1. Chapter 1

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _ **1st**_ _Arc - Prolog_ _ **Chapter1-4**_ _(Fate/_ _ **Stay**_ _Night)- Diffirent End_ _ **  
**_ _Main karakter dari_ _ **1st**_ _Arc_ _: [Emiya_ _ **Shirou**_ _][Archer_ _ **EMIYA**_ _][_ _ **Gilgamesh**_ _][_ _ **Saber**_ _]_

 _ **2nd**_ _Arc - Chaos_ _ **Chapter 5**_ _-_ _ **?**_ _(Fate/_ _ **Zero**_ _Chaos)-New Start_ _  
Main karakter dari_ _ **2nd**_ _Arc_ _: [Emiya_ _ **Kiritsugu**_ _][Caster_ _ **SHIROU**_ _] dan [Para Master dan Servant_ _ **Holy Grail ke 4**_ _]_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _._

.

.

.

.

 **Dari bermilyar atau jumlah tak terbatas dari dunia paralel, dimana tiap dunia memiliki keunikan dan perbedaan masing-masing.**

 **Dari berjuta milyar kemungkinan atau jumlah yang tak terbatas, dimana keadaan, waktu, history dan tempat yang berbeda.**

 **Muncullah, kemukinan baru.**

 **Mencullah cerita baru.**

 **Petualangan baru.**

 **History yang baru.**

 **Begitu pula fate yang akan berjalan di cerita ini.**

 **Kemanakah kemungkinan itu akan membawa sesorang pemuda?**

 **.**

Panas, lelah, sakit, tiga hal itu yang dirasakan seorang anak kecil ketika dia berusaha membuka kelopak matanya perlahan.

Lalu setelah matanya membuka sempurna, dia menyaksikan bahwa dirinya dikelilingi api.

Bukan, lebih tepatnya, api berkobar disemua tempat yang dapat dilihatnya.

Kabut tebal membumbung tinggi diudara.

Puing-puing sisa bangunan yang masih terbakar tersebar dimana-mana

Langit gelap dengan bulatan hitam pekat melayang diudara, apakah itu bulan?

Panas..

Sesak...

Dan akhirnya dia menyadari, bukan hanya sakit, panas dan lelah, kali ini dia merasakan bernafaspun mulai sulit.

'Cough.. Cough..! Apa yang terjadi?'

'Api?'

'Kenapa aku berada disini?'

'Dimana orang tua ku?'

'Tunggu, bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa orang tua ku?'

'Dan Aku? Siapa? Siapa Namaku?'

'Shirou? Hm, apakah itu namaku?'

Dalam kebingungannya ditengah ganasnya kobaran api besar yang bergelombang, meliuk seirama angin malam, mata Shirou tidak sengaja melihat api yang menjalar mendekat kearah sepasang ibu dan anak yang berusaha keluar dari puing.

Begitu kedua orang itu hampir selamat dari reruntuhan, api yang menjalar itu menyambut dan menghanguskan tubuh mereka menjadi abu.

Sesaat terdengar erangan kesakitan dari mereka, lalu sunyi mengambil alih, hanya letupan bara api yang sesekali terdengar.

Api yang menyala dengan gagahnya, menyambar-nyambar dengan liar. Seakan mengejek Shirou dalam ketidak berdayaanya.

'Kenapa api itu terlihat bergerak?'

'Apakah itu hanya halusinasi atau angin?'

'Apakah aku juga akan bernasib sama seperti mereka?'

'Tidak, aku tidak ingin berakhir seperti itu'

'Aku harus mencari pertolongan!'

Srek!

'U-ugh, kenapa badanku sakit dan tidak bisa digerakkan?'

'Sepertinya…, ini memang akhir untukku'

'Meskipun aku bisa bergerak, api aneh itu berkobar dimana-mana'

'Tidak ada jaminan aku akan selamat darinya'

Shirou kembali diam, dan memandang sekitar.

Sunyi..

'Sepertinya hanya aku yang tersisa'

'Kenapa api aneh itu tidak membakar diriku juga sampai sekarang? Bukan kah aneh, hanya aku yang selamat ditengah kobaran ini?'

'Mungkin..., tempatku berada ini memang tempat yang aman dari api'

'Atau, mungkin memang api itu yang tidak mendekat kearahku?'

'Tidak, tidak! Hal seaneh itu mungkin hanya khayalanku saja'

'Mungkin aku selamat sampai sekarang karena keberuntungan, atau mungkin ini semua hanya mimpi buruk, atau….. mungkin saja, aku sama anehnya dengan api itu'

'Setelah menyaksikan semua ini, bukankah hal yang wajar untuk berasumsi, seandainya api itu bisa menghanguskan semua yang ada disekitarnya, tentu aku juga tidak akan selamat, dan sudah terbakar sejak awal?'

'Sepertinya…, ini memang benar-benar mimpi, dan aku terjebak didalamnya'

'Saatnya aku tidur kembali'

'Kalau seandainya ini memang kenyataan, dan aku tidak beruntung, paling tidak aku bisa mati dalam keadaan tertidur...'

'Dan mengurangi rasa sakitnya'

'Dan seandainya ini memang mimpi?'

'Tentu aku akan terbangun darinya..'

Selamat tidur api aneh . . .

Dan, Selamat tidur langit yang gelap . . . . . . . .

 **.**

Takdir adalah sesuatu yang misteri,

Tidak ada yang bisa menduga, menebak, dan mengiranya.

Seandainya Shirou adalah orang yang beruntung, maka dia akan mati dalam insiden Fuyuki malam ini.

Kenapa? Karena dengan mati-nya Shirou, dia tidak perlu mengalami sakitnya pukulan shinai terkutuk milik Fujimura Taiga dalam _sparring_ , dia tidak perlu terpaksa memakan makanan hangus buatan Kiritsugu, dia tidak perlu terlibat dalam peperangan merepotkan Holy Grail ke lima, dia tidak perlu berurusan dengan perempuan _tsundere_ yang tidak jelas keinginanya apa seperti Rin, dia tidak perlu bertarung melawan Berserker ketika bertemu adik angkatnya, dia tidak perlu mempertaruhkan nyawanya melawan spirit heroic dari berbagai zaman, **tidak perlu mengalami kebosanan hidup,** tidak perlu bertemu dengan Gilgamesh yang menjengkelkan.

Sayangnya, takdir berkata lain. Karena keberuntungan Shirou yang sangat rendah sejak lahir, pada akhirnya dia selamat dari insiden Fuyuki di malam itu. Betapa malang dan tidak beruntungnya Shirou harus menjalani kehidupan yang mengenaskan ini.

.

Disaat berikutnya, ketika dia membuka matanya yang terasa berat, dia melihat sesosok lelaki paruh baya menangis dihadapanya dengan berguman

"Dia masih hidup..."

"Dia masih hidup!"

"Terima kasih..."

"Syukurlah aku menemukanmu…"

"Dengan menyelamatkan satu orang, aku terselamatkan…." Ucap orang itu sambil terus menangis.

Shirou hanya memasang tampang bingung. Hal logis pertama terpikir dikepalanya adalah,

'Siapa orang tua ini?' dan 'Aku masih ngantuk'

Lalu, Shiro pun kembali terlelap.

Sedangkan sang penyelamat menggendong Shirou dengan kedua tanganya dan membawanya untuk perawatan medis.

Takdir yang buruk sengaja menyelamatkan Shirou untuk kesenanganya.

Itulah **Ending** dari anime Episode 25, **Fate / Zero** 00:00:00

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chapter One of **FateStayZeroNight - Shirou Alter project**

 _Disclaimer:_ _ **Typemoon**_

 _Idea:_ _ **AoiKishi**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Emiya Shirou (17)** , seorang pemuda dengan postur tubuh Normal, selayaknya anak lelaki lain seusianya, dengan ciri-ciri memiliki mata berwarna gelap keemasan, rambut merah kelam liar yang berdiri tak karuan, jas almater sekolah yang terbuka, t-shirt yang dikeluarkan dan sarung tangan hitam di tangan kirinya untuk melindungi _Command Seal_.

Meskipun dia anak angkat dari orang yang dikenal dengan sebutan Magus Killer, aka Emiya Kiritsugu. Shirou hanya diberi sedikit pengetahuan dari ayahnya tentang dunia supranatural

Karena itulah, pada akhirnya, hanya satu Magecraft yang diketahui Shirou, yaitu **: Perfect Struktual Analysis**.

Pada awalnya, dia hanya diajarkan **Struktual Analysis 'biasa'** pada umur 6 tahun. Namun, karena Shirou adalah anak yang **serius** dan penuh rasa **ingin tahu**. Maka sejak saat itu, dia melakukan struktual Analysis magecraft hampir _**setiap saat**_ terhadap benda-benda di sekitarnya.

Setelah terus-menerus menggunakan Struktual Analysis Magecraft **biasa** selama 10 tahun lebih.

Pada akhirnya, dia berhasil mencapai level **perfect** pada umur 16 tahun. Pada level ini, hanya dengan menggunkan prana yang sangaaat kecil, Shirou bisa **mengetahui APAPUN dengan teramat detail mengenai sejarah sebuah benda yang dilihatnya, dari pertama benda itu dibuat/dilahirkan, komposisinya, fungsi, dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan benda itu sampai sekarang**.

Dan tidak lupa pula, Emiya Shirou juga dikenal banyak orang dengan sebutan "Fake Yakuza"

.

.

.

 **Pagi / Kediaman Emiya / Fuyuki City / Senin / 07.11.**

Seperti biasanya, sesudah latihan ringan di pagi hari dengan push up 300 kali, sit up 300 kali, kemudian mandi, dan menyiapkan sarapan. Shirou bergegas berpakaian dan bersiap untuk sekolah.

"Fuji nee... aku berangkat duluan. Sarapan dan bekal sudah kusiapkan diatas meja." Ucap Shirou yang saat ini dimulutnya penuh dengan roti panggang keju ketika berpapasan dengan Taiga Fujimura yang merupakan guardian atau wali asuh yang juga merangkap sebagai orang yang selalu numpang makan dirumahnya.

"Eh? Shirou? Kenapa kau terburu-buru?" tanya Fuji nee yang hendak masuk, dan masih berada didepan pintu rumah.

"Aku diminta Sakura datang pagi untuk latihan Klub Memanah hari ini." Shirou berjalan melewati Fujimura Taiga.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa. Kalau Fuji ne bertemeu Raiga-Oji chan, tolong sampaikan padanya bahwa sepeda motor _Harley_ miliknya sudah selesai diperbaiki. Dia bisa mengambilnya digudang kapan saja!" tanpa menunggu jawaban, Shirou pun berlari kesekolah.

.

 **Pagi / Homurahara Academy / Fuyuki City / Senin / 07.23.**

Disaat Shirou berjalan menuju loker sepatu, dia mendapati Shinji yang menghampirinya untuk mengajak bicara.

'Hah… merepotkan. Kenapa aku harus bertemu orang menjengkelkan seperti dia pagi-pagi begini?' Batinya, seraya tidak memperdulikan ocehan panjang Shinji.

"Baiklah Shinji, terserah apa katamu. Aku mau ke klub memanah dulu" ucap Shirou, yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Shinji yang mencak-mencak, tidak terima karena di abaikan.

Sementara para siswi disekitar yang melihat Shirou hanya bergumam atau memekik.

"Kyaa... Shirou-sama keren seperti biasanya"

"Kyaah~... Shirou-sama yang dingin membekukan hatiku"

"Kyaa.. hhh... bentak akuu~"

""Shirou-sama~""

Dan hal-hal tak penting lainya menurut Shirou.

Meskipun dia memiliki gelar **Fake Yakuza** , bukan berarti dia adalah Yakuza yang sesungguhnya.

Dia mendapatkan julukan itu dikarenakan rambut merah, tampang dan gaya berpakaianya yang terkesan _'Wild'_ , dan seringnya Shirou terlibat perkelahian dengan menghajar satu, dua, tiga atau terkadang beberapa puluh berandalan sekaligus.

Itu semua terjadi karena berandalan itulah yang sering memulai masalah duluan terhadap Shirou, atau di karenakan mereka melakukan hal yang buruk, seperti menganggu gadis sekolah, memalak pejalan kaki, menjahili nenek renta, mencopet, membully dan lain sebagainya.

Tetapi, bagi sebagian besar orang yang mengenal sikap dan pribadinya yang sesungguhnya, dia tidaklah begitu buruk seperti 'rumor'yang beredar. Shirou hanya sedikit pendiam, suka melamun dengan wajah bosan, dan terkadang memilih menyendiri. Bahkan banyak gadis yang menyukai Shirou secara diam-diam.

Sehingga pada akhirnya, Shirou tidak hanya ditakuti, tetapi dia juga memiliki fans yang cukup banyak tersebar di kota Fuyuki.

.

 **Pagi / Homurahara Academy / Fuyuki City / Senin / 08.43.**

Setelah selesai melakukan kegiatan klub, dan bel masuk kelas berbunyi, seperti kebanyakan murid lainya, Shirou terpaksa masuk kelas.

Tidak lama sesudahnya, Fuji Nee masuk kelas dengan beberapa keributan kecil yang mengikutinya seperti biasa (terjerembab dan lainya). Pelajaran yang membosankan dan sudah diketahuinya pun dimulai (tentu Shirou mencurangi dengan kemampuan Magecrafnya).

Shirou bukanya ingin menjadi pemilik nilai tertinggi disekolah, tetapi dia terpaksa mendapatkanya karena soal ujian yang dihadapinya selalu saja teramat mudah.

Disaat-saat seperti ini, Shirou hanya bisa pasrah, dan mendengarkan celotehan guru merangkap kakak perempuan juga wali asuhnya yang sedang berusaha menjelaskan pelajaran.

Sedangkan kedua mata Shirou mengarah keluar jendela seraya men _scan_ dengan menggunakan Perfect Structual Analysis pada beberapa pejalan yang lewat, kucing yang berlarian, burung yang terbang dilangit, atau benda lainya yang menurutnya lebih menarik daripada mendengarkan pelajaran.

'Hahh... membosankan sekali. Apa aku membolos saja nanti?'

'Tidak-tidak! Terakhir kali aku melakukanya, Sakura-chan dan Fuji-nee menasehatiku sepulang sekolah selama dua jam penuh. Hii~' pikirnya seraya melanjutkan kegiatanya dalam men _scan_ sekitar.

'Semut pekerja umur 24 hari, lahir pada sore hari, bersamaan denga 174 semut lainya, dengan berat...' dengan mudah Shirou mendapatkan pengetahuan rinci setelah melihat beberapa ekor semut yang merayap disalah satu pohon di halaman sekolah.

'Bunga matahari yang ditanam oleh Doma Umaru, salah satu anggota klub berkebun, disiram sebanyak 128 kali, umur 2 bulan lebih, jumlah daun ...'

'Shinosuke Saitama, lahir tanggal 23 Oktober 1988, punya masalah dengan wanita, bercita-cita menjadi hero, ditolak kerja sebanyak …. Eh? Aku kan sudah men _scan_ ya 645 hari yang lalu?'

'Daun bunga matahari yang tumbuh pada urutan ke-215, berumur 5 hari, serat klorofil sebanyak...'

'Kucing betina umur 4 tahun, sudah melahirkan sebanyak 2 kali, tuanya memberinya nama 'Naru', jumlah bulu yang pernah rontok sebanyak...'

'Awan colombus, dengan jumlah kadar air 76% dari total massa, terkumpul sebanyak…'

'Pasir yang berasal dari pecahan batuan cadas baru gunung Fuji, hasil dari 2.410 kali terpecah karena bermacam hal, erosi, tambang, benturan, …'

'Hahh... kenapa juga aku men- _scan_ hal yang tak berguna?' batin Shirou seraya menghela nafasnya kesekian kalinya disela kegiatan harianya itu.

'Tapi, yang namanya bosan, tetap saja bosan. Hah~…'

Apa boleh buat, hampir tidak ada lagi disekitar Shirou sesuatu yang baru atau sesuatu yang bisa di- _scan_ (Shirou tidak bisa men- _scan_ gas oksigen atau karbondioksida diudara). Ini dikarenakan Shirou sudah men- _scan_ seluruh bangunan sekolah, seluruh murid di sekolah dan sebagian besar bangunan juga manusia yang pernah ditemuinya di kota Fuyuki.

Karena itulah dia sudah memiliki teramat banyak pengetahuan didalam kepalanya (meskipun Shirou cuma memilih untuk mengingat hal yang penting saja).

Semua buku di perpustakaan sekolah, pertokoan, perpustakaan umum, dan lainya sudah pernah di _scan_ Shirou. Jadi? Apa lagi yang harus di _scan_ ya untuk menutupi **kebosanan** yang ada dalam hidupnya selain men _scan_ batu, semut, kupu-kupu, capung, dan hewan lainya.

'Hahh~... benar-benar membosankan. Seandainya saja ada sesuatu yang baru juga menarik yang bisa menghilangkan kebosananku ini. …' Dan rutinitas men- _scan_ benda-benda tidak penting yang membosan miliknya pun berlanjut seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Seandainya saat itu dia melihat ke punggung tangan kirinya, dia pasti akan kegirangan. Karena dengan munculnya _command seal_ , artinya dia terpilih untuk menjadi master dalam ritual perang Holy Grail seperti ayahnya dulu.

.

.

Shirou mengetahui detail dunia magus, setelah melakukan Perfect Structual Analysis pada barang-barang peninggalan ayahnya, Emiya Kiritsugu.

Dimulai dari baju, dasi, sepatu, pistol, pena, catatan, buku, dan benda-benda lainya yang berada dikamar ayahnya.

Shirou bahkan menemukan beberapa tempat penyimpanan rahasia milik Kiritsugu lainya yang tersebar di seluruh Kota Fuyuki dan kota-kota di luar Negri.

Menurut sebagian besar Magus, Magecraft _Structual Analysis_ sangatlah tidak berguna, dan biasa-biasa saja, karena itulah tidak ada yang meneliti lebih lanjut terhadapnya. Namun ditangan Shirou yang merupakan bocah jenius, penuh rasa ingin tahu, dan sering dilanda kebosanan. Fakta ini berubah sepenuhnya.

Dalam penggunaan hampir _non-stop_ selama 10 tahun, Magecraft ini berevolusi ke tingkat berikutnya yaitu **Perfect Structual Analysis.**

Yaitulevel, dimana hanya bermodalkan prana yang sangat kecil Shirou bisa mengetahui apapun dengan sangat teramat detail mengenai sejarah sebuah benda yang dilihatnya. Dari pertama benda itu dibuat atau dilahirkan, komposisinya, fungsi, dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan benda itu sampai sekarang.

Ringkasnya, Shirou bisa mengetahui apa saja yang terjadi atau berkaitan atau berhubungan atau dilakukan atau **apapun** atau **semua hal** tentang benda yang menjadi Objek Perfect Structual Analysis.

Shirou bahkan sudah mengetahui bahwa dirinya memiliki element dan origin berupa 'Sword' atau pedang. Juga mengetahui keberadaan sebuah Konseptual Noble Phantasm bernama 'Avalon'yang tersimpan didalam tubuhnya beserta seluruh **sejarah** dan **fungsi** dari benda tersebut.

Semenjak kematian Kiritsugu, Shirou menjadi semakin sering menggunakan Magecraft ini untuk memenuhi rasa hausnya akan misteri dunia Magus yang selama ini berusaha ditutupi oleh ayahnya.

Sekarang, tidak ada satupun yang bisa menyembunyikan fakta **kebenaran** dari Shirou!

Dengan kemampuan ini pula, dia mengetahui kegiatan dan aktifitas magus lain selain dirinya yang bertempat tinggal di kota Fuyuki.

Sementara ini, dia hanya menemui Tohsaka Rin, Tohsaka Sakura, dan Matou Sinji.

Meskipun Shirou sudah mengetahui akan keberadaan Matou Zouken dan kondisi Sakura. Dia masih belum memiliki kekuatan yang cukup, atau sesuatu yang bisa mengalahkan vampir jelek itu.

Dan dia tidak ingin mencampuri urusan keluarga antara Sakura dan Rin. Toh, semua orang memiliki rahasia masing-masing.

Seperti halnya dirinya yang menyimpan **banyak** rahasia milik orang lain. Jadi, saat ini dia bersikap neutral saja terhadap sekitarnya.

Shirou juga mengetahui terjadinya perang ke-4 Holy Grail dari benda-benda milik Kiritsugu. Dan akan munculnya perang ke-5 Holy Grail dalam waktu dekat ini dari Tohsaka Rin yang mengetahunya dari Kotomine Kirei.

Dari informasi yang didapat dari benda-benda milik Kiritsugu, Shirou mengetahui bahwa Kotomine Kirei adalah seorang Master pada Grail War sebelumnya, juga merupakan musuh bebuyutan ayahnya.

Dan dari Rin, Shirou mendapatkan informasi tentang Kirei yang akan bertugas sebagai pengawas pada perang di Holy Grail yang akan tiba.

.

 **Sore / Homurahara Academy / Ruang OSIS / Senin / 16.19.**

Setelah pulang sekolah, Shirou teringat bahwa beberapa hari yang lalu, dia diminta tolong oleh Ryuudo Issei yang merupakan anak pemilik kuil Ryuudo, dan teman masa kecilnya.

Waktu kecil, Shirou sering diajak ayahnya, Kiritsugu untuk jalan-jalan. Disaat itulah Shirou kebetulan bertemu Issei di kuil besar Fuyuki. Meskipun waktu kecil mereka sering berkelahi dan bertengkar, mereka tetaplah teman yang akrab hingga sekarang.

Karena saat ini Shirou punya waktu luang dan bosan, tentu saja dia setuju untuk memperbaiki beberapa alat di sekolah yang rusak.

"Terima kasih Shiro! Kali ini cukup banyak seperti sebelumnya."

"Tidak apa, lagi pula aku sedang bosan. Serahkan saja padaku, sebagai gantinya aku ingin kau pergi ke klub memanah, dan memberitahukan bahwa aku tidak bisa ikut latihan sore."

"Latihan? Apa yang kau maksud mengajar mereka cara memanah?"

"Yah, terserah kau mau bilang apa! Sana! Pergilah!"

Setelah bertukar ejekan seperti biasanya antara Shirou dan Issei.

Fake Yakuza pun memulai ritual perbaikan terhadap barang-barang rusak dihadapanya

" _Kukuku... saatnya aku beraksi! Aku akan memperbaiki dan memaksa kalian bekerja seperti sedia kala! Persiapkan diri kalian para sampah tak berguna! Hua ha ha ..."_ Tawa iblis Shirou nyaring seraya menghadap tumpukkan benda yang akan diperbaikinya, sementara beberapa orang yang lewat didepan ruang OSIS bergidik ngeri mendengarnya.

Setelah melakukan _scan_ singkat terhadap semua barang dihadapanya, yaitu 4 buah penghangat ruangan portable, 4 buah AC, 3 kipas angin, 2 radio dari Klub Siaran, 2 microphone, dan 1 set Komputer .

'Hm.. sepertinya memang memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama. aku akan mengingatkan Fuji nee kalau aku akan pulang telat' Pikirnya seraya menulis pesan melalui smartphone miliknya.

.

 **Sore / Homurahara Academy / Ruang OSIS / Senin / 18.57.**

"Fyuuh... Akhirnya selesai juga. Kali ini tidak ada kerusakan yang serius, cuma beberapa kabel yang putus dan bagian yang konslet. Tapi, soal komputer, sepertinya prossesornya memang harus diganti. Hmm..., aku akan memberi tahu Issei!" ucap Shirou seraya menulis pesan singkat kepada Issei.

"Yosh! Saatnya pulang!"

Shirou kemudian merapikan peralatanya, mematikan lampu ruangan, dan mengunci ruang OSIS.

Setelah mengambil sepatu diloker, dan keluar dari bangunan sekolah, tiba-tiba saja, Shirou dikejutkan dengan suara metal beradu yang berasal dari lapangan sekolah.

 **Trang! Trang! Trang!**

'Hm? Suara apa itu? Sepertinya berasa dari-'

Pikiranya terhenti, dan digantikan dengan keterkejutan. Karena jauh didepanya terdapat dua bayangan merah dan biru yang bergerak dengan cepat.

Dan secara reflek, kedua mata Shirou men- _scan_ kedua tubuh asing yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya dengan Perfect Struktual Analysis.

"Uargh!" tiba-tiba saja Shirou mendapat migraine karena terlalu banyak informasi yang masuk kedalam kepalanya sekaligus.

.

 **Sore / Homurahara Academy / Lapangan Olahraga / Senin / 18.55.**

 _Archer_ dan _Lancer_ sudah beradu skill satu sama lain selama lebih dari 10 menit. Serangan cepat dan tangkisan saling mendominasi untuk membuat lawan tewas dengan cepat.

Trang!

Trang!

Trang!

Untuk ke 17 kalinya salah satu pedang yang digunakan _Archer_ hancur setelah berbenturan keras dengan tombak merah yang dipegang _Lancer_.

"Heh! Kelihatanya kau memiliki pedang aneh yang tak pernah habis"

"Tentu saja, aku masih memiliki lebih dari 1000 copy dua pedang kembar ini. Kalau kau mau, kita bisa bertarung sampai semua stok milikku habis." Ucap _Archer_ dengan dengan wajah dataaaaar.

Sedangkan dalam pikiranya. 'Hah… harus berapa kali aku me-replay pertarungan bodoh ini? Sudah beribu dunia paralel yang kukunjungi, dan pembukaan Grail War ke-4 ini terus saja berulang. Aku semakin bosan tiap kalinya.'

'Hahh... semoga dunia paralel ini lebih berbeda dan tidak membuatku bosan seperti paralel sebelumnya. Selain itu, mana diriku dari dunia paralel ini? Kenapa dia belum muncul juga? Ayooo.. cepatlah! Apa kau mau membuatku terbunuh karena bosan?' batin _Archer_ atau yang kita kenal dengan Hero EMIYA seorang Counter Guardian yang seperti **'biasa'** , disummon menjadi servant Tohsaka Rin pada paralel ini.

Ternyata bukan cuman Shirou dari paralel ini yang merasa bosan. Tapi, _Archer_ atau heroic spirit EMIYA juga bosan!

Tentu hal ini merupakan sesuatu hal wajar dan rasional bagi orang yang selalu pergi dari dunia paralel ke dunia paralel lainya hanya untuk mengulang kehidupan yang sama berkali-kali, dengan hanya ada sedikit perbedaan.

EMIYA yang ada di fic ini, sudah berada didalam putaran reinkarnasi paralel selama berpuluh-puluh ribu tahun, sampai-sampai dia menjadi sangat teramat bosan! EMIYA bahkan tidak peduli lagi untuk membunuh siapapun.

Karena, dia sudah mengetahui dengan jelas, meskipun membunuh Shirou di paralel ini atau siapapun. Dia tetap tidak bisa terbebas dari Alaya atau kumpulan Kesadaran dan Keinginan umat manusia yang telah lama mengikatnya dengan Kontrak.

Jadi, yang dilakukan EMIYA di beberapa ribu paralel terakhir yang dikunjunginya baru-baru ini, ialah patuh dan menggoda Rin, serta mengejek orang lain, atau menghambur-hamburkan perkataan sarkasme kepada mereka.

Paling tidak, dengan cara itu bisa membuat kebosananya sedikit hilang dan membuatnya masih waras selama beberapa abad ini.

Dengan raut wajah EMIYA yang dataaaaaaar, dia menatap bosan _Lancer_ yang saat ini memiliki seringai percaya diri.

"Heh, kalau kau memang memiliki pedang sebanyak itu, pertarungan ini tidak akan ada habisnya."

"..." EMIYA memilih diam, karena dia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan _Lancer_ sesudahnya.

"Aku akan mulai serius! Cobalah untuk tidak terbunuh!" _Lancer_ kemudian memompa prana miliknya untuk menyelimuti ujung Gae Bolg

'Yosh! Saatnya diriku dari paralel ini muncul!' batin _Archer_ memasang seringai iblis karena kegirangan akan menapat korban baru dari sarkasme andalan miliknya. Atau dengan kata lain, mainan barunya!

Srek

Srek!

Terdengar suara langkah, menghentikan kegiatan dua Servant ini

"Siapa disana?" ucap _Lancer_ menengok kearah Emiya Shirou yang terlihat melangkah mundur sempoyongan dan memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

'Hm? Ada apa denganya? Terlihat kesakitan?'batin EMIYA

.

'Shit! Terlalu banyak informasi dari diriku yang lain! Ugh! Aku harus bertahan dan memilahnya informasi yang kudapat secepat mungkin!' batin Shirou seraya mengucap aria yang pernah dilakukan Rin untuk melakukan Magecraft _Reinforcement_.

Shirou menggunakan _Reinforcement_ ke seluruh tubuhnya sampai sel-sel terkecil hingga batas **maximum**.

Hampir semua magus beranggapan ini mustahil, tapi tidak bagi Shirou! Dia bisa melakukanya karena sering melakukan _Perfect Struktual Analysis_ terhadap dirinya sendiri, sehingga dia mengetahui **detail** dan batas **fungsi** tubuhnya.

Dengan memperkuat seluruh tubuhnya, termasuk jaringan sel otaknya, Shirou bisa mempercepat proses berfikirnya serta mengurangi efek terlalu banyaknya informasi yang membanjiri memory otaknya sekaligus.

Kalian tahu, bahwa otak manusia sangatlah istimewa, mereka bisa menampung lebih dari jutaaan abad pengetahuan didalamnya.

Bahkan, sepintar-pintarnya manusia seperti Einstien dan lainya, diperkirakan mereka bahkan belum menggunakan 10% fungsi dari sel otaknya. Lalu, dengan _Reinforcement_ , Shirou berhasil meningkatkan kualias kerja otaknya lebih jauh!

Dan lagi, Shirou bukanya tidak bisa melakukan _Air Graduation_ , _Reinforcement_ , _Alteration_ , atau Magecraft lainya. Malah sebaliknya, dia bisa melakukan semua Magecraft, ' **sebatas** **'** kemampuan tubuhnya saat ini.

Kenapa? Tentu karena _Perfect Struktual Analysis_ miliknya yang memungkinkan Shirou mengetahui unsur, detail, sejarah, fungsi, bahan, cara, dan **APAPUN** dari rune, magecraft, atau magic yang **dilihatnya**. Yep, benar-benar curang!

Contoh kecilnya: seperti halnya Shirou sudah beberapa kali mendapati Rin yang diam-diam melakukan _Reinforcement_ untuk berusaha mengungguli Shirou dalam nilai pelajaran olahraga.

Atau ketika Rin melakukan _Alteration_ terhadap pakaianya yang terasa sempit, karena 6 bulan dan 23 hari yang lalu, Rin mulai bertambah berat badanya dalam kata lain gendu- er salah, gemuk!

Yah, tapi sekitar dua bulan kemudian Rin mulai mendapatkan beratnya yang ideal kembali setelah melalui neraka yang bernama diet!

.

Ok, kembali ke masalah sekarang, _Lancer_ 'berusaha' berlari mendekat kearahnya dengan tombak yang bertujuan melubangi jantungnya seperti yang terjadi pada Shirou-Shirou dari dunia paralel lainnya. Dan jujur saja, itu membuat Shirou merasa jengkel! Kenapa dengan mudahnya _Lancer_ yang status dan Rank-nya tidak seberapa ini berhasil melukai dirinya yang lain?

'Heh, tapi kali ini berbeda!'

Dengan pengalaman, analisis, serta pengulangan dari pengetahuan yang baru didapat dari EMIYA, juga pengetahuan dan pengalaman hidup dari _Lancer_ yang didapatnya pula setelah melakukan Struktual Analysis kepada dua orang tersebut _,_ ditambah dengan keadaan mata yang saat ini masih didalam _Reinforcement Mode_. Ditambah dengan pengetahuan kemampuan tracing yang didapat dari EMIYA, serta reality marble **original** miliknya yang **mulai terbentuk** setelah melakukan Perfect Struktual Analysis.

(AN: Menurut yang tertulis diwiki, _Reality Marble_ adalah pembentukkan _inner world_ yang terkandung didalam jiwa seseorang menuju _outer world_ atau dunia nyata. Reality Marble adalah puncak pengetahuan dari bertahun, berpuluh, atau beratus tahun penelitian. Lalu, apa kalian bisa membayangkan? Hasil dari _inner world_ yang terdapat pada Emiya Shirou di fic ini?)

Dengan semua keuntungan itu, Shirou dengan mudah mengetahui serta mengikuti gerakan _Lancer_ yang bisa dibilang lumayan cepat? Karena itulah, satu atau dua _Lancer_ yang mendekat kearahnya dengan mengira bahwa Shirou adalah sasaran empuk dan orang biasa bukan masalah besar.

.

Ketika _Lancer_ yang sudah mendekat dengan pose hendak menuskkan tombaknya kearah Shirou yang saat ini memasang wajah pura-pura takut. Dengan percaya diri, Lancer berkata.

"Heh, jangan salahkan aku _Boya_ (boy), kau tidak beruntung karena menyaksika-" belum sempat _Lancer_ menyelesaikan ocehan villain 3rd ratenya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tendangan yang sangat cepat dan kuat mengenai daerah sensitifnya.

Tentu saja, servant atau bukan, yang namanya laki-laki memiliki satu kelemahan. Yaitu ***piiiiiip***!

Scene ini terjadi dikarenakan _Lancer_ menyepelekan calon buruanya dengan mengira bahwa Shirou adalah seorang pelajar biasa (dilihat dari pakaianya Shirou saat ini). Dan dikarenakan _Lancer_ bukanlah class Caster yang sensitif dengan Magecraft, melainkan salah satu dari 3 Knight Class yang lebih mengandalkan _magic resistance._

Jadi, dia tidak akan menyadari penggunaan _Reinforcement_ , ini terbukti dengan Rin yang sebelumnya berhasil kabur dengan menggunakan _Reinforcement_ pada kakinya dan melompat dari gedung sekolah. Kalau _Lancer_ tidak bisa mendeteksi _Reinforcement_ , tentu merupakan hal yang logic bahwa dia juga tidak bisa mendeteksi _Perfect Struktual Analysis_ yang hanya memerlukan **sediiiiikit** mana dan dilakukan dalam **sekejap**!

Kalaupun seandainya _Lancer_ mendeteksi _energi_ _sihir_ , toh dia membiarkanya begitu saja, karena dia merupakan seorang Heroic Spirit yang secara logic beberapa kali jauh lebih kuat dari manusia biasa. Bagi dirinya, seorang Magus muda kacangan yang hanya bisa melakukan Sihir skala kecil bukanlah masalah.

Entah itu karena terlalu percaya diri atau apa, Lancer pun meghiraukan Shirou yang dari luar terlihat seperti pemuda lemah dengan raut wajah ketakutan ( _meskipun Shirou pura-pura_ )

Alhasil, sesaat sebelum _Lancer_ menusukkan tombaknya, Shirou yang sudah mengetahui gerak tubuh dan apa yang akan dilakukan _Lancer,_ dalam sekejap meluncurkan serangan kejutan pada _Lancer Junior_.

" **OHOK!"**

Hanya itu yang bisa terlontar dari mulut _Lancer_ , seraya menahan rasa yang teramat sakit di daerah ' _Lancer_ _Junior'_ , sampai-sampai tubuhnya tidak bisa dikontrolnya.

Kalau diibaratkan game, saat ini _Lancer_ mendapat status **Stun** atau **Paralized**.

Dan dengan sangat cepat Shirou bergerak kembali kearah _Lancer_ setelah men _tracing_ **[Orihalcum Knife]** , sebuah pisau tajam pada umumnya yang tidak memiliki efek Magecraft dan berbahan orihalcum.

Shirou sengaja men- _trace_ pisau, karena pisau memang _spesialis_ digunakan untuk pertarungan cepat jarak dekat dengan akurasi, presisi, efektifitas juga fleksibilatas yang lebih tinggi dari pada pedang pada jarak ini.

Dan alasan memilih _Orihalcum_ , daripada bahan lain seperti Adamantite, Silvil, Carbon, Diamond, ataupun Steel. Karena orihalcum ringan, kuat dan cocok digunakan untuk menembus permukaan yang terbuat dari Sihir.

Lalu, alasan kenapa memilih pisau yang tidak memiliki atribut Magecraft adalah karena _mempercepat_ proses tracing! Semakin kompleks senjata yang di tracing, maka waktu dan proses yang diperlukan lebih banyak. Sebaliknya, semakin simple senjata, semakin cepat Shirou bisa membuat senjata itu.

 **Jlebbb!**

Dalam sekejap jantung _Lancer_ ditembus **[Orihalcum Knife]**.

Shirou yang juga sudah mengetahui bahwa _Lancer_ memiliki rank A _Battle Countinuation_ atau kemampuan untuk tetap bertarung meskipun sudah terluka parah langsung menggerakkan tangan lain yang tidak memegang pisau untuk memukul dengan sangat keras kearah pergelangan tangan _Lancer_ yang memegang gagang tombak, sehingga memaksa _Lancer_ melepaskan tombaknya. Lalu ketika tombak terjatuh, dengan gesit Shirou menendangnya menjauh dari tubuh _Lancer_.

 _Lancer_ yang saat ini tidak bersenjata dengan ' _Juniornya_ ' yang masih berdenyut serta jantung yang berlubang hanya bisa melotot dan menatap penuh amarah kepada Shirou.

Tentu segala sumpah serapah tidal lupa terlontar dari pikiranya

"Hari ini bukanlah hari keberuntunganmu. Karena kau menyerangku, maka kau harus mati. Semua orang pasti mati. Kutuklah dirimu yang dilahirkan tanpa keberuntungan dan kekuatan." Ucap Shirou datar, mengulangi apa yang pernah dikatakan oleh _Lancer_ setelah menusuk Shirou-Shirou didunia paralel lain.

Sedangkan _Lancer_ yang masih kesakitan kembali terkejut setelah menatap mata Shirou.

Mata yang sangat berbeda dari beberapa saat sebelumnya.

Mata yang dimilikinya penuh analisis dan memiliki aura layaknya petarung yang memiliki bertahun-tahun pengalaman.

Mata yang seharusnya tidak ada pada Era Modern! (Atau lebih tepatnya Shirou memiliki berpuluh ribu tahun pengetahuan EMIYA)

Pada detik itu, dia sadar bahwa tidak ada harapan lagi untuknya. Meskipun melakukan pertarungan _hand to hand_ , sepertinya bocah dihadapanya memiliki banyak kemungkinan untuk menang darinya. (Tentu, karena Shirou sudah mengetahui seluruh kemampuan _Lancer_ atau Cu Chulain). Dan seandainya dia berusaha mengambil senjatanya, mungkin dia akan mati dengan sekejap.

Entah kenapa instingnya berteriak seperti itu.

'Ok, saat ini apa yang akan dilakukan _Lancer_? Karena belum ada Shirou dari paralel lain yang melakukan hal seperti ini. Aku sudah bersiap mentrace beberapa senjata untuk menghabisinya dalam sekejap ketika dia berpaling dariku untuk mencoba mendapatkan tongkatnya kembali. Atau, dia memilih melawanku tanpa senjata? Hehh... kita lihat saja?' batin Shirou, seraya tidak memalingkan perhatianya dari Lancer yang sekarat.

Namun, dalam sekejap _Lancer_ menghilang dari hadapan Shirou. Sepertinya master _Lancer_ memanggilnya menggunakan _Command Seal._

'Well..., percuma berusaha mengobati _Lancer_ yang jantungnya telah hancur. Magecraft sekarang tidak akan mampu menyembuhkan luka seperti itu. Bahkan Rin berhasil menyembuhkan Shirou dari paralel lain menggunakan Stone Blood, dikarenakan ada **Avalon** yang berada didalam tubuhnya. Meskipun Bazett (master _Lancer_ ) memiliki rune berserker yang bisa membuat pemiliknya hidup kembali setelah jantungnya tertembus. Hal itu tidak bisa diaplikasikan kepada _Lancer_. Dan seandainya wanita itu berusaha melakukan transfer rune atau sejenisnya kepada _Lancer_ , aku ragu akan keberhasilanya. Mengingat Bazett adalah executor yang spesialisasinya bertarung melawan _Dead Apostle_. Selain itu, waktu yang diperlukan tidaklah cukup. Dengan lubang dan darah yang terus keluar dari pembuluh besar dijantung, paling lama 5 detik lagi _Lancer_ bisa bertahan hidup' analisa Shirou.

'Heh, bukan urusanku. Saatnya menyapa dua orang yang masih berdiri disana' batin Shirou seraya melompat pagar kawat setinggi 3 meter dengan mudah, karena _Reinforcement_ tubuhnya masih aktif.

"Yo... Rin!" ucapnya, sementara gadis yang disapa, dengan wajah sedikiiiiit blushing mengambil posisi siap menembakkan _Gandr_.

"Yo... Onii-chan?" EMIYA yang mendengarkanya menautkan alisnya tanda tidak senang.

"Err... Aniki?" EMIYA kemudian mengangguk tanda setuju.

.

EMIYA _speechless_ ketika melihat dirinya di paralel ini dengan pergerakan cepat, gerakan yang sempurna tanpa membuat satu celah sedikit pun untuk kesia-siaan (layaknya mesin seperti dirinya yang sekarang) menghabisi _Lancer_ dengan cepat dan akurat.

 **Heck! Bahkan kejadian yang dilihatnya tidak lebih dari 2 menit!**

'Oh! Shit! Terkutuk kau Alaya! Jangan lagi!' batin _Archer_ seraya menghamburkan sumpah serapah kepada Alaya.

Memang sang Heroic Spirit EMIYA pernah memperkirakan bahwa ada kemungkinan sangat teramat kecil dirinya akan bertemenu dengan Shirou yang sudah sampai pada **Rank Hero!**

Sama seperti di beberapa paralel lain yang pernah ditemuinya, Yaitu jenis Shirou yang merupakan _anomaly_ atau _rare item_ atau _limited edition_.

Dengan kata lain, sejenis 'Shirou' yang sangat berbeda dari 'Shirou' pada umumnya dipasaran.

 **Contohnya** , seperti Shirou yang memiliki pengalaman bertempur serta Magecraft ayahnya Emiya Kiritsugu **atau** memiliki pengetahuan Magecraft dari ibu angkatnya Irisviel von Einzben **atau** dibawah bimbingan Kotomine Kirei **atau** Shirou yang sibesarkan Gilgames **atau** Shirou yang dengan bodohnya tidak sengaja menggandakan Magic Cirkuit miliknya **atau** Shirou yang sudah melewati waktu (time traveler) dimana dia mengulang Grail War ke-5 (bisa disebabkan oleh broken Grail, Zeltrech atau semacamnya) **atau** dia adalah reinkarnasi dari Counter Guradian EMIYA **atau** dia adalah Shirou yang merupakan reinkarnasi seorang ninja dengan ekor sembilan diperutnya **atau** dia adalah shinigami gadungan, dikarenakan mengambil kekuatan shinigami secara tidak sengaja dari Kuchiki Sakura? **atau** dia seorang alien type Saiyan, Otstustuki, Namek, Kripton, atau Kerojin **atau** Shirou diparalel ini adalah mahou shoujo pengguna tongkat dan sejenisnya **atau** dia seorang Dragon Slayer **atau** seorang reinkarnasi pengangguran yang memiliki nama lain Shiroyasha **atau** dia seorang SOLDIER dari perusahaan Square Enix dan memiliki salah satu DNA dari Sepiroth, Cloud, Squall, Noctis, atau DNA lainya **atau** Shirou diparalel ini adalah seorang survival dari SAO **atau** dia seorang esper level 5 **atau atau atau atau atau atau atau atau**...

'Oh! Shit! FUCK! Aku tidak peduli lagi! Aku sudah terlalu banyak berpindah dari satu paralel menuju paralel lain! Dan itu membuatku pusing! Lebih baik kutanyakan saja langsung padanya!' batin _Archer_ EMIYA dengan wajah datar, berusaha menutupi otaknya yang lagi berkecamuk.

"Yo... Rin!" ucap Shirou menyapa masternya yang berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena baru saja dipanggil dengan 'Rin'.

"Yo... Onii-chan?" lanjutnya kembali.

'Onii-chan? Artinya dia sudah mengenalku? Heck! Tetap saja aku tidak ingin dipanggil Onii-chan oleh selain Illya Imouto manis **KU'** batin EMIYA seraya menautkan alisnya.

"Err... Aniki?" gantinya.

'Yep! Itu lebih bagus' batin EMIYA seraya mengangguk.

"Ka-Kau! E-e-emiya Shirou! Kenapa kau disini!" tanya Rin yang masih dalam keadaan sedikit terguncang karena kaget serta perasaan tidak percaya.

'Apa yang dilakukan seorang berandalan seperti dirinya disini?' batin Tohsaka Rin

"Eh? Tentu saja aku adalah master. Lihat ini!" Ucap Shirou seraya mengangkat tangan kirinya, menunjukkan Command Seal yang belum sempurna.

"Ta-tapi, itu kan belum sempurna?"

"Yep, karena aku belum mensummon servant ku. Jadi, kau tidak perlu takut kepadaku"

"Humph! Kau berusaha membuatku terkecoh dan mengendurkan pertahananku ya? Jangan harap! Aku sudah melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, bahwa kau dengan mudahnya melukai _Lancer_ " ucap Rin yang sudah kembali ke mode normalnya.

"Oh, ayolah! Dia terlalu percaya diri dan menyerangku dengan niat membunuh. Jadi, bukan salahku untuk membela diri (self defence)"

" _Archer_ , bersiaga! Jangan pernah mengendurkan pertahanamu!" ucap Rin masih tidak percaya, meskipun Emiya Shirou sendiri masih memasang pose santai. Sementara _Archer_ hanya menggaguk menanggapi perintah masternya.

"Hahh~!" Desah Shirou pelan "Aku kesini untuk menawarkan aliansi kepadamu Rin. Selain itu, Aniki..." ucap Shirou kemudian mem _pause_ ucapannya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari EMIYA.

"Aku memiliki cara untuk melepaskanmu dari Alaya!"

Deg!

Perkataan Shirou membuat EMIYA sedikit terkejut. Artinya dia memang mengetahui siapa jati diri EMIYA yang sesungguhnya. Dan tentang cara melepaskan dari Alaya? Apakah mungkin?

"Ah, mungkin Aniki masih belum mempercayaiku. Jujur saja, aku akui akan sangat susah menghapus keberadaanmu seluruhnya dari kumpulan Kesadaran dan Keinginan umat manusia yang selalu mengikatmu atau **Alaya**. Tapi, paling tidak, dengan **'caraku',** aku bisa melepaskan dirimu yang 'ini' untuk bebas dari Alaya dan memiliki kehidupan baru. Lalu, dengan 'caraku' ini pula, kita bisa bekerja sama untuk melepaskanmu secara 'keseluruhan' darinya. Hmm... salah satu cara yang terpikir olehku saat ini adalah dengan cara menghancurkan Root atau mencari G.O.D yang memilki kemampuan untuk menghapuskan segalanya" Jelas Shirou dengan nada **tidak** bosan seperti biasanya.

Tentu saja Shirou saat ini terlihat senang. Karena, dia baru saja menemukan Holy Grail War dan EMIYA sebagai mainan barunya untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya.

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari Shirou parallel ini, EMIYA mulai mempertimbangkanya informasi yang baru didapatnya.

'Itu benar, memang cukup sulit untuk menghapuskan diriku dari Alaya secara keseluruhan, karena, meskipun aku yang 'disini' terbebas dari Alaya. Masih ada kemungkinan akan muncul diriku yang lainya diparalel _berikutnya_. Lalu, memang ada beberapa cara yang berhasil dilakukan _sebelumnya_ oleh beberapa EMIYA di paralel yang berbeda denganku. Seperti mengirim EMIYA lain ke dimensi yang berada diluar pengaruh Gaiya dan Alaya. Hanya saja, tidak mudah untuk memenuhi persyaratan itu... Dengan kata lain, Shirou di paralel ini, memiliki cara untuk membebaskan diriku yang 'sekarang' dari Alaya. Tapi, bagaimana dengan cara dia melepaskan diriku secara keseluruhan? Apa maksudnya menghancurkan Root? Apa dia gila? Dan...tunggu! Dari mana dia mengetahui tentang G.O.D? Aku yang merupakan Counter Guardian saja baru 2 kali bertemu dengan mereka' Pikir EMIYA

"Hei, sejak tadi kau memanggil _Archer_ dengan 'Aniki'. Apa maksudmu? Kau berusaha mengejekku Emiya?" Rin mulai marah karena diacuhkan keduanya begitu saja.

Dak!

Tiba-tiba _Archer_ memukul tengkuk Rin, dan membuatnya pingsan, lalu menangkap tubuhnya sebelum jatuh ketanah.

"Hn... dengan begini gangguan kecil sudah menghilang"

"Ahaha... benar-benar style Aniki!"

"Aku masih belum mempercayaimu sepenuhnya, karena kau belum menjelaskan siapa dirimu sesungguhnya!"

"Hm? Tentu saja aku adalah Emiya Shirou dari paralel ini. Apa Aniki lupa?"

"Kalau begitu, bisa kau jelaskan! Kenapa kau bisa mengetahui hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak diketahui 'Shirou' pada umumnya?"

"Hmm.. aku bisa menjelaskan versi singkatnya, tapi... lebih baik aku akan menjelaskan versi detailnya, sekalian makan malam dirumah kita. Bagaimana?"

"Hm.. ide bagus. Kuharap kau tidak mengkecewakanku. Kau tahu, aku sudah sangat muak dan bosan dibawah kendali Alaya"

"Yaaa.. yaa..ya.. aku mengerti bagaimana kebosanan bisa membunuh kita. Haha... "

Keduanya pun berjalan dengan santai menuju kediaman **EmIyA**.

Didalam perjalanan, Emiya Shirou mulai menjelaskan tentang kemampuan Perfect Struktual Analysis miliknya dan kehidupan keseharianya yang membosankan.

.

.

.

 **Malam / Kediaman Emiya Gudang Barang / Senin / 21.21**

Dengan menggunakan _Alteration_ kepada lingkaran (sihir) Magecraft yang berada di lantai gudang. Emiya Shirou menyesuaikan bentuknya menjadi lingkaran yang sesuai untuk memanggil servant.

Kali ini berbeda dari dunia paralel lainya, Shirou akan mensummon servant dengan cara yang benar dan sempurna. Selain itu dia tidak perlu khawatir class apa yang akan disummonya.

Semua kelas sudah dipanggil kecuali _Saber_. Jadi? Tentu saja _Saber_ yang akan muncul. (meskipun di paralel lain, terkadang muncul kelas yang berbeda).

Meski demikian, Shirou belum mengetahui, _Saber_ yang mana yang akan disumon nya kali ini. apakah saber Lily, Saber Alter, Saber Ruler, Saber Knight, Saber Assasin, Saber Arthur atau saber lainya.

Tapi, akan menyenangkan kalau mensummon _Saber_ yang punya Oppai yang besar. Yah, buat memperindah pemandangan yang akan dilihatnya beberapa hari kedepan. Hmm, loli _Saber_ juga ide bagus?

Hei! Shirou itu remaja normal!

'Ah, aku lupa memberitahukan kepada kalian, bahwa saat ini Fuji-nee sedang tertidur akibat hipnotis di ruang tamu. Rin menghipnotisnya setelah kami semua selesai makan malam bersama.'

'Kenapa Rin mau melakukanya? Tentu karena dia setuju untuk menjalin aliansi bersamaku. Setelah aku dan Aniki mem _black mail_ (mengancam) akan menggunakan **[Ruler Breaker]** untuk memutus hubungan servan antara _Archer_ dan Rin.'

'Rin juga kami beritahu sebagian kecil dari rahasia kami. Seperti halnya kami berdua adalah orang yang sama. Tentu dia sangat terkejut, tapi setelah digoda _Archer_ nii dengan kata-kata manisnya. Tsun-tsun Rin pun akhirnya mulai mempercayainya.'

' _Archer_ nii sengaja menggoda Rin dengan menceritakan bagaimana Rin suka dengan Emiya Shirou semenjak latihan lompat galah? Juga bagaimana _Archer_ nii mengetahui rahasia-rahasia memalukan milik Rin yang diketahuinya dari Rin dimasa depan. Seperti tanda lahir dibagian pinggang, kebiasaan ngemil, fantasy-fantasy yang pernah dipikirkanya terhadap Shirou dan EMIYA. Well... dimana-mana Rin itu sama. Type Tsundere! Yah, ada juga beberapa Rin paralel lain yang Yandere atau bahkan memusuhi Emiya Shirou, dikarenakan Emiya Shirou selalu dekat-dekat dengan Sakura. Dan untung saja, Rin di paralel ini adalah Tsundere Rin yang mempunyai banyak 'copy' di paralel lain. Tentu ini sudah dibuktikan dengan _scan_ Perfect Structual Analysis'

'Hmm, Sudah lah, saatnya mensummon servant _Saber_!'

.

.

 _ **[Let Blood and Steel be the Origin]**_

 _ **[Let Sword and Archduke of contacts be Foundation]**_

 _ **[Let my Fate be my Sword]**_

 _ **[Let Infinite path reach my goal]**_

 _ **[Let it be filled, again, again, again, again.]**_

 _ **[Let it be filled limitless fold for every turn, never breaking with every filling]**_

 _ **[Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth!]**_

 _ **[An Oath shall be sworn here!]**_

 _ **[I shall attain peak of power!]**_

 _ **[I shall have dominion over all of Heaven and Hell!]**_

 _ **[You shall serve under my rightful authority!]**_

.

.

Shriiiiiiiiiiiing!

Cahaya biru putih dan hitam memenuhi ruangan dan sekitarnya.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Tiga orang pemuda dan pemudi terdiam melihat sesosok gadis berambut pirang dengan aura wibawanya yang menguar. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya kearah Shirou, dan berkata.

"Apakah kau master-ku?"

""What the **Hell/Heaven**!"" ucap _Archer_ dan Shirou bersamaan.

Sementara _Saber_ hanya menatap kedua pemuda yang sedang menganga lebar dengan raut wajah syok.

"Ehem... Jadi?" tanya _Saber_ sekali lagi.

""Ampuni kami, tuan putri!"" ucap keduanya seraya duduk seiza dan sembah sujud kepada _Saber_.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Note:** _ **Untuk mengetahui batasan Perfect Struktual Analysis, silakan baca di beberapa chapter berikutnya.**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ok, Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang masih sedia memberikan masukan, membaca, menulis review, bagi-bagi informasi, nge-PM, nge-Favorite, dan nge-Follow fic ini!

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review. See ya later..

AoiKishi [Trace: Off]


	2. Chapter 2

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chapter Two of **FateStayZeroNight - Shirou Alter project**

 _Disclaimer:_ _ **Typemoon**_

 _Idea:_ _ **AoiKishi**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Malam / Kediaman Emiya** **/** **Gudang Barang / Senin / 21.2** **3**

"…."

"…."

Saber dan Rin terdiam sejenak menyaksikan kedua pemuda berbeda warna rambut dan postur tubuh ini langsung meminta maaf.

'Hm? Kenapa mereka meminta maaf kepadaku? Apakah aku kenal mereka? Tidak mungkin, bukankah aku baru saja disummon di Holy Grail ke-lima ini dalam kelas Saber?' batin Saber, kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya kepada sosok lain yang berdiri tidak jauh dibelakang dua pemuda yang masih meminta maaf.

Setelah Saber dan Rin bertemu mata, Rin langsung menggeleng dan memberi Isyarat bahwa dia tidak tahu apa-apa? atau mengisyaratkan bahwa dia tidak ikut-ikutan dalam apa yang dilakukan kedua pemuda yang masih meminta maaf berkali-kali.

"Ehem, bisakah kalian berhenti melakukan hal ini? Dan jelaskan segera kepadaku atas dasar apa kalian meminta maaf?" tanya Saber.

"..." kedua pemuda diam dan saling menatap sejenak.

Kemudian Shirou berdehem, dan hendak memulai ingatan EMIYA yang tertanam di otaknya.

"Ehem! Baiklah yang mulia Ratu Para peri, biarkan hamba memulai cerita sedih dan mengharukan ini. Dahulu kala, sesorang pria remaja terdampar disuatu..."

Namun perkataan Shirou langsung disela oleh EMIYA

"Artoria! Apa kau lupa denganku? Aku **EMIYA Dragnell** (nama samaran Emiya ketika diparalel lain), Seorang Monster Hunter yang pernah kau selamatkan beberapa tahun sebelum kau naik Tahta menggantikan ratu Mavis Vermillion? Dan tentu saja alasanku meminta maaf karena aku tiba-tiba menghilang, sesaat sebelum perang besar-besaran melawan Thunder God Dragon King dan Fire God Dragon King. A-aku benar-benar tidak maksud melakukanya. Tiba-tiba saja Alaya menarikku ke paralel berbeda!" ucap Archer seraya menatap Artoria dengan harap-harap cemas, semoga dia masih mengingatnya dan bersedia memaafkanya.

Sementara itu, Saber yang beridentitas asli Artoria d Arc, hanya menatap balik Archer, dua matanya berkedip sesekali, sementara pikiranya mencoba mengingat-ingat kehidupan lamanya.

Beberapa ratus tahun lalu, didunia paralel nan jauuuuuuh...

EMIYA yang saat itu terluka parah bertemu dengan Artoria dan Guildnya. Ini terjadi setelah EMIYA baru saja selesai menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Counter Guardian, yaitu membasmi beberapa ribu Magician yang berusaha membangkitkan salah satu Elder Zombie Dragon King.

Karena ada jeda waktu antara satu misi dan misi lainya sebagai Counter Guardian, EMIYA memilih untuk tinggal di dunia itu untuk beberapa saat. Selama 12 tahun mereka berteman, hingga akhirnya EMIYA dipaksa pergi ketempat lain untuk melanjutkan tugasnya sebagai Beast of Alaya tanpa pemberitahuan.

"E-EMIYA kuuu~n! Lama tak berjumpa!"

Dan hal berikutnya membuat Shirou dan Rin terkaget.

Saber yang seharusnya merupakan servant dan bertugas mengalahkan servant lainya, malah memeluk erat servant Archer sehingga seluruh wajah EMIYA terbenam diantara dua melon yang terlihat kenyal dan empuk milik Saber.

'Uwaaaah! Aniki, Aku benar-benar iri!' Batin Shirou. 'Yosh! Mungkin aku harus menggunakan _Command Seal_ untuk memaksa Saber melakukan hal 'ini' dan 'itu'. Ku ku ku... beruntung sekali aku mensummon Saber dari Alternate Dimensi lain!'

'Saat ini, aku tidak perlu marah-marah kepada diriku di paralel ini, karena bisa-bisanya dia mensummon Saber versi alternate paralel. Yang jelas, aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan Artoria lagi!' batin EMIYA yang masih memilih diam menikmati benda lembut yang ditempelkan oleh Artoria di wajahnya.

'Oppai Banzai!' batin EMIYA dan Shirou bersamaan.

Well, bagaimanapun juga, mereka berdua adalah lelaki, dan mengagumi sesuatu hal yang indah merupakan hal yang wajar. Meskipun mereka tidak secara terang-terangan melakukanya seperti kebanyakan orang mesum lainya.

.

.

Setelah reuni sesaat dari Archer – Saber, dan penjelasan singkat kepada Saber tentang aliansi dari kedua master mereka. Rin memutuskan untuk membawa Shirou kepada penanggung jawab dan pemantau Holy Grail War kelima, yaitu Kotomine Kirei.

"Hmm, sudah saatnya untuk plot cerita berikutnya" ucap Shirou pelan, sementara Archer hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Seandainya event cerita sama seperti di beberapa paralel lainya. Pada malam pertama ini, setelah bertemu Priest palsu, Kotomine Kirei, dalam perjalanan pulang nanti, mereka akan bertemu dengan Berserker dan Ilya Himeee~ chan!

.

.

Setelah Rin dan Shirou masuk kedalam Gereja, Kotomine Kirei langsung menyambut mereka dan berkata dengan pose keren ala Kirei.

"Rin, Kau tidak pernah menerima undanganku, dan sekarang kau disini, dengan tamu yang menarik. Biar kutebak, dia pasti master yang ke-tujuh?"

"Aku adalah Kotomine Kirei. Siapakah Namamu, master ke tujuh?"

Setelah selesai mendengarkan monolog Kirei, Shirou berjalan santai, dan berdiri didepan Rin.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga Kirei san, Namaku adalah Emiya Shirou."

"Emiya?"

"Benar, dan aku hanya datang kesini untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal."

Mendengar ucapan Shirou, Kirei hanya menautkan alisnya tanda bingung.

"Apa maksudm-"

Praaang! Zuuuss!

Bersamaan dengan suara itu, salah satu jendela kaca besar yang berada dibagian atas dinding gereja pecah, dan sebuah anak panah berwarna merah meluncur cukup cepat menuju Kirei.

Kirei, yang memiliki respon yang cepat, langsung memunculkan tiga Black Key dan menggunakanya untuk menepis anak panah.

Shirou hanya memerlukan sedikit pengalih perhatian untuk menjalankan rencana miliknya dan EMIYA. Dan satu busur panah itu, sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Siapa itu? Gereja adalah daerah Neutra-" Kirei yang awalnya berteriak kearah jendela gereja yang pecah, menghentikan perkataanya, dan berpaling kearah pemuda yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya.

Kemudian matanya terbelakak kaget, karena di tangan pemuda itu, ada sebuah tombak merah yang mengeluarkan Aura membunuh yang pekat.

" **[Gae-** "

Pada detik berikutnya, Kirei mereinforcement seluruh tubuhnya, instingya berteriak untuk menyerang anak berambut merah itu. Dia harus cepat, sebelum semua terlam-

" **Bolg]**!"

Kirei hanya berhasil melewati 2 meter, dari total 6 meter dari keseluruhan jarak yang memisah mereka berdua. Setelah bergerak sejauh 2 meter, tubuhnya terhenti, dan dia mendapatkan lubang di jantung hitam yang 10 tahun lalu didapatnya setelah dibunuh Kiritsugu. Kemudian, diikuti rasa sakit yang mulai membanjiri seluruh saraf tubuhnya.

"Argggghhhhh!" Ucap Kirei, yang kini berusaha memfokuskan Mana miliknya untuk menghentikan darah mengalir keluar dari pembuluh vena di jantungnya. Setelah memegang dadanya dengan tangan kanan, dirinya terduduk lemas, dengan seluruh tubuh bergetar, dan pandangan semakin kabur.

"A-apa ya-" ucapnya terbata.

Meskipun, jantung itu pemberian Grail sebelumnya, tapi fungsinya sama seperti jantung normal lainya.

"Well, Kotomine Kirei, lebih baik kau hemat nafasmu. Untuk menikmati sisa waktumu sebelum meninggalkan dunia ini menuju tempat Istri dan Ayahmu, Kotomine Risei berada."

Mendengar pemuda dihadapanya mengatakan nama ayahnya yang merupakan pengamat Holy Grail War ke-Empat. Kirei berusaha berkata, namun, pemuda itu langung menjawab pertanyaan yang ada dikepalanya.

"Aku sadar betul bahwa gereja adalah area Netral, dimana tidak boleh ada pertarungan antar servant. Tapi, aku bukan servant, melainkan Master Saber di Holy Grail ke-lima Ini. Aku hanya mengulang apa yang pernah kau lakukan pada Holy Grail sebelumnya. Dimana Kau, Kotomine Kirei telah membunuh Ayahmu Sendiri, Kotomine Risei yang merupakan utusan dari Organisasi Gereja sebagai pengamat pada saat itu."

Mendengar penjelasan Shirou, mata Kirei membulat sempurna.

'Dari mana dia tahu?'

"Tentu aku mengetahui lebih dari itu. Semua hal yang berkaitan dengan dirimu. Tempatmu lahir, bagaimana kau tumbuh, Magecraft yang kau pelajari, kebiasaan hidupmu, pola berpikirmu, pengalaman hidupmu, apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini. Bahkan aku mengetahui sesuatu yang kau tidak ketahui, seperti jumlah rambut yang ada dikepalamu, jumlah pembuluh nadi didalam tubuhmu, jumlah sisa darah yang perlahan berkurang didalam tubuhmu dan lainya"

"Semua!"

"Aku mengetahui **semua** tentang **dirimu**!"

Ucap Shriou semakin nyaring diakhir perkataanya, diikuti dengan memasang pose penjahat yang sok keren seperti di film-film.

Yaitu dengan mengembangkan kedua tangan keudara, menatap Kirei dengan sorot mengerikan dan senyum ala vilain yang keren. Sudah lama, Shirou ingin mencoba pose ini. Akhirnya, dia menemukan waktu dan tempat yang cocok untuk memperagakanya.

Sementara itu, Kirei Kotomine yang tidak menyadari akting Shirou, memasang raut wajah yang belum pernah sekalipun dilakukanya.

Ketakutan!

Ketakutan akan sesuatu yang ada diluar kendalinya.

Sesuatu yang membuat instingnya berteriak Lari! Menjauh!

'A-apakah aku akan mati? Apakah ini akhir dari cerita kehidupanku?'

Tap, tap, tap!

Shirou berjalan perlahan medekat kearah Kirei. Kemudian mengangkat ujung tongkat miliknya ke arah Kirei yang terlihat sangat ketakutan.

Shirou kemudian tersenyum kearah Kirei, lalu menusukkan tombaknya pada kedua kaki Kirei, untuk memastikan supaya dia tidak bisa kabur dari api yang nanti akan dinyalakanya setelah keluar dari gereja.

Jleb! Jleb!

"Arghhhhh!" teriak Kirei kesakitan.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Setelah kau mati, pengamat yang baru akan datang menggantikanmu. Dan setelah membakar gereja bersama tubuhmu, aku yakin, tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui siapa pelaku dari semua ini. Hanya Aku, Rin, Saber, dan Archer yang mengetahuinya. Dan sebelum aku lupa-" Shirou kemudian mentrace **[Ruler Breaker]** , dan menuskkanya ketangan Kanan Kirei.

Shirou mengetahui, bahwa Gilgamesh tidak terikat kontrak servant-master dengan Kirei, dan mengetahui, bahwa Kirei masih memiliki sisa Command Seal ditangan Kanan yang merupakan sisa dari beberapa Holy Grail War sebelumnya.

Shirou menghancurkan semua sisa Command Seal menggunakan **[Ruler Breaker]** hanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Siapa tahu, sebelum kematianya, Kirei masih bisa mensummon Servant lain. Tentu, Shirou tidak ingin rencana mereka sia-sia karena hal kecil seperti itu bukan?

Setelahnya, Shirou berjalan keluar dari gereja bersama Rin yang wajahnya terlihat pucat. Karena meskipun dia adalah Magus, dan mengetahui bahwa Magus adalah mereka yang selalu berjalan didekat kematian. Baru pertama kali ini Rin menyaksikan manusia membunuh manusia lainya.

Sedangkan Shirou, meskipun ini adalah pembunuhan pertama 'nyata' miliknya. dia terlihat tenang dan biasa saja. Seakan dia sudah melihat sesuatu kejadian yang normal dan sering terjadi.

Tentu saja, karena Shirou sudah mendapat berjuta pengalaman membunuh 'tidak nyata' namun 'benar-benar terjadi' yang didapatnya dari Archer, Lancer, dan bahkan Kotomine Kirei sendiri.

Meskipun Shirou pernah beberapa kali melihat pengalaman membunuh yang dilakukan oleh beberapa orang yang pernah di scannya di kota Fuyuki. Jumlah pembunuhan yang orang-orang itu lakukan tidaklah seberapa, bahkan tidak patut dibandingkan kepada jumlah mayat yang dihasilkan oleh Counter Guardian, ataupun Exsekutor Gereja dalam setiap Misi mereka.

 _ **Dunia tidaklah semanis Madu. Dan semua yang ada didalamnya hanyalah sementara.**_

Shirou sudah menyadari hal ini semenjak dirinya selamat dari kebakaran besar yang terjadi di Fuyuki 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Ah, aku lupa! Aniki, bukankah ada kemungkinan untuk Gilgamesh mengetahui siapa pelaku dari semua kejadian ini?" tanya Shirou yang saat ini berdiri didepan Gereja yang terbakar.

"Hm... mungkin saja. Tapi, karena Boundary Field yang kupasang masih utuh, dan dia belum muncul dihadapan kita sampai sekarang. Bisa diperkirakan bahwa dia masih berkeliaran di kota Fuyuki. Mungkin di salah satu bar? Atau tempat hiburan lainya?"

"Hmm.. tipikal King of Hero. Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang. Tidak enak membiarkan Ilya Hime menunggu terlalu lama"

"Menunggu? Apa maksudmu?"

"Um.. dari beberapa sejarah paralel yang kuingat, bukankah, Ilya chan tiba-tiba muncul disaat kita berjalan pulang dari gereja?"

Arcer hanya mengangguk mengerti

"Itu artinya, dia sudah mengetahui kita akan melewati jalan itu. Dan kemungkinan bersembunyi untuk memberikan kejutan"

"Hahaha.. benar! Itu sangat memungkinkan! Pasti dia tidak sabar ingin bertemu Onii-chan miliknya. Fufufu... bagaimanapun juga, meskipun dia bersama dengan Berserker seperti diparalel lainya, tingkah laku Ilya masihlah seperti anak-anak, dan sudah pasti dia adalah Imouto terimut milik kita"

"Hnn! Itu benar Aniki! Meskipun pengetahuan dan terori dari **Loliology** dan **Oppaiologi** merupakan dua cabang ilmu pengetahuan yang berbeda dan bertentangan. Keduanya sangatlah penting untuk eksistensi seluruh alam semesta. Dan sudah menjadi fakta, bahwa Aura Loli Ilya hime tidak akan kalah dengan Aura Oppai yang dimiliki Sabe-"

Dhuarrr!

Tiba-tiba saja, Rin menembakan _Gandr_ miliknya menuju aspal, tepat dimana Shirou berdiri beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Hmphh! Maaf saja, aku bukan loli dan hanya memiliki aset yang kecil!" ucap Rin seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

"A-ahaha... Gomen Rin, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu" ucap Shirou seraya menghadap Rin dan mencoba meminta maaf.

"Sudahlah master, kalau apa yang kau katakan benar, setelah ini kita akan bertemu Servant Berserker. Kali ini biarkan aku yang menanganinya" ucap Saber dengan stoic.

"Artoria chan, biarkan aku juga membantu"

"EMIYA kun, lebih baik Kau tetap bersama Master untuk berjaga-jaga. Dan sudah lama aku tidak mengamuk melawan Monster!" balas Saber dengan wajah yang masih stoic.

"Hm..., kalau itu yang mulia Ratu Peri inginkan. Dengan sepenuh hati, Hamba akan melaksanakanya"

"Dan berhentilah mengejekku dengan berkata sopan seperti itu! Aku tahu kelakuan dan kebiasaanmu menghambur-hamburkan perkataan sarkastis. Apa kau ingin menjadi sasaran **[Excalibur Slayer]** milikku? E-M-I-Y-A~ kun?"

Mendengar hal itu, Archer langsung berkeringat dingin.

"Ma-maaf, Aku hanya bercanda! A-ha-ha"

Sementara itu, Shirou berpaling kearah Rin dan mengajaknya untuk pulang.

Setelah Rin mengangguk, dan Archer membatalkan Boundary Field buatanya, mereka berempat berjalan pulang menuju rumah.

.

Didalam perjalanan pulang, Shirou kembali mejelaskan kemampuan Heracles yang kemungkinan 88% akan dihadapi Saber malam ini. Seperti halnya tentang Berserker yang memiliki 12 nyawa. Dan untuk mengalahkanya hanya bisa dilakukan dengan membunuh nya sebanyak 12 kali, atau memusnahkan seluruh tubuhnya tanpa sisa. Dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan lainya seperti Berserker yang tidak dikendalikan oleh _Mad Enhancement_ , atau Berserker yang memiliki full Armor Noble Phantasm miliknya.

Diakhir penjelasnya, Shirou juga mengatakan bahwa dia hanya memperbolehkan Saber untuk melakukan pemanasan bertarung selama 20 menit. Lebih dari itu, maka Archer dan dirinya akan turun tangan kedalam pertempuran.

Apa boleh buat, karena besok Shirou harus kesekolah, maka dia tidak bisa bergadang secara Full. Shirou juga menambahkan bahwa bergadang itu tidak baik untuk kulit, dan tidak sehat untuk anak-anak seperti Ilya.

Tidak lama kemudian, seperti yang dikatakan Shirou. Ilya dan Berserker yang Identitas aslinya sama seperti di Paralel lain yaitu, Heracles, sudah bersiap menunggu mereka.

Setelah mengisyaratkan kepada Rin untuk membuat Boundary Field disekitar mereka, Shirou dan Archer langsung berlari kearah Ilya dengan kecepatan penuh, dan berteriak.

""ILYA chaaa~n / ILYA himee~""

Meskipun Ilya terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan dua orang dihadapanya, Berserker yang menanggapi kedua pemuda itu sebagai ancaman, langsung meluncur kedepan untuk menghadang mereka.

Trang!

Namun, Saber sudah menghadang Berserker dengan pedang Excalibur besar miliknya.

Hal berikutnya yang terjadi ialah, Saber **bermain** pedang-pedangan dengan Berserker. Dimana dalam bentrokan keduanya menghasilkan dentuman nyaring, percikan api hasil dari pergesekan antara [ **Nine Lives]** dan [ **Excalibur Slayer]** , juga kehancuran sebagian besar properti taman Fuyuki, kemudian berlanjut di Area Pemakaman Fuyuki yang berada diseberang taman.

Dilain sisi, Ilya sedang berada bersama Shirou dan EMIYA, dengan perasaan sedikit takut.

Tentu hal yang wajar jika kau takut, ketika berada dihadapan orang yang kau anggap musuh dan telah mencuri ayahmu selama beberapa tahun ini. Sementara itu, Servant milikmu juga tidak bisa datang untuk membantumu.

Ilya juga tidak berani menggunakan Command Seal.

Tidak, bukan hanya takut, tapi, Ilya memang tidak bisa menggunakanya, karena terdapat pedang tajam berpendar biru yang tepat menempel dilehernya, **[Gale Sword]** Rank D.

"Maaf, Ilya chan, kami berdua tidak bermaksud melukaimu, kami hanya ingin memastikan kau tidak memanggil Berserker dengan Command Seal milikmu. Tentu kami akan membebaskanmu setelah berserker bisa mengalahkan Saber. Percayalah padaku" senyum Emiya Shirou kegirangan, karena, setelah malam ini (tepatnya setelah Saber mengalahkan Berserker) dia dan Archer akan memiliki adik Loli baru! Banzaaaii!

"Shirou Emiya! Kau tidak bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan darinya dengan meletakkan pedang milikmu dilehernya. Dan Archer, berhentilah menyeringai (mesum) seperti itu. Dari sudut pandangku, kalian berdua terlihat seperti dua orang penculik anak-anak!" tegas Rin seraya menghampiri mereka bertiga.

Benar saja, saat ini posisi Ilya sedang dipeluk dari belakang oleh Shirou yang mana tangan kananya menenpelkan _Lesser Noble Phantasm_ dengan mata pedang berpendar biru keleher Ilya. Pedang ini hanyalah Noble Phantasm yang tidak terkenal dengan Rank D.

Adapun Archer yang berdiri disamping Shirou, saat ini dengan skill Claivoyance miliknya dia memperhatikan pertarungan Saber dan Berserker. Sementara itu, bibirnya tersenyum aneh, karena setelah malam ini lewat, dia bisa bercanda ria dengan Imouto miliknya lagi seperti dimasa lalu.

"Oh, ayolah~... mana mungkin aku terlihat seperti orang jahat. Aku hanyalah seorang kakak yang kangen untuk bertemu dengan adiknya karena sudah lama tidak bertemu. Nee...~ Ilya chan?" ucap Shirou seraya mengusapkan-usapkan pipinya kerambut Ilya dengan gemes.

.

.

Sementara itu, Ilya sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menitikkan air matanya dan tidak menangis.

Saat ini, otaknya dilanda badai besar yang berkecamuk layaknya tornado puting beliung, dan ini merupakan hal yang normal dirasakan anak kecil ketika hendak diculik orang tak dikenal. Meskipun Ilya seorang Magus, tetap saja ini pertama kalinya dia mendapati pengalaman menakutkan seperti hal ini!

" _Nani_ (apa)? _Nani_? _Nani_? _Naniiiii_? A-apa yang terjadi disini? Kenapa Oni chan yang (menurut info dari Leysritt dan Stella) hanya seorang Magus dan selama ini tidak memiliki kemampuan apapun, bisa memunculkan pedang dengan Aura yang mirip _Noble Phantasm_ dengan sekejap? Ada apa dengan gerakan cepatnya barusan? Ke-kenapa dia bisa menggunakan Reinforcement dan dengan sekejap menebas familiar milikku sebelum berhasil kusempurnakan? Dan siapa servant dengan rambut putih, mata tajam, dan senyum menakutkan disampingnya? A-apa yang akan terjadi padaku setelah ini?' batin Ilya, ketakutan, sementara dirinya tidak bisa memfokuskan diri kepada apa yang dikatakan oleh Tohsaka dan Oni chan. Hanya beberapa penggal kata yang bisa ditangkapnya, seperti: ...melukaimu ..., ...Command Seal..., ...penculik anak-anak..., ...orang jahat..., dan penggalan kata-kata yang tidak terdengar dengan jelas lainya.

Lalu, entah kenapa, tiba, tubuhnya dikejutkan dengan sensasi aneh, ketika Oni chan mengusapkan pipinya pada kepalanya.

' **Gyaaa** **aaaa~** **!** Ke-kenapa Oni-chan tiba-tiba... me-me-me-me-mengusapkan pipinya ke rambutku? Kaa-san, Tou-san, Oji-chan, Huaaaa….~' batin Ilya hendak menangis.

.

.

Pada menit ke 18 sejak awal pertarungan antara Saber dan Berserker. Artoria, menggunakan _Mana Burst_ miliknya, berlari zig zag, mem- _parry_ **[Nine Lives],** lalu dengan cepat menusukkan Excalibur miliknya ketubuh Berserker sampai menembusnya. Dengan begini, satu nyawa Berserker telah hilang, masih 11 lagi.

Kemudian, Saber melompat menjauh dari Berserker, dan mulai memompa Mana miliknya menuju Excalibur, sehingga membuat Mana disekitar terlihat seperti benda padat yang mengelilingi tubuh Saber.

Sementara itu, tubuh Berserker mulai menjahit kembali dengan cepat.

 **Ex-**

Saber mengangkat pedang besar miliknya dengan kedua tangan, bersiap, dan...

 **calibur!**

Saber menembakkan Excalibur versi _Fast Charge_ , sehingga proses pengumpulan mana-nya lebih cepat, dan daya ledaknya relatif kecil, hanya menghancurkan Boundary Field buatan Rin, sebagian besar area pemakaman dan taman Fuyuki. Dan menyisakan kawah berasap berdiameter 42 meter, dan kedalaman 35 meter.

Dan ini berhasil membuat Rin memasang wajah Syok diwajahnya!

"Oh, tidak! Emiya! Apa kau lupa mengatakan pada Saber, untuk menahan serangan miliknya? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Boundary Field milikku hancur, dan sebentar lagi pemadam kebaran, dan pihak pemerintah lainya akan menyadarinya, lalu datang kesini? Bagaimana ini?"

"Tenang Rin! Pertama tarik nafas, dan dengarkan perkataanku."

Rin kemudian menghirup nafas dengan panjang, dan mengangguk kepada Shirou.

"Pertama, Saber memang sudah menahan serangan miliknya sebisa mungkin. Karena, kalau ingatan yang dimiliki Aniki benar, maka Full Power **[Excalibur Slayer]** miliknya bisa meratakan satu pulau dengan mudah. Tentu dengan prana/mana yang hampir terkuras habis didalam tubuhnya sebagai bayaran. Bagaimanapun juga, kalau Saber tidak memiliki kemampuan seperti itu, umat manusia di zamannya akan musnah dihadapan para Naga." Jelas Shirou.

Sementara itu, Rin hanya mengangguk, dan kembali menghirup nafasnya dengan panjaaang. Karena dia harus bersikap tenang, bagaimanapun juga, dia sudah mendengar cerita Archer dan Saber ketika Reuni kecil di kediaman Emiya sebelumnya. Dan Mereka menjelaskan, bagaimana Saber hidup dimasa kejayaan para Naga, Peri, Spirit, dan Phantasm Beast lainya.

"Dan yang kedua, aku dan Aniki meminta bantuanmu untuk menghipnotis semua orang yang akan datang kesini, dan membuat mereka percaya bahwa ini semua, dikarenakan meteor yang jatuh."

"Kau Gila Emiya!"

"Ya, aku seratus persen yakin bahwa aku masih normal. Ini hanya pemikiran logis singkat yang bisa kupikirkan saat ini. Aku beserta Aniki, harus pulang terlebih dahulu, untuk memeriksa keadaan Ilya yang tiba-tiba pingsan."

Meskipun EMIYA, sempat mentrace Rho Aias untuk melindungi mereka dari batu-batu yang berhamburan, tetap saja, mereka terlempar karena hembusan angin kuat yang diakibatkan serangan Saber.

Dan salah satu kemungkinan yang membuat Ilya pingsan, adalah terbentur serpihan batu kecil yang mengenainya. Atau shock mental yang didapat, karena dalam satu malam dua Spirit Servant masuk kedalam tubuhnya dalam jeda waktu yang singkat.

Setelah melakukan Scan, ternyata alasan kedua yang lebih tepat. Tubuh Ilya yang merupakan Lesser Grail, merespon terhadap efek kematian para Servant.

"Baiklah, ternyata fungsi Lesser Grail didalam tubuhnya sudah aktif, karena itulah aku dan Aniki akan berangkat terlebih dahulu kerumah. Kumohon Rin, mengertilah" ucap Shirou

Dan Rin hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar penjelasanya.

"Hahh~... Baiklah, aku akan menolongmu kali ini. Serahkan urusan disini kepadaku. Lagipula, memang sudah tugasku sebagai pemilik kedua Kota Fuyuki untuk mengurus hal yang berkaitan dengan sihir di kota milikku."

"Terima kasih Rin, kami akan menunggumu dirumah" jawab Shirou seraya mulai mengikuti Archer yang saat ini menggendong Ilya ala Bridal Style. Sementara itu, Saber juga mulai berjalan mengikuti Masternya.

Dan malam pertama pada Holy Grail War ke-lima pun berlalu.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kebakaran besar Fuyuki merupakan pondasi dasar, yang membuat perbedaan antara Shirou di fic ini dengan Shirou parallel lainya. Meski demikian, masih banyak persamaan yang melekat pada Shirou di parallel ini.

Shirou dari umur 1 sampai 16 tahun, sama persis seperti Shirou-Shirou lainya. Dia masih normal, suka menolong orang, masih tidak peka terhadap perasaaan orang lain, masih terlalu percaya dengan orang lain, masih menjalani kehidupan seperti orang biasa lainya.

Juga, terdapat bibit-bibit perbedaan kecil yang nantinya akan menjadi tumbuh besar setelah dirinya memasuki umur 16 tahun itu, dimana saat itu dia mendapatkan kemampuan Perfect Struktual Analysis.

Diantara bibit-bibit yang mempengaruhi perkembangan Shirou adalah:

 **[Pertama],** Shirou berubah menjadi dirinya sekarang disebabkan Kiritsugu yang **hanya** mengajarkan **satu** Magecraft pada Shirou. Sehingga, mau tidak mau, Shirou terpaksa hanya fokus, melakukan yang dia bisa saat ini, yaitu menggunakan magecraft _Struktual Analysis_ secara terus menerus selama **lebih dari 10 tahun**.

Shirou tidak diajarkan apapun mengenai dunia magus, kecuali trik murahan Struktual Analysis. Karena menurut Kiritsugu, Trik sihir dasar itu yang paling mudah, dan bisa digunakan oleh Shirou yang saat ini Magical Sirkuitnya masih belum dibuka.

Kiritsugu dengan terpaksa mengajarkan Shirou bagaimana menggunakan Struktual Analysis dengan memanipulasi sedikiiit mana yang ada diudara. Hal ini awalnya sangatlah sulit dan memerlukan konsentrasi tinggi, dan Kiritsugu berharap Shirou kecil menyerah mempelajarinya.

Memang, sejak awal Kiritsugu tidak pernah berniat mengajar Shirou, malah dia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menjauhkan anak angkatnya dari dunia sihir. Kiritsugu tidak ingin kehilangan lagi. Kegagalanya untuk mendapatkan Ilya sangat membekas dihatinya.

Baginya, Ilya adalah orang terakhir yang hilang darinya setelah Irisviel dan Maya. Dia tidak ingin menyerahkan sisa kebahagianya untuk dunia gelap itu lagi. Sudah cukup, dirinya hidup ditengah genangan darah, bubuk mesiu, dan mayat yang bergelimpangan.

Saatnya memulai kehidupan baru, bersama Shirou, satu-satunya anak yang berhasil diselamatkanya ditengah kobaran api (meskipun ada pula orang-orang lain yang berhasil diselamatkan oleh tim pemadam kebaran, dan tim penyelamat lainya, karena para korban berada jauh atau ditepi area dari pusat kebakaran besar Fuyuki malam itu)

Untuknya, Shirou adalah berkah, harapan, pengampunan, dan mukjizat yang didapatkanya malam itu. Shirou lah, yang menjadi penyemangat dirinya untuk bertahan hidup saat ini, karena itu dia masih berusaha bertahan dari kutukan Agra Mayu, yang terus menggerogoti tubuhnya.

' **Paling tidak, aku akan membuatnya hidup normal'**

Itulah harapan yang diam-diam diucapkanya dalam hati.

' **Kurasa, mengajarkan Struktual Analysis tidaklah berbahaya dan tidak akan** **menimbulkan masalah** **dimasa depan'**

Dan seperti ini pula lah, pemikiran **kebanyakan** magus normal terhadap magecraft _S_ _truktual_ _A_ _nalysis_.

 **.**

 **[Kedua]** , sejak kecil, Kiritsugu sering mengajak Shirou untuk jalan-jalan atau mengunjungi Taiga dan Kakeknya Raiga dimakarkas Yakuza.

Sisa kehidupan yang dijalani Kiritsugu dan Shirou di Fuyuki, sangatlah normal.

Fujimura Raiga adalah ketua klan merangkap boss Yakuza yang menguasai hampir seluruh kota Fuyuki (bukan dari sisi Magus), dia sudah lama mengenal dan berteman baik dengan Kiritsugu.

Dalam percakapan mereka, awalnya Raiga hanya iseng menawarkan Kiritsugu sebuah pekerjaan simple untuk mengisi waktu luangnya, yaitu mengajar cucunya Fujimura Taiga yang saat itu masih SMP akan pelajaran bahasa Inggris, sejarah, dan beberapa mata pelajaran lainya diluar jam sekolah.

Ringkasnya, Kiritsugu diminta untuk menjadi guru Les cucu perempuan Raiga yang tomboi, dan sedikit nakal.

Raiga iseng menawarkan pekerjaan ini hanya untuk membuat Kiritsugu yang pensiun ini lebih rileks, dan dekat dengan dirinya serta keluarga Fujimura.

Raiga memang mengetahui bahwa Kiritsugu tidak memerlukan harta tambahan, karena sebagai orang yang sama-sama terlibat didalam **dunia** **ke** **gelap** **an**.

Raiga juga mengetahui bahwa Kiritsugu termasuk mereka yang dikatergorikan sebagai _Kelas Atas_ dan _Elit_ , sehingga hal berupa uang bukan hal masalah yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Bakat Kiritsugu dalam seni beladiri, kemampuan menggunakan serta merakit senjata, taktik, dan ideologi sangat dikagumi oleh Raiga.

Karena itulah, setelah mendengar cerita dari temanya itu, bahwa saat ini dirinya menyatakan pensiun sebagai Mercenary (dan Magus Killer), Raiga dengan senang hari menerima Kiritsugu untuk tinggal didaerah Kota kekuasaanya, Fuyuki.

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, Raiga memiliki teman untuk berbagi hobi, cerita, kenangan, kesenangan, dan bertukar ide. Yah, karena selain mengajar Taiga, kadang-kadang Raiga juga meminta tolong Kiritsugu tentang berbagai macam nasehat, semacam konsultasi, begitulah versi singkatnya.

Dan tentu saja Kiritsugu menerima permintaan Raiga dengan senang hati, karena saat ini dia memang senggang, dan memerlukan aktifitas baru setelah satu tahun vakum.

Karena dalam satu tahun setelah Holy Grail War ke-4, dirinya hanya bersama Shirou, dan sibuk mengunjungi berbagai kota disekitar jepang untuk menutupi dan menghapus info keberadaan dirinya di Negara Jepang ini (bagaimanapun juga, Kiritsugu masih orang yang dicari-cari para Magus).

Selain itu, menurut Kiritsugu, ini merupakan hal yang baik untuk Shirou.

Dengan sering mengajak Shirou berkunjung dan berteman dengan orang lain. Mungkin hal ini bisa menghentikanya untuk selalu merengek meminta diajarkan Magecraft darinya.

Kiritsugu sangat menyesal, karena disaat pertama bertemu, mulut besarnya ini mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah Magus.

Well, meskipun Espresi yang ditunjukan Shirou saat dia merengek adalah salah satu Ekspresi yang Kiritsugu suka. Yaitu, ekspresi Shirou yang terlihat seperti anak-anak lainya dengan mata berbinar dan ekspresi ceria penuh rasa penasaran.

 _ **Namun**_ _,_ _ **normal bagi Raiga dan Kiritsugu bukan berarti Normal bagi orang lain. Bagaimana**_ __ _ **pun juga, Yakuza adalah YAKUZA.**_

 **.**

 **[Ketiga]** , cara berpikir Shirou cukup unik untuk anak seumuranya. Karena Shirou sering menanyakan hal simple yang aneh menurut orang lain.

Contohnya, seperti pada saat Shirou dan Kiritsugu makan bersama di rumah Raiga

"Kenapa manusia memakan Ikan?"

Lalu salah satu yakuza menjawab "Karena ikan itu enak dan bergizi!" dan diikuti tawa teman-temanya, karena mendapati pertanyaan Shirou sangatlah lucu seperti layaknya anak lainya.

Namun, Shirou melanjutkan pertanyaanya,

"Tapi, mereka kan juga punya keluarga, kenapa mereka dimakan? Apa yang terjadi dengan anak-anak ikan?"

Dan hal itu membuat para Yakuza, Raiga, Kiritsugu, dan Taiga terdiam.

Hingga pada akhirnya ada yang berani menjawab "Karena ikan itu binatang, dan mereka ada untuk dimakan." Ucap salah satu anggota Yakuza yang botak.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Shirou hanya mengedipkan matanya dengan imut layaknya anak umur 7 tahun lainya.

"Hmm… jadi, tugas manusia adalah memakan semua binatang, baik itu dewasa dan anak-anak. Hmm... cukup aneh". Lalu ketika Shirou hendak melanjutkan pertanyaanya Kiritsugu menghentikanya, dengan berkata.

"Shirou, lebih baik kau makan makananmu, nanti dingin. Bukankah Tousan sudah mengajarkanmu untuk tidak berbicara dalam makan?" Shirou pun mengangguk, dan melanjutkan memakan ikan dan sayur-sayuranya

Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan unik lainya pun sering muncul, seperti halnya:

"Kenapa manusia suka perang?"

"Kenapa harus ada hukum dan peraturan?"

"Kenapa orang bisa menjadi jahat?"

"Kenapa ada anak miskin di pinggir jalan?"

"Kenapa masakan Kiritsugu tidak enak?"

"Kenapa Lion Strap Shinai milik Taiga nee mengeluarkan aura jahat?"

Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan unik lainya.

 _(_ _Ok, sepertinya dua yang akhir merupakan hal yang wajar._ _)_

Sebenarnya Shirou menanyakan hal-hal yang cukup aneh itu hanya bertujuan mencari _**hint**_ atau pentunjuk yang selama ini dia cari untuk memecahkan misteri yang lebih besar. Yaitu, memecahkan misteri yang selalu menghantuinya sejak dirinya selamat dari kebarakan besar Fuyuki.

" **Kenapa dirinya selamat?"**

" **Kenapa hanya dirinya?"**

" **Kenapa harus dirinya?"**

" **Ada apa dengan dirinya?"**

" **Siapa dirinya?"**

" **Kenapa aku berbeda?"**

Dan pertanyaan simple lainya mengenai dirinya

.

 **[Keempat],** Setelah kematian Kiritsugu ketika Shirou berumur 12 tahun. Dia mulai melatih tubuhnya. untuk memenuhi permintaan dan impian Kiritsugu.

Yaitu menjadi Ally of Justice (pembela keadilan) bukan _Hero_ atau sejenis _Icon_ pahlawan. Shirou akan melakukan impian Kiritsugu dengan versinya sendiri.

Dia akan menjadi juri yang adil. Hakim yang akan menegakkan keadilan didunia ini.

 **Bukan seperti Super Sentai ataupun Yuusha yang selalu dikelilingi Harem dan mencuri 'item' dirumah para penduduk.**

Tahap awal yang dilakukanya, dengan latihan rutin ringan untuk tubuhnya setiap pagi.

Karena Shirou sampai saat ini hanya bisa Struktual Analysis biasa, jadi, dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk latihan olah tubuh. Yang awalnya berupa 20 sit up, 20 push up ketika berumur 11 tahun. Hingga menjadi push up 300 kali, sit up 300 kali diumurnya 17 tahun nanti.

Diiringi dengan kadang-kadang latihan kendo dengan Fuji-nee. Dan latihan gaya berpedang samurai ketika bersama Raiga Jii chan. _(meskipun dalam setiap latihan, baik sendiri maupun bersama Taiga atau Raiga, Shirou masih sempat menggunakan kedua matanya untuk latihan Struktual Analisis yang hampir nonstrop dilakukanya)_

Tentu saja, tidak lupa diikuti dengan kegiatan Shirou dalam membantu para yakuza dan warga sekitar untuk membasmi _**sampah-sampah masyarakat**_ yang berkeliaran di Fuyuki.

 **.**

 **[Kelima],** semenjak kematian Kiritsugu Shirou lebih sering kerumah Raiga jii-chan. Entah itu untuk latihan, membantu pekerjaan Yakuza, atau untuk memasak untuk makan malam.

Karena itulah, diwaktu senggang, Raiga sering mengajarkan Shirou tentang kehidupan dewasa. Dimulai dari keindahan Oppai wanita muda yang berkembang, wanita dewasa, dan janda-janda seksi lainya.

Shirou diajarkan untuk beristri minimal 2 seperti yang Raiga lakukan dimasa mudanya. Dan menganjurkan memiliki 4 istri nantinya.

Shirou yang polos hanya mendengarkan petuah bijaksana Raiga dengan antusias, karena Kiritsugu tidak pernah mengajarkan hal menarik seperti ini.

Raiga juga mengajari bagaimana menghadapai para gadis dengan berbagai sifat dan karakteristiknya. Dan memberikan Shirou benda-benda yang melegenda. Dimulai dari Novel, Game, Doujin dan lainya.

 _ **R**_ _ **ingkasnya**_ _ **,**_ _ **Raiga Oji chan, mencemari Shirou dengan kemesumanya**_ _ **secara**_ _ **di**_ _ **am**_ _ **-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Taiga Oneechan.**_

.

.

Lalu, semuanya berubah total ketika Shirou Pertama kali menggunakan [Perfect Struktual Analysis] ketika berumur 16 tahun.

Itu terjadi, setelah dia mencoba menscan Struktual Analysis kepada manusia. Dan objek pertama yang jadi percobaanya adalah: dirinya sendiri!

Karena Kiritsugu pernah bilang, bahwa magus selalu berjalan disamping kematian. Juga, karena magecraft sangat berbahaya dan bisa melukai orang lain.

Karena itulah guna memastikan keamanan struktual analysis untuk dipraktekan pada manusia lain. Maka dia harus mencoba kepada dirinya sendiri terlebih dahulu.

.

Sejak saat itulah, Shirou kehilangan dunia **Normal** miliknya. Semua kebaikan dan keburukan terungkap dihadapanya. Dunia tidak seindah dan semenarik yang dulu. Saat ini, semuanya berwana hitam dan putih. Tidak ada kepalsuan yang bisa lepas darinya.

Banyak hal yang dipelajari Shirou sejak saat itu.

Salah satu diantaranya ialah: **Tidak semua orang yang terlihat baik itu baik** (seperti para pejabat yang menyebarkan jani palsu, aparat keamanan, dan lainya), dan **tidak semua orang yang terlihat jahat itu jahat** (terdapat pencuri yang terpaksa untuk kehidupan keluarganya, para yakuza yang ternyata tidak selalu melakukan hal yang jahat, malah, tidak jarang para yakuza mempekerjakan orang-orang yang dibuang oleh system masyarakat, dan lainya)

Saat itu pula Shirou mulai mengetahui mengenai Kiritsugu, para magus, berbagai macam magecraft, keberadaan Grail, Magic Association, Church Organisation, Noble Clan Magus, dan lain sebagainya.

.

Setelah mengetahui detail tubuhnya, dengan mudah Shirou mengaktifkan 27 Magical Sirkuit alami kualitas normal yang telah lama tidak dipakai.

Kemudian, tidak lama setelah Shirou mengetahui _Alteration_ dan _Reinforcement_ dari Rin, dia mulai melakukan beberapa percobaan. Seperti, menambah output 27 Magical Sirkutinya normal miliknya.

Dengan melakukan sedikit _Reinforcement_ dan _Alteration_ kepada Magical Sirkuit miliknya , sementara ini Shirou bisa menambah dan meningkatkan output mana/prana didalam tubuhnya sebanyak 10 kali lipat selama 68 menit.

Dengan kata lain, Shirou saat ini bisa menghasilkan (27 x 10) = 270 output high Magical Sirkuit dalam batas 68 menit. Hal seperti me- _reinforcement_ magical Sirkuit merupakan hal kecil dan mudah dilakukan bagi Shirou yang mengetahui detail tubuhnya sampai tingkat _**Micro Cell**_.

Lebih dari itu, tubuhnya akan _overheat_ kemudian membuat dirinya pingsan, lalu memaksa **Avalon** menggunakan 100% kemampuanya, yaitu instant Hyper Regenarasi tingkat tinggi dan setelah 5 jam, kondisi seluruh tubuhnya dan Magical Sirkuit miliknya akan normal kembali.

Shirou bisa dengan mudah membuat Avalon bekerja 100%, karena saat ini Avalon sudah menganggap Shirou sebagai masternya.

Yang dilakukan Shirou cukup sedikit _Alteration_ pada _**history**_ yang tertanam didalam Avalon. Dengan begitu, tanpa memerlukan king Arthuria, didekatnya, Avalon masih bisa bekerja dengan kemampuan penuh.

Ringkasnya, Avalon menganggap Shirou adalah King yang memiliknya. Hahaha… itulah salah satu keuntungan bisa melakukan kecurangan dengan Perfect Analysis.

Tapi..., setelah berhasil melakukanya semua hal ini. Shirou menyadari satu **masalah yang lebih besar**.

Yaitu, dia bingung, harus diapakan mana sebanyak itu? Semua kemampuan Magecraft favorite miliknya hanya memerlukan sedikit mana, seperti Alteration, Reinforcement, Struktual Analysis.

Jadi, pada akhirnya ... Shirou memilih kembali pada kehidupanya yang normal dan membosankan, tidak lupa melakukan Struktual Analysis terhadap benda yang tak berguna di waktu luangnya.

.

Tidak seperti kebanyakan orang normal (juga dirinya diparalel lain), Shirou yang sudah menghabiskan waktu selama 10 lebih menggunakan Struktual Analysis 'biasa' terus menerus, dia sudah terbiasa dengan banyaaaaaaaaaknya info yang **keluar** **masuk** sekaligus kedalam otaknya.

Layaknya mencopy data-data yang berformat dukumen kedalam satu folder, kemudian memilah data-data yang penting, lalu menghapus data-data yang tidak penting lainya setelahnya.

Jadi, ketika dia mendapatkan kemampuan Perfect Strutkual ini, dan mencoba menscan satu atau seratus orang lebih sekaligus, bukan masalah yang besar.

Toh, per orang dari manusia pada zaman ini tidak memiliki umur yang panjang. Anggap saja umur mereka yang paling tua sekitar 200 tahun. Masih banyak batu-batu atau pohon-pohon raksasa yang berumur lebih dari 200 tahun bukan?

Karena itulah, sampai saat ini Shirou belum pernah mengalami _Overload_ dari informasi yang didapatnya dari **manusia normal**.

 **Terakhir** kali, (sebelum terlibat holy grail war) Shirou mengalami Migrain karena kelebihan informasi, setelah menscan permukaan lautan.

Saat itu, Shirou terpaksa **menghentikan proses** Perfect Struktual Analysis miliknya, karena harus menampung pengetahuan tentang detail proses daur ulang air laut dimulai dari waktu sebelum kehidupan bumi terbentuk, hingga beberapa ratus ribu tahun setelahnya. Memori terakhir yang Shirou dapat sebelum membatalkan proses Perfect Analysisnya ialah para manusia generasi pertama dengan ukuran super Raksasa yang sedang mandi berendam dilaut, dan dinosaurus yang ukuranya kalau dibandingkan dengan manusia pada zaman itu terlihat seperti kadal sedang meminum air laut yang saat itu kadar garamnya sedikit (tawar).

Ok, sebelumnya Shirou juga mengakui hampir pingsan setelah memaksakan diri menscan gunung yang berada di bawah Kuil Ryuudo.

Sebelumnya Shirou juga pingsan setelah menscan seluruh Kota Fuyuki sekaligus.

Err... sebelum-sebelumnya juga sudah sering pingsan gara-gara mencoba melakukan hal gila dengan menscan beberapa permukaan bumi dengan ruang lingkup besar sekaligus.

Apa boleh buat, saat itu, Shirou masih seperti anak-anak labil normal lainya, yaitu sangat ingin mencoba kemampuan yang baru didapatnya.

Tapi, kalian tidak perlu khawatir, Shirou mulai melakukan hal gila ini setelah berhasil melakukan _Alteration_ terhadap _history_ didalam Avalon. Kalau Avalon tidak 100% aktif, tentu Shirou sudah mati berkali-kali.

Tapi, setelah beberapa kali pingsan dan (mungkin, kira-kira, sepertinya) mengetahui batas kemampuan struktual Analysisnya, Shirou kembali kekehidupan biasanya.

Yaitu kehidupan normal seorang pelajar, tahun pertama Senior High School.

Lalu, setelah hampir satu tahun hidup dalam kebosanan. Sesuatu yang menarik akhirnya muncul dihadapan Shirou. Dimana Holy Grail War ke-5 mendatangi kehidupan normalnya.

Disaat Shirou melakukan Perfect Strutkual Analysis terhadap Archer, disela-sela _migrain_ overload informasi yang didapatnya karena otaknya dimasuki informasi **bermilenia-milenia** lebih, meskipun kepalnya sakit, tapi, jauh didalam hatinya Shirou malah ingin tertawa lepas hingga terbahak-bahak, karena pada detik itu, dia mengetahui bahwa terdapat banyaaaaak Shirou lain yang hidup didunia paralalel.

Tenyata, dia tidak sendirian dalam hal mengalami kesialan dikehidupan aneh milik mereka masing-masing. Ada banyak Shirou lain yang nasibnya lebih tragis dari miliknya.

'Ahaha..! Takdir dan kehidupan memang sebuah misteri yang tak ada habisnya!'

Setelah mendapat pengetahuan dari dunia parallel lain, Shirou pun mulai mengisi kebosanan hidupnya dengan mencoba banyak hal lain yang menarik. Salah satunya yang paling masuk akal/logic, tentu mencoba beberapa hal yang bisa dilakukan oleh dirinya yang lain?

' **Kalau** **Shirou lain** **bisa melakukanya, kenapa aku tidak?'**

' **Kalau mereka mampu menciptakan Harem, kenapa aku tidak?'**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **AuthorNote** :

Um, Kishi sedikit menambahkan. Senjata yang dipake Berserker bukan[ **kapak batu biasa]** yang dipakai dikanon. Melainkan **[Nine Lives]** _Noble Phantasm_ Original milik Hercules yangmengambil bentuk seperti kapak batu. Soalnya kalau Berserker memakai kapak batu tanpa nama seperti di Canon, maka dalam satu kali bentrokan akan hancur melawan **[Excalibur Slayer]** milik saber.

Apa boleh buat, musuh Berserker adalah Saber Alter / _**Fairy Queen / Dragon Killer**_ yang mampu menghancurkan satu pulau dengan Excalibur Slayer miliknya. Dan reader tidak perlu protes dengan kemampuan Saber, toh Gilgamesh memiliki EA, yaitu Noble Phantasm (Anti-World) yang memiliki daya hancur lebih besar dari Excalibur saber.

Jadi, kemampuan Saber masih dalam batas yang wajar dan normal bukan?

Karena itulah, supaya sedikit adil, Kishi memberikan berserker [Nine Lives] original untuk menyeimbangi kemampuan Saber. Kan sudah **sering** Kishi membuat musuh lebih kuat dari yang di Kanon. Yah, meskipun pada akhirnya Berserker tetap kalah, karena taktik licik yang sudah direncanakan terlebih dulu oleh Shirou.

Berserker kalah bukan karena Noble Phantasm atau kemampuan bertarungnya lebih lemah dari Saber, melainkan, karena dia tidak sempat meregenarasi tubuhnya dan membalas serangan Excalibur. Seandainya Berserker menggunakan [Nine Lives] Skill, yaitu ratusan tebasan super cepat melawan Excalbur blast mini milik saber, ada kemungkinan dirinya mash selamat pada malam itu. Sayangnya saber memanfaatkan celah, diwaktu proses regenarasi miliknya berlangsung.

.

 **Silakan baca chapter 4, dimana pertarungan Epic antara Gilgamesh vs Saber.**

Gilgamesh di fic ini tidak akan **lembut** seperti di kanon. Apa reader bisa membayangkan, bagaimana nantinya Gilgamesh yang **serius** , ketika dia menghujani Shirou dengan **beratus atau beribu** **Noble Phantasm** **?** Kuil Ryuudo, Gunung, Kota dan Hutan disekitarnya akan menjadi korban pertarungan Shirou dan Gilgamesh.

Soalnya Kishi bosan melihat Gilgamesh yang menahan kemampuan dirinya yang sesungguhnya, baik ketika melawan Alexander di Fate Zero atau ketika melawan Shirou di Fate Night dan Fate UBW. **Menurut Kishi, Gilgamesh lebih kuat dari itu,** **baca s** **aja** **manga** **Fate Kaleid, series, disana Gil-kun Lebih Keren**!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Identity: **Artoria** **d** **Arc** (Unknown Years Old) *silakan search google **Joan of Arc** **Grand Order** , kemudian ditambah Ahoge/antena ciri khas Saber dikepalanya*

Alias: Titania, Queen of Fairy, Dragon Killer

Gender: Female

 **Place of Origin** : Fiore City – Isghar Continent

Height: 159cm

Weight: 44kg

Three Sizes: B88/W59/H86 (bagian dada 3cm lebih besar dari Original Joan of Arc)

 **Servan Class:** **Saber**

Alignment: **Lawful** **Good**

Armament: Sword

Likes: Meals, Cute things.

Dislike: Cramped Places, Dark Places

Talents: Writing, Drawing.

Strength: **A**

Endurance: B

Agility: B

Mana: **A (A++)**

Luck: B

Noble Phantasm: Excalibur Slayer (A++)

.

Class Skills:

 **Magic Resistance:** A++ **(** **EX** **)**

Karena dilahirkan dengan tubuh half Human-Fairy, dan karena telah banyak meminum darah dan memakan daging beberapa Dragon Kings yang pernah dikalahkannya bersama dengan Guild miliknya. Tubuh Artoria beradaptasi menjadi kebal terhadap kebanyakan 'Sihir type element' di dunianya berasal. Ditambah dengan dirinya yang disummon pada Class Saber, membuat kemampuanya Magic Resistance miliknya bertambah drastis.

 **Riding: A (A+)**

Artoria hidup dizaman yang penuh dengan monster yang bebas berkeliaran didunia. Karena itulah, dia sudah berpengalaman menaiki hampir semua binatang yang bisa dijinakkan. Bahkan beberapa Naga yang Jinak bersedia ditunggainya ketika berpetualang bersama teman-temanya.

Personal Skills:

 **Instinct: A**

Pengalamanya hidup didunia yang luas, kejam, dan berbahaya selama lebih dari 20 tahun telah mengasah instingnya menjadi sangat tajam. Rata-rata insting manusia dewasa yang hidup pada zaman itu adalah (B+). Tentu hal ini merupakan hal yang wajar, jika kalian bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidup didunia penuh hewan buas, seperti ular raksasa, kucing raksasa, semut raksasa, cacing raksasa, tikus raksasa, laba-laba raksasa, Naga raksasa, dan monster lainya. Manusia yang merupakan salah satu ras terlemah harus bisa bertahan.

 **Mana Burst: A**

Seperti original Saber, Artoria juga memiliki kecakapan dalam manipulasi mana untuk mempercepat dan memperkuat serangan miliknya.

.

Noble Phantasm

 **Excalibur Slayer** **: Sword of Promised Victory Slayer** (Anti-Fortress A++) dikenal pula dengan nama **Blood Excalibur**. Pedang ini merupakan bentuk variasi dari Excalibur. Warna dan bentuknya hampir sama persis dengan _**Excalibur Morgan**_ milik **Saber Alter**. Hanya saja Excalibur Slayer duakali lebih panjang, dan beberapa kali lebih lebar dari Excalibur pada biasanya.

Ringkasnya, lebar dan panjangnya hampir sama dengan _**Buster Sword**_ milik **Cloud** dari **Final Fantasy VII**. Hanya bentuk dan warnanya saja yang mirip Excalibur Morgan milik Saber Alter.

Adapun alasan Excalibur Slayer beberapa kali lebih besar dari Excalibur biasanya ialah, tentu karena musuh-musuh yang dihadapai Artoria pada zamanya bukanlah manusia yang berukuran kecil. Melainkan monster-monster raksasa berkulit tebal dan keras.

Dan perlu diingat, Excalibur Slayer tidak memiliki Sarung seperti kebanyakan Excalibur lainya. Artoria tidak pernah memiliki benda sejenis **Avalon.** Jadi, biasanya dia hanya menyelimuti pedangnya dengan Invisible Air, melilitnya dengan rantai, kain, ataupun hanya memanggulnya di punggung, layaknya barang bawaan.

 **.**

 **AuthorNote** **Plus +** :

Rupa **wajah dan tubuh** Artoria d Arc adalah hasil Fusion dari tubuh Arturia Pendragon dan Joan of Arc.

Rumusnya: **Ahoge** milik Arturia Pendragon + **Body** dari Joan of Arc = tubuh Artoria d Arc

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ok, Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang masih sedia memberikan masukan, membaca, menulis review, bagi-bagi informasi, nge-PM, nge-Favorite, dan nge-Follow fic ini!

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review. See ya later..

AoiKishi [Trace: Off]


	3. Chapter 3

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chapter Three of **FateStayZeroNight - Shirou Alter project**

 _Disclaimer:_ _ **Typemoon**_

 _Idea:_ _ **AoiKishi**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Pagi** **/ Kediaman Emiya** **/ Atap Rumah** **/** **Selasa** **/** **06** **.** **03**

'Hoaaaaaaaahhmmmmmmmm!' Shirou yang saat ini duduk santai diatas atap rumahnya menguap lebar, sementara Archer nii yang ada disampingnya sedang menikmati kopi hangat dengan santai. Dikarenakan suhu udara yang masih dingin, Shirou saat ini memakai jaket dan masih menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal.

Apa yang mereka berdua lakukan diatas atap rumah di pagi hari ini?

Jawabanya ialah sarapan, minum kopi dan bersantai senejak, menikmati pagi yang damai sambil menunggu kedatangan Matou Sakura. Sekali-sekali sarapan di atas atap itu menyenangkan. Haha.

Sementara itu, Rin yang kecapekan setelah melakukan hipnotis masal kepada penduduk lokal tadi malam gara-gara lubang kawah yang dihasilkan serangan [Excalibur Slayer] Saber, masih tertidur disalah satu kamar tamu kediaman Emiya. Dan Saber masih sibuk melahap ' **tumpukkan** ' makanan yang sudah disiapkan Archer dengan gerakan elegant layaknya tuan putri.

Tadi malam, sehabis pulang kerumah membawa Ilya yang pingsan, Shirou dan EMIYA langsung menjalankan rencana mereka, yaitu mengubah tubuh Ilya menjadi normal kembali.

Membuat _homunculus_ yang didesain khusus sebagai _Lesser Grail_ menjadi normal sangatlah sulit dengan menggunakan magecraft modern saat ini.

Tapi, itu tidak berlaku bagi Shirou yang memiliki beratus juta pengalaman dari Shirou lain yang hidup di paralel berbeda. _Lost magic, Ancient Magic, Fairy Magic, Stellar Magic, Space Magic, Dragon Magic, Forbidden Magic, Spirit Magic, Soul Magic, Holy Magic, Dark Magic, Arch Magic, Rune Magic,_ dan bermacam jenis magic lainya bisa diketahuinya dengan mudah dari bermacam paralel Shirou yang telah mempelajari tiap jenis magic.

Meskipun demikian, saat ini dia tidak bisa (tidak ingin) menggunakanya dengan tubuh normal ini.

Dari sekian banyak pengetahuan yang dimilikinya, Shirou mengetahui ada bermacam cara dari paralel lain yang bisa digunakan untuk menyelamatkan Ilya. Dari yang rumit sampai yang simple.

Karena malam itu Shirou sudah mengantuk, jadi dia memilih salah satu cara yang 'cukup simple'. Yaitu dengan mentrace [Angel Rings Sword]. Sebuah Noble Phantasm yang originalnya Rank A++, **Holy Sword** yang digunakan oleh Heroine diparalel Fantasy Tactics untuk melawan para Raja Iblis penguasa dunia itu.

Fungsinya ialah memberikan status **[Always: Auto Reraise, Regen]** untuk pemakainya dan seluruh party (max 26 player), meskipun fungsi ini hanya berlaku untuk wanita. Tapi, karena Shirou tidak memerlukan alat sehebat itu, jadi dia hanya mentrace [Angel Rings Sword] dengan Rank A, dan itu sudah cukup untuk menghidupkan Ilya dengan Health Point sebanyak 80% dan buff [Regen] setelahnya.

Setelah mentrace [Angel Rings Sword], kemudian meletakkanya di tangan Ilya, lalu memastikan efek [Auto Reraise] dan [Regen] aktif dengan Struktual Analysis miliknya, Shirou kemudian mentrace 2 buah [Kaburo's Scalpel], Noble Phantasm dari Missing Nin Konoha yang pernah ditemui Uzumaki Shirou dari paralel lain. Meskipun pisau bedah ini hanya memiliki rank D, tapi pengalaman dan skill yang tertanam didalamnya sangatlah berguna untuk melakukan operasi bedah.

Setelah memberikan penenang dosis tinggi kepada Ilya, Archer dan Shirou memulai operasi singkat mereka, yaitu mengeluarkan jantung Ilya yang merupakan core atau inti dari _Lesser Grail_ dengan cepat. Karena kalau tidak cepat-cepat, efek [Auto Reraise] akan aktif berkali-kali, dan membuat Health Point (HP) Ilya semakin berkurang disetiap kali revive.

Untunglah mereka berdua berhasil melakukanya di kali pertama [Auto Reraise] aktif, sehingga begitu jantung dikeluarkan, dengan ajaib, partikel cahaya putih menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Ilya, dan membuat luka dan jantung Ilya beregenerasi kembali.

Lalu, karena dihidupkan kembali. ' **Status** **'** Ilya sebagai Homunculus yang sudah dimodifikasi oleh Jubstacheit von Einzbern (broken/sick/cursed) juga ikut menghilang dan membuat tubuhnya kembali menjadi manusia normal setengah homunculus.

 **[Logic game: Ketika kau** **mati** **dalam status** **Haze, Fainted, Sick,** **Cursed, Frog, Zombiefied,** **atau mendapat status negative lainya** **. Ketika kau di Revive, kau akan kembali menjadi manusia normal** **yang bebas dari semua status negative** **]**

Setelah mencuci tangan dan menghilangkan darah yang menempel, melepas pakaian, dan memasang piyama Shirou pun tidur. Membiarkan Archer meneliti jantung lama Ilya yang sudah dikeluarkan.

Sebenarnya Shirou bisa langsung membuat Ilya mendapatkan tubuh baru dengan 'reinkarnasi instant' menggunakan [Chalice of Rebirth], yaitu Noble Phantasm yang originalnya Rank EX berupa pedang besar tumpul berukiran indah, dan dihiasi batu permata yang digunakan Fairy penduduk Ygddarasil Tree di dunia Alfheim untuk mengubah race mereka.

Tapi, Archer nii bilang dia ingin memastikan supaya jantung itu 100% menghilang permanen dari tubuh Ilya dengan kedua tanganya. Selain itu, Noble Phantasm ini hanya bisa mereinkarnasi secara permanen jika di trace dengan full rank (EX), kalau cuma di trace dengan Rank yang lebih rendah, maka perubahan reinkarnasinya pun hanya bersifat sementara.

Karena diperlukan _Mana_ yang cukup besar untuk memunculkan Noble Phantasm ini dengan full rank, dan Shirou hanya bisa melakukanya jika melakukan Alteration + Reinforcement pada Magical Sirkuitnya, dan dikarenakan Shirou sudah terlalu ngantuk. Maka, dia membatalkan niatnya kali ini.

Kesempatan mereinkarnasikan Ilya menjadi Fairy dengan race _Caitsith_ atau _Sylph_ pun gagal malam itu. Padahal sebelumnya, Shirou sudah membayangkan, bagaimana Ilya dengan ekor dan telinga kucing, atau Ilya dengan oppai dan body yang wow!

Tapi, masih ada kesempatan lain, mungkin Shirou akan mendiskusikanya dengan Archer nii setelah Holy Grail War berakhir.

.

Lalu, dipagi ini, mereka berdua pun merencanakan akan melakukan hal yang cukup mirip terhadap Sakura. Yaitu mengembalikan fungsi tubuhnya menjadi normal.

Tapi, karena sejak awal tubuh Sakura adalah manusia normal, bukan homunculus yang akan mati jika dibiarkan begitu saja, dan yang membuat tubuhnya berbeda dari orang normal lain hanya terdapat banyak _Crest Worm_ juga calon _Lesser Grail_ yang belum aktif didalam tubuhnya.

Maka Shirou akan menggunakan sesuatu yang lebih simple, yaitu [Ruler Breaker] Noble Phantasm milik Caster di war ini **atau** [Rune Save], yang merupakan salah satu dari 10 bentuk pedang milik Haru Glory dari paralel lain (Noble Phantasm ini memiliki fungsi mensegel sihir yang ditebasnya tanpa melukai tubuh).

Jadi, _C_ _rest_ _W_ _orm_ dan calon _Lesser Grail_ yang ada ditubuh Sakura bisa dihancurkan tanpa sisa dengan menebaskan [Rune Save] pada tempat-tempat tertentu tanpa harus operasi.

Sementara menunggu kehadiran Sakura, Shirou pun memulai perbincangan ringan dengan dirinya dari masa depan dan paralel lain.

"Archer nii... apakah Grail disemua paralel lain adalah Grail yang tercemar dengan Angra Mayu?"

"Hm? Kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini? Bukankah kau sudah mengetahuinya?" tanya balik Archer. Sementara Shirou mengangguk.

"Ya, aku tahu. Memang di beberapa paralel lain terdapat Grail yang masih murni dan bisa mengabulkan permintaan. Contohnya seperti Shirou yang terlahir di tahun 1700an. Dimana Holy Grail war kedua diadakan."

"Yep, itu salah satunya. Jadi?"

"Tapi, dalam memori milikmu, aku belum menemui salah satu orang yang berhasil mencapai Akasha secara keseluruahan. Apakah meskipun Holy Grail yang dikatakan bisa mengabulkan semua hal itu memiliki batasan?"

"Hmm entahlah, tapi… seperti yang sudah kau ketahui melalui Perfect Analysis milikmu, memang tiap Grail berbeda-beda, dan meskipun ada yang masih murni, mereka memiliki batasan dalam mengabulkan kehendak seseorang. Meskipun ada beberapa EMIYA yang berhasil lepas dari dunia itu dengan bantuan Grail, tapi EMIYA lain masih terjebak di paralel yang berbeda. Buktinya adalah semakin banyak (dunia fic, err.. ehem,) dunia parallel yang terus bermunculan tanpa batas."

"Hmm... pantas saja, bahkan Shirou yang memiliki [Perfect Alteration] yang berhasil meng- _alter_ [Cursed Grail] dan menjadikanya [True Grail] di paralel miliknya. Pada akhirnya dia tidak berhasil memutuskan ikatan 'semua' EMIYA dengan Alaya. Hanya EMIYA yang ada di paralel itu saja, yang selamat dengan di lemparkan pada dimensi lain."

"Ya, begitulah, mereka hanya mengobati penyakit untuk sementara. Sementara akar masalahnya masih ada."

"Hmm.. lalu bagaimana dengamu Aniki? Apa kau benar-benar setuju dengan rencanaku, untuk bergabung bersama mencari dan menghancurkan Alaya dengan tangan kita sendiri?

"Tentu saja, karena bersamamu aku memiliki persentase keberhasilan yang lebih besar untuk menghancurkan Alaya dan memutus rantai Counter Guardian ini, daripada bersama dengan Shirou lainnya. Kau itu lebih menarik dan lebih broken dari semua Shirou yang pernah kutemui. Kau juga memiliki Reality Marble yang sangat berbeda dengan para Shirou dan EMIYA lainya."

"Hehe..., Apa boleh buat, kalau Shirou lainya mendapatkan pengetahuan dengan mengumpulkan pedang **'** **yang dilihatnya** **'** selama hidupnya. Maka, aku mengumpulkan pengetahuan semua pedang **'** **yang pernah dilihat seluruh Shirou'** yang pernah Aniki temui di berbagai paralel. Jadi, tentu saja jumlah koleksi pedang milikku lebih berbeda dari Shirou yang lain."

"Kuku.., apa artinya koleksi milikmu lebih banyak dari Shirou paralel lain yang menjadi **Raja Uruk** , menggantikan Gilgamesh dan juga memiliki Gate Babylon?" tanya Archer dengan seringai.

"Keke... Archer nii memang keren dan bisa langsung mengetahui sebagian kecil kemampuanku, tentu saja milikku lebih banyak!" Seringai balik Shiro.

""Hahahahaha!"" tawa evil keduanya menggema dipagi hari, sementara burung-burung yang berkicau riang menjauhi kedua orang broken ini.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan apa yang terjadi setelah Alaya menghilang Otouto?"

"Entahlah, aku belum mengetahuinya. Seingatku, Aniki juga belum pernah menemui paralel dimana Shirou atau EMIYA bisa mengalahkan Alaya. Jadi, yang jelas, setelah menghancurkan Alaya, kita akan pergi mencari Alaya berikutnya. Karena aku cukup yakin, kalau mereka tidak hanya satu. _Hell_ , aku bahkan belum mengetahui seperti apa bentuk _Core_ atau _Origin_ Alaya. Mereka yang muncul di paralel lain hanya serpihan Alaya. Bukan dirinya yang asli"

"Hmm... benar juga. Aku baru menyadarinya"

"Eh? Kenapa Archer nii baru menyadarinya? Bukankah Archer nii berhasil menusuk satu atau dua Alaya di paralel lain?"

"Aku berbeda dengamu yang bisa mengertahui semua yang kau lihat dengan detail. Aku hanyalah _copy_ dari _original_ Counter Guardian, jadi kadang-kadang aku tidak mengingatnya dengan jelas. Atau, seandainya aku adalah original, aku tidak akan menyadarinya karena terlalu banyaknya memori yang bercampur aduk memenuhi kepalaku. Kau akan memahami bagaima perasaanku kalau kau selalu hidup dalam kebosanan berulang-ulang lebih dari beratus juta kali"

"Ugh.., tidak, makasih tawaranya Aniki. Aku tidak ingin berakhir seperti dirimu. Haha.." canda Shirou. Sementara Archer hanya memperlihatkan senyum tipis.

Sebenarnya Shirou sadar, kenapa dia masih bisa berfikir normal dan stabil hingga saat ini.

Meskipun Shirou bisa mengetahui segalanya dari apa yang dia lihat. Shirou punya kebiasaan mem _ **filter**_ dan men _ **sortir**_ info yang didapatnya ketika menscan makhluk hidup.

Yaitu **tidak** memasukan **Perasaan** atau **Emosi** mereka.

Dia hanya mengumpulkan informasi yang _sistematis_ atau _numerik_.

Karena, perasaan atau emosi adalah sesuatu yang sangat susah untuk diukur.

Seandainya informasi berupa berkas (Txt, Doc, Odt, etc) yang tersimpan didalam computer, maka perasaan bisa diibaratkan sebagai aplikasi (Exe), dimana didalam satu aplikasi installan mengandung beragam informasi program dan system yang bertambah +berkembang sebanyak penggunakan aplikasi tersebut.

Jadi, ketika dia melihat ingatan Archer nii, Kotomine Kirei atau Lancer melakukan pembunuhan atau pembantaian massal, Shirou hanya menaggapi informasi yang diterimanya itu layaknya sebuah 'tontonan'.

Dia mengetahui gambaran peristiwa bagaimana manusia terbunuh, cara mereka membunuh, dan lainya. Tapi, dia memfilter bagaimana perasaan ketika mereka membunuh, apakah itu marah, dendam, sakit, lelah, muak, benci, cinta, senang, sedih, dan lainya.

Seandainya Shirou memasukkan perasaan dalam informasi yang diterimanya, mungkin dia sudah **mengetahui** bahwa Sakura suka padanya, Rin suka padanya, dan banyak gadis lainya suka padanya. Terlebih lagi, bisa diperkirakan, dirinya akan tergoncang hebat atau mengalami _Mental Down_ ketika mengetahui bagaimana perasaan membunuh seseorang.

Mungkin inilah alasan Shirou tidak merasakan apa-apa atau biasa-biasa saja ketika membunuh Kotomine Kirei. Dia menganggap apa yang dilakukanya saat itu hanyalah informasi dari sesuatu yang pernah dia 'tonton/lihat' melalui pengetahuan Archer, Lancer, dan Kirei.

Tidak kurang, tidak lebih.

.

"Hei, Shirou, lihat! _Mangsa_ kita, Sakura-chan sudah mendekat!" ucap Archer yang membuat Shirou tersadar dari lamunannya.

Shirou pun mengarahkan pandanganya kearah yang ditunjuk oleh tangan Archer nii. Dan benar saja, dia mendapai Sakura berjalan dengan anggunya menuju kediaman Emiya, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

'Seperti biasa, Oppai Sakura masih memantul indah seperti biasanya. Huehehe..' batin keduanya.

Shirou kemudian turun dari atap rumah, begitu Sakura sudah masuk pagar pembatas rumahnya, dia lebih dahulu menyapa Sakura.

"Pagi Sakura chan~" ucap Shirou riang seraya mendekat.

"Pagi senpai, tumben sudah ada diluar ruma-" Sakura tidak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, karena Shirou langsung berada didepan tubuh Sakura dan menusukan [Sleep Sword]. (Noble Phantasm Rank B dari FF series, silakan google)

Shirou langsung menghilangkan pedang yang digunakanya dan menangkap tubuh Sakura sebelum terjatuh ketanah.

Kemudian Shirou menggendong Sakura _bride style_ , lalu meletakkanya di beranda taman samping rumahnya.

Mentrace [Rune Save], kemudian menebaskannya dengan cepat ke tubuh Sakura. Karena Shirou sudah mengetahui letak Crest Worm dan calon Lesser Grail yang ada ditubuh Sakura dengan struktual analysis, maka dengan mudah dia menghancurkan semua itu dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit.

(Oh, kalian harus ingat Rune Save bukanlah senjata yang digunakan untuk menebas benda padat. Melainkan sihir)

Setelah selesai, Shirou kemudian melompat kembali ke atap rumah, masuk ke mode tempurnya dengan me _reinforcement_ dan meng _alter_ Magical Sirkuitnya, sehingga dia bisa menghasilkan output **270 High Magical Sirkut** untuk sementara selama maximal 68 menit.

Lalu Shirou mentrace busur panah hitam besar yang sama dengan Archer.

"Kau siap melakukanya Shirou?" ucap Archer seraya mentrace [Excalibur], kemudian meng-alternya menjadi busur panah.

"Siap aniki!" ucap Shirou mantap seraya mentrace [Ruler Breaker], lalu mengubah bentuknya menjadi anak panah.

Keduanya pun mulai menjalankan fase berikutnya dari rencana mereka.

Pertama, Shirou melakukan scan Perfect Struktual Analysis dengan mata yang sudah direinfomancenya, objek sasaranya adalah sebuah mansion berjarak 2 kilometer dari rumahnya. Komplek perumahan megah milik keluarga Matou yang berada cukup jauh dari bangunan penduduk lainya. Tipikal bangunan milik Magus yang suka menyendiri.

Dengan struktual analisinya, Shirou memastikan bahwa target masih ada di lokasi sasaran.

"Target terdeteksi! Jarak 2019.42 meter, sudut 93° kekanan, dia duduk di ruang kerja di lantai satu, 2.04 meter dari arah jendela." ucap Shirou seraya menyiapkan [Ruler Breaker], yang sudah berubah menjadi broken Noble Phantasm [Ruler Breaker Over Edge] karena terlalu banyak mana yang dialirkan kedalamnya.

"Ok, bersiaaapp!" ucap Archer, seraya menyiapkan, broken Noble Phantasm ditanganya [Over Charge Excalibur / Excalibur Over Edge].

Archer bukanlah Shirou, dia adalah servant dari masa depan. Sama seperti diparalel lain, EMIYA sudah menguasai magecraft tracing sampai Master (Perfect). Tentu hal yang logic bahwa dia bisa dengan mudah mentrace Excalibur. Alasan dia tidak memunculkanya karena dia enggan menggunakan Excalibur untuk menghormati Saber yang dia anggap satu-satunya orang paling cocok untuk menggunakan pedang indah itu. Well, meskipun itu adalah EMIYA pada kebanyakan paralel lain. Bukan EMIYA yang bertemu 'ultra rare Shirou' di paralel ini.

Adapun Shirou di paralel ini, dia sangat berbeda dari Shirou diparalel lain yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Shirou diparalel ini bisa dengan mudah melakukan trace layaknya seorang master. Meskipun dia baru satu hari yang lalu mempelajarinya dari ingatan Archer. Itu karena Shirou di paralel ini curang, dia bisa berkembang pesat hanya dalam beberapa detik dengan kemampuan Perfect Struktual Analysis miliknya.

Untunglah, kediaman Emiya sudah dipasangi dengan _bounded field_ (kekkai) yang membuat orang disekitar tidak mengetahui adanya aliran Prana dari dalam bounded field dan juga berfungsi untuk mendeteksi jika ada orang yang berniat jahat masuk kedalam area.

"Tembak!" ucap Archer lantang layaknya perwira ABRI, seraya melepaskan [Excalibur Over Edge] 0.2 detik setelah Shirou melepaskan [Ruler Breaker Over Edge].

Swooshh..!

Kedua pedang yang diubah menjadi anak panah melesat menembus kecepatan suara, dengan posisi [Ruler Breaker Over Edge] berada lebih didepan, sementara [Excalibur Over Edge] berada dibelakangnya. Kedua pedang ini melaju dengan sangat cepat, menyisakan gelombang suara yang terpecah.

Bouded Field yang melindungi kediaman Matou, tidak berfungsi sebagaimana seharusnya. Karena, semuanya dibatalkan dengam mudah oleh broken [Ruler Breaker], sehingga tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan laju dua busur.

Bahkan boundary field, yang sebelumnya dimunculkan Medusa [Blood Andromeda] ketika dia tiba-tiba mendapat firasat buruk dan _magic shield_ tidak sempurna yang berusaha dimunculkan Zouken disaat-saat akhir dengan seluruh mana miliknya, ditembus layaknya kertas tipis.

Hingga akhirnya [Ruler Breaker Over Edge] mengenai sasaran, yaitu menembus dan menghancurkan kepala Matou Zouken, lalu disusul oleh [Excalibur Over Edge] yang melobangi bagian jantungya.

Hal berikutnya yang terjadi adalah cahaya menyilaukan menerangi hampir seluruh kota Fuyuki. Diiringi dengan suara gemuruh nyaring dan gempa mini lokal (1.9 skala richter) yang berlangsung sesaat. Bahkan cahaya matahati dipagi hari kalah terang dari ledakan dua broken Noble Phantasm yang terlalu banyak diberi muatan prana sehingga Over Limit.

Dari pelepasan busur panah, hingga mencapai sasaran, semuanya hanya berlangsung 1.4 detik. Bahkan, Zouken tidak sempat berkedip ketika mendapati kematiannya. (jarak 2 km itu sangat dekat bagi Shirou dan Archer yang menembakkan busur panah dengan tubuh yang direinforcement secara maksimal)

Setelah semuanya berakhir, kediaman Matou dan bangunan berjarak sekitar 150 meter disekitarnya hanya berupa tanah gembur sisa dari ledakkan dahsyat. Kalau dilihat dari langit, bisa diketahui yang awalnya bekas kediaman Matou Zouken, saat ini menjadi pusat kawah kecil yang baru saja terbentuk.

Korban yang dihasilkan adalah 1 servant mati, 1 Vampire/magus musnah tanpa sisa, sekitar 5 manusia mati karena kebetulan berada disekitar pemukiman Matou. Shirou sengaja memilih melakukanya dipagi hari, karena jalanan masih sepi.

Jadi, selain Matou Shinji, 3 orang lainya yang mati adalah mereka yang kebetulan sedang jogging pagi, dan 1 orang lainya adalah siswa preman yang kebetulan lewat berjalan kaki menuju sekolah. Lalu, juga terdapat ratusan manusia lainya mengalami luka-luka ringan akibat gempa kecil yang menimpa sebagian kota Fuyuki.

Tos!

Keduanya melakukan _high five_ dengan riang!

"Yes, Head Shot!" ucap Shirou

"Nice, Perfect Score!" balas Archer

Huahahahahahaha!

Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa bersama-sama, sebelum akhirnya dihentikan oleh teriakan histeris Tohsaka Rin yang langsung keluar dari kamar tamu, dan berdiri didekat kolam ikan Koi yang 3 bulan yang lalu dibuat Shirou.

Saat ini, Rin dengan tubuh bergetar, sedang berdiri tanpa alas kaki dan masih memakai piyama yang kumal karena baru bangun tidur. Dia menunjuk dengan jari telunjuk kananya kearah dua Shirou yang masih tertawa santai.

"APA YANG KALIAN PIKIRKAN BODOH! KALIAN INGIN MEMBUATKU JANTUNGAN?!"

"Oh, Rin? Ohayaoo.~"

"Ohayoo master."

"Ohay-HEI! JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!"

"Hmm.. kami tidak berfikir bodoh, kami hanya mengambil kesempatan yang ada"

"Shirou benar, kami tidak berniat membuatmu terbangun atau pun jantungan, Master"

"APA? APA YANG KALIAN MAKSUD?"

"Hmm.. ringkasnya kami hanya ingin mencegah tragedi. Karena, kalau Rider dibiarkan lebih lama ditangan Shinji, maka akan banyak manusia yang jiwanya dijadikan sumber mana, er.. maksunya akan banyak manusia yang menjadi korban mereka. Dari pada nanti kita harus melawanya disekolah ketika sudah hampir terlambat menghindari tragedi, lebih baik membunuh mereka sekarang." Jelas Shirou.

'Selain itu, aku juga tidak peduli servant lain selain Saber dan Aniki' batin Shriou.

"Hoi, bukakah alasan sebenarnya, kau tidak ingin ribet buang-buang waktu melawan Rider yang lemah karena Shinji yang menjadi masternya? Dan kau tidak ingin mendengar ceramah panjang Shinji yang didramatisirnya tentang keadaan hidupnya dan Sakura?" celetuk Archer dengan nada sarkastis

"Pssst... Aniki! Rin sedang marah! Kita harus berpura-pura baik saat ini, supaya dia tidak menjadi lebih marah" ucap Shirou dengan setengah berbisik kepada Archer.

"Oh, kau benar juga. Hahaha!" sedangkan Archer malah semakin senang bisa menggoda Rin.

"GRAAAA! Lama-lama aku bisa gila bersama kalian! Aku memang tidak peduli dengan Matou Shinji dan Matou Zouken, tapi apa kalian tidak berfikir matang sebelum melakukan rencana kalian? Yang baru saja kalian lakukan adalah memperlihatkan fenomena Sihir keseluruh penduduk Kota! Berapa banyak korban yang jatuh karena perbuatan kalian, Lalu, apa jadinya jika _Association_ mengetahuinya? Kalian akan diburu mereka!"

"Oh? Jangan Khawatir Rin kalau mereka berani macam-macam, kami tidak hanya akan menghancurkan kota London. Kalau mau, kami juga akan menghancurkan negara Inggris dan sekitarnya." Jawab Archer datar.

"Apa yang dikatakan Aniki benar Rin. Dan, kalau kau takut akan korban, aku sudah berusaha membuatnya seminimal mungkin. Aku sudah mengatur timing rencana dengan melakukanya dipagi hari. Hanya 4 orang manusia normal kok, itu bahkan lebih sedikit jika dibandingkan dengan korban Rider selama sebulan ini. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja menjadikanya nol, tapi aku ingin melakukan rencana ini dengan cepat. Kalau tidak segera, kemungkinan Rider atau Zouken menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan Sakura yang sudah bebas dari Crest Worm milik Zouken."

"Korban? Jadi? Kau benar-benar membunuh manusia lagi? Tadi malam Kirei, sekarang-. Tunggu! Apa maksudmu? Kau bilang ada Crest Worm milik Zouken ditubuh Sakura?"

"Yep, benar! Kakek jelek Zouken, meletakkan banyak benda menjijikkan itu dan calon Lesser Grail didalam tubuh adikmu. Bukankah seharunya kau berterima kasih padaku?"

"Ka-kau... kau.. kau... ka-kau.. da-dari mana kau! Oh, Shit! Kau benar-benar broken Emiya!" ketika Rin mengucapkan kata 'broken', Shirou malah terlihat bangga.

"Jadi, selama ini... dengan Struktual Analysismu... kau... kau... tidak hanya mengetahui semua sihir yang dimiliki seseorang, tapi kau juga mengetahui keadaan tubuh orang yang kau lihat?" lanjut Rin dengan raut yang tidak percaya.

"Er.. tentu! Bukankah sudah pernah kuceritakan sebelumnya?" tanya balik Shirou

Mendengar ini, Rin hanya memegang kedua kepalanya, lalu terduruk lemas diatas tanah.

Sebelumnya, disaat Shirou menjelaskan kemampuanya, Rin hampir tidak percaya, dan menganggapnya angin lewat.

Tapi, sekarang Rin terpaksa harus benar-benar percaya apa yang ada didepanya. Kepalanya hampir tidak sanggup memproses semua info dan fakta yang menjejelai pikiranya hingga stress.

Seorang magus yang membunuh servant dengan mudah, kemudian berencana menghancurkan Alaya, mensummon Servant [Saber] yang berasal dari era sebelum god, kemudian membunuh pengawas Holy Grail karena kemungkinan dia akan berbuat jahat, menculik master berserker yang juga adiknya yang telah lama terpisah, bekerja sama dengan Archer yang merupakan Counter Guardian dan dirinya dimasa depan dari paralel lain, lalu membunuh Zouken yang sudah berpuluh tahun menjadi incaran Assosiation Clock Tower dengan cara licik, juga fakta bahwa dia sudah lama mengetahui Sakura adalah adiknya sekaligus medium dari parasit menjijikan yang dikenal Crest Worm. Dan kemungkinan hal gila lainya yang akan dilakukanya kemudian.

Semuanya informasi itu membuat Rin kembali masuk dalam stress modenya.

"Rin... tarik nafas, lalu keluarkan perlahan" sebuah suara muncul ketika sesuatu menyentuh pundak Rin yang gemetar.

"Sekali lagi..." Rin pun melakukannya mengikuti anjuran dari suara Shirou, dan akhirnya membuatnya sedikit tenang.

"Master, sepertinya kau stress, apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" terdengar suara sarkartis milik Servant miliknya. Dan hal ini membuat Rin kembali marah.

"INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KALIAN BERDUA!"

"Sudah.. sudah.. Archer nii! Jangan terlalu menggoda Rin!"

"Ahaha.. apa boleh buat, sangat jarang aku menemui Rin yang panik seperti ini. Haha"

"Ughhh... dasar kau-" Ucap Rin seraya menjambak rambutnya, sekilas terbesit dipikiranya untuk menggunakan Command Seal, tapi dia membatalkanya, karena itu tidak berguna dihadapan Shirou dan Emiya yang bisa dengan mudah memunculkan [Rule Breaker] kapan saja.

"Shirou! Bisakah kau kembali memasak beberapa hidangan untukku?" tiba-tiba saja Saber datang membawa satu dari empat Rice Cooker besar yang sudah kosong. (Shirou sudah memasak 4 Rice Cooker penuh nasi pagi tadi)

"Eh? Bukankah aku dan Archer nii memasak cukup banyak?"

"Hmm? Semuanya sudah kuhabiskan. Hehe.. makanan di Zaman modern ini lebih enak dari pada zaman ku! Tehee!"

Setelah mendengar percakapan absurd ini, Rin pun memilih berdiri perlahan, berjalan terhuyung-huyung kekamarnya, menutup pintu geser, masuk kedalam futon dan selimut, lalu tidur.

"Semoga ini hanya mimpi..." ucap Rin, kemudian memejamkan matanya.

.

Sementara itu, sejak tadi malam, kota Fuyuki dilanda kehebohan.

Dimulai dengan berita, tentang meteor kecil tak terlihat, dan tidak terdeteksi oleh satelit menghantam Fuyuki tadi malam. Banyak ahli astromi berdebat tentang meteor ini. Sebagian berpendapat, bahwa batu meteor ini tidak bisa dilacak karena terbuat dari logam khusus yang memancarkan atau memantulkan sinyal pendeteksi satelit.

Situs-situs media diseluruh jepang pun ramai membahas ini.

Awalnya masih banyak yang tidak percaya akan adanya logam unik seperti itu, dan berpendapat mungkin ini hanya bantahan atau spekulasi keliru dari peneliti.

Berbagai rumor pun berkeliaran sejak tengah malam tadi.

Tapi, kembali Fuyuki dikejutkan dengan ledakan menyilaukan yang terjadi dipagi hari. Diikuti suara gemuruh dan gempa kecil 1.9 skala richter. Dan memunculkan rumor-rumor baru yang ramai di bahas di dunia maya, dan disiaran Televisi sepanjang harinya.

Ada rumor yang menguatkan bahwa meteor yang tak terlacak seperti tadi malam benar-benar nyata.

Rumor lain mengatakan bahwa kawah itu adalah hasil dari pesawat alien yang turun kebumi, kemudian mengkamuflasekan dirinya dengan alam sekitar.

Ada rumor mengatakan bahwa, meteor akan kembali berjatuhan, dan kali ini akan lebih besar. Karena dirumorkan 2 meteor yang jatuh sebelumnya adalah serpihan meteor raksasa yang masih ada diluar angkasa.

Rumor-rumor lain mengatakan bahwa dua buah kawah itu adalah hasil senjata tak dikenal yang dikembangkan negara Jepang secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Dan banyak beragam rumor-rumor lainya, seperi: Kiamat tiba! Invasi Alien! Gerbang dimensi lain terbuka! Kerja sama militer dalam membuat senjata canggih baru, dan rumor-rumor lainya.

Untunglah, sebagian besar masyarakat lebih mudah percaya dengan fiksi ilmiah, ketimbang fiksi sihir.

Karena kalau kalian menulis didunia maya, bahwa hal itu dikarenakan pertarungan Heroic Spirit dengan senjata sihir mereka, tentu kalian akan mendapat komentar bahwa itu hanya khayalan, _chunibyou_ atau hanya fantasi liar semata.

Yah, begitulah normalnya pola fikir manusia di era modern ini. Sesuatu tentang supranatural hanya untuk khayalan semata.

.

Pada jam 14.55 siang, Kotomine Caren a.k.a Caren Hortensia yang bertugas sebagai pengganti pengawas Holy Grail War kelima baru saja sampai di bandara pesawat Narita bersama 12 Eksekutor elit dari Association Clock Tower.

Kenapa Assosciation mau repot-repot mengkerahkan 12 Eksekutor Elit hanya untuk meneliti pembunuhan seorang pengawas?

Ini semua dikarenakan Bazett yang juga seorang Eksekutor Elit menjelaskan informasi tentang kemungkinan pelaku pembunuhan Kotomine Kirei adalah seseorang atau sesuatu yang sangat kuat yang bahkan dirinya tidak akan sanggup menghadapinya sendirian. Sehingga memerlukan tenaga tambahan untuk menangkap atau membinasakanya.

Kepada Clock Tower, Bazett melaporkan beberapa kemungkinan tentang siapa pelaku pembunuhan dan kekacauan di kota Fuyuki kali ini. diantaranya:

 _Pertama_ , kemungkinan bahwa pelakunya adalah salah satu master yang ikut dalam perang grail kali ini.

Dan _kedua_ , kemungkinan yang lebih memungkinkan, pelakunaya adalah servant yang selamat dari Holy Grail yang sebelumnya. Yaitu Archer dari Holy Grail War ke 4 yang terjadi 10 tahun yang lalu.

Karena, tadi malam, ada seseorang yang menelpon Bazett setelah terjadi kebakaran di gereja. Informasi dari penelpon ini pula lah yang membuat Bazett mengetahui terjadinya kebakaran.

Sendainya tidak diberi tahu dari telepon, mungkin Bazett yang tinggal di Hotel Annable (pusat kota Fuyuki) tidak akan mengetahuinya sampai pagi hari.

Penelpon bilang bahwa dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, seorang Freelancer dari Matou Zouken yang baru-baru ini bertugas mengawasi kejadian super natural di Fuyuki City. Dia berkata bahwa dia tidak sengaja mendapati Archer sebulan yang lalu, dan dirinya terus saja diincar oleh servant yang bebas berkeliaran di Fuyuki selama 10 tahun itu.

Awalnya tentu Bazzet tidak percaya, tapi dengan bukti yang kemudian disampaikan oleh penelpon itu, dia mulai percaya dengan ceritanya.

Sang penelpon berkata bahwa tadi malam kedoknya sebagai Freelancer dari Matou terbongkar oleh Servant Archer, karena itulah dia mencari perlindungan di gereja. Tapi, ternyata servant ini masih mengejarnya, dan berniat membunuhnya didalam gereja. Untunglah ' _father'_ Kirei berhasil menyelamatkanya sebelum seluruh gereja terbakar.

Saat itu dia terluka, dan tidak bisa apa-apa, jadi dia terpaksa tinggal di kediaman Matou untuk sementara waktu.

Karena itulah dia terpaksa menyampaikan hal ini kepada Bazett yang merupakan Eksecuktor dari Assosiation terdekat di kota Fuyuki dan berharap dia bisa membantunya. (Ah, penelpon berkata bahwa dia mengetahui nomer Bazett dari temanya yang juga Eksekutor gereja. Padahal dari Perfect Struktual Analysis)

Bazett bisa mempercayai Freelancer ini, karena penelpon atau Uzumaki Naruto ini memberikan bukti-bukti yang 'jelas' dan 'akurat' kepadanya. Memang benar terdapat tanda-tanda adanya Servant yang tinggal di Fuyuki sejak lama.

Dimulai dengan ditemukanya tubuh-tubuh anak manusia yang dijadikan baterai/sumber prana tambahan untuk servant Archer disebuah ruangan dekat Gereja, ditambah pengakuan warga sekitar yang pernah melihat orang dengan ciri-ciri seperti Archer berkeliaran di Fuyuki, lebih tepatnya beberapa Host, dan Bartender di club-club malam.

Menurut pengetahuan Bazett, hanya servant Archer ini yang bisa meluncurkan serangan Noble Phantasm tingkat rank A (keatas) diarea terbuka tanpa peduli orang lain. Hanya servant Archer seperti dialah yang memiliki ego setinggi ini dan tidak peduli terhadap sekitarnya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan **GILGAMESH** , The King Uruk, King of Hero!

Bazett sendiri sudah pernah membaca informasi Servant Archer ini dimarkas, dan Bazett pernah mendengar Kirei yang bercerita sedikit tentang pengalamannya di Holy Grail War sebelumnya. (seperti dicanon, Bazett cukup dekat dengan Kirei).

Semua hal ini sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa kemungkinan besar dia masih benar-benar ada di Fuyuki! Hanya servant sekaliber dia yang memungkinkah bisa bertahan selama 10 tahun ini.

Karena itulah dia meminta Assosiation mengirimkan bantuan beberapa Eksekutor Elit bersama pengganti Pengawas Holy Grail War ke lima.

Bazett pun ingin menelpon kembali Freelancer keluarga Matou ini tadi pagi untuk mendapatkan info tambahan. Tapi, dia tidak berhasil melakukanya. Karena, sepertinya sang Freelancer yang tadi malam berkata berlindung dikediaman Matou, kemungkinan besar sudah musnah bersama hancurnya seluruh kediaman Matou tadi pagi.

Ternyata King of Hero berhasil lebih dulu menemukanya!

R. I. P. Uzumaki Naruto.

.

Tanpa ada yang mengetahui (Hanya Archer dan Saber), semua yang telah terjadi hingga sekarang telah diatur oleh Emiya Shirou, dalang dibalik Holy Grail War kelima ini.

Shirou mendapat ide untuk berpura-pura sebagai Freelancer dengan menghubungi dan membohongi Bazett setelah melakukan _scan_ terhadap Kotomine Kirei.

Dan, tentu kalian juga sudah tahu, bahwa Shirou lah yang menambahkan rumor-rumor di dunia maya (untuk mengkuatkan rumor yang dimulai oleh hipnotis masal dari Rin tadi malam)

.

Malam pun akhirnya mendatangi kota Fuyuki.

Setelah memberikan ingatan tentang Kiritsugu kepada Ilya melalui [Memory Dagger] yang merupakan Noble Phantasm yang berfungsi sebagai medium dalam melakukan Ritual _ **Sharrar Sharab**_ (Water Mirror Image *dari Anime Magi) dimana satu tetes darah bisa menunjukkan sebagian history atau memory kepada orang yang digoresnya.

Juga setelah menenangkan Sakura bahwa saat ini dia sudah aman, tidak ada Zouken, tidak ada Crest Worm, tidak ada Shiji. Dan dia bisa hidup sebagai 'Tohsaka' dengan damai bersama kakaknya Tohsaka Rin (saat ini Rin sudah sedikit tenang, dan tidak dipengaruhi oleh stress berat lagi).

Sesudah melakukan hal diatas, Shirou meminta Rin untuk mengajak Ilya dan Sakura untuk pergi kekota sebelah untuk sementara waktu. Dia mengatakan, saat ini kota merupakan zona bahaya bagi mereka. 13 Eksekutor (termasuk Bazett) bisa kapan saja memulai pertarungan mereka melawan Gilgamesh.

Shirou juga Menelpon orang-orang yang dekat denganya dan memberikan alasan-alasan yang samar supaya mereka mau menjauh dari Fuyuki malam ini.

Seperti halnya mengatakan kepada Taiga nee dan Raiga ojiichan, bahwa saat ini dirinya dan Sakura diculik lalu dibawa ke Hiroshima untuk dinikahkan. Hal ini pasti membuat para yakuza itu gaduh dan bersegera pergi ke Hiroshima untuk mengahadiri ancaman pernikahan palsu antara dirinya dan Sakura. Well, seandainya itu kenyataan, Shirou pun pasti senang, karena punya Oppai yang 'Wow' untuk bantal dimalam hari. Mue hehehe.. *plak (sayangnya, Shirou terlalu 'bodoh', sehingga tidak menyadari perasaan Sakura dan Rin)

Dan, kalau kalkulasi perkiraan dalam rencananya benar, maka malam ini (malam ke-2) adalah Final untuk Grail War.

Meskipun dia bisa **menyelesaikanya dalam satu malam** , hal itu cukup melelahkan, merepotkan dan terlalu mencolok. Juga karena siangnya dia, Sakura, dan Rin harus sekolah. (setelah meledakkan kediaman Matou, Shirou, Sakura, dan Rin tetap melakukan kegiatan sekolah mereka)

.

Setelah menutup 15 page berbeda dari alat browser dan mengubahnya komputernya menjadi Stanby mode. (Semua itu adalah halaman yang berisi rumor-rumor yang dia sebarkan didunia maya, Shirou berhasil meng _hack_ jaringan internet, dan membuat 'Page' miliknya menjadi 'Auto pop-up' screen yang akan muncul dimana-mana).

Shirou pun bersiap dengan memakai set pakaian olahraga sekolahnya. Dia tidak mau repot memai armor. Lebih tepatnya, dia tidak punya waktu untuk membuatnya dari nol.

Lalu, setelah mengunci rumah, dirinya disambut oleh Archer yang siap dengan pakaian tempur merahnya dan Saber yang sudah dalam armor putih miliknya. (seperti di cover)

"Aniki, kita akan melakukan rencana berikutnya" ucap Shirou, seraya menyerahkan _Altered Original_ [Avalon] dari dunia ini kepada Archer.

Karena sebelumnya sudah diberi penjelasan tentang rencana ini, EMIYA langsung memasukkan [Avalon] yang ada ditanganya kedalam tubuh spiritualnya.

Setelah sarung pedang [Excalibur] itu masuk, Shirou kemudian mengarahkan tanganya tepat berada ditengah dada Archer.

"Aniki, setelah ini tidak ada jalan kembali. Apa kau bersiap?"

"Heh, aku 100% siap! Tapi, aku hanya belum merasa puas dengan _sparing_ yang kita lakukan seharian ini."

"Bukankah, kalian bisa melakukanya dengan puas, nanti setelah Holy Grail War ini selesai?" ucap Saber

"Ah, Kau benar Saber-nee" ucap Shirou, dan Archer juga mengangguk.

"Baiklah, proses pengaktifan [Avalon] akan dimulai. Kau siap Aniki?" tanya Shirou kemudian. Dan Archer menjawabnya dengan mentrace [Ruler Breaker] lalu menusukkan pada tanganya. Sehingga hubungan servant master antara dirinya dengan Rin terputus.

" **Trace Ritual Alter: ON**!" Ucap Shirou, seraya mefokuskan _prana_ miliknya pada tangan kanan yang masih berada didada Archer, lalu mengalirkanya pada Avalon.

Yang Shirou lakukan kali ini adalah Ritual Alter pembuatan ' **Tsukumogami'**.

Seperti yang dikenal oleh kebanyakan masyarakat jepang, _Tsukumogami_ (silakan Google) adalah benda yang hidup karena terdapat jiwa / dewa / youkai yang menempatinya. Kebanyakan benda-benda ini menjadi hidup dengan alami (benda yang berumur 100tahun), atau dengan buatan (melalui Curse atau Bless yang diberikan dewa), atau di beberapa paralel lain, ini bisa dilakukan manusia/Excorcist melalui ritual rumit.

Pada dasarnya persyaratan ritual ini cukup mudah, yang diperlukan adalah sebuah benda mati dan sebuah jiwa. Dan karena Heroic Spirit bisa dikategorikan sebagai **Jiwa** , dan Avalon adalah **benda**. Maka pada umumnya, yang perlukan berikutnya adalah ritual panjang selama beberapa hari dan melelahkan untuk menggabungkan keduanya.

Tapi, dengan kemampuan struktual analysisnya, dia sudah mengerti pondasi dasar dari [Perfect Alteration] yang dimiliki Shirou dari paralel lain. Jadi, meskipun Shirou di paralel ini tidak bisa meng- **alter reality atau world** seperti Shirou paralel lain (karena Element dan Original milik mereka berdua berbeda), dia masih bisa dengan mudah mengubah (mengalter) Avalon menjadi benda yang bisa dihuni oleh roh/jiwa EMIYA.

Proses ini hanya berlangsung setengah menit. Begitu _Tracing Ritual Alter_ selesai, tubuh Archer mengeluarkan cahaya menyilaukan. Dan setelah cahaya menghilang, yang tersisa didepan Shirou hanyalah Avalon yang tergeletak ditanah.

"Fyuh~! Akhirnya ritual pembuatan _tsukogami_ selesai! Bagaimana Aniki? Kau menyukai tempat barumu?" Ucap Shirou seraya mengambil Avalon dan memasukkanya kedalam tubuhnya.

[Hmm... tempat ini sangat luas, tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku untuk tinggal di taman Utopia Avalon ini. Sekali lagi aku akan mengatakanya, kau benar-benar _broken_ Emiya Shirou!]

"Ahaha... bukanya Aniki juga Emiya Shirou? Baiklah, terima kasih pujianya Aniki"

[Shirou, kenapa Arthuria Pendragon paralel ini tidak terlihat didalam sini?] ucap EMIYA dari link yang baru terbentuk.

"Hmm.. mungkin dia masih belum mendapatkan ' _Salvation_ ', dan masih terkurung dalam kesedihan di akhir perang Camlan di suatu Era. Ya... simplenya dia masih _ngambek_ karena gagal dalam menyelamatkan kerajaanya. Mungkin setelah dia selesai mengambek, dia akan pulang ke Avalon?" jawab Shirou sekenanya seraya berjalan menuju ke garasi, mengeluarkan **Yamaha VMAX** milik ayahnya dulu. Sementara Archer yang mendengar jawaban Shirou hanya Sweatdrop.

"Um, Saber nee chan, apa kau ikut denganku naik motor ini? (Atau hanya mengikuti lewat mode Astral mu?)"

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang menyetir?" pinta Saber.

"Eh? Ummm... Err.. ba-baiklah" jawab Shirou ragu, dia tahu kemana event ini akan berlangsung. Dia hanya berharap Saber miliknya tidak semengerikan seperti Irisviel atau Saber beberapa paralel lain yang bisa disebut 'pengendara jalanan gila'.

.

Seharusnya Shirou menolak permintaan Saber malam ini. Karena, kalau dia menolaknya, maka rumor 'White Devil Rider' tidak akan tersebar di Fuyuki besok harinya.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Shirou sampai dengan hampir tidak selamat di dekat Ryudou Temple.

"Shirou, kita sampai" ucap Saber dengan riang.

"Hos hos hosh... Kupirkir aku akan mati!" ucap Shirou dengan tubuh gemetar yang masih memeluk erat punggung Saber. Bagaimanapun juga, Shirou masih manusia normal yang bisa mati kapan saja!

[Ahahahahaha!] sementara Archer hanya mentertawakan kesialan yang dialami Shirou.

.

Skip beberapa saat kemudian

Setelah akhirnya Shirou berhasil menenangkan dirinya. Dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga kuil yang menanjak tajam, semetara Saber berjalan disampingnya.

Syuuuuuu... BLAARRRR!

Ketika Shirou menyelesaikan langkah keduanya, tiba-tiba saja 4 benda yang dikenalnya melesat cepat, menghantam puncak Ryoudou Temple, lalu meluluh lantakkan seluruh gunung dan meratakan lingkungan sekitarnya.

Shirou bahkan terkena gelombang ledak 4 Noble Phantasm yang berasal dari Norse Mythology itu. Yaitu: original palu [Mjolnir], original tombak [Gungnir], original pedang [Hofund], dan original pedang [Fenrir Fang].(silakan google)

Ledakan super besar yang menghasilkan gempa mini lokal (3.8 skala richter) terjadi kembali di Fuyuki City. Kali ini pelakuya adalah Gilgamesh yang sedang melayang diurada menggunakan alat terbangnya [Vimana]. Dan kalau dilihat dari raut wajahnya, sang King of Heroes terlihat sangat marah.

Servant Caster dan Assasin yang tidak mengira akan serangan mendadak ini terbunuh seketika. Boundary Field milik Caster tidak bisa menahan 4 Noble Phanatasm level tinggi seperti ini.

"Woaa.., aku tidak menyangka rencana kita bisa berhasil selancar ini Aniki. Haha!" tawa Shirou yang saat ini dikelilingi oleh kubah yang terbentuk dari berpuluh [Permanent Sword] sebuah _variant_ 'Costum Sword' yang berhasil diciptakan oleh Shirou dari paralel (fic) lain.

 **Rank** nya hanya D+, tapi efeknya sebagai ' _Conceptual Sword_ ' yang terkunci dengan koordinat bumi secara permanent, membuatnya memiliki status konseptual Rank defense **B++** yang hampir tak bisa dihancurkan. Kecuali dengan berbenturan secara langsung dengan Noble Phantasm dengan parameter rank Attack A.

Tapi, karena Gilgamesh belum serius, dan yang mengenai Shirou dan Saber hanya efek gelombang ledakan, maka mereka berdua berhasil selamat tanpa gores, meskipun semua [Permanent Sword] hancur dibuatnya.

.

Sementara itu,

Setelah gempa mini yang (kali ini) dihasilkan Gilgamesh, tiba-tiba saja seluruh penduduk Fuyuki city panik dan berusaha pergi meniggalkan kota. Mereka meninggalkan barang-barang yang tidak penting, berusaha secepat mungkin untuk pergi sejauh mungkin dari kota.

Ini semua disebabkan adanya ramalan dari rumor di salah satu site yang memiliki Hits terbanyak, yaitu sebuah page yang beralamatkan .

Disana dituliskan bahwa dia mendapatkan ramalan dari neneknya tentang akan terjadi gempa susulan diiringi ledakan meteor misterius. Dan kali ini meteor tidak hanya satu, akan banyak ledakan yang menyusul setelahnya. Kejadian yang lebih besar dari kebakaran Fuyuki akan terulang kembali. Kota akan Hancur! Selamatkan diri kalian! Alien menyerang!*plak!

.

Sementara itu, ketika 3 pesawat jet berusaha mendekati benda melayang di atas Hyodou Temple, mereka langsung ditembak jatuh dalam jarak 2 kilometer oleh benda tak dikenal.

Secepatnya, 14 pesawat pun dikirimkan kembali dari bandara Militer aliansi Amerika-Jepang, dan kali ini mereka ditembak jatuh sebelum berhasil mendekati sejauh 4 kilometer.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja virus menyebar dikomputer diseluruh jaringgan Jepang dan mulai menyebar keseluruh dunia. Virus ini memunculkan tulisan dengan tinta darah, latar coretan hitam, dan huruf jepang bercampur inggris, menambah kesan bahasa kacau yang misterius. Isi tulisannya adalah: " _Jangan ganggu urusan kami! Kalau kalian mendekat, akan kubunuh! Kami akan pulang ke planet kami dipagi hari_ "

Virus ini adalah Virus buatan paralel Emiya Shirou dari tahun 200016 M. Dengan ingatan Shirou paralel ini, Shirou bisa membuat virus yang membuatsemua benda elektronik yang terjangkit virus tidak bisa digunakan sampai pagi hari. Kalau pihak luar negri mencoba menghubungkan jaringan mereka dengan jaringan jepang. Maka pada saat itu pula virus ini menyerang.

Tapi, setelah pagi, semuanya akan kembali normal.

.

Beberapa saat sebelumnya.

"Cih, dasar manusia penganggu" ucap Gilgamesh setelah menjatuhkan 3 pesawat jet jepang dengan beberapa Noble Phantasm miliknya.

"Dan kau, siapa kau! Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Gilgamesh dengan nada angkuhnya kepada seorang pemuda yang masih hidup setelah ledakan besar dari 4 Noble Phantasm miliknya.

Pemuda itu berdiri bersama seorang perempuan dengan pedang besar hitam merah disampingnya, sedangkan pedang-pedangkan kecil putih yang sebelumnya ada disekitar pemuda menghilang menjadi partikel.

'Apakah dia Master dan Servant Saber?' batin Gilgamesh.

"Oh? Selamat malam wahai King Of Hero, Namaku adalah Emiya Shirou, Master dari Saber di Grail War ini" ucap Shirou seraya membungkuk sopan.

"Heh, ternyata benar dugaanku! Apa kau berencana untuk mengalahkan Caster dan Assasin? Aku baru saja membunuh mereka berdua. Berani-beraninya mereka menganggu waktu berhargaku!"

"Ah, Benar yang mulia, sangat disayangkan hamba tidak memiliki kesempatan membunuh mereka berdua dengan tangan ini. Tapi, hamba malah lebih merasa beruntung ketika dengan kepala hamba sendiri bisa melihat empat Noble Phantasm Istimewa nan indah milik yang mulia."

[Hahaha... sampai kapan kau akan berpura-pura didepanya? Ahaha..] tawa EMIYA terpingkal melalui Link mental miliknya bersama Shirou, Sementara Saber disampingnya hanya memasang raut wajah tak peduli.

"Ternyata kau memiliki mata yang bagus mogrel! Aku memujimu, karena kau bisa menilai keindahan senjata yang ku miliki. Hua ha ha!"

"Terima kasih atas pujianya yang Mulia, anda sangat berhati besar karena mau memuji hamba yang tidak bernilai ini"

"Hmm... lalu, apa tujuanmu setelah ini? Kalau kau mau, aku akan menawarkan dirimu dan servant milikmu menjadi pelayanku. Dan kalian berdua melihat aku sang Gilgamesh akan mengusai kembali era ini setelah membunuh sisa Servant lain dan mengklaim Holy Grail"

Kali ini, dari pinggir sudut pandanganya Shirou bisa melihat 14 titik kecil berkelip merah yang mendekat dari langit malam.

"Wahai yang mulia King Uruk, sebelum melanjutkan perbincangan kita, perkenankan hamba memusnahkan penganggu yang mulai mendekat." Ucap Shirou, seraya memunculkan [Black Archer Bow] milik EMIYA paralel, lalu memunculkan satu [Spread Missile Arrow] sebuah anak panah buatan EMIYA masa depan yang bisa memecah ketika diudara. Kemudian Shirou memenuhi anak panah itu dengan prana miliknya, dan mengarahkanya keudara.

Sementara itu, Gilgamesh merasa penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Master Saber itu. Sangat jarang seorang Magus menggunakan panah. Belum lagi, apa yang dimaksudnya pengganggu? Lalu ketika Gilgamesh mencoba memfokuskan pandangan matanya kearah busur panah menuju. Akhirnya dia melihat ada banyak bayangan berkelip mendekat kearah mereka.

'Menarik! Siapa pemuda ini? Apa yang akan dilakukanya dengan panah itu?'

Syuuu...t! Syuuut! Syuuut! Syuuut! Syuuut! Syuuut!

Anak panah itu langung memecah menjadi 14 baguian ketika diluncurkan keudara, dan melesat keadah pesawat jet, lalu menghancurkan mereka sekaligus.

Plok plok plok plok!

Gilgamesh bertepuk tangan melihat pertunjukan yang ditampilkan Emiya Shirou.

"Kau cukup berbakat untuk ukuran magus di era ini"

"Sekali lagi, saya ucapkan terima kasih atas pujianya yang mulia." Ucap Shirou yang kali ini tanganya terlihat sedang sibuk, memencet layar benda yang Gilgamesh kenal sebagai smartphone.

"Kali ini, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hm? Oh, aku hanya melepas Virus yang sebelumnya sudah kusiapkan. Tidak kusangka pemerintahan begitu bodohnya melakukan hal yang tidak perlu. Mungkin aku juga harus meledakkan bom yang sudah Archer nii siapkan sebelumnya?" ucap Shiro, kali ini dengan nada santai, hilang suara penuh penghormatan darinya

"Virus? Pemerintahan? Bom? Archer?" Tanya Gilgamesh yang mulai tidak senang dengan perubahan sikap Magus dihadapanya.

"Um, singkatnya, saat ini aku mengusir penganggu yang ada disekitar sini." Ucap Shirou seraya menekan 'call' yang tertera di Smarphone miliknya untuk menelepon kebeberapa nomer sekaligus.

Dan hal yang terjadi berikutnya adalah terjadi ledakan besar yang tersebar diseluruh Fuyuki. Archer sebelumnya sudah menempatkan banyak bom dengan triger getaran hp ditempat yang tidak ada penghuninya itu dengan tujuan untuk menambah kekacauan yang ada di Fuyuki, Sehingga orang-orang lebih berfokus dengan usaha melarikan diri mereka dari serangan 'Alien' dan 'ledakan' meteor tak terdeksi yang berjatuhan.

"Ok, dengan begini persiapan akhir untuk stage kita sudah selesai. Kalau masih ada manusia yang berkeliaran, bukan salahku kalau mereka menjadi korban" ucap Shirou yang kali ini menyeringai kepada Gilgamesh.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ok, Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang masih sedia memberikan masukan, membaca, menulis review, bagi-bagi informasi, nge-PM, nge-Favorite, dan nge-Follow fic ini!

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review. See ya later..

AoiKishi [Trace: Off]


	4. Chapter 4

**Important Note:**

 **Ending Chapter ini akan sangat berbeda dengan Fic AoiKishi yang berjudul Fate/Dragon.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chapter Four of **FateStayZeroNight - Shirou Alter project**

 _Disclaimer:_ _ **Typemoon**_

 _Idea:_ _ **AoiKishi**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Shirou sengaja mengirim Virus dengan tujuan, menghentikan jalur telekomunikasi manusia disekitar kota Fuyuki.

Dia juga sengaja meledakkan bangunan-bangunan disekitar kota dengan tujuan membuat manusia panik, dan mensibukkan organisasi-organisasi pemerintah seperti Pemadam Kebakaran, Polisi, Tim Gegana dan lainya.

Saat ini, Shirou tidak perlu khawatir karena sebelum menaiki tangga kuil, dia juga sudah memasang Boundary Field yang luas di area sekitar Ryuudo Temple. Jadi, semua manusia yang mendekat akan terhipnotis dan malah berjalan menjauh

Hanya saja, Boundary Field ini tidak melingkupi sampai keudara. Jadi, Gilgamesh yang terbang memakai [Vimana] bisa diketahui oleh manusia yang kebetulan melihat.

Selain itu, Boundaty Field hanya penahan sementara, tidak lama lagi pasti akan hancur kalau pertarungan mereka berlangsung serius.

.

"Ok, dengan begini persiapan akhir untuk stage kita sudah selesai. Kalau masih ada manusia yang berkeliaran, bukan salahku kalau mereka menjadi korban" ucap Shirou yang kali ini menyeringai kepada Gilgamesh.

Wusshh! Blarr!

Gilgamesh yang merasa tidak suka dengan seringai Shirou, langsung menembakkan salah satu pedang tak bernama mengarah samping kepala Shirou.

Gilgamesh sengaja membuatnya tidak mengenai sasaran, karena dia hanya berniat untuk menakuti sang Magus dari dirinya sang raja Uruk! King of Heroes!

"Sayang sekali, seharusnya kau menembakkan Noble Phantasm yang lebih hebat dari pedang murahan ini" ucap Shirou yang sampai saat ini belum masuk mode tempurnya, dia masih menggunakan 27 magical sirkuit normalnya.

"S **eorang anjing kampung sepertimu tidak berhak mendapat kesitimewaan untuk mati dengan Noble Phantasm berharga milikku!** "

"Heh? Berharga?" ucap Shirou dengan tampang sangar dan seringaninya

"Menurutku, semua Noble Phantasm hanyalah sekedar senjata, alat yang digunakan untuk mencapai sebuah tujuan. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebi-"

Shirou tidak sempat menyelesaikan perkataanya karena mendapat jewaran telinga dari Artoria d Arc.

"Aw! Aww! Aww! Awwww...! Sa-sakit! Sakit Saber Nee~ chan!" ucap Shirou meringis.

"Apa maksudmu senjata milikku ini tidak berharga? Hanya sebuah **'alat'**? Begitu maksudmu?" ucap Saber yang masih tidak mau melepaskan jeweranya.

"AW! Aw! Bukan begitu Nee~chan! Ma-maksudku itu semua kutujukan untuk semua senjata yang kumiliki. Aku tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekan senjata milik orang lain! Bener deh! Aw Aw Aw.. Ampun!"

Saber kemudian melepaskan jeweranya.

"Hah~ mengingat kemampuanmu, aku pun tidak bisa protes. Aku hanya bisa merasa kasihan dengan para Hero yang senjatanya kau hancurkan. Jadi, selama aku ada disekitarmu, jangan berani-berani memunculkan atau menggunakan senjata milikku! Mengerti?"

Shirou pun mengangguk dengan cepat sekaligus mengusap-usap telinganya yang memerah.

Dia kembali mengingat alasan lain kenapa Aniki EMIYA jarang menggunakan [Excalibur].

Karena disalah satu paralel, Aniki pernah dimarahi dan dihukum oleh Arthuria Pendragon habis-habisan karena dengan mudahnya menghancurkan copy dari pedang [Excalibur] kesayanganya.

Jadi secara tidak sadar, sejak saat itu Aniki / Archer / EMIYA trauma karenanya.

"Ehem, **seorang anjing kampung sepertimu tidak berhak mendapat kesitimewaan untuk mati dengan Noble Phantasm berharga milikku!** " ucap Gilgamesh mengulangi kata-katanya, berpura-pura seakan-akan dirinya tidak diacuhkan untuk sesaat.

Sementara itu, Saber, Shirou dan EMIYA sweatdrop dibuatnya.

"Hahh~.. sepertinya kau masih belum ingin serius, baiklah, jangan menyesal kalau kau akan mati ditanganku!" Ucap Shirou seraya memunculkan 2 anak panah berbeda warnah satu putih, dan satunya hitam. Lalu memasangkanya pada busur panah dan bersiap.

Sedangkan Gilgamesh masih memasang pose santai. Dia sangat yakin, panah biasa seperti itu tidak bisa melukainya.

Meskipun dia sudah melihat kemampuan memanah Magus muda itu ketika menghancurkan pesawat. Tapi, melawan dirinya yang memiliki harta pusaka tak terbatas (menurutya), hal itu tidak seberapa.

Shirou pun melepaskan anak panah [Transparant] dan [Scatter] miliknya kearah Archer Gold.

Dalam sekejap, anak panah putih [Scatter] menyebar, namun berhasil ditangkis oleh beberapa shield yang tiba-tiba muncul diudara melalui Gate miliknya, namun instingnya mengatakan padanya untuk menghindar.

Slashh!

Untunglah dia mengikutinya, dan berhasil selamat hanya dengan luka gores dipipinya ketika sebuah benda transparan (yang sebelumnya adalah anak panah hitam) dengan cepat melewatinya.

"Sialan! Berani-beraninya kau melukaiku, Anjing kampung !" ucap Gilgamesh nyaring seraya melihat bahwa Magus itu menyeringai dan kali ini akan menggunakan 3 busur panah berbeda warna.

'Ck! Aku tidak tahu tiap fungsi dari anak panah itu, sepertinya anjing kampung ini lebih menarik dari sekedar Magus di era ini' pikir Gilgamesh seraya mengeluarkan dan memakai sebuah Shield yang cukup hebat, yang keseluruhan terbuat dari permata indah berwarna hijau.

[Aegis Shield] shield rank A+ yang memiliki efek menimbulkan _Vacum Air_ /udara vakum disekitarnya sehingga membuat pertahanan tak terlihat dari segala arah.

Alhasil, semua anak panah [Transparan], [Flashbang], dan [Missile] yang bisa mengubah arah bertujuan mengenai titik buta dibelakang tubuh Gilgamesh tidak ada yang berhasil mendekati bahkan melukai Raja Uruk ini.

"Heh, apa kau masih berfikir aku tidak pantas melawanmu, wahai King Of Hero? Bukankah, kau baru saja memperlihatkan salah satu Shield kesayangan milikmu hanya untuk melawan Magus rendahan sepertiku?" ucap Shirou dengan nada mengejek memanas-manasi Gilgamesh.

"Kau! Tidak berhak berbicara seperti itu didepan raja! Kau akan menyesalainya!" ucap Gil marah. Seraya menembakkan beberapa Noble Phantasm rank rendah yang dengan mudah bisa ditepis oleh Saber yang melindungi Shirou.

"Hahhh~ ini benar-benar merepotkan! Aku bisa saja berbuat curang dan membunuhnya langsung, tapi pasti banyak yang tidak suka dan bilang aku ini _Gary Sue_ karena terlihat terlalu Over Power, padahal aku kan hanya pemuda dan manusia biasa?"

[Kau bicara dengan siapa Shirou? Kau mengigau?] celetuk Archer, namun tidak dijawab Shirou

"Kalau kau masih belum mempunyai alasan untuk serius melawanku. Aku akan mengatakan beberapa hal yang mungkin membuatmu lebih tertarik" seringai Shirou.

" **Pertama** , yang membuat kau berususan dengan pada Eksekutor Assosiation adalah AKU! Akulah yang menjebakmu dengan mengatakan bahwa kaulah yang membunuh Kirei. Meskipun pelaku sebenarnya adalah AKU"

Mendengar perkataan Shirou, Gilgamesh teringat kepada beberapa manusia berpakaian hitam yang sebelumnya berusaha menyerangnya diam-diam setelah dia keluar dari salah satu bar di pinggiran kota Fuyuki. (tapi mereka sudah dimusnahkan).

Dan perkataan Shirou ini juga mengingatkanya akan kematian Kotomine Kirei dan terbakarnya gereja. Sehingga membuatnya repot tadi malam dengan bermalam dihotel yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari pinggiran kota Fuyuki.

" **Kedua** , yang membuat servant Caster tahu keberadaanmu dan mengirimkan pasukan **Dragon Bone** padamu adalah AKU! Aku sengaja menghasut Caster, berpura-pura bekerja sama denganya, lalu membuatnya percaya bahwa kau bertujuan mengagalkan rencana miliknya. Dan dengan bodohnya, dia mau saja percaya setelah aku mengatakan bahwa kau juga akan mengincar Koizuki sensei. Kasihan, dia terlalu dibutakan oleh cinta sesaatnya! Hahaha!"

Gilgamesh kali ini teringat dengan ratusan makhluk aneh berbentuk tulang, menyerangnya tidak lama setelah dirinya menghabisi manusia lemah itu (Eksekutor Association)

"KAUUU! Ja-jadi KAU yang-" ucap Gil geram, banyak perempatan muncul dipelipisnya.

"Ya! AKU-lah yang menghancurkan kehidupan nyaman milikmu. AKU-lah yang menggagalkan rencanamu. AKU-lah yang mempermainkan dirimu. AKU-lah yang akan mengambil segala-galanya darimu. Dan, AKU-lah yang akan membunuhmu! Huahaha!" tawa Shirou nyaring dengan akting _Villain_ miliknya*plak!

"GRRRRR! Mongrel(anjing kampung) keparat! Tarik kembali perkataanmu! Meminta maaf dan sujudlah dihadapanku, dengan begitu mungkin aku akan memberikan kau ke-!" ucapan Gilgamesh sengaja dipotong Shirou kembali.

"Dan satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui supaya tidak salah paham. Aku sengaja membuatmu marah dan bertarung serius. Karena aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan serta ocehanmu ketika kau kalah nanti, wahai King of Heroes yang lemah! Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah merasa ingin serius melawa-"

"KUBUNUH KAU **MONGREL**!"

Jawaban dari Gilgamesh adalah Gate Babylon yang terbuka sangat lebar memenuhi spasi kosong yang ada disekitarnya, lalu hujan **ribuan** Noble Phantasm dengan bermacam Rank yang mengarah kepada Shirou dan Saber.

Seandainya saat ini EMIYA menggunakan [Rho Aias] palsu atau asli, tetap saja tidak bisa menahan semua serangan ini.

Sepertinya Gilgamesh menjadi benar-benar marah, sehingga dia berniat langsung membunuh Shirou saat itu juga.

DHUAAAARR DHUAAAARR DHUAAAARR DHUAAAARR DHUAAAARR DHUAAAARR DHUAAAARR DHUAAAARR DHUAAAARR DHUAAAARR DHUAAAARR DHUAAAARR DHUAAAARR DHUAAAARR DHUAAAARR!

Rentetan ledakan besar yang menghamburkan tanah, bangunan, hutan, bukit terjadi beriringan.

Ryuodo temple sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

Semua bangunan dengan jarak 2 km disekitarnya hanya berupa lubang-lubang kawah kecil dengan beragam senjata yang menancap dan menyisakan sisa elemen-element yang dimiliki tiap jenis Noble Phantasm, seperti listrik statis, bongkahan es, miasma, magma, dan lainya.

"HAHAHAHAAA! Itulah yang kau dapat karena berani melawa-"

" **Hee...~ kembang api yang meriah** _(Gilgamesh terkejut dan langsung berpaling kebelakang)_ **mungkin kita harus ikut berpartisipasi,** _(Gilgamesh mendapati Shirou yang menyeringai dihadapanya)_ **Saber Nee~chan?** " ucap Shirou yang ternyata sudah berada dibelang Gilgamesh dengan tanpa luka.

" **Tentu Shirou~!** " _(Gilgamesh yang hendak memunculkan_ _ **Gate**_ _miliknya untuk menembak Shirou; membatalkan niatnya; karena mendapati sebuah bayangan mendekat dari atasnya dengan sangat cepat)_

Disaat yang sama, Saber yang tersenyum manis, menggerakkan pedang kesayanganya secara Vertikal kebawah, hendak menebas tubuh Gilgamesh menjadi dua.

Untunglah [Aegis Shield] masih aktif.

Namun, Gilgamesh masih merasakan firasat buruk dan tidak memiliki waktu untuk mensummon apapun dari gatenya. Sehingga dengan refleks dia langsung menggerakkan tangan kananya yang masih memakai[Aegis Shield] untuk menangkis sebuah pedang hitam merah besar yang ternyata bisa dengan mudah menembus _Vacum Air_ milik Aegis.

Slashh!

Akhirnya, Sheild yang terbuat dari pemata hijau itu berbenturan dengan pedang besar, lalu membuat Gilgamesh terhentak, dan terpental jatuh ketanah dengan kuat.

Sementara, pedang besar milik Saber masih bergerak turun sampai membelah [Vimana], hingga akhirnya alat terbang Gilgamesh itupun terpotong menjadi dua dengan mudahnya.

BLAAAAR!

Punggung Gilgamesh mendarat dipermukaan tanah menghasil retakan, dengan keadaan tangan kanan yang sebelumnya mengenakan [Aegis Shield] gemetar.

Adapun shield miliknya itu sudah hancur menjadi pecahan-pecahan permata kecil.

'Shit! Kekuatan monster apa itu?!' Batin Gilgamesh geram menahan sakit dipunggungya, seraya melihat potongan [Vimana] miliknya yang juga terjatuh ketanah.

Dengan perlahan Gilgamesh berdiri, sambil tangan kirinya memegang pergelangan tangan kanan yang sepertinya patah karena menahan pedang besar milik servant Saber.

Syuuut... Bam!

Kemudian Saber yang menggendong masternya ala Bride Style mendarat dipermukaan tanah, membuat debu dan serpihan tanah menyebar disekitarnya.

Semuanya terjadi dengan sangat cepat. Sehingga Gilgamesh bingung, bagaimana Mongrel itu bisa menghindari hujan senjata miliknya dan langsung berada dibelakangnya dalam sekejap?

Tanpa sepengetahuan Gilgamesh, Shirou menggunakan [Hiraishin Kunai] yang dialter menjadi anak panah.

Shirou sudah menembakkan Noble Phantasm milik Hokage ke-4 itu **setelah** anak panah bertipe [Flashbang] meledak didepan wajah Gilgamesh.

.

"Hahh~... apa cuma ini batas King Of Heroes? Benar-benar menyedihkan" ucap Shirou seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Pasti kali ini kau akan memunculkan [Ea] dan berceramah panjang lebar sebelum menembakkan anti world Noble Phantasm itu kepadaku seperti yang biasanya kau lakukan. Kalau kau melakukan hal seperti itu, aku akan benar-benar kecewa denganmu." lanjut Shirou dalam _Monologoe Villain_ -nya.

". . . ."

"Ada apa King Uruk? Apa kau kehilangan pita suaramu?"

"AHAHAHAHA!"

"Yah, tertawalah sepuasnya Gilgamesh-kun" ucap Shirou dengan nada _sarkasme/menyindir/mengejek_ miliknya.

"Aha haha hahahaa!"

"OKe, aku masih menunggu ceramah Villain milikmu!" ucap Shirou seraya menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan pose menunggu.

"Ha ha haha ha... Hebat! Ini benar-benar menarik! Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan Adrenalin mengalir ditubuhku! Hahaha!"

"Hmm?" Shirou mengernyikan alisnya.

"Akhirnya ada juga yang bisa menghilangkan kebosananku! Sebelumnya aku memang berencana untuk menguasai dan menghancurkan dunia membosankan ini. Tapi, ternyata tidak sia-sia aku menunggu selama sepuluh tahun ini. Akhirnya ada seseorang menarik yang bisa kuajak bertarung serius di era ini! Akhirnya, aku bisa menikmati rasanya pertarungan yang sesungguhnya, seperti yang pernah kualami dimasaku! Tidak seperti permainan taktik membosankan di Holy Grail ke-empat sebelumnya. Huahahahaha!"

"Umm, Gil-kun? Apa kepalamu terbentur keras?" tanya Shirou bingung, namun tidak dihiraukan oleh Gilgamesh

"KAU! Akan kuingat namamu, Emiya Shirou! Aku akui cara bertarung licikmu itu sangat menarik! Kau adalah sosok **Villain** yang sempurna! Dan aku sebagai King of **Heroes** yang akan melawanmu!"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak! **Tunggu dulu!** Kau salah Gilgamesh-kun! Yang seharusnya menjadi Villain adalah **kau**! Di dunia lain juga kau yang selalu berbuat seenaknya dan merendahkan orang lain! Lalu mati karena kesombongan dirimu sendiri! Kau adalah tipe Villain kacangan yang seharunya kukalahkan didunia ini? Sama seperti didunia lainya!" ucap Shirou protes dipanggil sebagai Villain, meskipun tanpa sadar dia sering berakting menjadi Villain.

Shirou tidak benar-benar jahat, dia hanya suka curang dan mengatakan hal yang berbau sarkasme/sindiran kepada orang lain. Karena sepertinya dia tertular penyakit sarkastic Heroic Spirit EMIYA.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Kau berkata seolah-olah tidak berasal dari dunia ini? Atau seakan-akan kau pernah bertemu denganku didunia sebelumnya? Siapa sebenarnya kau ini Emiya Shirou?" ucap Gilgamesh seraya pura-pura tidak mengakui kalau dirinya adalah orang **sombong**.

Menurut Gilgamesh, sombong adalah hal yang **wajar** jika kau se- **Awesome** dan se- **Fabulous** seperti dirinya. Karena itulah, seharusnya dirinya yang bersikap sombong bukan masalah.

"Aku adalah Manusia normal!" ucap Shirou dengan nada datar se datar-datarnya.

"Heh, mana ada manusia normal bisa melawanku yang memiliki kekuatan dan kecepatan serta senjata yang melebihi teknologi umat manusia saat ini. Apakah kau alien? Hmm..., tunggu, rasanya saat aku minum-minum di bar, kudengar banyak warga Fuyuki merumorkan ada makhluk Asing yang menginvasi bumi. Apa itu kau?" tanya Gilgamesh seraya mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Shirou

Sementara itu, Saber / Artoria d Arc terkikik geli ketika mendengar Masternya dikatakan sebagai Alien.

Sedangkan EMIYA / Aniki tertawa lepas di didalam taman Avalon sambil makan cemilan.

Yah, sebenarnya memang Shirou sendirilah yang menyebar berita dan rumor absurd itu di internet.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Beberapa saat sebelumnya,

Kota Fuyuki sudah hampir kosong, para manusia yang berfikiran **rasional** sudah pergi meninggalkan kota. Hanya mereka yang berpikiran buruk untuk mencuri atau menjarah diwaktu kekacauan ini yang masih tinggal.

Tapi itu hanya sementara, karena tiba-tiba saja semua manusia yang masih tersisa disekitar Fuyuki dilanda gelombang ketakutan, dan langsung lari tunggang langgang meninggalkan apa yang sedang mereka kerjakan. (ini disebabkan sebagian Noble Phantasm milik Gilgamesh mengeluarkan aura kematian atau _miasma_ )

Lalu, tidak lama kemudian terjadi ledakan beruntun yang menggema diseluruh kota diiringi raungan guntur dilangit dan petir, serta gempa yang lebih dahsyat dari sebelumnya yang bahkan getaranya sampai terasa di kota sebelah. (ini terjadi saat Gilgamesh menembakkan ribuan Noble Phantasm miliknya kearah Shirou)

.

London, waktu yang sama.

Queen of Clock Tower, **Barthomeloi Lorelei** mendapatkan laporan dari orang terakhir yang sebelumnya masih hidup dan sekarat diantara 13 Elit Eksekutor yang sebelumnya melawan servant di Hutan Fuyuki. Karena, sepertinya saat ini orang terakhir itu juga sudah mati.

Sebelum kematianya, dia sempat melaporkan bahwa seluruh teman-temannya dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh Servant yang dipastikan Identitasnya sebagai King Uruk, Gilgamesh.

Mereka dihujani puluhan Noble Phantasm. Dan mereka juga tidak bisa mendekati sang Servant (karena Aegis Shield).

Bazett bahkan bisa dikalahkan setelah dibunuh berkali kali dengan mudah.

 **Fragnach** (Anti Ace Noble Phantasm) hanya bisa digunakan sekali, setelah itu, Bazett tidak berkutik melawan King of Heroes.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Your Highness, apakah kita akan minta bantuan para Ancestor Dead Apostle?" tanya Waver Velvet, mantan master Holy Grail keempat dari servant Rider.

"Tidak perlu, biar aku yang akan turun tangan. Kau persiapkan sebanyak mungkin Eksekutor yang ada di inggris. Kalau King Uruk menginginkan perang. Aku akan meladeninya!"

"Tunggu Your Highness. Itu bukan pilihan yang tepat. Manusia dan Magus maupun Eksekutor bukanlah tandingan untuk Gilgamesh. Hanya para Heroic Spirit yang bisa mengalahkanya"

"Jelaskan! Apa maksudmu!"

"Saya selaku ex-Master yang dulu pernah menjadi parner Servant Rider, Iskandar the Great pernah berhadapan langsung melawan King of Heroes. Dan kami benar-benar tak berkutik dibuatnya"

"Itu karena kalian lemah!"

"Bukan! King Iskandar tidak lemah! Seharusnya yang mulia mengerti bahwa **[Ionioi Hetairoi]** Noble Phantasm Rank EX adalah sebuah Reality Marble milik King Iskandar yang berisikan Ratusan ribu pasukan yang perorangnya memiliki kekuatan setara dengan servant pada umumnya dan merupakan kumpulan para pahlawan-pahlawan pilihan yang hidup di zamanya. Meski demikian, itu semua tidak bisa mengalahkan satu serangan Ea, Noble Phantasm Rank EX anti World milik King Uruk."

"Hm... benarkah? Jadi, menurutmu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Mu-mungkin kita harus minta tolong kepada Ancestor Dead Apostle"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kembali ke reruntuhan kota Fuyuki.

.

"Hahaha...! Baiklah, aku akan melakukanya! Aku akan benar-benar melakukanya!"

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Akan kutunjukkan padamu kekuatan King Uruk yang sebenarnya! Ada alasan pasti kenapa aku mendapat julukan King of Heroes."

"Hee... meskipun kau mengatakan hal seperti itu, aku sudah terlalu sering melihatmu berulang kali kalah dengan tidak elitnya ketika melawan 3rd rate Magus lemah tidak berguna diparalel lain"

"Mustahil! Itu penghinaan! Sangat mustahil bagiku seorang Gilgamesh kalah melawan orang lemah! Kau pasti berbohong!"

"Aku tidak bohong, itu kenyataan. Itu semua terjadi karena kau itu kan congkak, sombong, besar diri, bodoh, sok hebat, arrogan, besar kepala, tinggi hati, idio-"

"OII! Bukanya hampir semuanya bermakna yang sama! Kau mau menghinaku?" teriak Gilgamesh marah. Seraya menembakkan beberapa Noble Phantasm tipe kecepatan kearah bocah dihadapanya

"Eh? Bukankah sejak awal aku sudah berkali-kali menghinamu?" jawab Shirou dengan wajah datarnya, sementara servant Saber menangkis 5 buah Noble Phantasm Rank A++ yang melayang cepat kearah Shirou, kemudian Noble Phantasm itu meledak di _background scene_.

"GRRRR aku tidak terima diremehkan oleh manusia mahluk rendahan sepertimu! Aku adalah King of Heroes! Aku tak terkalahkan! Akan kuperlihatkan padamu pusaka favorite milikku! **[Giglamesh Armor]** Activate!" ucap Gilgamesh, seraya memunculkan sebuah Armor berwarna keemasan mirip sebuah golem yang bisa dikendarai setinggi 2 meter.

Golem yang mirip **Full Armor** **Drag Knight** , di anime Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut, atau **WillWear** yang lebih besardari anime Active Raid, atau **Full** **Armor** **Machina** dari anime Infinite Stratos, atau **Balance Breaker Armor** **Scale Mail** versi Berserk yang lebih besar. Atau armor besar yang sejenis itulah. Hanya saja warna keseluruhanya emas dengan garis merah yang menyala terang

Dengan Struktual Analysisnya Shirou sudah mengetahui bahwa [Giglamesh Armor] adalah Noble Phantasm original khusus milik Gilgamesh yang disesuaikanya dengan kemampuan [Gate of Babylon] miliknya.

.

Armament: **Gilgamesh Armor (God Slaying Armor)**

Strength: B **(A++)**

Endurance: C **(A++)**

Agility: C **(** **A+** **)**

Mana: B **(** **EX** **)**

Luck: A

Info: Original Armor yang merupakan sumber prototipe dari [Armor Kavacha], [Armor Archilles], [Armour Beowulf], dan armor legendaris lainya.

Gilgamesh hanya menggunakan Armor ini ketika melawan God pada masanya.

 **God Slaying Armor** membuat semua **Status Rank** penggunanya menjadi meningkat drastis. Dan memberikan effek [High Regenerasi Passive], [High Mana Absorbing Passive], dan [AntiGod Aura Passive].

Sebuah Ancient Armor yang dipastikan akan membawa kehancuran dan petaka ketika dimunculkan didunia ini.

.

"Hua ha ha ha! Selama memakai armor ini aku bahkan lebih kuat dari dewa!" ucap Gilgamesh dengan congkaknya. (ini hanya pendapat sombongnya)

Setelah memakai Armor ini, tubuh Gilgamesh sembuh dari segala luka.

Dan dengan kemampaun High Mana Absorbing, _Leyline_ dikota Fuyuki diserap oleh Armor Golem berwarna emas itu. Karena itulah, saat ini badai petir, angin topan, tanah retak, gempa, dan bencana lainya terjadi disekitar kota Fuyuki.

"Uwa, norak! Menamakan armor dengan namanya sendiri. Kenapa tidak langsung kau pakai saja [Ea], atau rantai [Enkidu] milikmu? Biar pertarungan ini cepat selesai" hanya itu jawaban dari Shirou.

"Lancang sekali kau! Kau ingin aku mengeluarkan harta terbaikku, [Ea] dan [Enkidu] disini? Sadarlah posisimu, Mongrel! Berbicara seperti itu pada raja, maka hukumanya adalah mat-"

"Ya.. ya.. ya.. Mongrel ini, mongrel itu, terserah kau sajalah. Aku tidak peduli" jawab Shirou dengan nada malas.

Meskipun orang lain akan gentar dan ketakutan dihadapan Gilgmaesh, Shirou yang sudah mengetahui batas dan kemampuan **Servant** Archer Gold ini hanya memasang wajah bosan. Melawan Gilgamesh yang kemampuanya menurun dikarenakan dirinya hanya 'Servant' yang merupakan copy dari **Original Heroic Spirit Gilgamesh** bukanlah hal yang pantas dipermasalahkan.

'Hahh~... Padahal levelmu sendiri tidak lebih tinggi dari mongrel bagiku. Mungkin tingkatanmu sederajat dengan kutu air. Merepotkan sekali, kenapa Villain selalu saja memperpanjang pertarungan mereka? Apa tidak bisa langsung ke Ending dan Final Attack? Hahh..~ dasar para Villain kelas rendahan'

" **Mongrel**! Aku tidak peduli lagi siapa kau Emiya Shirou! Tapi, kau telah membuatku sangat MARAH! Karena itu aku akan benar-benar menghancurkanmu hingga tak bersisa!" Ucap Gilgamesh tidak mendengarkan perkataan Shirou, seraya mengarahkan lima ratus Noble Phantasm Rank A++ tipe peledak miliknya kearah Magus muda itu.

Namun, kali ini Shirou memilih untuk tidak menggunakan [Hiraishin Kunai], karena..

 **[Ex Calibur]!**

Saber mengayunkan pedang besarnya secara horizontal, memunculkan cahaya merah menyebar (seperti _Getsuga Tensho_ milik Ichigo dari Bleach, atau _1001 Pound Canon_ milik Zoro dari One Piece) mementalkan pedang-pedang melayang itu dari arah lajunya. Sehingga, kali ini Shirou kembali selamat, meskipun terjadi ledakan-ledakan besar memenuhi kota Fuyuki yang saat ini hanya berupa **puing** akibatserangan Gilgamesh.

Seperti yang sudah diketahui pada umumnya, 'hampir semua' Excalibur memiliki Rank A++. Dan ditangan seorang ahli pedang, **Sword of Promised Victory** ini akan menunjukkan 'kemampuan' yang sesungguhnya. Kemampuan yang sangat berbeda dari Gilgamesh atau Shirou yang hanya bisa melemparkan pedang-pedang layaknya mainan.

'Hmm.. kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa kota sebelah juga bisa terkena ledakan nyasar. Lebih baik aku memberitahukan Rin, Sakura, Ilya, Issei, dan lainya untuk menyusul Taiga nee dan Raiga Ojiisan ke Hiroshima. Paling tidak, Hiroshima cukup jauh dari Fuyuki.' Pikir Shirou seraya menulis pesan singkat, lalu menekan 'Send All'

'Yep, dengan begini, aku tidak perlu khawatir kalau Fuyuki dan kota tetangga seperti Saitama, dan Kuoh ikut hancur'

"Berani-beraninya kau membuat harta-harta berhargaku tergores!" ucap Gilgamesh, karena menyaksikan bagaimana serangan miliknya dipentalkan mentah-mentah oleh **Excaliblast** dari [Excalibur Slayer] milik Saber

"Eh? Bukankah itu wajar menangkis serangan musuh, benar kan Shirou?" tanya Saber

"Nee-chan benar, dia saja yang terlalu sombong dan pelit. Beratus atau bahkan berjuta Noble Phantasm seperti itu kalau dihancurkan bukan masalah untukku"

"Shirou..~ apa kau ingat dengan perkataanku sebelumnya? Jangan menganggap remeh dan seenaknya menghancurkan Noble Phantasm milik Hero lain" ucap Saber berkacak pinggang dengan mode ceramahnya, _sementara buah dadanya memantul mengikuti arah tubuhnya_.

'Bukanya Nee chan tadi menghancurkan beberapa senjata Gil-kun dengan Excalibur miliknya?' batin Shirou, meskipun dia tidak berani mengatakanya. Bisa-bisa Saber nee malah semakin marah.

[Kau tidak boleh membalas omongan wanita kalau lagi marah] itulah petuah yang dikatakan Aniki padanya.

.

Dengan kemampuan yang telah meningkat drastis, Gilgamesh yang marah kemudian bergerak dengan sangaat cepat mengarah kepada Shirou.

Namun dengan mengaktifkan _Mana Burst_ dan insting yang sudah dilatih bertahun-tahun melawan para naga di eranya, Saber / The Dragon Killer / The Fairy Queen bisa menangkis [Gungnir Spear] yang ditebaskan Gilgamesh dengan [Excalibur Slayer] yang ada ditanganya.

DHUAAAAR!

Hasil dari benturan kedua kekuatan dahsyat ini adalah terhembusnya tekanan udara padat yang membuat bongkahan tanah disekitar terangkat dan membentuk kawah berdiameter 384 meter disekitar mereka.

Karena Gil-kun adalah Raja, seorang pemilik dari berjuta Noble phantasm dan bukan seorang pengguna.

Jadi wajar kalau dia tidak terlalu banyak memiliki Skill dalam berpedang dan hanya bisa menggunakan gerakan simple super cepat juga super kuat. Sangat berbeda dengan Saber yang merupakan ahli pedang.

Karena itulah Saber bisa memperkirakan dan mencegat arah serangan Gilgamesh dengan mudah, seperti halnya saat ini ketika dia mengayunkan [Mjolnir Hammer] mendekat kearah Shirou.

DHUAAAAR!

Saber lagi-lagi menggagalkan usaha Gilgamesh menyerang Shirou.

Karena sebelumnya gagal menyerang dari depan belakang, kini Gil-kun kembali bergerak dengan cepat keudara, menembakkan bermacam Noble Phantasm, sementara dirinya sendiri mencoba menyerang dari sisi lain.

Kembali ledakan udara terjadi disekitar Shirou karena Saber mem _parry_ lemparan Gilgamesh dengan sedikit tebasan cahaya [Excalibur] versi kecil. Kemudian menghalau Gilgamesh dari melancarkan seranganya kearah Shioru.

Seandainya Shirou tidak memunculkan puluhan [Permanent Sword] sebagai dinding penghalang disekitarnya, kemungkinan dia sudah terlempar dari hempasan udara padat yang dihasilkan dari pertempuran super cepat antara servant class **Gilgamesh** Vs **Saber**.

Manusia normal sepertinya tidak didesain untuk bertarung berhadapan secara adil melawan Heroic Spirit seperti Gilgamesh.

Seadainya tidak ada Saber, Shirou pasti sudah berusaha membunuh Gilgamesh dengan cara licik.

Meskipun manusia itu lemah, mereka memiliki pikiran, ide dan taktik yang membuat mereka bisa bertahan sehingga belum musnah dari permukaan bumi ini.

DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAR!

Dan, karena Shirou bukan Spirit Heroic EMIYA, dia tidak ingin menggunakan atau men _trace_ Shield sejenis [Rho Aias] atau [Aegis Sheild] yang baru dilihatnya.

Lebih tepatnya, meskipun bisa melakukanya, rank Shield akan jatuh **beberapa tingkat** dari Original, dan _Mana_ yang diperlukan sangatlah banyak (menyamai ketika mentrace pedang dengan rank EX).

Alasanya simple, karena Shirou diparalel ini memiliki **afinitas/kecocokan** antara Element **[Sword]** dan Origin **[Sword]** yang jauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh lebih tinggi dari Shirou paralel lainya.

Oleh karena itulah, membuat senjata tajam sangat teramat mudah untuknya. Dan sebagai gantinya, dia akan kesusahan dalam membentuk Armor, Shield, atau benda normal lainnya.

Setiap orang pasti memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing.

DHUAAAAR!

Gilgamesh yang kali ini memegang [Gram Sword] mengayunkanya kembali dengan keras kearah Saber.

DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAR!

Pertarungan kedua servant ini pun kembali berlangsung. Membuat kota Fuyuki sudah hampir tidak berbentuk lagi. Bahkan gedung pencakar langit, hutan, sungai dan gunung-gunung terhambur akibat serangan keduanya.

Saber dengan [Excalibur Slayer]- **Anti Dragon** miliknya melawan Gilgamesh dengan [Gilgamesh Armor]- **Anti God** miliknya bersama dengan **Original Noble Phantasm** seperti [Gugnir], [Gram], [Durandal], [Ascalon], [Nothug], [Dead Scythe], [Pashupatra] dan beragam Noble Phantasm lainya bukanlah benda yang seharusnya dipakai dan diayun-ayunkan dengan bebas diperkotaan yang rapuh seperti kota Fuyuki.

.

'Guuuh! Meskipun aku lebih cepat dan kuat, kenapa gadis bodoh ini bisa menyeimbangiku! Meskipun dia sedikit mirip dengan _waifu_ milikku **Arturia Pendragon** , tapi kemampuan mereka sangat berbeda! Aku tidak bisa menganggap remeh dia!' batin Gilgamesh geram.

Yang dilakukan Saber bukanlah menahan atau memblok serangan brutal Gilgamesh, melainkan memprediksi, kemudian membelokkan arah serangan. Meskipun kekuatan dan kecepatanya lebih rendah dari Archer Gold, dengan skill berpedang miliknya hal ini cukup mudah dilakukan oleh Saber yang notabenenya merupakan ahli berpedang.

.

Gilgamesh yang merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan servant Saber yang selalu saja menghalangi seranganya terhadap Magus sarkastic itu akhirnya kehilangan kesabaranya.

'Grr..! Sepertinya, aku harus memisahkan mereka berdua. Kukuku.. Akan kutunjukkan kehebatan salah satu koleksi artefak agung milikku kepada mongrel dan servantnya. Huahaha!' batin Gilgamesh, seraya melompat mundur keudara dan membuka Gate of Babylon miliknya dengan lebih lebar.

Kali ini, dari langit, tempat [Gate of Babylon] Gilgamesh aktif, muncul sebuah batu cadas berbentuk balok raksasa berukuran tinggi 300 meter, lebar 125 meter, dan sisi 88 meter. (mirip kartu raksasa)

Yang disimpan didalam [Gate Babylon] milik Gilgamesh bukan hanya senjata tajam, armor, atau shield saja, melainkan banyak harta karun dan bermacam artefak dari berbagai masa.

Drrrrrttttttt!

Ketika, batu itu terjatuh, tanah dan bangunan disekitarnya retak dan terhambur.

'Owwh! Menarik! Akhirnya, dia akan menggunakan 'itu'? Pasti Saber Nee akan senang!' batin Shirou melihat batu raksasa jatuh dari langit

Batu ukuran raksasa ini adalah makam dewa terdahulu dari Ancient technology, yaitu sebuah makam yang berisi **sebagian** jiwa penguasa Naga Langit.

" _Wahai penguasa angkasa luas"_

" _Aku keturunanmu, memanggimu kedunia ini!"_

" _Wahai yang agung, perkenankanlah panggilanku!"_

" _Tunjukkan kekuasaanmu didunia ini!_ _ **Slifer the Sky Dragon**_ _!"_

Ketika Gilgamesh selesai menyelesaikan ritual pemanggilan leluhurnya, tiba-tiba saja batu cadas raksasa itu bersinar terang. Kemudian, munculah makhluk bersisik merah raksasa, bersayap lebar, memiliki dua mulut, dan ekor yang panjang.

 **GROAAAAAAARRR!**

Gara-gara kemunculan pecahan jiwa Ancient Dragon itu, tiba-tiba saja tanah retak menumpahkan magma keudara, angin topan raksasa bermunculan disekitarnya menjulur kelangit. Awan gelap menutupi cahaya bulan, Petir dan halilintar saling menyambar bersahutan.

'Uwaa.. kali ini, ternyata Gilgamesh benar-benar serius. Sampai-sampai mengeluarkan harta-harta berharga miliknya tanpa peduli dengan dunia disekitarnya. Sangat jarang Gilgamesh diparalel lain menggunakanya' batin Shirou senang.

.

Seharusnya Armor yang mengisap _Mana_ dari sekitar, dan naga langit pembawa kehancuran itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dipamerkan dengan mudah kedunia rapuh ini tanpa menimbulkan bencana disekitarnya.

Semakin lama mereka tinggal didunia, semakin banyak energi kehidupan yang dimakanya. Karena itulah, tumbuh-tumbuhan dan hewan serta mahluk hidup disekitarnya akan mati secara perlahan.

Manusia dan hewan yang masih hidup disekitar kota Fuyuki dan menyaksikan keajaiban ini tidak akan pernah sempat menceritakanya kepada makhluk hidup lainya.

Karena jiwa mereka menjadi sumber _Mana_ bagi dua pusaka milik Gilgamesh ini. Mereka semua akan mati dan menyisakan tubuh yang mengering layaknya busung lapar.

.

'Aniki, boleh aku pinjam Reality Marble milikmu? Kalau dibiarkan saja, kota Fuyuki akan benar-benar menjadi menjadi kota mati dan hancur total'

[Bukankah sudah hacur sejak tadi?] jawab EMIYA dengan datarnya

'Boleh pinjam atau tidak, nih?'

[Ya.. ya.. pakai saja sesukamu. Kalau kau memakai Reality Marble milikmu, permainan ini akan berakhir dengan cepat. Dan itu tidak seru]

'Terima kasih aniki! Kau yang terbaik! Muach!'

[Hei! aku masih normal! Aku tidak terima dengan suara ciuman darimu!]

'Bhuu~... itukan cuma suara? Aku tidak benar-benar menciumu kok'

[Arghh.. diam! Sudah, pakai saja Reality Marble milikku. Dan kalahkan si sombong itu!]

'Iya.. iya... hahh~... giliran Aniki yang digodain, malah tidak suka' batin Shirou, seraya memulai aria milik Anikinya.

Sebenarnya, Shirou bisa saja menggunakan Reality Marble miliknya, tapi, untuk melakukanya, 27 magical sirkuit normal tidaklah cukup. Dan meskipun bisa, cuma bisa bertahan selama dua atau tiga detik. Sebab itulah, dia meminjam milik reality marble EMIYA yang saat ini bergabung didalam tubuhnya.

Selain itu, sesuai kata-kata EMIYA. Meskipun tanpa kendali/keinginan Shirou, Reality Marble milikknya akan membunuh Gilgamesh dengan sendirinya walaupun tanpa diperintah.

Karena, **dunia** Reality marble milik Shirou tidak 'sejinak' milik EMIYA.

.

Sementara Saber mulai melawan Gilgamesh dan menembakkan beberapa Excaliblast kearah Naga merah. Shirou yang masih dilindungi dinding [Permanent Sword] memulai Aria milik EMIYA.

 _._

 _He is the bone of his sword._

 _Steel is his body, and fire is his blood._

 _He has created over a thousand blades._

 _Unaware of loss, nor aware of gain._

 _He has withstood pain to create weapons._

 _Never alone, striving for Utopia!._

 _There are no regrets._

 _This is the only path!_

 _His whole life was…_

 _ **[Unlimited Blade Works]!**_

.

Setelah selesai melantunkan Aria milik EMIYA, tiba-tiba saja semua yang ada disekitar mereka berubah.

Tidak ada lagi puing-puing bangunan Kota Fuyuki.

Saat ini yang ada hanyalah hamparan ladang tandus luas tanpa rumput dengan pedang yang menancap memenuhi pemandangan di daratan, sedangkan dilangit terdapat awan kelam dengan Gear yang berputar menggantung diangkasa

"Hoo~ Kouyu Kekkai (reality marble)? Menarik, ternyata kau adalah Magus yang benar-benar pantas menjadi lawan bertarung denganku. Meskipun, tentu saja aku masih yang terhebat. Huahaha!"

"Jadi, apa kau bersedia mengakhiri ini dengan [Ea]? Asal kau tahu, 27 sirkuit milikku tidak bisa menahan Reality Marble ini cukup lama. Jadi mari kita akhiri saja pertarungan ini secepatnya" ucap Shirou yang menghilangkan dinding pedang [Permanent Sword] yang ada disekitarnya.

"Diam kau Mongrel! Kau tidak berhak memerintah Raja!"

"Ya.., ya.. ya.. terserah kau sajalah. Kenapa sih, Villain selalu banyak omong?"

"Kukuku.. apa kau tidak takut? Lihat, saat ini Saber milikmu tidak bisa melindungimu. Gadis merepotkan itu sedang disibukkan melawan dewa Naga Penguasa Langit Slifer of Sky Dragon!"

"Hmm, bukanya itu hanya pecahan kecil jiwa dewa naga langit?" tanya Shirou seraya memiringkan kepalanya.

'Ugh! Da-dari mana Mongrel ini mengetahuinya? Tidak! Itu tidak penting, saat ini dia adalah mangsaku! Tidak akan ada lagi yang menghalangiku kali ini!' batin Gilgamesh yang sempat terkejut dengan penuturan Shirou

"Diamlah! Mongrel seperimu seharusnya tetap menatap ketanah! Kalau kau mencoba menatap surga; tempat dimana sanga raja tinggal; artinya kau harus menerima ajalmu! Mongrel!" ucap Gilgamesh seraya memunculkan **[Original Excalibur]** dari Gate Babylon miliknya, kemudian melesat kearah Shirou dengan cepat.

Di Reality Marble ini tertanam pedang dimana-mana, sehingga Shirou bisa dengan mudah membuat mereka menjadi [Hiraishin Kunai]. Karena itulah, ketika Gilgamesh menebaskan pedang miliknya kearah Shirou, Magus muda itu menghilang dan muncul dibelakang Gilgamesh, lalu menusukkan sebuah kunai tepat ketengkuk Gilgamesh dan menembus lehernya.

Crassshh!

"OhoK!"

Darah segar pun keluar dari tengkuk Gilgamesh, namun Gilgamesh masih berdiri dan langsung mensabetkan **Excaliblast** kepada Shirou. Tapi, Shirou menghilang kembali dan muncul diudara seraya melemparkan beberapa Kunai kearah Gilgamesh. Dan Gilgamesh pun menyambut kunai-kunai itu dengan Invicible Air miliknya.

Pertarungan ini berlangsung dalam hitungan detik.

"Sialan kau Mongrel! Berani-beraninya kau melukaiku!" ucap Gilgamesh dengan wajah merah dan urat-urat memenuhi pelipisnya karena teramat marah. Meskipun luka ditengkuknya sudah sembuh, tetap saja rasanya sakit.

"Hee.. tapi, sepertinya [High Regeneration] milikmu tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Dan Kunai ini tidak memiliki ketajaman yang cukup kuat untuk menebas kepalamu keseluruhan" ucap Shirou.

Karena [Hiraishin Kunai] hanya pisau pendek dengan Rank B+. Konseptual Noble Phantasm ini bukan digunakan untuk saling beradu, melainkan digunakan karena kemampuan Spesial Khusus teleportasi.

Ketika Gilgamesh berlari kearah Shirou, Magus muda yang sudah mengetahui rencana simple Gilgamesh inipun menteleportkan dirinya 1 km dibelakang Archer Gold.

Kemudian Shirou mentrace 8 [Gae Bolg] full rank dan menembakkanya kearah Gilgamesh yang berbalik, lalu kembali melesat kearahnya.

Bagi Shirou yang memiliki afinitas [Element] dan [Origin] yang lebih tinggi dari Shirou lainya, tentu membuat Noble Phantasm di reality marble menjadi jauuuuuuuh lebih dan teramat mudah.

Dhuarr! Dhuarr! Dhuarr! Dhuarr! Dhuarr! Dhuarr! Dhuarr! Dhuarr!

[Gae Bolg] Full rank pun tidak bisa menembus Armor super keras itu.

Shirou pun kembali melakukan teleportasi dengan jarak yang cukup jauh, dan berkali kali mencoba melemparkan Noble Phantasm Favoritenya seperti: [Gae Dearg], [Gae Budgie], [Ruler Breaker], [Caliburn], [Durandal], [Ascalon], [Eclipse], [Elucidator], [Bluer Rose], [Black Night] dan lainya.

Namun itu semua bisa ditepis oleh Gilgamesh dengan mudah.

Gilgamesh juga tidak ingin kalah. Dia berkali-kali melemparkan beragam Noble Phantasm dari [Gate Babylon] miliknya, sekaligus menembakkan Holy Blast Excalibur kearah Shirou, namun selalu saja dihindari dengan teleportasi [Hiraishin Kunai].

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya saling menyerang dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Shirou pun semakin kesulitan dalam usaha melukai Gilgamesh.

Karena saat ini, Archer Gold itu menggunakan penutup kepala yang mirip sebuah Full Helm, yang merupakan bagian dari set [Gilgamesh Armor].

Sehingga menyerang bagian kepala tidak lagi menjadi pilihan.

Ternyata kali ini Gilgamesh sudah mempelajari 'sedikit' kesalahanya. Sepertinya dia tidak sebodoh Gilgamesh yang ada di paralel lain yang memilih bertarung tanpa penutup kepala.

Mungkin, itu dikarenakan, Gilgamesh didunia ini menganggap Shirou adalah musuh yang patut dilawan dengan serius.

Mereka berdua pun saling mengincar celah satu sama lain.

Dengan nafas memburu, Shirou yang tidak memiliki kecepatan seperti Gilgamesh hanya bisa menghindar menggunakan skill teleportasi dari [Hirashin Kunai].

Kali ini, dengan menggunakan pedang hasil fushion/gabungan [Durandal], [Gae Dearg], [Gae Budghie], dan [Ruler Breaker], Shirou berusaha menembus pertahanan Armor milik Gilgamesh.

Trankkk!

Armor Gilgamesh pun bisa ditembus oleh pedang gabungan ini.

Namun, luka yang didapat Gilgamesh tidak terlalu dalam, juga armor yang berhasil dirusak itu ternyata memiliki efek regenerasi tinggi sehingga bisa memperbaiki dengan sendirinya.

Selain itu, Armor itu terbuat dari logam yang sangat kuat.

[Gilgamesh Armor] yang dimunculkan dari [Gate Babylon] bukanlah Noble Phantasm yang terbuat dari kumpulan _Mana_ , melainkan Orginal Armor asli yang terbentuk dari logam super keras langkayang saat ini hampir tidak bisa ditemui lagi.

Bahkan, [Gae Dearg] saja tidak bisa menembusnya, karena armor itu terbuat dari logam bukan _Mana._

Meskipun Shirou mengetahui detail tentang kemampuan Armor itu, tetap saja merusaknya adalah pekerjaan yang sulit. Untuk melakukan kerusakan padanya diperlukan kekuatan atau **kemampuan seorang [Dewa]**!

Karena itulah, Shirou sebelumnya mencoba batas kemampuan [Gilgamesh Armor] dengan melemparkan bermacam senjata.

Sampai akhirnya Shirou memutuskan untuk menyerangnya dengan pedang hasil gabungan (fushion) dari efek berbagai Noble Phantasm.

.

Kemunculan [Gilgamesh Armor] dan [Slifer the Sky Dragon] sebenarnya berada diluar sekenario Shirou. Karena itulah dia tidak bisa berbuat gegabah dan harus lebih berhati-hati.

Tapi, itulah bagian yang menyenangkan. Dimana dia bisa menemukan sesuatu yang berada diluar perkiraan Perfect Analysisnya.

Jadi, paling tidak dirinya tidak bosan melawan King Uruk paralel ini.

'Ternyata sang Raja Uruk yang serius, cukup menarik! Seandainya dia membuka seluruh [Gate Babylon] miliknya, pasti lebih menarik!' batin Shirou seraya melakukan teleport sejauh 870 meter.

Sesekali, dalam pertarungan Shirou melawan Gilgamesh, keduanya saling adu siapa yang paling banyak lempar senjata layaknya seperti anak kecil yang main lempar-lemparan.

Kadang-kadang Gilgamesh juga memunculkan bermacam koleksi tameng miliknya untuk membuat Shirou tidak bisa mendekat dengan dirinya.

Meskipun Armor miliknya tidak akan hancur karena memiliki regenerasi tinggi dan luka-lukanya bisa sembuh.

Terluka karena Noble Phantasm campuran milik Shirou sangatlah tidak menyenangkan dan terasa sangat sakit!

Dengan menggunakan [Hiraishin Kunai], Shirou beberapa kali berhasil menancapkan pedang gabungan [Durandal], [Gae Dearg], [Gae Budghie], dan [Ruler Breaker] ketubuh Gilgamesh.

Tapi, melukai saja tidak cukup untuk membunuh Gilgamesh.

Salah satu cara mengalahkan Gilgamesh ialah dengan memisah kepalanya dari tubuh.

Namun, saat ini usaha menebas leher Gilgamesh kini semakin sulit, karena selain Full Helm yang dikenakanya, saat ini Gil-kun juga memunculkan beberapa tameng miliknya untuk menjauhkan Shirou dari blinspot Raja Uruk itu.

Mungkin Gilgamesh tidak ingin lagi merasakan bagaimana sebuah pedang menancap dilehernya atau dibeberapa bagian tubuh lainya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

.

Pertarungan mereka pun terus berlangsung menjadi semakin sengit.

Dan semakin lama pertarungan berlangsung, tubuh Shirou yang merupakan tubuh **manusia** yang direinforcement mulai menampakkan batasanya.

Sekarang, giliran Shirou yang hanya bisa melarikan diri dan bertahan dari serangan bertubi Gilgamesh. Memiliki Perfect Struktual atau tidak, bukanlah kunci kemenangan kali ini.

Cara lain yang bisa digunakan untuk membunuh Gilgamesh adalah dengan menggunakan satu serangan yang sangat teramat besar. Atau dengan mengecoh sang raja, lalu membunuhnya dengan cara yang lebih licik.

.

Disisi lain, laser demi laser raksasa yang menyerupai Railgun berkali-kali disemburkan dari dua mulut sang penguasa langit. Serangan 'Breath' itu menghancurkan dan menghanguskan apapun yang dilewatinya.

Namun, entah karena keberuntungan atau kesialan.

Saber yang memiliki Armor, Pedang dan Sihir anti-Dragon berhasil menangkis, menghindar atau melompat kemudian berusaha menyerang balik sang Dragon dengan **Excaliblast Slayer** miliknya.

Ini bukan lagi pertarungan antara Naga dan Servant, melainkan pertarungan dua monster yang berusaha saling memakan. Pertarungan liar dua monster buas yang memporak-porandakan dunia disekitarnya.

Seandainya mereka masih dikota Fuyuki, tidak diragukan lagi, satu atau beberapa kota lain disekitar sudah menjadi korban dari Laser ExcaliBlast atau Laser Holy Breath yang nyasar.

Karena kedua serangan ini benar-benar _**'menyapu daratan'**_ dengan arti yang sesungguhnya.

Sesekali Saber melihat Masternya yang selalu berteleport dari tempat-ketempat lain untuk menyerang atau bertahan dari Gilgamesh.

'Fufu, Sepertinya Shirou dan EMIYA bersenang-senang' batin Saber, seraya melihat Shirou yang meskipun sedang terdesak memiliki senyuman lebar diwajahnya.

Crackk!

Akhirnya, retakan mulai terlihat di langit Reality Marble milik EMIYA setelah berkali-kali mendapatkan serangan dari servant Saber dan pecahan jiwa **Slifer of Sky Dragon.**

'Sepertinya reality marble ini tidak akan bertahan lebih lama. Hmm.. mungkin sekalian saja kuhancurkan dengan seranganku berikutnya?' batin Saber, seraya menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan sihir angin, kemudian melompat diudara dengan cepat menjauh dari sang Naga.

'Shirou! Bisakah kau membuat Naga Merah itu tak bergerak untuk sesaaat? Aku akan menghabisinya dengan serangan terkuatku' batin Saber yang saat ini ada diudara, seraya menggunakan hubungan Link Servant-Master.

Dari kejauhan Shirou yang terdesak oleh Gilgamesh hanya mengangguk kecil.

Mendapati ini, Saber pun mengangkat Exalibur Slayer milik keatas, dan mengumpulkan _mana_ disekitarnya.

"GROAAAAAA!" sang Naga pun berusaha mengumpulkan partikel dimulutnya untuk ditembakkan kearah servant Saber

Ketika melihat Shirou melirik kearah Saber, Gilgameshpun juga mengarahkan wajahnya kearah Saber yang masih mengumpulkan mana dari sekitar.

"Mogrel! Tak akan kubiarkan rencana apapun milik kalian berhasil!" ucap Gilgamesh seraya berusaha menggunakan [Gate Babylon] miliknya hendak menembak kearah saber.

Namun, berhasil digagalkan oleh Shirou dengan menembakkan Noble Phantasm tingkat rendah yang baru saja di tracenya sejumlah portal [Gate Babylon].

Dalam kesempatan ini, Shirou juga menggunakan teleportasi dan muncul dihadapan Gilgamesh.

"Trace: **[Swords of Revealing Light]!** "ucap Shirou 'setelah' mensabetkan [Hirasihin Kunai] kearah Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh yang masih belum mengetahui fungsi kunai itupun berusaha menangkisnya dengan [Nandaka Sword]. Tapi, ini adalah kesalahan fatal. Karena saat itu pula, Shirou melepas peganganya dari kunai dan menteleportasikan Gilgamesh yang masih bersentuhan dengan kunai keatas tubuh Slifer of Sky Dragon.

Tepat pada saat itu, tiba-tiba saja turun dari langit 3 pedang raksasa yang terbuat dari cahaya, kemudian menancap ditanah disekitar Gilgmaesh dan Slifer of Sky Dragon.

"Mongrel! Berani-beraninya kau melarikan diri darik-" Gilgamesh yang berusaha melesat kembali kearah Shirou terkejut, karena mendapati dirinya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Mongrel! Apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku! Katakan! Ini perintah dari Raja!" bentak Gilgamesh yang tidak bisa menggerakkan dirinya sedikitpun.

"Hm? Meskipun sangat absurb dan bodoh memberitahukan kemampuan senjata milikmu pada orang lain dimedan tempur, aku akan melakukanya kali ini. Karena aku merasa kasihan padamu, dan sekalian mencoreng harga dirimu sebagai King of Heroes. Hahahaha!" ejek Shirou

"Grrrr... apa katamu? Akan kubunuh KAU!"

"Hahaha.. Baa~ka! Aku hanya bercanda, mana mungkin aku mengatakanya padamu! Mengamuklah! Meraunglah! Sesali kebodohanmu! Hahaha!".

Mendengar perkataan Shirou, dengan marah Gilgamesh kembali membuka lebar [Gate Babylon] miliknya dan menembakkan ribuan Noble Phantasm kearah Shirou.

Dan seperti biasa, Shirou kembali menghilang dengan teleportasi miliknya menuju tempat lain yang berada diarah berlawanan dari serangan Gil-kun. Sepertinya sang Raja Uruk tidak mempelajari dari kesalahanya.

Gilgamesh yang memiliki ego terlampau tinggi dan mudah dipancing kemarahanya bukan lawan Shirou yang tetap _Cool_ , dan selalu menggunakan _Perfect Structual Analysis_ nya. Sehingga Shirou dengan mudah bisa mengetahui isi pikiran sang Raja Uruk dan merencanakan selangkah lebih dulu didepannya.

Sementara itu, Saber yang sejak tadi mengumpulkan mana pada Excalibur miliknya mulai memngambil posisi siap menembakkan Full Power [Excalibur Slayer].

Menyadari akan mana padat dalam jumlah besar yang terkonsentarsi diatasnya, Gilgamesh memalingkan wajahnya keatas.

King of Heroes menyaksikan Saber yang dikelilingi oleh partikel emas dan merah, layaknya sang _waifu_ miliknya **Arturia Pendragon** disaat hendak menembakkan Full power Excalibur pada Caster di Holy Grail keempat.

"Tak akan kubiarkan!" teriak Gilgamesh, berusaha menembakkan Nobles Phantasm miliknya kearah Saber.

Namun, Shirou yang sudah mengetahui rencana Gilgamesh, langsung menembakkan sejumlah Noble Phansam tingkat rendah kesemua portal Bablyon dan menggagalkan usaha Gilgamesh untuk menembaki Saber dengan Noble Phantasm dari Gate miliknya.

"Mongrel! Sampai kapan kau menganggu ku!"

"Hhh.. Hhhh.. Kau ini bodoh? Tentu saja aku akan menggagalkan usahamu melukai Saber nee!" ucap Shirou yang mulai **terengah** , sepertinya bukan hanya stamina tubuhnya, tapi _Mana_ miliknya juga mulai terkuras. Apakah ini disebabkan terlalu lama bersenang-senang melawan Gilgamesh? Apakah ini disebabkan karena terlalu banyak men _trace_ Noble Phantasm? Atau karena Saber yang mengisap _Mana_ miliknya untuk menggunakan Serangan Full Power? Atau karena-

Shirou menghentikan alur pikiranya, karena saat ini Saber mengucapkan kata-kata favorite muliknya.

" **EX-"**

"Sialan kau MONGRELLLLLLLL!" kutuk Gilamesh dengan wajah sangat murka kearah Shirou yang selalu saja mengejeknya.

" **CALIBUR!"**

DHUUUAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!

Tiba-tiba cahaya putih menyilaukan memenuhi langit. Seperti sebuah air terjun cahaya raksasa berdiameter lebih dari 450 meter dimuntahkan dari langit menghantam Gilgamesh dan Naga penguasa langit yang masih tidak bisa bergerak gara-gara **[Swords of Revealing Light]**. Sebuah Noble Phantasm dari Zaman yang sama dengan Slifer of Sky Dragon. Pedang cahaya raksasa yang merupakan _**Konseptual Noble Phantasm**_ Rank A++. Senjata yang tidak bisa melukai mahkluk lain, melainkan hanya membuat siapapun yang terkurung didalam nya tidak bisa bergerak sebanyak 3 giliran, errr masksudnya selama 30 detik. Efek ini hanya bisa dibatalkan dengan sihir pembatal yang memiliki Rank yang sama atau lebih.

Jadi, 'seandainya' Gilgamesh saat itu lebih tenang dan fokus, tidak marah maupun tergesa-gesa. Mungkin dia bisa membatalkanya dengan salah satu Noble phantasm miliknya. Tentu saja, ini akan terjadi 'jika' Archer Gold itu mengetahui 'cara' membatalkanya.

.

Bersamaan dengan ledakan super besar, seluruh Reality Marble milik EMIYA hancur berkeping-keping.

.

Tap!

Saber melompat dari udara dan mendarat tepat disamping Shirou yang sedang tersandar disalah satu puing reruntuhan dari sebuah gedung. Karena saat ini semuanya kembali ke dunia normal

"Shirou, kau tidak apa?" tanya Saber prihatin seraya memegang tangan kanan Shirou yang seluruh berkeringat.

"Hahh.. Hahh... Ti-tidak apa Saber Nee... Sebentar lagi juga baikan. [Avalon] sedang berusaha keras menyeimbangkan metabolisme tubuhku setelah menggunakan _Mana_ terlalu banyak. Hahh.. Hahh.."

[Heh, kalau bukan karena [Avalon] yang bekerja 100% mungkin sudah lama kau mati. Tubuh manusiamu tidak cocok digunakan bertarung melawan Servant. **Bukan,** normalnya manusia tidaklah mungkin melawan Servant seperti dirimu!] ucap EMIYA dengan nada menggurui, seraya menyambung link pada Saber dan Shirou.

Ya, sesuai dengan perkataan EMIYA, karena [Avalon] lah, tubuh Shirou yang menggunakan _max reinforcement_ bisa bertahan melawan Gilgamesh sampai sekarang.

"Aniki, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya darimu yang saat masih muda dulu dan hanya seorang 3rd rate Magus juga pernah melawan Gilgamesh" ucap Shirou dengan nada sarkasme disela nafasnya yang mulai teratur. Sepertinya [Avalon] yang bekerja 100% sudah menyembuhkan sebagian besar kelehan yang diderita Shirou.

[Cih! Yang kulawan saat itu hanya Gil-kun yang terlewat sombong. Wajar saja aku bisa mengalahkanya] gerutu EMIYA.

"Kalian berdua memang benar-benar bodoh!" ucap Saber seraya menjentik dahi Shirou dan menghasilkan kata "Ittai!(sakit!)" dari lelaki berambut merah itu.

"Tapi, aku suka dengan diri kalian yang keras kepala dalam berusaha seperti itu" lanjut Saber seraya memberikan senyum angel terindahnya.

Pada detik itu, senyum dari Saber berhasil membuat EMIYA dan Shirou terpana akan keindahan malaikat cantik yang turun kebumi. Kedua wajah lelaki canggung ini bersemu merah dan jantung keduanya berdegup kencang.

[Oi! Dia jatahku! Ingat itu, _**Otouto**_!] ucap EMIYA yang kali ini hanya menyambung link kepada Shirou.

'Tapi, kalau Saber nee ingin melakukan 'NTR' denganku, apa boleh buat bukan?' balas Shirou menggoda Anikinya.

[Sialan kau! Adik tak tahu terima kasih!]

'Sama-sama Aniki mesum. Haha...'

Dan keduanya pun saling adu mulut, err.. batin(?) untuk sesaat.

"Hmm, apa yang kalian berdua katakan? Aku tidak mendenar suara Archer lagi?"tanya Saber memasang wajah bingung imutnya.

Namun sebelum Shirou menjawabnya. Terdengar suara teriakan dari arah kepulan asap.

" **GRAAAAAAA! TERKUTUK KAU MONGRELLLLLL!"** Teriak Gilgamesh seraya berdiri dari tumpukkan Shield yang hangus dan meleleh disekitarnya.

Sepertinya sesaat sebelum **Excaliblast** menghantam Gilgamesh, dia sempat memunculkan Original [Rho Aias] dan tumpukan Shield terkuat lain miliknya.

Walaupun Shield Gilgamesh memiliki fungsi yang beragam, serangan Full Power dari saber berhasil membuat sebagian besar dari mereka hancur. Bahkan Naga Merah yang merupakan pecahan jiwa dari Slifer of Sky Dragon telah musnah tanpa sisa.

"Hee.. akhirnya kau sadar juga! Kukira kau akan pingsan untuk waktu yang cukup lama" ucap Shirou seraya menghiraukan ocehan Anikinya dikepalanya.

Tak terasa 30 detik telah berlalu, sehingga efek dari **[Swords of Revealing Light]** telah memudar dan Archer Gold bisa bergerak kembali.

"GRRRR! Jangan remehkan kekuatan Armor milikku!" geram Gilgamesh.

'Oh, aku hampir kelupaan, Armor miliknya kan memiliki fungsi yang hampir sama dengan [Avalon], bahkan armornya bisa dengan mudah menghisap _Mana_ dari Leyline' pikir shirou.

"Hmmm, ya sudah. Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan kali ini? Apakah sudah saatnya kita memasuki Final Stage?"

"Diam kau Mongel! Kali ini aku akan sungguh-sungguh menghancurkanmu! Akan kutunjukkan kekuatan sang penguasa yang sesungguhnya!" teriak Gilgamesh seraya memunculkan kunci [Ea] ditanganya. Lalu membukanya.

Sedangkan Shirou hanya membiarkan Gilgamesh melakukanya.

'Hahh..~ sebenarnya aku mulai bosan mendengarkan kata-kata 'mongrel inilah', 'mongrel itulah', jadi lebih baik aku diam saja. Akan merepotkan adu mulut dengan Vilain yang congkak seukuran Gilgamesh. Dan sepertinya, dia akan memulai ritual _Monologe Vilain_ nya setelah ini'

"Saat ini, aku sudah mengetahui wujud sebenarnya dari seorang Emiya Shirou. Kau hanyalah magus pengecut yang selalu melarikan diri dalam pertarungan. Selalu menggunakan cara licik dalam pertempuran. Demi memenangkannya, kau membuang harga dirimu dan melakukan tipu muslihat hal yang memalukan untuk seorang Hero! Aku sangat membencimu! Aku akan melenyapkanmu tanpa sisa! Aku akan mengakhiri hidupmu! Aku sendirilah yang akan menunjukkan kepadamu betapa kerasnya kenyataan. Aku lah yang terkuat.. bla.. bla.."

Sementara itu, Shirou dan Saber hanya menghela nafas ketika mendengar ocehan panjang lebar dari Gilgamesh.

'Hhhh~ sejak awal aku kan memang bukan seorang hero. Aku hanya magus, manusia normal pengguna Magecraft yang melawan 'Servant Super Gilgamesh' dengan menggunakan semua trik dan kemampuan milikku. Sejak awal kemampuanku dan dirinya berbeda sangat jauh. Bukankah hal normal untuk menggunakan otak ketika melawan kekerasan? Apa dia tidak pernah belajar tentang _**rasionalitas**_? Hhhhh~... saat ini _Mana_ milikku hanya 14%, sedangkan Saber nee 21%. Apa boleh buat, aku akan meng _alter_ dan me _reinforcement_ Magical Sirkuit milikku. Sepertinya, pertarungan ini pada akhirnya akan ditentukan dengan serangan [Ea]. Padahal, sudah kukatakan sejak awal untuk menggunakan Noble Phantasm Anti-World itu atau [Enkidu]. Ehh.. dia malah bersikeras untukmemperpanjang pertarungan. Akhirnya, fic chapter ini hampir seluruhnya adegan pertarungan yang merepotkan'

"Shirou, kau sedang apa? Gilgamesh masih melakukan ceramah sambil mulai mengumpulkan _Mana_ disenjata aneh yang baru dimunculkanya. Sedangkan _Mana_ milikku-"ucapan Saber terpotong oleh Shirou.

"Tenang, Saber nee, kali ini giliranku yang akan melindungimu. Lebih baik kau berdiri tepat dibelakangku" ucap Shirou, sementara Saber hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti ucapanya, karena dirinya sudah diceritakan tentang kemampuan Shirou yang sesungguhnya.

Kemudian Shirou pun mengalter dan mereinforcement Magical Sirkuit miliknya.

Sehingga yang awalnya hanya berupa 27 Magical Sirkuit Normal, kini menjadi memiliki Output 10 kali lipat, yaitu 270 High Magical Sirkuit. Namun, efek sampingnya mode tempur ini hanya bisa bertahan selama sejam lebih.

Dan, karena akan berbahaya jika menahan serangan Anti-World milik Gilgamesh di didunia nyata, maka Shirou pun akan menggunakan reality marble lagi.

Kali ini bukanlah milik EMIYA, melainkan miliknya sendiri.

"# ( { [ { ( - **I -** _ **Am**_ **\- The -** _ **Sword**_ **-** ) } ] } ) #"

Meskipun satu kalimat singkat, satu kalimat mudah yang diucapkan keluar dari mulut Shirou, tapi seakan-akan milyaran _**Aria**_ yang sama terucap dan bergabung menjadi satu, membuat setiap huruf yang terlontar ini terdengar sangat berat.

Membuat siapapun yang ada disektarnya menyadari akan ada sesuatau yang aneh, sesuatu yang besar, sesuatu yang asing akan muncul kedunia ini.

". . . ." Gilgamesh terhenti dari ceramahnya

". . . ." Saber meneguk ludahnya dibelakang Shirou

". . . ." Dunia hanya bisa diam tak bersuara.

Beberapa detik hanya diisi dengan diam. Tidak ada terlihat perubahan apapun disekitar.

Tak ada komentar dari siapapun

Sampai, akhirnya Gilgamesh tidak sabar lagi dengan pertanyaan yang menyangkut dikepalanya.

"Mongrel! Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa yang terjadi! Apa yang baru saja kau-"ucap Gilgamesh seraya mencoba melangkahkan kakinya, namun tiba-tiba saja...

Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash!

Puluhan tumpukan pedang menusuk tubuh Gilgamesh dari berbagai arah. Pedang-pedang ini muncul tiba-tiba menyelimuti seluruh armor Gilgamesh dari sekitar tanah yang akan dipijaknya layaknya sebuah selimut tebal.

Semua pedang ini berhasil menembus God Slaying Armor dan tubuhnya tanpa ampun (kecuali bagian kepala, karena Shirou belum ingin membunuhnya)

"Ohok!" Gilgamesh memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, kemudian dia berusaha menembakan Ea, namun dia mendapati bahwa dirinya tidak memegang pusaka berharga miliknya itu.

Sepertinya [Ea] terlepas ketika seluruh tubuhnya ditusuk oleh puluhan pedang.

Saat ini, dirinya tidak bisa bergerak karena tidak hanya bagian Vital, tapi semua persendian miliknyapun ditembus oleh pedang-pedang milik Shirou.

Meski demikian, Gilgamesh masih hidup dalam keadaan sekarat seperti ini karena efek regenerasi dari armornya yang berusaha keras untuk menghentikan pendarahan.

'Kenapa pedang-pedang ini muncul tiba-tiba? Darimana mereka datan-' dalam menahan rasa sakit tak tertahankan, Gilgamesh yang masih sadar tiba-tiba menyaksikan perubahan diseluruh permukaan tanah yang ada disekitarnya.

Dengan cepat semuanya berubah menjadi pedang.

Tidak, bukan hanya permukaan tanah! Tapi bebatuan, puing-puing bangunan kota, dan semua yang ada disekitarnya berubah menjadi tumpukan pedang.

Pedang, pedang, pisau, pedang, pedang, tombak, pedang, pedang, halberd, pedang, pedang, keris, pedang, pedang , pedang, katana, pedang, pedang , pedang, golok, pedang, pedang , pedang, sabit, pedang, pedang dan **beratus juta** atau **berjuta milyar** tumpukan pedang memenuhi seluruh inci pandanganya. Sampai-sampai rumput maupun tanah tidak terlihat karena tertimbun dengan lautan pedang.

"I-ini?" ucap Gilgamesh takjub melihat pandangan disekitarnya.

Berbeda dari reality marble yang dimasukinya sebelumnya, dimana saat itu berupa hamparan ladang tandus luas dengan pedang yang menancap memenuhi pemandangan. Kali ini tidak ada apapun disekitarnya selain **tumpukan pedang tanpa akhir**.

Tumpukkan pedang yang membentuk gunung-gunung besar.

Semua pedang dengan berbagai jenis, berbagai kualitas, berbagai ukuran, berbagai era, berbagai paralel, dan berbagai dimensi tertumpuk satu sama lain.

"Selamat datang di **Reality Marble** milikku, [ **Unlimited Blade Worlds]**! Disinilah tempat dirimu berakhir King of Heroes. Berterima kasihlah kepadaku karena kau kuberi kesempatan untuk melihat koleksi pedang dari semua ' **SHIROU'** yang ada" ucap Shirou.

"Ohok! Mongrel, Aku tidak peduli hal itu! Yang –Ohok-lebih penting, ap-apa yang kau lakukan? -Ohok-Kenapa benda-benda terkutuk ini bisa menembus armor milik-Ohok-ku?"

"Hmm..." Shirou hanya bergumam, berfikir, apakah dia harus menjelaskan pada King Uruk ini? atau tidak?

Apakah dia harus menjelaskan bahwa puluhan pedang yang bersarang dan menembus God Slaying Armor milik Gilgamesh sehingga mirip seperti kaktus ini adalah pedang-pedang yang memiliki legenda sebagai God Slayer dan pedang-pedang yang memiliki Divine Construct, Anti Matter, atau Anti-Divine didalamnya?

Sejak awal, Shirou bisa saja menggunakan pedang-pedang ini untuk membunuh Gilgamesh, tapi karena dia tidak ingin dibilang _Gary Sue_ , atau _Over Perfect_. Jadi dia tidak ingin menggunakanya.

Tapi, karena sudah mengaktifkan **Original Reality Marble** miliknya, Shirou pun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri permainanya.

Karena, lama kelamaan dia juga nantinya akan menggunaakan Noble Phantasm Anti-God dan Anti-Divine ini.

"Mogre-Ohok! Lepaskan-Ohok- Aku Seger-Ohok-a!"ucap Gilgamesh dengan susah payah.

Jangankan mengambil [Ea] yang tergeletak disamping Gilgamesh, memunculkan [Gate Babylon] saja tidak bisa. Karena saat ini seluruh _Mana_ miliknya terfokus untuk menyembuhkan puluhan luka fatal dibagian vital seperti jantung, hati, ginjal, paru-paru, persendian, dan lainya.

"Maaf Gilgamesh kun, sudah kubilang sebelumnya bahwa aku akan mengakhiri permainan ini bukan? Aku sudah bosan bermain-main dan mendengarkan ocehanmu. Kau terlalu menyedihkan dan tak pantas untuk menjadi lawanku! Dan tentu saja, meskipun kau bertanya kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi, tentu aku tidak akan menjawabnya. Aku tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk itu. Hahaha..!" ucap Shirou seraya menyaksikan Gilgamesh yang terlihat sangat kesakitan berusaha menggerakan tubuhnya.

"Hmm... meskipun begitu, sepertinya Efek regenerasi armor milikmu benar-benar hebat. Seharusnya kau sudah mati beberapa saat yang lalu"

"TERKUTUK Kau-Ohok-! Lepaskan Aku dari sini! Atau-Ohok- Aku akan menghancurkanmu dengan [Ea]!-Ohok-"

"Hah... baiklah, aku akan mengabulkan permintaamu terbebas dari siksaan ini. Tentu yang kumaksud adalah Mati. Trace: [ **Atomic Sword]** Activate!" ucap Shirou dengan suara dingin.

"Mongre-AAARRRGHHHHHH!" Gilgamesh tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, karena seluruh tubuhnya kesakitan, jauh lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. Seakan-akan efek penyembuhnya tidak berfungsi dan digantikan dengan rasa sakit yang mulai menggerogoti jantung, ginjal, hati, otak, tulang, dan seluruh pembuluh darahnya.

Saat ini, dari mata, hidung, mulut dan telinga Gilgamesh mengeluarkan darah segar. Armor emas yang dibanggakan olehnya diwarnai oleh warna darah yang terus keluar dari tubuh servant Gilgamesh itu.

'Apa ini? Kenapa penyembuhan tidak berfungsi? Bukankah seluruh lukaku seharusnya masih bisa disembuhkan oleh efek regenerasi terus menerus dari Armorku? Dan, kenapa aku tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhku sama sekali?' batin Gilgamesh di antara sadar dan tidak, karena saat ini tubuhnya terasa sangat dan teramat sakit.

Seakan-akan seluruh sel dan pembuluh darahnya diputus oleh milyaran pedang micro yang sedikit demi sedikit memotong-motong dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau pasti kesakitan dan kebingungan bukan? Tapi maaf saja, aku ingin mengakhirinya dengan cepat. Selamat tinggal Gilgamesh" kali ini dengan nada datar.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" teriak Gilgamesh mengerang kesakitan cukup lama sebelum akhirnya benar-benar mati, dan menghilang menjadi partikel prana.

Meskipun sebelumnya Gilgamesh 'berusaha' menggerakan tubuh, jari, syaraf ataupun sel tubuh untuk mengambil [Ea] yang terjatuh ditanah atau memunculkan [Gate Babylon], itu semua tidak berhasil dilakukanya.

Karena beberapa saat yang lalu **[Atomic Sword]** sudah menyebar disetiap inci tubuhnya dan mulai membunuhnya dari dalam.

Gilgamesh memuntahkan darah bukan karena efek Regenerasi Armornya tidak aktif, melainkan pedang-pedang super mikro ini mengerogoti tubuhnya tanpa henti.

Sejak awal Gilgamesh memasuki Reality Marble ini, **[Atomic Sword]** sudah menyebar diudara dengan bebas. Jadi, semakin banyak Gilgamesh bernafas, semakin banyak pedang ini yang masuk kedalam tubunya.

 **[Atomic Sword]** adalah sebuah Noble Phantasm Rank C+, pedang super mini dengan ukuran molekul atom.

Pedang ini bisa berkumpul memyerupai bentuk benda yang ada disekitarmu, seperti tanah, udara, air, bebetuan, pasir, dan lainya.

Pedang-pedang ini diciptakan oleh seorang ilmuan kedokteran dimasa depan disalah satu paralel lain, tepatnya tahun **200016 After Masehi**.

Tujuanya ialah untuk membunuh virus dan bakteri jahat yang ada didalam tubuh manusia.

Tapi, bisa juga digunakan untuk kejahatan dengan memotong sel, jaringan atau organ seseorang.

Dimasa depan, **[Atomic Sword]** digunakan dengan bantuan sebuah alat khusus. Namun bagi Shirou yang mengerti cara kerja dan pengendalian pedang super mini itu, dia bisa membunuh orang seperti Gilgamesh dengan mudah melalui dalam tubuhnya.

Tidak peduli sehebat apa perlindungan dari luar, asalkan Gilgamesh bernafas dan mengirup udara disekitar. Pedang-pedang mini yang awalnya dalam **[Mode Stand-By]** bisa diaktifkan Shirou dari jarak jauh kapan saja.

.

Dan holy Grail ke-lima pun berakhir pada malam ke dua.

Bersamaan dengan kematian Gilgamesh, ribuan manusia yang jiwanya dimakan oleh Artefak milik King Uruk, dan hancurnya 85% kota Fuyuki.

.

# Reruntuhan Kota Fuyuki #

Saat ini, Shirou dan Saber sudah kembali dari Reality Marble [Unlimited Blade Worlds]. Mereka berdua berdiri ditengah tanah gembur dan puing-puing kota akibat serangan ribuan Noble Phantasm sebelumnya.

"Kali ini apa yang akan kita lakukan Aniki?"

[Pertama-tama kita akan menghancurkan Holy Grail seutuhnya, setelah itu mungkin mengunjungi Sakura, Rin, dan Ilya?]

"Oke. Jadi dimana Great Grail muncul kali ini?"

[Tadi siang (seteleh peledakan kediaman Matou), aku sudah meletakkan jantung Ilya dipusat ritual original Holy Grail]

"Jadi, dibawah Gunung Enzou?"

[Yep! Kau benar.]

"Baiklah, Saber-Nee bisa berjaga-jaga sebentar disekitar sini. Aku akan mencari posisi yang cukup tinggi untuk menghancurkan Grail"

"Berhati-hatilah, Shirou" ucap Saber.

Sementara itu, Shirou yang masih dalam mode tempur dengan output 270 Magical Sirkuit melakukan teleportasi keatas reruntuhan bangunan yang masih berdiri.

Ketika sudah berada di atas gedung, Shirou melakukan Struktual Analysis kesekitar.

"Hmm.. sepertinya benar-benar tidak ada makhluk hidup dalam lingkup 10Km dari sini. Baiklah, saatnya memusnahkan cawan tidak berguna" ucap Shirou seraya menghadap arah gunung Enzou.

Walaupun masih malam, dengan mata yang di _reinforcement_ Shirou masih bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Kemudian dia men _trace_ tombak besar, seperti pipa dengan ujung yang runcing berukuran panjang 3 meter lebar 15 cm yang keseluruhan berwarna putih terang.

[Kurotama **V3.0** ], sesuai nama yang diberikan oleh penemu eksentrik, _kuro_ (black) dan _tama_ (ball), ketika mendapat benturan keras, tombak ini akan meledak dan memunculkan bola hitam berukuran 30 cm yang menghisap apapun yang ada disekitarnya. Dengan kata lain **'Black Hole Mini'**

Senjata ini adalah tombak yang ditembakkan dari balista milik mecha kerajaan **[United Galaxy]** dalam perang dingin melawan **[Uni-Republik]**.

Tombak yang dilahirkan murni dari teknologi tahun 200016AfterMasehi. Tersusun dari 80% White Material, 15% Gray Material, dan 5% Anti Material.

.

[Oi! Oi! OI! Kau serius mau menembakkan benda ini? kau tahu akibatnya bukan?]

"Tentu saja. Setelah ku _alter_ , dan kutembakkan dengan busur kearah Gunung Enzou, akan terbentuk Black Hole Mini sebesar 30 cm bukan?"

[Ya, kau benar! Tapi, petimbangkan dulu sebelum menembakanya. Gunung Enzou tidak terbuat dari _Adamancore Metal_ seperti kebanyakan _Spaceship_ di tahun 200016AM. Apa kau lupa mempertimbangkan hal itu?]

". . . . ." Shirou terdiam.

[Kau melupakanya?]

"A-aha ha ha.. Maaf Aniki, aku benar-benar melupakanya" ucap Shirou menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kemudian dia menghilangkan [Kurotama V3.0], dan memunculkan [Kurotama **V1.0** ] sebuah tombak dengan panjang 1 meter dan lebar 5 cm. Yang mana nantinya 'hanya' akan memunculkan Black Hole Mini sebesar 10 cm.

"Baiklah, aku akan menembakkanya dengan Minimum Output senjata ini" ucap Shirou yang kemudian meng _alter_ [Kurotama V1.0] menjadi anak panah, dan menembakkanya tanpa membuatnya menjadi **'Broken Noble Phantasm'**.

Dzinggg!

Begitu anak panah dilepaskan dan mendarat dengan keras di Gunung Enzou, pada detik itu pula, munculah bola kecil yang mengsiap apapun disekitarnya tanpa ampun.

Grafitasi, molekul, Ion, udara, tanah, bebatuan, daratan, hutan, sungai, danau, dan apapun yang ada di Gunung Enzou dan sekitarnya dalam sekejap terkompres dan dilahap oleh bulatan hitam kecil.

Setelah 5 detik berlalu, Gunung Enzou dan sekitarnya, menghilang dari peta jepang. Menyisakan kawah bulat besar sempurna berdiameter sekitar 5 Km dan kedalama 2 km lebih.

"Fyuuuh... Akhirnya satu urusan selesai!"

.

Karena kota Fuyuki hanya tersisa reruntuhan, Shirou akhirnya terpaksa berjalan kaki sementara waktu untuk pergi kekota sebelah.

Dengan Smartphone yang energi listriknya hampir habis, Shirou mengirim pesan kepada Ilya, Rin, dan Sakura bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

Dia menjelaskan bahwa dirinya dalam perjalan ke kota tetangga, Saitama.

Setelah sampai kekota itu, dia berencana akan pergi menyusul dengan pesawat menuju Hiroshima tempat tiga gadis muda itu menunggu. Dia juga meminta maaf kepada Taiga nee, Raiga Jii-chan dan temanya yang lain.

Dalam perjalanan kakinya, dia mendapatkan sepeda yang masih bisa dipakai, lalu tidak lama kemudian dia mendapatkan sepeda motor.

Dalam perjalananya dia melihat puluhan pesawat helikopter pengangkut milik Magus Association, Atlas, dan beberapa organisasi sihir lainya. Dengan Struktual Analysisnya Shirou bisa mengetahui bahwa didalamnya terdapat ratusan Magus dan beberapa Ancestor Dead Apostle.

Tentu saja sebelum helikopter itu lewat, Shirou sudah bersembunyi disuatu tempat yang bisa ditemukanya. Karena akan merepotkan kalau dia bertemu mereka sekarang.

Besok hari, pada jam 09.32.

Shirou akhirnya sampai di daerah barikade tentara khusus jepang, dan tenda pengungsian yang didirikan dikota Saitama.

Setelah itu Shirou melanjutkan perjalannya menuju bandara.

.

Pada akhinya Shirou, Ilya, Sakura, dan Rin menetap di Hiroshima dengan damai.

Mereka berempat membeli komplek perumahan yang cukup luas, karena Raiga jichan, dan pasukan Yakuza miliknya juga memutuskan untuk tinggal disana. Apa boleh buat, Fuyuki mendapat kerusakan yang sangat parah akibat hujan 'meteor'

Karena Fuyuki sudah hancur, dan tidak ada saksi mata yang bisa ditemukan. Kali ini Shirou tidak perlu berusaha keras untuk menutupi bukti keterlibatanya dengan Holy Grail War ke lima. Toh dia punya alibi yang kuat ketika kejadian berlangsung, yaitu diculik untuk pernikahan dengan Sakura. XD

Sedangkan Tohsaka Rin dan Ilya von Einzbern mengganti nama mereka dengan nama samaran. Karena nama asli mereka diketahui oleh pihak Association dan klan/keluarga mereka lainya. Sehingga saat ini status mereka berdua adalah : **Deceased** (mati) atau **Lost/Missing** (hilang)

Tapi, untuk Ilya sebenarnya dia tidak harus repot melakukanya, karena statusnya sebagai Homunculus yang tidak bisa tumbuh dan broken sudah tidak ada lagi. Sehingga tubuhnya mulai tumbuh layaknya anak-anak normal lainya.

Sedangkan Sakura, karena sebelumnya Shirou sudah meledakkan kediaman Matou dan sekitarnya. Maka tidak ada sedikitpun bukti yang bisa menghubungkan Sakura dengan Holy Grail War kali ini.

Beberapa minggu sejak hari kehancuran kota Fuyuki, berita nasional dan luar negri ramai membicarakan tentang efek radiasi meteor yang menyebabkan banyak tumbuhan, hewan dan manusia mati dalam keadaan kering seperti busung lapar.

Sehingga sebelumnya sempat terjadi larangan mendekati kota Fuyuki, untuk pemeriksaan jenis radiasi selama beberapa hari. Namun tidak membuahkan hasil.

Setelah status karantina dihilangkan, siaran Tv mulai meliput dengan bebas akan bencana Fenomenal ini, mereka sering memperlihatkan video bekas reruntuhan kota Fuyuki, serta kawah-kawah yang terbentuk dari meteor. Terutama kawah paling besar yang ada di bekas Gunung Enzou.

.

 _Rumorpun kembali beredar._

Apakah semuanya benar-benar diakibatkan oleh meteor?

Bagaimana dengan kemunculan UFO yang melayang diudara kota Fuyuki sebelum bencana berlangsung?

Apakah alien benar-benar nyata?

Kenapa pihak Inggris (Association), Rusia (Einzbern Family) dan negara lain mengunjungi Fuyuki? Apakah itu karena adanya senjata pemusnah masal yang diciptakan?

Apakah akan ada meteor lain yang akan turun?

Ritual sihir mengakibatkan kehancuran besar di Fuyuki (berita Fiksi)

Monster mengamuk di kota Fuyuki.

Pertarungan super power Alien terjadi dibumi.

Raungan nyaring mahkluk misterius terdengar disaat terjadi bencana.

 _Dan lain sebagainya_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

First Arc: Fate/Stay Night END

Next Chapter: Second Arc: Fate/Zero Chaos

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Omake!

.

"Um... Shirou, boleh aku bertanya" ucap Saber.

"Tentu" senyum manis Shirou.

"Kenapa kau menyiksa Gilgamesh seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja karena balasan setelah berani-beraninya kutu air seperti dia memanggilku yang Cool, Handsome, Awesome dan Fabulous ini dengan sebutan Mongrel. Dia pikir dirinya siapa? Sudah sepantasnya dia tersiksa seperti itu. Huahahaha!" jawab Shirou dengan nada villain

Sementara Saber hanya menepuk dahinya.

"Aku menyesal menanyakanya. Kenapa aku harus berurusan dengan master aneh seperti dia?".

[Kau tidak, perlu memikirkan hal seperti ini Artoria chan, itu adalah sebagian kepribadian dari dirinya diparalel lain yang memiliki ego setinggi Gilgamesh. Sebentar lagi juga normal]

"Baiklah, terserah padamu. Asalkan dia tidak bertingkah keterlaluan tidak masalah. Dan kuharap dia juga tidak ketularan penyakis Sarkastik Akut milikmu!"

[. . . . .] EMIYA hanya bisa diam, karena sepertinya itu sudah terlambat.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ending Story pada Chapter ini adalah [Ending Version: **Good** ].

Kalau kalian ingin membaca [Ending Version: **Normal** ], sialakan baca fic [ **FateDragon: Cheater** ] pada bagian akhir dari **chapter 8**.

Dan di **chapter 5** berikutnya **akan dimuali Arc kedua dari fic [FateStayZeroNight - Alter Project] dengan mengambil cerita di paralel [FateZero].**

Dimana servant yang merupakan Copy dari Shirou disummon Kiritsugu dalam keadaan hilang ingatan dan kemampuanya yang dikurangi sangat jauh (dibawah 0.01%) dari [Original Shirou] yang disummon sebagai sevant CASTER.

 **Jadi, setting Shirou di chap berikutnya akan sangat berbeda. Kali ini dia akan bersikap normal layaknya seorang Hero. Bukan seorang Vilain seperti yang kalian baca selama ini.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ok, Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang masih sedia memberikan masukan, membaca, menulis review, bagi-bagi informasi, nge-PM, nge-Favorite, dan nge-Follow fic ini!

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review. See ya later..

AoiKishi [Trace: Off]


	5. Chapter 5

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chapter Five of **FateStayZeroNight - Shirou Alter project**

.

Original Plan: FateStayZeroNight - **Shirou Alter Project**

New Plan: FateStayZeroNight - **Alter** **Project**

List Arc:

Arc01 Fate/Stay Night – Ending.

Arc02 Fate/Zero Chaos – Resuming . . .

Arc03 Fate/Night Paralel – Planning?

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Chapter** **One** **: Fate/Zero Chaos: Holy Grail 4 Start!**

 _Disclaimer:_ _ **Typemoon**_

 _Idea:_ _ **AoiKishi**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ini adalah Holy Grail ke empat, dimana Emiya Kiritsugu mensummon Servant misterius dengan medium **[Avalon]**.

Servant misterius ini berhasil disummon, karena Shirou Emiya diparalel lain memiliki magecraft **Perfect Struktual Analysis** dan telah menjadikan [Avalon] 100% miliknya seutuhnya, yaitu dengan cara mengalter History yang ada didalamnya, sehingga sarung Excalibur itu menganggap Shirou sebagai pemilik aslinya.

Berbeda dengan Emiya Shirou dari paralel lain, Servant Shirou ini adalah **satu-satunya** copy Heroic Spirit yang berhasil diciptakan oleh Alaya dari data Original Emiya Shirou paralel. Dan meskipun sudah berhasil diciptakan, Servant Shirou yang ada di Throne of Heroes ini hanya berupa copy kualitas rendah yang sangat jauh dari kata sempurana.

Karena itulah, servant Shirou **tidak** **bisa menggunakan** Reality Marble, **tidak memiliki** ingatan masa lalu dan tidak memiliki kemampuan sihir modern (Magecraft). Jadi, tidak ada _A_ _lteration,_ _R_ _einforcement, Struktual Grasp, Tracing_ , dan kemampuan lainya sampai akhir cerita.

Servant Shirou hanya mengetahui namanya sebagai **Shirou** dan fungsi serta nama-nama pedang.

Tidak kurang, dan tidak lebih.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

# Info Master and Servant - Part 1 #

 **Tohsaka Tokiomi,** Master of **Saber (Arthuria Pendragon)** summoned **without** medium. Awalnya Tokiomi ingin menggunakan medium, tapi membatalkanya dan memilih untuk mengandalkan servant dengan tingkat kecocokan paling tinggi untuknya. Mengingat, dia adalah satu-satunya Master dengan **kualitas mana terbesar** dan bakat magus terhebat diantara master lainya, maka bisa dipastikan dia akan mensummon servant Saber.

 **Komomine Kirei,** Master of **Assasin (Hassan i Sabbah)** summoned **by** medium, Skull Mask/Topeng Tengkorak

 **Uryuu Ryuunosuke,** Master of **Berserker (Lancelot)** summoned **without** medium (accidently). Meskipun Uryuu bukan magus, dia mengetahui dari buku yang ditemukan digudang rumahnya tentang cara mensummon servant, serta hal-hal lain yang berkaitan denganya. Salah satunya ialah salah satu cara untuk mengumpulkan mana yang dibutuhkan servant untuk eksis di dunia ini adalah dengan mengambil jiwa manusia. Jadi memberikan _Mana_ untuk Berserker bukan masalah besar, karena membunuh dan menculik itu adalah hobi miliknya.

 **Emiya Kiritsugu,** Master of **Caster (Emiya Shirou)** summoned **by** medium, [Avalon]. Karena disalah satu paralel, terdapat beberapa Shirou yang menjadikan [Avalon] 100% sebagai miliknya. Maka kebetulan saja Kiritsugu kali ini mensummon **copian kualitas rendah** dari ' _ultra rare'_ Shirou yang memiliki Perfect Struktual Analysis.

 **Matou Kariya,** Master of **Archer** **(Gilgamesh)** summoned **by** medium, Discarded Key of Gate Babylon. Zouken berhasil mendapatkan artefak yang berupa kunci Gate Babylon dari kenalanya di Amerika. (bagi yang pernah membaca Fate/Strange tentu mengerti)

 **Waver Velvet,** Master of **Lancer** **(Diamurd Ua Duibhne)** summoned **without** medium. Ringkasnya, pada suatu hari sebuah tato yang muncul ditangan kirinya, Waver kemudian mencari informasi tentang tato yang ternyata merupakan Command Seal, lalu karena dia dipilih oleh Grail, dia pun memberanikan diri untuk mengikutinya dan akhirnya pergi ke Fuyuki. Karena tidak memiliki medium, maka dia memilih mensummon servant dengan menggunakan keberuntunganya.

 **Kayneth Archibald,** Master of **Rider** **(The Great Iskandar)** summoned **by** medium, Shard of Iskandars Cloth (potongan jubah milik Iskandar)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

# The Fate **re-Shape** Here #

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

German, Einzbern Castle

Disalah satu ruangan kastil yang megah, dimana terdapat sebuah altar, sebuah lingkaran sihir, dan banyak susunan bangku yang bersusun rapi. Dengan ornament kaca indah yang menghiasi dinding ruanga.

Ditempat ini, dua orang magus sedang melakukan ritual pemanggilan servant Holy Grail ke 4.

Dengan menggunakan artefak yang berumur lebih dari 1500 tahun sebagai medium, yaitu sebuah sarung pedang [Avalon]. Seorang master yang dikenal dengan Emiya Kiritsugu, sang Magus Killer memulai ritualnya.

Lalu, diakhir ritual munculah seorang pemuda atau pria dewasa berumur sekitar awal 20-an yang memiliki rambut merah (karena memakai [Avalon] yang aktif 100% rambut Shirou tidak berubah menjadi putih meskipun terlalu banyak melakukan Tracing), tubuh tinggi, tegak dan proposional, dengan memakai Full Armor Knight emas, yang secara keseluruhan bertema mirip [Avalon] yang di _alter_ menjadi armor, dimana terdapat ukiran huruf kuno dibagian dada, serta beberapa garis biru menghiasi armor bagian lengan dan kaki. Dia memasang raut wajah regal, tenang dan pancaran mata selalu fokus layaknya seorang Ksatria yang telah melalui banyak pertempuran.

"Aku adalah Servant Caster, Apakah kau yang menjadi master ku?"

"Be-benar, namaku adalah Emiya Kiritsugu" ucap Magus Killer dengan sedikit perasaan gugup. Entah kenapa, dia merasa takjub dengan aura yang dipancarkan Heroic Spirit yang berdiri dihadapanya. (Berbeda dengan Kiritsugu parallel lain yang merasa tidak puas setelah mensummon servant wanita dengan tubuh kecil)

"Apakah kau Arthur Pendragon?" tanya Irisviel

"Hm? Siapa?"

"Jadi, kau bukan raja Inggris?" tanya Kiritsugu

"Bukan" jawab servant dengan tenang.

"Kalau boleh tau siapa namamu"

"Hhmmm…. Aku tidak tahu, aku cuma bisa menginggat dengan jelas satu kata dari keseluruhan namanku, yaitu Shirou. Sisanya tidak jelas. Seperti tumpukan hurup yang menindih satu sama lain"

"Cara yang aneh untuk memberitahukan nama" ucap Iris yang sejak tadi masih berdiri disamping Kiritsugu.

"Hmm... Shirou? terdengar seperti nama dari Asia" guman Kiritsugu

"Apa benar kau tidak mengingatnya?" tanya Iris

"Benar, aku tidak mengingat apapun selain nama dan dunia yang dipenuhi dengan pedang "

"Dunia dipenuhi dengan pedang?" Tanya Iris tambah bingung

'Ini gawat, selain dia bukan Arthur Pendragon, dia kehilangan ingatan, dan dari raut wajahnya, sejak awal dia juga kebingungan. Tapi, dari auranya, sepertinya dia bisa diandalkan' Batin Kiritsugu.

"Bisakah kau mengatakan apa saja yang kau ingat?" tanya Kiritsugu sopan, bagaimanapun juga, meskipun servant misterius ini amnesia, aura wibawanya sangat kental! (berbeda dengan shirou originalnya yang santai, dan bosan)

"Um…. Ketika aku muncul aku hanya mengetahui bahwa aku adalah copy dari salah satu Hero yang ada di Throne of Hero, aku mendapatkan pengetahuan standar tentang Holy Grail dan tentang Era yang kutempati saat ini. Selain nama, aku cuma mengingat, tumpukan pedang-pedang, atau lebih tepatnya tumpukan beratus juta atau milyar pedang yang anehnya bisa kuketahui nama dan kegunaanya. Bahkan, aku sendiri tidak yakin apakah semua semua pedang itu adalah milikku. Karena setiap Pedang mengeluarkan aura dan memiliki bentuk yang beragam. Dimulai dari yang polos seperti pedang yang hanya terbuat dari batu, atau kayu, sampai mereka yang berbentuk aneh seperti pedang yang terbuat cahaya, api, es, dan sebagainya. Mungkin mereka juga berasal dari era yang berbeda, entahlah aku tidak begitu yakin karena aku benar-benar lupa atau tidak mengetahuinya"

"Ara... Ara.. Sepertinya kau lebih mengingat pedang dari pada dirimu sendiri, apakah kau seorang pengoleksi pedang? " ucap Iris dengan senyumnya

"Entahlah..., itu saja yang kuingat" Ucap Shirou, seraya samar-sama dia bisa mengingat bahwa dia berdiri diatas tumpukan pedang yang menutupi seluruh permukaan tanah sejauh mata memandang. Pedang, pedang, pedang, dan pedang. Tidak ada apapun yang yang bisa dilihat disekliling selain pedang. Heck, bahkan tidak melihat adanya permukaan tanah atau benda lain selain pedang.

Kiritsugu hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengarnya.

Sepertinya, dia mensummon servant _amnesia_ yang memiliki sejarah atau hubungan dengan [Avalon]. Dari penjelasanya, secara ringkas dia hanya mengetahui namanya sebagai Shirou dan nama-nama serta fungsi pedang? Benar-benar aneh.

Bahkan dalam data parameter servant yang bisa di akses Kiritsugu sebagai master, dia hanya bisa menemukan sedikit Informasi.

.

 **Servan Class: Caster**

Identity: **Shirou**

Aligmnet: True Neutral

Strength: D

Endurance: E+

Agility: C

Mana: **A+**

Luck: E-

Noble Phantasm: **S** everal **S** words of **S** hirou: (E-EX)

Skill: Item Construction (A), Teritory Creation (A), High-Speed Creation (A)

.

'Uwa, parameternya sangat rendah, tapi Class skill miliknya cukup tinggi. Apa dia disummon pada Class yang salah? Tunggu, sepertinya dalam data yang kudapat dari Grail dijelaskan bahwa dia memiliki Noble Phantasm berupa [ **S** everal **S** words of **S** hirou]? Apa maksudnya?'

"Apakah kau memiliki sebuah Noble Phantasm?"

Karena Shirou Alter ini berbeda dari Shirou original, atau lebih tepatnya tidak memiliki pengetahuan dan sifat dari Shirou yang asli (gila, licik, cepat bosan, bodoh, genius, pemalas, gila), maka Servant Shirou mau saja menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diarahkan padanya. Saat ini dirinya masih putih layaknya kertas yang hanya berisi catatan tentang nama-nama pedang dan informasi standar untuk servant.

"Ya, aku mempunya banyak Noble Phantasm"

"Banyak?" Kiritsugu

"Karena semua pedang yang kumiliki adalah Noble Phantasm"

"Bolehkah kami melihatnya?" Irisviel

"Baiklah" jawab Caster datar

Dan malam itu, seluruh castle Einzbern di kejutkan gempa lokal kecil yang diakibatkan oleh getaran kemunculan secara tiba-tiba banyak pedang dari bermacam ukuran, dari yang kecil, sampai ukuran super besar. Semuanya menancap diatas tanah dengan hilt (pangkal pedang) yang mengarah keudara.

Sementara Kirtsugu kehilangan kata-kata dengan mulut terbuka melihat keajaiban yang ada dihadapanya. Irisviel dengan wajah ceria dan mata berbinar berlari-lari untuk melihat pedang-pedang indah yang muncul menggantikan ruangan altar yang saat ini hancur dan hanya berupa puing-puing.

"Hm… sepertinya ruangannya memang terlalu kecil. Maaf master, untuk saat ini aku hanya memunculkan 200 pedang yang tidak terlalu berbahaya (Rank E-D). Karena, aku tidak ingin langsung kehilangan masterku setelah baru saja disummon gara-gara ledakan atau semacamnya" jawab Caster dengan nada datar.

Kiritsugu sepertinya tidak memperhatikan perkataaan servant miliknya, karena saat ini dia masih disibukkan dengan rasa takjub setelah melihat keindahan maha karya yang terbentang dihadapanya.

'Semua ini noble phantasm?' tanya Kiritsugu dalam hati seraya melihat salah satu dari 2 pedang berukuran raksasa, sepertinya tingginya hampir mencapai 50 meter?

'Siapa dia sebenarnya? Dari mana dia memunculkan semua ini?'

"Caster san, apa ini semua noble phantasm milikmu?" Tanya Iris dengan mata berbinar

"Semua? Tidak, aku hanya memunculkan beberapa pedang yang terlihat aman secara acak. Masih ada berjuta-juta lebih pedang yang bisa kumunculkan"

Kiritsugu dan Irisviel kembali terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Caster.

"Bagaimana kau memunculkanya?" Tanya kiritsugu seraya memperhatikan pedang gaya eropa dihadapanya.

"Hm? Entahlah, sepertinya ini sudah menjadi sesuatu yang mendarah daging untukku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana detailnya, aku hanya mengingat beberapa nama pedang yang ada dalam pikiranku. Dan setelah mengingatnya, mereka akan muncul begitu saja" jawab Shirou dengan jujur. Karena, dia sendiri juga masih bingung. Kenapa dia bisa mensummon semua Noble Phantasm ini? _(Karena Shirou disummon pada Caster Class, dia memiliki Item Construction dan Teritory Creation. Jadi, yang dilakukanya sekarang bukan_ _ **Trace**_ _, melainkan_ _ **Create/Construct**_ _)_

"Dan kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kemampuan Noble Phantasm milikmu disebutkan dengan nama [ **S** everal **S** words of **S** hirou]"

"Karena pedang-pedang Noble Phantasm [ **terbatas]** yang kumiliki hanya sebagian kecil dari koleksi pedang milik Original Shiou yang [ **tak terbatas]** " jawab Caster dengan mudah, layaknya menjawab bagaimana cuaca hari ini?

Kiritsugu yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan terkejut, mencoba untuk tidak mendramatisirnya lagi. Namun gagal, karena saat ini mulutnya terbuka lebar dengan raut tak percaya sama seperti Irisviel.

"A-apakah kau bisa memunculkan selain pedang?" ucapnya setelah keluar dari mode terkejutnya.

"Master, apa kau bercanda? Bukankah sudah jelas noble phantasm milikku bernama [ **S** everal **S** words of **S** hirou], itu artinya aku hanya memiliki sebagian kecil Noble Phantasm yang dikategorikan 'sword/pedang'. Tidak ada panah, tombak, shield, armor, atau lainya. **Sword Type Only**!" entah kenapa Servant miliknya kali ini terdengar sedikit out of character.

[Sword Type : Blade, Knife, Dagger, Khukuri, Katana, Chokuto, Rapier, dan lainya]

'Jadi, Caster hanya memiliki sebagian kecil dari keselurahan koleksi [Original Shirou] yang tak terbatas? Dan semua Noble Phantasm miliknya hanya senjata yang dikategorikan pedang, apakah artinya Original Spirit Heroic Shirou ini memiliki koleksi Noble Phantasm tak terbatas yang tidak hanya terdiri dari pedang? Benar-benar mengerikan!'

"Hahh..~… sepertinya perkenalanya sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Kau boleh menyimpan semuanya Caster" ucap Kiritsugu dengan nada lelah, karena sudah terlalu banyak kejutan yang didapatnya malam ini.

Dalam sekejap, semua pedang yang ada disekitar mereka menghilang menjadi partikel mana

"Kyah.!" Irisviel yang sebelumnya memanjat pangkal/gagang sebuah pedang besar setinggi 4 meter yang menancap diluar ruangan tiba-tiba jerjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Untung saja, salju yang turun menumpuk cukup tebal, jadi dia tidak mengalami cidera.

"Master bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Silakan Caster" ucap Kiritsugu

"Siapa boneka yang ada disana?" Shirou menunjuk kearah Ilya yang saat itu menengok dari balik tubuh salah satu maid denga malu-malu dan takut.

"Dia adalah Ilyasviel, anakku" jawab Kiritsugu.

Dan dalam sekejap, Shirou menghilang dari tempanya berdiri dan langsung memeluk ilya dari belakang.

"Imut bangettt!" ucapnya seraya mengeluskan pipinya kerambut putih milik Ilya

"Kyaaaaaaa~~~!" Dan hal itu berhasil mengejutkan Ilya.

Sementara Kiritsugu dan Irisviel kembali terkejut dan sweatdrop mendapati servant yang tenang, fokus dan memiliki aura berwibawa itu bisa bersikap seperti ini terhadap anak gadis mereka (yang mereka berdua akui sangat manis, cute, dan imut!)

.

.

Hari, berjalan dengan cepat.

Caster bisa dengan mudah beradaptasi dengan kehidupan barunya sebagai penghuni baru di Castle Einzbern.

Ilya yang pada mulanya terkejut dan takut, akhirnya malah menjadi sangat akrab dengan servant Caster ini. Ilya sering minta digendong olehnya, Ilya sering minta dimasakkan beragam Kue, Manisan, dan Permen. Ilya sering minta dibacakan buku cerita. Ilya sering mengajak Caster bermain-main denganya. Ilya menganggap Caster layaknya sebagai kakak/pamannya.

Sementara Irisviel dan Kiritsugupun sangat puas dengan kinerja servant mereka. Terlebih dalam hal memasak.

Apakah [Master of Godly Cooking] adalah hidden skill milik servant mereka? Atau ini merupakan salah satu sub-skill dari skill [Item Construction] milik Caster Class?

Yang jelas, mereka menerima Caster dengan tangan terbuka.

Terlebih mereka sangat senang melihat Caster cukup akrab dengan anak mereka. Dan mereka berdua merasa lebih aman dengan adanya Caster yang menjaga Ilya dari pada Homunculus.

.

.

Akhirnya, waktu keberangkatan Kiritsugu menuju Fuyuki tiba.

Seharusnya saat ini yang ada dipesawat hanyalah Kiritsugu dan Irisviel. Tapi, ternyata bukanlah demikian. Sella von Einzbern, Leysritt von Einzbern dan yang terakhir Ilyasviel von Einzbern duduk di kursi penumpang lain pesawat ini.

Entah kenapa, rencana yang Kiritsugu atur sedemikian rupa hancur seketika, ketika dihadapkan oleh ' _watery, begging and pleading eyes'_ dari Iris, Ilya, Sella, dan Leysritt. Combo dari 4 homunculus ini menghasilkan Critical hit terhadap Kiritsugu.

Mereka berempat memohon supaya Ilya diperbolehkan pergi berlibur, er.., maksudnya pergi membantu kegiatan _espionage_ di daerah sekitar Fuyuki.

Kiritsugu sangat berharap, Hisau Maya ada disampingnya saat ini untuk membela dan mempertahankan rencana yang sudah diaturnya sedemikian rupa.

Kenapa Maya malah pergi kekampung halamanya untuk membantu kelompok Grelia dalam perang negara mereka? (tapi Kiritsugu sadar bahwa memang akan lebih baik jika Maya membantu pasukan Grelia untuk menyelamatkan lebih banyak manusia)

Parahnya lagi, Jubstacheit von Einzbern yang seharusnya menjadi pemimpin Einzbern tegas dan berwibawa malah ikut-ikutan menyuruh Kiritsugu mengabulkan permintaan 4 homunculus Einzbern ini (juga mita oleh-oleh kuliner ketika kembali nanti).

Kiritsugu mencurigai, sepertinya terdapat persekongkolan antara para penghuni Einzbern!

Dan sayang sekali, Kiritsugu tidak menyadari bahwa alasan Jubstacheit meperbolehkan homunculus berharga miliknya pergi ke Fuyuki karena Caster telah mengalahkanya dengan sangat telak dalam pertarungan yang disponsori oleh Ilya dan Irisviel.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kiritsugu, kedua ibu dan anak ini meminta agar Caster membuktikan bahwa dirinya mampu melindungi mereka semua jika pergi ke Fuyuki.

Dan karena Kiritsugu pernah berkata kepada Caster untuk mengikuti permintaan kedua Istri dan Anaknya asalkan tidak membahayakan nyawa mereka berdua dan Kiritsugu sendiri, tentu Caster mengabulkan permintaan mudah mereka ini.

Meskipun Caster hanya memiliki Noble Phantasm **terbatas** dari sebagian **kecil** koleksi **Original Shirou** , dia masih bisa diandalkan sebagai servant of Magic.

.

.

Setelah sampai dibandara, mereka langsung pergi ke Villa/Mansion/Castle Einzbern yang ada di tengah hutan pinggiran kota Fuyuki.

Villa megah ini masih tertata rapi, sepertinya para Familiar Einzbern membersihkanya secara berkala, atau karena magecraft yang membuat debu tidak menempel pada villa ini? Entahlah, Kiritsugu tidak ingin terlalu memikirkan hal sepele seperti itu.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari ini keluarga kecil Kiritsugu menyesuaikan diri dengan kehiduapan baru di Villa.

Sementara keluarganya bersantai, Kiritsugu dan Caster sedang sibuk diruang kerja memindai peta kota Fuyuki, memeriksa bentuk _ley line_ kota, tempat-tempat yang memungkinkan untuk arena bertarung, memeriksa kembali informasi tentang master lawan dan sebagian servant yang sudah diketahui.

Semuanya berjalan mulus sampai saat ini.

Menurut info, servant terakhir yang belum muncul adalah berserker. Seandainya semua servant muncul, maka perang pun akan dimulai.

Namun, sebelum itu, Kiritsugu akhirnya dihadapkan masalah super serius yang sudah diperkirakannya akan muncul cepat atau lambat.

Dimulai dengan masuknya Irisviel bersama anak kesayanganya Ilyasviel, dan meminta hal yang sudah diperkirakan Kiritsugu.

"Ilya, Iris, kalian masih ingat kan bahwa kita ke Fuyuki untuk mengikuti Holy Grail War?" ucap Kiritsugu dengan suara keren miliknya.

"Um, seingatku cuma Kiritsugu-kun selaku master yang mengikuti Holy Grail War ini?" jawab Irisviel dengan senyum khas miliknya.

"Mama.. kapan kita jalan-jalan? Ilya mau ke Fuyuki Disney Land!" sedangkan Ilya dengan polosnya langsung membeberkan rencana dua Homunculus ini.

"Husss... jangan bilang-bilang Papa, nanti dia melarang kita pergi! Rencananya kita akan membantu dia memata-matai keadaan Fuyuki" ucap Irisviel dengan pelan seraya membungkuk kearah Ilya. Irisviel pun tahu Kiritsugu dapat mendengarnya, karena dia memang hanya ingin menggoda suaminya.

"Ah, baik mama!" ucap Ilya mengangguk, kemudian menghadap Kiritsugu kembali. "Papa, kami ingin membantu memata-matai Fuyuki dan mencari makanan lezat juga baju baru!" ucap Ilya dengan imutnya, meskipun Ilya berharap rencana mereka tidak diketahui Kiritsugu, yang dikatakanya malah membuat semuanya terlihat lebih jelas.

Sementara Sella dan Leysritt hanya terkikik geli di dapur mendengarkan pembicaraan keluarga kecil ini.

". . . ." Kiritsugu spechless mendengar sandiwara kecil Irisviel dan kepolosan anaknya, lalu berkata:

"Hahh...~ baiklah... Aku tahu, bahwa aku tidak akan berhasil mencegah kalian. Tapi, kalian berdua harus hati-hati diluar sana." Ucap Kiritsugu mendapati kekalahanya.

"Caster, lebih baik kau ikut dengan mereka. Karena seperti yang sudah direncanakan, bahwa Irisviel akan berpura-pura sebagai master sebagai penggantiku" lanjut Kiritsugu, kemudian Caster muncul dari wujud astralnya dan langsung menyambut Ilya yang berlari kearahnya untuk memeluk sang Servant.

"Hmm... itu memang rencana awal. Tapi, karena kondisi berubah dengan adanya Ilya dan yang lain, maka sebaiknya kita benar-benar harus mengubah rencara. Kalau aku mengikuti Irisviel dan Ilya, mereka malah akan menjadi pusat perhatian setiap Master atau servant. Tentu kau tidak ingin membahayakn Ilya bukan? Karena, mungkin saja ada sebagian servant yang memiliki kemampuan sensorik yang bisa mendeteksi servant lainya. Daripada memancing kecurigaan yang tidak perlu, lebih baik membiarkan mereka pergi berama Sella dan Leysritt. Selain itu, kalau memang ada servant dan master yang menyerang, mereka bisa memanggilku dalam sekejap kesana" jawab Caster, sementara Ilya yang ada digendonganya mengembungkan pipinya setelah mendengar Caster Oniichan tidak akan ikut jalan-jalan ke kota.

Kiritsugu menimbang kembali rencana awal yang dulu dia buat.

Ini karena dia mengakui servant miliknya cukup mahir dalam menyusun strategi. Dia berkali–kali bermain catur melawan servantnya, dan belum pernah mengalahkanya sekalipun. Bahkan kakek Jubstacheit juga tidak pernah menang ketika dia membantunya main catur.

Meskipun catur bukanlah cara untuk megukur kemampuan strategi seseorang dalam real war, tapi itu sudah membuktikan bahwa taktik dan perencanaan Caster lebih maju beberapa langkah didepanya.

Apakah setiap servant semengerikan ini? Atau hanya servant miliknya yang Abnormal? Bahkan, menurut Jubstacheit, bisa dibilang servant miliknya yang memiliki jutaan Noble Phantasm ini, mungkin bisa menyaingi Gilgamesh sang legenda King Uruk.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Kiritsugu kun, masing-masing dari kami membawa [Hiraishin Kunai]. Kalau ada bahaya, kami tidak akan ragu menggunakanya" jelas Irisviel berusaha memenangkan argument untuk pergi jalan-jalan di Fuyuki.

Pada akhirnya, Kiritsugu pun menyetujui permintaan anak dan istrinya.

Semenjak mereka sekeluarga sampai ke Fuyuki, Kiritsugu memang sudah memikirkan dan mengira-ngira akan merubah semua rencana yang dia buat, karena banyaknya muncul faktor-faktor lain yang datang tanpa dikira.

.

.

Malam harinya, 19.24

Setelah Irisviel, Ilya, dan 2 maid homunculus Einzbern pulang dengan selamat dari bersenang-senang di kota, juga membawa banyak barang-barang belanjaan bersama mereka. Kiritsugu pun akhirnya bernafas lega.

Semetara keluarganya beristirahat diruang tamu, dia melangkahkan kakinya keruang kerja.

"Caster.." ucap Kiritsugu, dan dalam sekejap Caster muncul dari Astral Form miliknya.

"Yes, Master"

"Bisakah kau tunjukkan kembali, berapa jumlah Master dan Servant yang ada malam ini?" ucap Kiritsugu, berharap servant terakhir akan muncul.

Caster kemudian memunculkan [Oracle Sword], sebuah Noble Phantasm yang digunakan untuk meramal dengan medium darah pengguna.

" _O Sword of Miracle, show your wonders to me!"_ (Wahai pedang pembawa keajaiban, tunjukkan keajaibanmu padaku!)

Setelah menggores ujung jarinya dengan pisau berwarna perak berhiaskan Ruby dan Yaqut, Caster meneteskan darahnya kearah Peta Fuyuki yang sudah disiapkan Kiritsugu seperti malam sebelumnya.

Setelah merasa cukup, Caster menghentikan pendarahan ditanganya, dan membiarkan regenerasi [Avalon] aktif.

Lalu, dengan ajaib 10 tetes darah yang tersebar bergerak menyatu, kemudian berpisah kembali, berubah menjadi 7 bulatan kecil sebagai tanda untuk Master dan 7 bulatan yang lebih besar sebagai tanda untuk Servant.

"Hm.. sepertinya semua servant telah lengkap, artinya perang akan segera dimulai"

"Yes master. Tapi, saya menyarankan anda untuk tidak tergesa-gesa dalam menentukan keputusan. Meskipun kita sudah mengenal hampir semua Master setelah melakukan pengamatan beberapa hari ini, tapi kita masih belum mengetahui siapa master dari berserker yang sepertinya baru siang tadi disummon. Selain itu…."

"Kau benar, meskipun aku bisa merencanakan pembunuhan diam-diam terhadap sebagian besar master. Tapi kita juga masih memiliki sedikit informasi tentang 'siapa' yang mereka summon" ucap Kiritsugu menanggapi pendapat servantnya.

"Seandainya Noble Phantasm milikmu bisa memberikan informasi lebih rinci selain letak mereka berada. Tentu akan mudah menyusun rencana."

"Mohon maaf, karena Noble Phantasm milikku memiliki keterbatasan. Selain itu, kalau aku bisa mengetahui segala hal tentang perang ini sebelum dimulai, bukankah itu sangat tidak adil bagi peserta lainya? "

"Ahaha… kau benar Caster, sesuatu yang sangat curang seperti itu tidak mungkin ada."

{Diparalel Lain, Original Emiya Shirou, terkena deman dan bersin-bersin gara-gara dibekukan oleh Sona Sitri setelah ketahuan dirinya ternyata memiliki pacar lain}

"Hm.. kalau begitu, lebih baik kita makan malam dan menunggu pengumuman dari Gereja tentang kemunculan servant terakhir dan dimulainya Grail War"

"Yes, master... ngomong-ngomong, masakan apa yang ingin anda makan hari ini?"

"Miso Soup, Nikujaga, Hamburger Steak, dan Tempura!" ucap Kiritsugu semangat.

Caster pun melangkah keluar dari ruang kerja Kiritsugu, dan langsung disambut oleh rentetan permintaan makanan dari para gadis/wanita Einzbern.

'Fyuh... seandainya tidak ada perang Holy Grail ini, mereka pasti tidak akan memperbolehkan Caster melangkah keluar sedikitpun dari dapur. Brrrr... dan aku bisa membayangkan dia akan dirantai seumur hidup disana. Semoga ini cuma imajinasi anehku saja' Pikir Kiritsugu, seraya keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

.

.

Pada malam itu Kirei Kotomine memerintahkan Assasin untuk menyerang kediaman **Matou**.

Karena benar apa yang dikatakan Saber.

Kalau membiarkan Assasin untuk mati secara sia-sia melawan dirinya (the King of Britain) hanya untuk drama kecil itu tidak ada gunanya.

Daripada menggunakan rencana awal mereka, lebih baik mengirimnya ketempat musuh, mencoba pertahanan mereka, dan melihat kemampuan mereka.

Kalau beruntung, servant atau master lawan akan cedera, dan kalau tidak beruntung, paling tidak mereka bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang lawan.

Mendengar penjelasan sang King of Knight dan karisma kepemimpinanya dalam menjelaskan taktik dan rencana. Mau tidak mau, para Assasin mulai menghormati Saber.

Meskipun tidak menyenangkan, pengorbanan salah satu dari clone assasin diperlukan untuk memuaskan keinginan master mereka.

Lalu, ketika melihat Saber yang memasang raut wajah tidak suka dengan rencana kedua master mereka, Kotomine Kirei dan Tohsaka Tokiomi. Para Assasin semakin bertambah menghormati Saber.

Bahkan salah satu dari mereka diam-diam berkata akan melindungi Saber karena dia Pure, Cute, Cantik, dan Charismatic. Dalam diam, Assasin yang lainya menyetujui rekan mereka.

Dan seperti yang sering terjadi dalam sejarah kerajaan/negara maupun cerita atau legenda, kegelapan memang bertugas melindungi cahaya yang memberikan harapan untuk semua rakyat.

Karena itulah, mereka Assasin, Hassan-i-Sabbah akan melindungi cahaya harapan yang menaungi mereka, Saber, the King of Knight.

Pada malam yang sama, Kirei meminta perlindungan kepada Gereja, dengan mengaku bahwa servant miliknya telah gugur dalam pertarungan melawan Matou. (mana mungkin Assasin bisa mengalahkan Gilgamesh).

Mungkin malam ini Kirei dan Tokiomi bisa merasa tenang karena rencana mereka berhasil dilaksanakan tanpa kendala.

Tapi, pada besok malam, 'kemungkinan' besar rencana mereka akan gagal total jika Caster yang kembali memeriksa posisi dan jumlah peserta grail, membeberkan rencana mereka ke organisasi Gereja atau Master lainya.

.

.

Pada malam berikutnya, servant Rider sengaja menampakkan hawa keberadaanya terhadap servant lain dengan berdiri diatas Chariotnya di daerah pelabuhan Fuyuki.

Dia berniat untuk merekrut servant lain kedalam pasukanya dan merelakan Holy Grail untuknya. Atau salah satunya.

Dia ingin, menjadikan Heroic Spirit lain untuk menjadi rekanya, sekutu, dan teman dalam menaklukkan dunia bersamanya.

Meskipun permintaanya cukup bodoh menurut servant yang lain, namun menurut karakternya hal itu sangatlah sesuai. Karena Rider adalah the Great Iskandar, sang Raja Penakluk.(itulah yang diteriakanya pada servant lain)

.

Rider tidak suka dengan sifat master miliknya yang sombong dan menganggap servant itu hanya sebuah alat yang digunakan untuk bertarung melawan servant lain.

Karena itulah beberapa minggu yang lalu dia berusaha memberikan masukan dan nasehat kepada Masternya.

Namun, setelah terjadi bantah-bantahan, akhirnya Rider memutuskan untuk memukul wajah masternya dan mematahkan rahangnya.

Sepertinya kekerasan adalah obat yang cocok untuk orang bodoh sepertinya. Dan itu berhasil membuat masternya pingsan dengan mulut mengeluarkan darah dan sedikit trauma mental.

Lalu setelah masternya sadar dari pingsan, tiba-tiba saja karakter masternya sedikit berubah. Dia lebih pendiam, dan sering ketakutan dengan sendirinya ketika mendengar suara yang sedikit nyaring.

Sola Ui yang merupakan tunangnya dengan gemetar mengatakan bahwa hasil pemeriksaan dokter menunjukkan masternya terkena gangguan trauma mental.

Karena itulah, saat ini masternya hanya berdiam diri didalam kamar hotel bersama tunanganya yang masih sabar untuk membantunya. Dan duakali sehari dokter spesialis Psikologi kepercayaan keluarga Archibald datang kekamar hotel untuk melakukan terapi mental.

Yah, sepertinya rider terlalu keras memukul kepala master miliknya.

Tapi, semua berakhir dengan baik. Dan cukup berhasil membuat masternya sedikit sadar, bahwa yang ada dihadapanya saat itu bukanlah servant atau budak, melainkan seorang Hero! The Great Iskandar.

Seandainya masternya berusaha membuatnya tunduk dengan Command Seal, sudah pasti pada detik itu juga dia akan membunuh masternya. Rider lebih peduli dengan harga dirinya sebagai raja penakluk daripada Grail.

Tunduk terhadap orang lain? Heh, jangan bercanda! The King Conquer lebih memilih mati daripada mengaku tunduk!

{Sementara itu, diparalel lain, Kayneth Archibald, terbunuh oleh servant miliknya setelah 2 kali menggunakan Command Seal dengan tujuan membuat servantnya tunduk, namun tetap gagal: BAD END}

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

To Be Countinued

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ok, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.

Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang masih sedia memberikan masukan, membaca, menulis review, bagi-bagi informasi, nge-PM, nge-Favorite, dan nge-Follow fic ini!

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review. See ya later..

AoiKishi [Trace: Off]


	6. Chapter 6

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chapter **Six** of **FateStayZeroNight - Alter project**

.

List Arc:

Arc01 Fate/Stay Night – Ending

 **Arc02 Fate/Zero Chaos –** **Now** **Resuming** **...**

Arc03 Fate/Night Paralel – Waiting to write..

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chapter **Two** : **Fate/Zero Chaos:** **Long Night Part 1**

 _Disclaimer:_ _ **Typemoon**_

 _Idea:_ _ **AoiKishi**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

.

Pada malam kedua dimulainya Holy Grail ke-4, sesaat **sebelum** tibanya Rider yang akan berpidato untuk mengajak para Heroic Spirit lainya menjadi rekan/sekutu/teman didalam holy grail war.

Servant Saber yang saat itu berkeliling kota untuk patroli, bertemu dengan servant Lancer yang menantangnya bertarung di daerah Dock Barang/Kontainer dipelabuhan Fuyuki.

Tohsaka Tokiomi yang saat itu melakukan pemantauan dari kediaman miliknya pun memperbolehkan Saber untuk memenuhi permintaan tantangan Lancer.

Tentu ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk mencoba dan membandingkan untuk pertama kalinya akan kekuatan servant Saber miliknya yang parameter statusnya kemungkinan **jauh lebih tinggi** dari servant lain _(sebab, malam sebelumnya hanya terdapat penyerangan assasin terhadap Archer/Gilgamesh)_

 _._

Pertarungan antara kedua servant ini hampir serupa dengan pertarungan [Arturia Pendragon vs Diamurd Ua Duibhne] _di paralel lain_.

Ya, kata kuncinya adalah 'hampir'. Karena berbeda dari paralel lain dimana kemampuan mereka berdua hampir imbang, pada saat ini servant Lancer benar-benar hampir tidak berkutik dihadapan servant Saber yang terlihat sangat OP (Over Power).

Apa boleh buat, karena yang mensummon Saber adalah [Tohsaka Tokiomi] seorang Magus sejati yang benar-benar jenius dalam Magecraft yang juga mengerti tentang system kerja [Holy Grail War]. Sangat berbeda dengan **Emiya Kiritsugu** , yang hanya seorang militan/mercenary sekaligus [Spell Caster] yang tidak terlalu menggeluti kehidupan Magus secara keselurhan.

Tidak dipungkiri lagi Tokiomi Tohsaka adalah heir dari clan Magus yang paling ternama diseluruh jepang ini, yaitu clan/keluarga [Tohsaka]. Salah satu clan yang didalamnya mengalir darah penerus dari [The Wizard Marshal - Zelretch of the Jewel] atau yang sering dikenal di London Tower sebagai [Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg] seorang Dead Apostle Ancestor pengguna [First True Magic].

Bukti kecil dari besarnya pengaruh [Tohsaka] di jepang ialah **seluruh** kota Fuyuki yang merupakan tempat berlangsungnya Holy Grail ini didalam atau dibawah kepemilikan Tohsaka.

Bukti lainya adalah: [Tohsaka] merupakan salah satu dari 3 clan/Keluarga yang mendasari pembentukan ritual Holy Grail ini.

Jadi, sedikit banyaknya keluarga Tohsaka memiliki banyak keuntungan dalam memahami system kerja Grail.

Seperti halnya dengan keluarga Matou dan Einzbern yang mengetahui celah dalam system Grail. Tentu sudah wajar kalau keluarga Tohsaka juga memiliki catatan dan informasi tentang Grail, seperti halnya mengenai cara tertentu dalam pemanggilan Heroic Spirit.

Beberapa celah dalam system pemanggilan yang dapat dimanfaat kan Tokiomi kali ini adalah: penambahan [Aria] dalam pemanggilan Servant _(seperti yang dilakukan Zouken untuk memanggil Berserker_ ), katalis yang cocok _(sudah umum)_ , juga jumlah mana yang lebih besar ketika melakukan pemanggilan guna mempengaruhi kualitas Servant _(sudah umum)_ , dan berbagai celah lainya.

Karena itulah, Tokiomi tidak terlalu kaget ketika mendapati dirinya berhasil mensummon [King of Britania] dari **masa keemasanya** menjadi pemimpin. Yaitu masa dimana servant Saber di elu-elukan sebagai raja kemenangan [King of Victory] bagi penduduk Ingris. Dan dikenal diseluruh dunia sebagai seorang [King of Knight] yang memimpin Ksatria dan masyarakat yang dibawah kekuasaanya pada kejayaan kerajaan Inggris.

 **Sama seperti beberapa Master berpengalaman** lainnya, Tokiomi juga mensummon servant miliknya beberapa minggu lebih dulu dari waktu perkiraan dimulainya [Holy Grail War]. _(berbeda dengan yang tidak memiliki banyak prana, tentu akan susah mempertahankan servant tanpa bantua Holy Grail System)_

Tentu hal ini sangatlah logic, hanya orang bodoh dan tidak berpengalaman yang mensummon servant miliknya di saat-saat terakhir!

Alasan yang paling mendasar akan diperlukanya mensummon servant diawal waktu adalah dikarenakan perlunya banyaknya persiapan, perencanaan, serta pentingnya saling mengenal antara Servant dan Master sebelum perang dimulai. Meskipun mempertahankan servant sebelum War memerlukan banyak Prana, hal itu bukan masalah bagi Tokiomi Tohsaka yang benar-benar seorang magus sejati.

Selain itu tidak mungkin bisa mengenal pribadi, sifat, kemampuan individu dari seorang servant hanya dalam **satu malam** , kecuali jika servant yang panggil memiliki _mulut ember_ , atau servant yang suka pamer, atau servant yang tidak memiliki otak waras sehingga bisa langsung percaya dengan orang yang mensummon mereka.

Sebab, menurut Tokiomi, yang disummonya bukanlah budak atau alat yang digunakan sekali pakai. Mereka adalah para **[Eiyu]** atau **[Heroe]** yang kemunculan/keberadaan di masa hidup mereka masing-masing merupakan mukjizat serta keajaiban bagi umat manusia. Pastinya mereka memiliki kepribadian, prinsip, tekat, dan keahlian yang patut serta sesuai dengan gelar [Hero] yang ditanggung dipundak mereka.

Jadi, setelah beberapa waktu berlalu semenjak pemanggilan Servant, dalam [ **Dream Cicle** ] miliknya, Tokiomi bisa mengetahui bahwa Servant miliknya berbeda dengan King Arthur yang ada di history Ingris yang sering di bacanya untuk penelitian pemanggilan Servant. Tentu yang paling mengkagetkan adalah kebenaran bahwa King Arthur yang disummonya adalah **perempuan**.

Bukankah sejarah mengatakan bahwa dia adalah laki-laki?

Kenapa King of Britanian yang yang disummonya merupakan 100% wanita?

Apakah dia memanggil Raja Inggris dari paralel lain? Tidak, itu masih belum diketahuinya secara pasti, (meskipun Trone of Heroes tidak terikat dengan waktu, masa, dan zaman) mungkin saja sejarah yang diketahui saat ini tentang Arthur Pendragon secara umum adalah palsu. Karena semua itu merupakan hasil karya manusia yang tentunya tidak luput dari pemalsuan, fiktif, rumor, politik, dan lainya.

Karena penasaran, Tokiomi pun memberanikan diri untuk kembali bertanya kepada servant Saber yang sudah bersedia dipanggil sebagai [Arturia- _sama_ ] disaat hanya mereka berdua. _(karena sudah beberapa minggu Saber tinggal dikediaman Tohsaka, akhirnya Servant miliknya itu akrab sudah mulai akrab dengan anaknya [Tohsaka Rin] dan istrinya [Tohsaka Aoi])_

Saat itu, Saber yang cukup mempercayai Tokiomi pun mau bercerita sedikit tentang pribadinya. Dia menceritakan tentang alasan kenapa dirinya yang perempuan harus menyamar sebagai laki-laki untuk berperan sebagai raja Inggris. Dan beberapa cerita tentang kehidupanya ketika mempimin negrinya sebagai raja.

Ada alasan kenapa Tokiomi tidak langsung memaksa jawaban dari sang servant diawal mereka bertemu ketika ritual Summon. Karena meskipun Servant milinya bersedia menjelaskan kemampuan miliknya, diawal pertemuan mereka, entah kenapa King of Britain ini terlihat tidak suka kalau Tokiomi mencoba menyinggung kepribadian sang Servant.

Tokiomi bisa saja memaksa informasi yang diinginkanya dijawab oleh Saber jika dia memaksanya menjawab dengan menggunakan [Command Seal], tapi itu akan memperburuk hubunganya dengan servant yang dimunculkanya.

Selain informasi detail atau informasi khusus, Tokiomi sendiri pastinya sudah mendapatkan Informasi standar tentang servant miliknya dari Grail System ketika mensummon Servant. Seperti infromasi tentang class servant, identitas, parameter fisik, dan sebagian kecil dari kemampuan servant Saber ini.

 **.**

 **Servan** **t** **Class:** **Saber  
** Identity: **Arturia Pendragon  
** Aligmnet: Lawful Good

Strength: A _(_ **A+** _dalam Prana Burst)_  
Endurance: A _(_ **A+** _dalam Prana Burst)_  
Agility: A _(_ **A+** _dalam Prana Burst)_  
Mana: **A+**  
Luck: B+

Noble Phantasm: Excalibur ( **A++** ), Invisible Air ( **A** ), Avalon ( **EX** )  
Skill: Magic Resistance (A), Mana Burst (A), Instinct (A)

.

Jadi, setelah bersabar dengan membiarkan Saber hidup di kediaman Tohsaka, Tokiomi pun sedikit-demi sedikit mendapat informasi tambahan tentang Servant miliknya, entah itu dari bertanya secara langsung, ataupun melalui [Dream Cyrcle].

Hingga akhirnya saat ini Tokiomi bisa yakin, bahwa Servant miliknya adalah King Arhuria yang memerintah kerajaan Inggris di **saat masa kejayaanya**.

Sebab dari ingatan sang raja, dia **belum** menemui akhir kejayaanya seperti yang ada di kebanyakan buku kuno sejarah Inggris. Sang King of Knight belum menemui pengkhianatan anaknya Mordred, dan pastinya belum menemui perang Camlan.

Karena itulah, sang servant saat ini masih memiliki sepasang pusaka kesayanganya: [ **Excalibur] dan [Avalon]**.

Meskipun aslinya Saber memiliki beberapa Noble phantasm lain seperti tombak kesayanganya [Rhongomyriad], ataupun tunggangan kuda favoritenya atau shield miliknya, dan pisau kesayanganya, dan lain-lainya. Sepertinya beberapa benda seperti itu tidak bisa dimunculkanya. Mungkin karena terdapat batasan saat disummon dalam [Saber Class]?

Tokiomi sangat beruntung memilih mensummon Servant hanya menggunakan darahnya tanpa bantuan katalis lain. Karena kecocokan dari mereka berdua sangatlah sesuai. (Meskipun terkadang dia harus bersabar mengahadapi tingkah tomboy servant miliknya)

Sama seperti diparalel lain, Tokiomi merupakan master yang cukup sabar dalam menghadapi seorang Heroic Spirit. Kalau di paralel lain dia bisa bersabar untuk bekerja sama dengan Servant sombong dan congkak seperti **Gilgamesh** , tentu dengan servant-nya saat ini, Arturia Pendragon yang cukup tomboy dan penuh kebangaan sebagai King of Knight bukan masalah besar.

Bahkan Tokiomi juga berterima kasih karena Servant miliknya yang cukup Paranoid itu mengingatkan dirinya kembali, bahwa Kotomine Kirei memiliki potensi sebagai musuh, meskipun saat ini mereka menjalin aliansi sesaat.

Entah kenapa, Servant miliknya benar-benar tidak suka dengan Kirei?

.

.

Kembali pada scene pertarungan antara Lancer yang terdesak dan Saber yang belum serius.

Trank Tank Tank Dhar!

"Oi, oi, oi... apa kau benar seorang gadis? Pukulan pedangmu sangat keras dan berat! Apa kau yakin bukan seorang monster atau servant Berserker?" ucap Lancer yang terpaksa memancing kemarahan servant Saber, harapanya akan membuat fokus Saber dalam menggunakan berpedang berkurang.

Namun, tidak ada jawaban.

Sang King of Knight semenjak menerima tantangan Lancer masih saja dengan wajah stoic dan gerakan elegan layaknya tarian menghujani Lancer dengan tebasan cepat dan mematikan miliknya. Bagi Saber, seorang King haruslah fokus dalam pertempuran, sebab ditangan dirinyalah hidup dan matinya para pasukan serta penduduk kerajaan yang ada dibawah perlindunan dan tanggung jawabanya!

Meskipun saat ini dirinya sendirian dan tidak memiliki orang yang harus dilindungi dibelakangnya, bukan berarti fokusnya dalam bertarung bisa digoyahkan semudah itu. _(walaupun bisa sedikit bersantai)_

Dan saat ini dirinya juga merasa cukup senang, karena bisa bertarung dengan Heroic Spirit pengguna tehnique tombak yang lebih mahir darinya _(karena Saber juga pernah belajar sedikit menggunakan tombak)_.

Setelah beberapa saat melihat musuhnya yang semakin terdesak, Saber pun merasa pemanasan sudah cukup. Sehingga dirinya menghentikan serangan, lalu melompat mundur.

"Apakah ucapanmu sebelumnya adalah pujian? Maaf saja dengan kekuatan dan kecepatan milikku yang tidak normal ini. Salahkan kakek tua mesum penasehat kerajaanku yang menanamkan [Dragon Heart Core] kedalam tubuhku ini" ucap Saber dengan raut sedikit cemberut imut manisnya.

Tentu kalian mengetahui siapa kakek tua mesum itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Merlin?

Seperti yang sudah diketahui, gara-gara penyihir tua inilah, tubuh Arthuria jauh lebih kuat dari manusia normal lainya serta memiliki Mana yang cukup besar sehingga bisa menggunakan kemampuan [Excalibur] secara maksimal. Karena seperti yang ada dilegenda, para naga adalah [Ancient Beast] yang mampu memproduksi energi sihir/mana hanya dengan bernafas. Mereka adalah lambang dan simbol dari kekuatan sihir sejati!

"Hosh hosh hosh... pantas saja kutukan _charm_ milikku tidak berpengaruh, tetnyata **Magic Resistant** Class Saber benar-benar sangat hebat. Dan maafkan kelancangan hamba karena tidak menyadarinya sejak awal yang mulia Ratu"

"Hn? Maksudmu?" tanya Saber.

"Kekuatan dan kecepatan yang abnormal, pedang yang diselimuti oleh angin untuk melindungi identitas penggunanya, armor dengan insignia lambang kerajaan Brtitania, memiliki kenalan seorang penyihir tua yang sangat hebat dan ditambah kemampuan berpedang tak tertandingi yang kau miliki. Dari semua itu hanya satu orang yang bisa kusimpulkan di kepalaku. Sungguh kehormatan bisa beradu tanding dengan King of Knight. Terima kasih karena belum membunuhku sampai sekarang ini, yang mulia ratu"

"Hahh~... sepertinya memang sulit untuk menutupi identitasku. Kenapa aku harus disummon kedalam ritual [Holy Grail War] ini dengan mengguanakan armor perangku? Tidak hanya Battle Armor, semua Dress milikku yang lain juga memiliki lambang Insignia kerajaan Britania. Jadi? Setelah mengetahui siapa diriku? Apa yang akan kau lakukan Servant Lancer?"

"Ah, karena tidak adil kalau hanya aku yang mengetahui siapa dirimu. Izinkan diriku untuk memperkenalkan diri, namaku adalah **Diamurd Ua Duibhne** **,** The First Knight of Fiana"

"Hee... Diamurd sang pemikat? Cukup menarik"

"Terima kasih pujianya King of Britania, **Artur Pendragon** -sama. _(meskipun nama yang disebutkan Lancer salah, Saber membiarkanya saja_ ). Tapi..., aku cukup terkejut karena mendapati bahwa yang mulia bukanlah seorang pria seperti yang ada di legenda. Tidak kusangkah bahwa raja yang mashyur itu ternyata gadis kecil cantik menawan seperti dirimu. Seharusnya gadis secantik dan seanggun anda tidak turun kedalam per-" namun ucapan Lancer dihentikan oleh suara marah Saber yang tertahan

"HENTIKAN UCAPANMU! Berani sekali kau memanggilku dengan ucapan [Gadis kecil], kesatria tombak? Kau tahu, aku paling benci dengan pendisriminasian seperti itu! Tidak masalah kalau kau mengatakan aku memiliki kekuatan seperti monster, karena aku adalah seorang Knight yang memiliki harga diri atas kemampuanku dalam bertarung. Tapi berbeda dengan perkataanmu tentang penampilanku seperti gadis kecil lemah. Aku paling benci orang yang hanya memandang dari luarnya saja!"

'E-eh? Kenapa dia marah karena hal seperti itu?' batin Lancer bingung

"Dan, karena kita sudah saling mengenal nama masing-masing, maka pertarungan terhormat sampai mati sebagai sesama kesatria bisa dimulai bukan? Jadi kalau kau tidak ingin mati, mulai sekarang bertarunglah lebih **serius!** " diakhir perkataanya, Saber melesat dengan lebih cepat kearah Lancer yang memasang wajah kaget. Karena dirinya tidak menyangka ada wanita yang tidak suka dipuji karena kecantikanya.

Menurut pengalaman Lancer sebagai raja NTR, ups.. maksudnya raja penggoda. Para wanita selalu takluk dengan wajah tampan dan pujian manisnya _(gombalanya)_. Bukankah itu normal?

Sementara itu, Tokiomi yang masih tinggal dikediaman Tohsaka hanya bisa menepuk serta memijat kepalanya yang mulai pusing karena sifat Tomboy servantya ini. Dia hanya berharap semoga Saber tidak menembakkan Full Power Excalibur ditengah kota.

Trank Trank Strank! Slash! Dhuar! Zrast!

Goresan demi goresan mulai muncul diseluh tubuh Lancer akibat sayatan pedang maupun angin yang menyelimuti pedang Saber, **[Invisible Air]**.

Lancer tidak mengira bahwa angin tak terihat itu **bisa digunakan** untuk menyerang, sebab sebelumnya dirinya mengira Angin tak terlihat itu hanya digunakan untuk menutupi bentuk maupun panjang senjata yang dimiliki Saber.

Meskipun dia sudah mengunakan kemampuan [Gae Dearg] untuk menangkis serangan angin yang pastinya berupa sihir. Itu hanya bertahan sejenak sebelum dirinya terlempar karena hempasan angin kencang yang menghantam seluruh tubuhnya. Ternyata, Saber bahkan bisa memunculkan [Invisible Air] itu dari seluruh tubuhnya!

Walaupun Lancer sudah terlempar dan terhempas menabrak salah satu kotak besi (kontainer), dirinya masih bisa bangkit dengan cepat, soalnya ia hanya terkena tekanan angin, bukan sayatan. Dia tidak bisa menganggap remeh lawanya yang sekarang, kalau dia lengah sedikit saja, takutnya akan ada sayatan angin yang siap menebas lehernya!

Dan benar saja, sesaat setelah dia berdiri, dirinya harus menangkis beberapa sayatan angin transparan yang menuju kearahnya dengan tombak merah penangkal sihir miliknya, Gae Dearg! Meskipun dirinya selamat, kotak besi besar _(kontainer)_ yang ada dibelakangnya terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian. Benar-benar gadis kecil yang mengerikan!

Seandainya dia bisa melukai Saber sedikit saja dengan tombak kuning terkutuk miliknya, [Gae Buidhe], kemungkinan besar dia bisa mengurangi kemampuan bertarung Saber. Itupun juga kalau dirinya bisa mengenai bagian yang tidak terututup Battle Armor/Zirah yang dikenakan gadis blonde itu.

Tapi, jangankan mendekat untuk menggoreskan Gae Buidhe, **menghindar** saja sangat susah!

Benar, hanya menghindar dan berlari saja yang bisa dilakukany Lancer saat ini.

Itu bukan dikarenakan dirinya pengecut, tapi itu dikarenakan Insting bertarungnya yang berusaha membuat dirinya bertahan hidup dari sebuan tebasan Saber.

Dia menolak untuk menangkis tebasan gadis kecil gorila itu untuk kedua kalinya! Sebab, saat ini kekuatanya gadis kecil itu jauuuh lebih besar dari pemanasan sebelumnya! Ini terbukti ketika menahan tebasan dengan tombak miliknya, tanganya hampir patah diikuti tubuhnya yang terlempar jauh lebih keras daripada saat dirinya hanya terkena tubrukan [Invisible Air] ketika **mencoba** menahan serangan Saber sebelumnya.

Sangat aneh rasanya bisa terlempar sejauh itu hanya dikarenakan menangkis satu pukulan super kuat gadis dengan lengan kecil seperti itu.

Bagaimana mungkin lengan tak berotot seperti itu bisa memiliki kekutan seperti naga mengamuk! Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal!

 _Tentu semua itu bisa dijelaskan dengan Logic Sihir! Semua itu bisa dilakukan Saber, karena [Mana Burst], [Dragon Spirit], dan [Body Reinforcement] yang diketahui Saber dari kakek tua mesum [Merlin] yang memaksanya untuk berlatih Magic!_

.

Trank, trank trank!

.

Trank Slash Zrash Dhar!

.

Trank Zrank Tank trank Blarr!

.

Setelah cukup lama beradu senjata [ **Dual Lance** Vs **Sword** +Wind **Magic** ], sepertinya Saber mulai serius hendak membunuh Lacer.

Dan, saat ini Lancer pun menyadari bahwa dirinya akan mendapatkan luka parah atau bahkan langsung menemui ajalnya, **jika** dirinya yang saat ini dipenuhi luka gores **mendapatkan** serangan pedang Saber yang mulai mengeluarkan kilauan cahaya keemasan itu.

 _(Tokiomi membolehkan saja untuk Saber menembakan Excalibur mini kearah Lancer. Baginya, lebih cepat servant musuh berkurang lebih baik untuknya. Selain itu Saber yang disummon dalam keadaan sempurna seperti ini, bisa menembakkan 2 kali_ _ **Full Blast Excalibur**_ _dengan cadangan mana miliknya sendiri, dan Saber masih bisa melakukanya lagi dengan menggunakan Mana milik masternya Tokiomi yang merupakan Magus berbakat dengan kualitas mana yang cukup besar dikarenakan banyaknya [Magic Crest] keluarga Tohsaka yang ada didalam tubuhnya. Dan Tokiomi sendiri masih bisa menambah jumlah mana miliknya dengan menggunakan koleksi [Magical Gem]berharga miliknya)_

Tapi, Lancer sangat berterima kasih dengan Lucknya yang pas-pasan ini _(kebanyakan Class Lancer sial)_ , karena disaat Saber hendak menebaskan pedang berpendar miliknya **secara Vertikal** kearah Lancer, tiba-tiba suara gemuruh dan kilatan petir menggema bersamaan diarena pertempuran.

"Oleleleleele- _**(slash!)**_. OYYYY APA-APAAN KAU **GADIS KECIL**! ITU SANGAT BERBAHAYA!" teriak Rider karena roda serta bagian belakang Chariot miliknya terpotong akibat tebasan **Excalibur Mini** Saber yang sebelumnya hendak ditembakkan kearah Lancer.

 _Dengan reflek, Saber menembakkan Excalibur mini pada musuh yang tiba-tiba muncul ditengah pertarungan._

Usaha Rider untuk muncul dengan keren pun akhirnya gagal karena Saber. Sehingga akhirnya Rider berusaha untuk tidak terjungkir ketika menghentikan Chariot miliknya yang saat ini hanya memiliki satu roda.

"Fyuuh... akhirnya bisa mendarat dengan aman. Hei! Apa-apan itu? Apakah begini cara kalian menyambut King of Conquest, The Great Iskandar ini? Hahh~... karena kali ini tidak ada yang terluka maka aku akan memaafkanmu. Ga ga ga ga ga ga..." gelak tawa Rider yang langsung memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Lancer, apa kakek bodoh yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai King ini temanmu?" tanya Saber dengan beberapa perempatan dipelipisnya. Karena usahanya untuk membunuh Lancer dibatalkan oleh kakek tua aneh yang mengendarai banteng hitam.

"Ti-tidak! Te-tentu saja tidak yang mulia ratu, saya tidak tahu menahu soal orang ini. Dan hamba tidak berani menambah kemurkaan yang mulia. Maafkan hamba karena sebelumnya mengucapkan hal yang mulia ratu benci. Maaf kan kesalahan saya ini" ucap Lancer seraya membungkuk dengan segera, karena saat ini ada waktu jeda untuk istirahat dari serangan bertubi dan mematikan Saber. Siapa tahu dirinya masih bisa selamat untuk malam ini? Karena akan sangat disayangkan kalau dirinya mati saat ini juga tanpa mengetahui kemampuan Servant lainya.

 _(Sejak awal, Lancer yang merupakan seorang ksatria (Knight), tidak bisa bersikap kejam terhadap wanita. Dan tentunya meskipun Lancer berusaha keras melawan Saber, tentu hasilnya sudah pasti!_ _ **Salahkan perbedaan kekuatan dan kecepatan yang terlalu besar!**_ _Jadi apa salahnya meminta maaf. Bukankah mengakui kesalahan adalah sifat seorang pria sejati?)_

Sementara itu, masternya, **Waver Velvet** juga menyuruh Lancer untuk melarikan diri kalau ada kesempatan. Melepaskan diri dari incaran rentetan combo tebasan Saber sangatlah sulit, dan cara terakhir tentu dengan mengguanakn _Command Seal_ untuk menteleportkan Lancer menuju masternya.

Meskipun luka yang dimiliki Lancer tidak terlalu mempengaruhi kemampuanya dalam bertarung satu lawan satu dengan Saber (meskipun tetap kalah). Saat ini kalau terjadi pertarungan dari 3 arah dengan kemunculan servant baru, maka Lancer berada dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak menguntungkan.

"Ehem! Tahan tebasan pedang kalian, ada raja yang hadir dihadapan kalian saat ini! Kuperkenalkan sekali lagi, diriku adalah The Great Iskandar! Dalam Holy Grail War ini, aku mewakili kelas Rider! Takdirlah yang telah mempertemukan kita untuk bertarung memperebutkan Holy Grail. Tapi, pertama-tama aku akan memberikan satu tawaran, bagaimana kalau kalian serahkan Holy Grail padaku dan menjadi pasukanku? Tentu kalian akan diperlaukan sebagai sekutu yang terhormat. Kita akan menikmati bangganya melakukan dunia bersama-sama. Bagiamana? Apa kalian tertarik dengan penawaran dari sang raja penakluk ini? Ga ha ha ha!"dan Rider pun memulai kembali ocehanya tentang dirinya yang hendak mengajak para servant lain sebagai teman, sekutu atau semacamnya lah.

Sementara itu Saber dan Lancer _Speechless_ karena kebodohan ocehan panjang lebar dari Servant yang baru muncul ini.

Berani-beraninya dia datang dengan tiba-tiba ditengah pertarungan antara dua ksatria ini. Dan tanpa aba-aba langsung mulai mengoceh sesuat hal yang absurd. Tentu saja Lancer dan Saber yang masih waras ini sangat takjub mendengar ocehan tidak jelas itu?

Dan pada akhirnya, Saber yang sudah sampai batas kesabaranya bergumam.

"Tidak hanya kau mengejekku dengan mengatakan aku ini gadis kecil, lalu mengoceh hal yang menggelikan seperti itu, dan kau juga berani mengangguku pertarunganku dengan Lancer? Ini sudah kelewatan, kau telah menginjak-injak kehormatanku sebagai Ksatria dan Raja! Tak akan **kumaafkan!** " Saber pun menembakkan Invicible Air kearah Rider berbentuk angin tajam, dan Chariot miliknya.

Slash!

"Ups...! Tu-tunggu Saber! Jangan tergesa-gesa serperti itu. Maaf soal keisengan pada ajakanku yang sebelumnya. Kali ini aku sungguh-sungguh akan menyampaikan tujuanku kemari" ucap Rider yang berhasil selamat dari serangan Saber dengan mengorbankan Gerobak Chariot miliknya, sementara dirinya saat ini mengendarai salah satu dari 2 banteng miliknya.

"Hn? Cepat katakan! Kalau kau mengatakan sesuatu yang tak masuk akal lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghapuskanmu dari muka bumi saat itu juga!" ucap Saber seraya mengeratkan pegangan Excalibur miliknya.

"Hahh~... aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu kembali dengan tipe gadis yang menakutkan juga memiliki kekuatan besar sepertimu di [Holy Grail War] ini." Ucap the king Conquest yang sudah sering berkelana dan bertemu banyak karakter orang yang berbeda.

Sementara itu Saber dengan tubuh kecilnya memberikan death glare kepada Rider.

Meskipun Saber dengan tubuh kecil dan wajah yang terlihat sangat imut saat itu, aura membunuh yang menyeruak keluar darinya membuat Rider dan Lancer menjadi siaga saat itu juga.

"Kuakui kalian berdua, Saber dan Lancer adalah ksatria sejati yang berani bertarung dengan keindahan layaknya ksatria yang sesungguhnya. Pertarungan yang sangat indah dan mengagumkan! Tidak seperti mereka para pengecut yang hanya bisa bersembunyi tanpa keberanian untuk menampakkan dirinya dan hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik kegelapan."

"Rider, apa maksud ucapanmu itu?" tanya Lancer, sementara Saber masih memasang wajah cute dan stoic miliknya.

"Lancer, dan juga kau, Saber! Suara merdu dari perpaduan senjata kalian yang saling beradu tidak hanya mengundang [Heroic Spirit]/roh pahlawan selain diriku untuk datang ketempat ini"ucap Rider, kemudian melanjutkanya dengan:

" **Karena itulah!** Mereka para pahlawan yang terlahir kembali melalui [Holy Grai] ini, mereka yang mendengar perkataanku ini, kuharap berkumpul ditempat ini! Mereka yang terlalu penakut untuk menampakkan diri, akan mendapatkan penghinaan besar dari The Great Iskandar, The King of Conquest!"

""". . . ."""

Semuanya menjadi hening sesaat, hanya bunyi desiran ombak dilaut dan suara serangga kecil yang terdengar.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian sebuah langkah terdengar dari arah jalan Raya, dan **bersamaan** dengan itu dari arah lain sebuah partikel cahaya emas berkilauan muncul dari atas salah satu lampu penerangan yang ada di dok kontainer ini.

Dari arah jalan raya, terlihat seorang pemuda bertubuh tegap dan berambut merah yang mengenakan pakaian set **[Koki ala Jepang]** berupa celana panjang hitam, celemek pink bercorak panda _(pemberian Ilya)_ , kemeja lengan panjang putih, kaos kaki hitam dan sepatu kulit hitam, plus topi koki. Sementara dikedua tanganya terdapat beberapa bungkus plastik yang sepertinya berasal dari Toko ikan yang ada didekat pelabuhan dock kontainer ini. _(kalau kalian orang lokal, tentu akan mengetahuinya)_

"Padahal aku cuma datang didekat sini malam-malam begini hanya untuk membeli beberapa ikan laut dan udang, tidak kusangka aku mendengar suara nyaring seseorang yang mengundang para servant yang ada di [Holy Grail] untuk berkumpul disini. Apakah aku juga diundang?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada datar, tenang, dan cool. Dia adalah servant Caster yang **benar-benar** kebetulan ada didekat sini karena keperluan membelikan bahan makan malam tambahan untuk Ilyasviel dan Irisviel yang ingin memakan makanan Sea Food. _(diparalel lain, Caster tidak muncul di acara pembukaan ini)_

Bagi Caster, daripada membeli ikan yang sudah dibekukan di Super market, lebih baik membeli ikan langsung dari nelayan yang tentunya memiliki ikan yang masih hidup dan segar.

Namun, para servant lain hanya terdiam memandang bingung kearah servant muda yang sama sekali tidak terlihat ingin bertarung itu. Ditambah lagi penjelasanya tentang membeli ikan laut dan udang. Kenapa dia memakai pakaian Koki? Apa dia mau memasak? Bukankah Servant tidak perlu makan? Asalkan ada _mana_ mereka bisa tetap beraktifitas, bukan?

Sementara itu, servant lain yang juga baru muncul diatas lampu jalan berkata:

"Jadi, ada mahluk rendahan yang berani menyebut dirinya sebagai raja dihadapan diriku yang agung ini?" ucap servant yang baru datang itu (Goldy-kun/Gilgamesh)

"Aku tidak melihat ada hal yang aneh dengan itu? Selain Itu, aku adalah Iskandar, sang raja penakluk yang legendaris. Apa kau tidak pernah mendengarnya?" Sahut Iskandar/Rider yang tidak terima dengan perkataan servant emas.

"Omong kosong! Yang disebut dengan raja yang sesungguhnya, hanyalah aku seorang!" ucap servant emas/Gilgamesh.

"Jika kau bersikeras, kenapa tidak menyebutkan siapa namamu? Kalau kau ragu untuk menyebut namamu yang sebenarnya, maka kau tidak layak untuk mengaku sebagai Raja yang sesungguhnya, bukan?" balas Iskander

"Grrr... Mongrel! Kau- bla.. bla.. bla.." _(sama seperti di anime)_

Dan percakapan mereka yang semakin panas pun kembali berlangsung.

.

Sementara itu, pemuda lain ber identitas **Shirou** yang baru datang dari sisi jalan raya berjalan dengan santai kearah kumpulan para Servant. Tanpa lupa membawa bungkusan plastik berisi Ikan, Udang, dan beberapa bahan tambahan lainya.

 **[Caster, apa yang akan kau lakukan?]** Tanya Kiritsugu yang juga melihat keadaan saat ini melalui mata Shirou/Caster. Sementara dirinya masih diruangan kerja dan para gadis/wanita Einzbern lainya masih sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing didalam Mansion _(mereka masih ngemil sambil menonton Sinetron Korea diruang tamu karena menunggu Shirou pulang untuk memasak makan malam)_

'Hmm? Aku mendatangi mereka karena kebetulan saja lewat didekat sini sepulang membeli ikan setelah mendengar undangan Ojii-san yang bernama Iskandar itu? Apakah master melarangku berdiam disini dan langsung menyuruhku pulang ke mansion?' tanya Shiro kepada Masternya melalui telepati link Servant-Master miliknya.

Seperti yang sudah diketahui, Servant Caster-Shirou merupakan [Hard Copy] **kualitas super jelek** dari versi Originalnya [Emiya Shirou yang memiliki Perfect Struktual Analysis]. Karena itulah Servant Caster masih **cukup polos, apa adanya, dan normal** seperti kebanyakan Servant/Butler yang memiliki akal sehat dan logic pada umumnya. _Tidak seperti originalnya yang over perfect dan suka memilih jalan pintas, setelah mengetahui apapun dengan detail hanya dalam satu kali pandangan mata!_

 **[Hmm..., tidak, sepertinya kau tidak perlu tergesa-gesa pulang kerumah. Kita benar-benar beruntung malam ini, karena bisa melihat sebagian besar peserta [War] tanpa harus repot melakukan pengintaian dan berkeliling kota Fuyuki]**

'Baiklah, jadi apa yang harus kulakukan disini, Master?'

 **[Sebelumnya, apa kau mengenal para Servant yang ada didekatmu?]**

'Ya, aku melihat **gagang** pedang [Excalibur] milik Saber-Arturia Pendragon, juga dua tombak bernama [Gae Budhie] dan [Gae Dearg] milik Lancer- Diamurd, lalu [Skull Dagger] milik Assasin yang merupakan salah satu **klon** Hassan-i-Sabbah, di ikuti dengan [Zul Qarnain] pedang milik Rider-Iskandar. Sementara itu ada seorang blonde memakai Armor emas, dia tidak membawa atau belum memunculkan senjata miliknya, jadi aku belum bisa mengetahui siapa dirinya'

 **[. . . .]**

'Ada apa master? Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan?'

 **[Hahh~... meskipun aku berusaha tidak kaget lagi setelah mengetahui** _ **obsesi aneh**_ **milikmu terhadap pedang, tapi aku benar-benar tidak percaya kau bisa mengetahui identias servant lain hanya dengan melihat sebagian senjata yang mereka miliki. Bahkan kau bisa mengetahui keberadaan** _ **klon**_ **servant Assasin yang ternyata masih hidup. Hnnn.., jadi... itu artinya Kirei berbohong terhadap pihak gereja]**

'Terima kasih pujianya Master, penyebab saya bisa mengenali senjata dengan mudah, karena saya juga memiliki **senjata asli** dan senjata **versi lain** yang serupa dengan milik mereka. Selain itu, saya hanya mengingat-ingat kembali tentang sejarah senjata yang mereka miliki, itu bukanlah hal yang terlalu aneh bukan? Karena informasi itu **sudah lama** tersimpan di dunia penuh tumpukkan pedang yang pernah kudatangi. Lalu, kalau soal Kirei dan Assasin, apa yang master ingin lakukan? Apakah saya harus membunuh mereka sekarang?' ucap Shiro/Caster dengan nada _Cool_ miliknya.

Meskipun dirinya **tidak bisa** menggunakan [Struktual Analysis] seperti versi originalnya, servant Caster sudah mengenal nama dan informasi **standar** _(tidak detail)_ dari senjata musuh yang dilihatnya dengan bantuan pengetahuan yang **sudah lama tertanam** didalam jiwanya. _(dunia penuh tumpukan pedang yang pernah dikunjungi oleh Caster hanyalah_ _ **0.00000000000000000000000∞1%**_ _dari total koleksi pedang milik Original Shirou yang merupakan kumpulan senjata dari_ _ **seluruh Universe**_ _yang tidak terbatas_ _ **[Unlimited Blade Worlds]**_ _)_

Tapi, kalau senjata itu tidak ada di database **list** **pedang** miliknya, tentu servant Caster tidak akan mengetahui informasinya.

Adapun alasan Caster bisa mengetahui informasi senjata [ **Tombak** Lancer], karena dalam database list pedang miliknya terdapat [Gae Dearg] dan [Gae Budhie] **versi pedang** dari paralel lain yang ciri-cirinya sama dengan dua tombak milik Lancer. _(Karena dunia paralel sangaaaat banyak, tentu terdapat pula banyak versi senjata/benda, meskipun namanya sama. Bahkan, disuatu paralel Excalibur adalah sebutan untuk sebuah pesawat, tameng, armor, sabit, tombak, grimore, jenis Sihir, robot, meriam dan lainya)_

 **[Hmm.., baiklah. Untuk sementara kuserahkan keputusan kepadamu. Kau boleh tetap diam disana dan hanya mengamati. Tapi, kalau kau ingin, aku juga mempersilakan kau untuk bertarung untuk mencoba kemampuan mereka. Dan membunuh mereka juga bukan masalah, karena semakin banyak Servant yang terbunuh, semakin cepat seleseai** _ **(Holy Grail War)**_ **ini.]**

'Baik master, akan saya laksanakan rencana yang paling **sesuai** dalam keadaan ini' ucap Caster/Shirou yang saat ini dirinya berada sekitar 2 meter dari servant terdekat (Saber).

.

Begitu servant Caster tiba didekat berkumpulnya para Servant, _(sementara Gilgamesh dan Rider masih berdebat)_ , Caster pun mulai berkata dengan lantang:

"Blaa blaa blaa..., bisakah kalian para kutu busuk jelek hina berhenti berbicara sejenak? Aku tidak peduli siapa kalian? Apakah kalian itu Hero? Raja? Ratu? Pejabat? Pembunuh? Atau apapun itu! Apa kalian ini memiliki otak sekecil kutu, Hah? Kita ini dipanggil Holy Grail untuk melakukan **perang** antar sesama di Holy Grail ini. [ **Pe-rang]** , kalian dengar? Bukan **bermain** pedang-pedangan antar sesama seperti anak kecil yang masih ingusan. **DAN** , apa yang orang-orang tidak berotak seperti kalian lakukan disini? Hanya berdiam diri saling mengobrol dan berdebat layaknya anjing kumuh kotor yang menggonggong satu sama lain. Hahh~ aku benar-benar heran kenapa orang sebodoh kalian bisa di panggil oleh Grail.. Heh... pasti itu semua hanya kesalahan yang patut di-" ucap Caster dengan santainya dengan wajah mencemooh, mengejek dan merendahkan. Namun terhenti karena serangan petir, Excalibur mini, dan puluhan noble phantasm yang melayang kearahnya.

Dhuar Blarr BLARRR Dhuar Dhuar Dhuarr!

Sepertinya sesaat para Heroic Spirit sebelumnya sempat tercengang akan pilihan kata ejekan penuh celaan dan penuh hinaan dari seseorang pemuda berpakaian Koki yang sepertinya juga seorang servant. Namun pada akhirnya mereka tersadar dari rasa keterkejutan mereka dan menyerang Caster bersamaan. _(kecuali Lancer yang masih bingung dengan hal absurd yang terjadi)_

Meskipun serangan beruntun dari 3 servant itu telah menhancurkan tanpa sisa sebagian dock dan beberapa kotak-kotak kontainer. Entah kenapa, pemuda Koki itu bisa muncul di tempat lain tanpa ada lecet sedikitpun, seolah-olah yang mereka serang adalah ilusi atau dia melakukan sihir teleportasi yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh pengguna [True Magic]. _(meskipun itu dilakukan menggunakan_ _ **[Hiraishin Kunai]**_ _)_

"Heh.., sudah kuduga. Ternyata kemampuan kalian hanya seperti semut yang sekarat dan hampir mati. Sangaaaat teramat lemah! Serangan seperti itu tidak layak masuk dalam kategori kekuatan perang. Kalian tahu, peperangan selalu menimbulkan ratusan- tidak, ribuan hingga jutaan jiwa yang melayang. Kalau kalian ingin berperang, lakukanlah dengan lebih **serius**! Paling sedikit hancurkanlah satu atau lima kota sekaligus. Hahaha... itulah yang dinamakan **perang** dan **penghancuran** masal! Api dimana-mana, tanah porak poranda, teriakan pilu memenuhi langit, dan darah menggenang layaknya hujan. Hua ha ha ha haaaaaa! Itulah yang namanya **perang** wahai orang-orang bodoh!" Ucap Caster, yang kembali dihujani serangan Rider, Archer, dan Saber _(kasihan Lancer yang hanya bisa berlari mendekat dan cuma mendapati koki itu sudah menghilang kembali)_

"HUA HA HA HA HA! Jangankan melukaiku, kalau kalian bahkan tidak bisa menemukanku, itu artinya kalian benar-benar hanya sekumpulan sampah dan pecundang yang tidak berguna! Orang selemah kalian tidak patut mengikuti [Holy Grail War] ini. Hua ha ha ha!" terdengar suara menggema yang sepertinya berasal dari koki telah berhasil lolos dari serangan Archer, Saber, dan Rider.

Saat ini, Gilgamesh kembali **mengucapkan** sumpah serapah sambil mengamuk dan menembakkan puluhan noble phantasm miliknya secara acak kesekitar untuk mengenai Caster. Sementara Rider, Lancer, dan Saber juga tidak kalah dengan **berteriak-teriak** untuk menyuruh sang koki untuk menampakkan dirinya.

 _Tenang saja, Caster sudah menidurkan penduduk sekitar menancapkan_ _ **beberapa**_ _ **pedang**_ _miliknya_ _ **[Song of Siren]**_ _dibeberapa tempat. Pedang berwarna biru bermotif ombak berhias banyak gem indah ini adalah Noble Phantasm Rank_ _ **B**_ _yang memiliki efek_ _ **[AOE Sleep]**_ _kelas rendah secara luas, sehingga saat ini tidak ada gangguan dari manusia maupun binatang. Dan karena efeknya hanya kelas rendahan, para Magus dan Servant tentu bisa mengatasinya_

Dan, karena sang koki belum memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai servants, terlebih sebagai servant Class Caster, tentu servant lain hanya bisa memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti [Bangsat], [Bajingan], [Terkutuk], [Pengecut], [Koki Aneh], dan lainya.

Sementara itu, sang Koki/Caster telah bersembunyi untuk sementara dan berbicara kepada Kiritsugu melalui Link telepati.

.

'Bagaimana Master? Apakah aktingku berhasil?'

 **[. . . . . . ]**

'Dengan begini mereka akan marah kepadaku. Sehingga aku bisa dengan mudah mengamati kemampuan mereka sekaligus. Bukankah ini rencana yang efisien dan hemat waktu? Aku tidak perlu repot mengajak mereka bertarung satu persatu bukan? Kalau perlu, aku akan mengakhiri permainan perang-perangan ini malam ini juga'

 **[. . . . . . ]**

'Oh, dan tidak lupa, sepertinya servant terakhir yang memakai armor emas jelek ketinggalan jaman itu adalah Gilgamesh. Aku baru saja mengkorfimasinya setelah melihat banyaknya noble Phantasm yang dilemparkanya.' ucap Caster dengan nada yang masih datar tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

 **[. . . . . . ]**

'Master? Kau mendengarku?"

 **[. . . . . . ]** Kiritsugu masih speechless

'Master? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apakah aku harus pulang untuk-'

 **[A-A-A-A...]**

'Oh, ada apa master? Sepertinya kau kembali tergagap?'

 **[APA-APAAN ITU CASTER! KAU- KAUUU... ]**

'Hn? Sepertinya aku melakukan kesalahan?'

 **[ARRGGGHHHHH~~ aku tidak peduli lagi! Umurku akan semakin berkurang, kalau terlalu sering mendapat Syok seperti ini. Ughh... entah kenapa, sepertinya perutku menjadi [Kram] karena terlalu tegang..]** ucap Kiritsugu dengan nada memelas.

'Master, kau baik-baik saja? Apa perutmu sakit setelah makan makanan aneh?'

 **[Hahh~~ aku baik-baik saja Caster. Hanya.. hanya saja.. Hahhh~~...]** Kiritsugu terhenti sejenak dengan helaan nafas panjangnya **[Aku benar-benar kaget dengan apa yang kau katakan sebelumnya. Aku hampir tidak percaya itu adalah akting! Karena apa yang kau ucapkan mengalir dengan lancar bersamaan intonasi yang sangat sangat sesuai, layaknya seakan-akan kau benar-benar seorang phisco, maniac, dan sarkastic.]**

'Hn? Ini pertama kalinya aku berakting seperti itu _**(seingatnya)**_ , sepertinya sebelum hilang ingatan aku punya bakat dalam berakting' tanya Caster/Shirou dengan polosnya.

 **[Hahh~... Mungkin saja]**

 **[Dan sepertinya sangat wajar para [Heroic Spirit] yang lain juga sempat Speechless dan terheran karena mendengar ucapanmu. Ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaa. Kalau dipikir-pikir, rasanya menyenangkan juga bisa membuat para heroic spirit mereka marah. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haa!]** sepertinya Kiritsugu tidak bisa lagi **menahan stress mentalnya** , dan dirinya mulai **terguncang** karena hal itu, sehingga dia tidak bersikap seperti sebagai mana mestinya.

'Syukurlah kalau master menyukainya, apakah aku harus melanjutkan aktingku?"

 **[HEELLLL! Mana mungkin aku senang! Tolong, hentikan membuat kita menjadi target incaran semua servant di Holy Grail War ini!]** ucap Kiritsugu dengan nyaring.

'Eh? Bukanya itu lebih baik? Aku tidak perlu repot untuk mencari dan membunuh mereka? Biarkan saja mereka yang mengincar dan mencariku. Bukankah rencana milikku ini sangat brilian, Master?'

 **[... Hahh~... terserah kau saja, aku tidak akan berfikir lagi setelah ini dan memilih untuk tidur dengan tenang untuk mengisitrahatkan pikiran dan jiwaku]** ucap Kiritsugu yang memijat kepalanya yang semakin pening.

'Tidur? Apakah master tidak menunggu makan malam?'

 **[Ugh..., sepertinya aku akan langsung istirahat karena beban stress yang menumpuk di mentalku. Aku tidak berani melihat dan mendengar apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini]** Ucap Kiritsugu yang saat ini sudah sampai kekamar tidurnya setelah berjalan terhuyung-huyung.

'Hn.., baiklah. Karena sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang. Aku akan pulang sebentar membawakan barang belanjaan. Dan meminta Leysritt dan Sella untuk memasak makan malam. Selamat beristirahat master'

Setelah itu dengan menggunakan [Hiraishin Kunai] Caster tiba didapur Mansion Einzbern yang jaraknya 10 Kilometer lebih dari Dock Kontainer tempat berlangsunga pertempuran Saber vs Lancer, lalu dia menyerahkan barang belanjaan dan meminta kedua maid untuk memasak makan malam tanpa dirinya.

Kemudian, Caster pun kembali ke dock/pelabuhan barang dengan menggunakan [Hiraishin Kunai] _(lagi)_.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Malam panjang di Holy Grail ke 4 pun dimulai.  
Apakah perang ini akan berakhir dalam satu malam? _(mungkin?)_  
Ataukah ada kejutan lain yang menunggu servant Caster/Shirou? _(bisa jadi?)_  
Apakah para pembaca bisa menebak kemana alur cerita ini mengalir? _(tentu tidak. Ha ha ha!)_  
Tunggu saja kelanjutanya di chapter berikutnya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **To Be Countinued**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ok, Chapter depan akan Battle lagi!

Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang masih sedia memberikan masukan, membaca, menulis review, bagi-bagi informasi, nge-PM, nge-Favorite, dan nge-Follow fic ini!

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review. See ya later..

AoiKishi [Trace: Off]


	7. Chapter 7

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chapter **Seven** of **FateStayZeroNight - Shirou Alter project**

.

List Arc:

Arc01 Fate/Stay Night – Ending

 **Arc02 Fate/Zero Chaos –** **Now** **Resuming** **...**

Arc03 Fate/Night Paralel – Waiting to write..

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chapter **Three** : **Fate/Zero Chaos:** **Long Night Part 2**

 _Disclaimer:_ _ **Typemoon**_

 _Idea:_ _ **AoiKishi**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

.

Di chapter sebelumnya **Shirou Alter** atau **Servant Caster** tiba di arena pertarungan Lancer dan Saber setelah mendapat undangan dari servant Rider, **Iskandar**.

Setelah membuat marah para servant lain dengan kemampuan akting yang ternyata cukup hebat, Caster bersembunyi, berbicara dengan Kiritsugu, menyerahkan bahan masakan, lalu kembali menuju tempat berkumpulnya para raja, yaitu: King of Conquest, King of Hero, King of Knight, dan King of **NTR** (ini sebutan bagi Lancer yang ditemukan di Internet oleh Author)

.

.

.

# Ditempat Saber, Rider, Archer, Lancer, dan Assasin _(yang juga bersembunyi)_ #

 **Beberapa saat** setelah para servant meneriaki Caster untuk memunculkan batang hidungnya dari tempat persembunyian. (sementara Gil-kun sudah menghentikan tembakkan Noble Phantasm secara Acak-nya)

"Sialan, siapa mongrel itu? berani-beraninya dia menghina dan mengabaikan perintahku untuk muncul dihadapanku. Benar-benar kurang ajar!" ucap Gilgames/Archer

"Hnn..., tapi sepertinya dia sudah tidak ada disini lagi? Mungkin dia hanya pengecut yang hanya bisa melarikan diri" ucap Rider.

"Tidak, sepertinya dia masih disekitar sini." Ucap Saber seraya memandang kesekitar.

"Apa maksudmu Saber?" tanya Lancer

"Entahlah, cuma firasatku saja. Dan hal ini dikuatkan dengan informasi dari Masterku, dari familiar miliknya dia mendapat informasi bahwa sihir yang digunakan Caster untuk menidurkan semua penduduk yang ada disekitar sini masih aktif. " jelas Saber.

"Caster? Jadi, koki aneh itu servant Caster? Apa kau yakin? Mungkin saja dia berserker yang memiliki kemampuan sihir?" tanya Lancer kembali.

"Hm... entahlah. Tapi, sepertinya cuma class Caster yang memiliki kemungkinan lebih besar untuk menggunakan Ilusi atau Teleportasi untuk menghindar, dan ditambah sihir untuk menidurkan manusia dalam ruang lingkup yang luas seperti ini"

"Mungkih saja yang membuat penduduk tertidur adalah Master dari sevant pengecut yang hanya bisa lari itu" ucap Rider.

Karena menurut sepengetahuan mereka, servant Assasin telah mati di malam sebelumnya ketika melawan Gilgamesh di kediaman Matou. Dan Berserker, rasanya hampir tidak mungkin.

"Ck.. aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kalian bicarakan. Seorang raja yang maha kuasa sepertiku tidak punya waktu untuk berbaur dengan orang rendahan seperti kalian."Ucap Gilgames. Dan hal ini membuat Lancer, Rider, dan Saber marah.

Tapi, belum sempat mereka bertiga membalas ucapan servant Archer, tiba-tibas saja suara menjengkelkan yang mereka cari beberapa saat lalu terderngar.

"Maaf karena telat dalam memperkenalkan diri, Aku adalah servant Caster. Senang berjumpa dengan kalian" ucap sang koki yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka. Lebih tepatnya diatas puing-puing kontainer yang telah hancur karena serangan Gilgamesh.

Tentu hal yang dilakukan para servant berikutnya sudah jelas. Mereka semua berusaha menyerang sang Koki.

.

TRANK! TRANK! TRANK!

.

Namun, kali ini Shirou/Caster tidak menghilang, melainkan membuat Noble Phantasm yang dilempar Archer keluar dari jalur arahnya dengan menembakkan beberapa **pedang**. Sementara Rider, Saber, dan Lancer yang hendak menyerang terhenti karena hujan **pisau** melesat dengan sangat cepat kearah mereka.

"Mongrel! Berani-beraninya kau meniru seranganku!" ucap Gilgamesh Geram.

"Heh, Aku kemari tidak bertujuan membahas hal kecil dan tidak penting seperti itu servant emas bodoh." ucap Caster, seraya masih menembakkan pedang-pedang untuk menangkis **serangan Archer** , serta kembali menghentikan gerak Saber, Lancer, dan Rider dengan hujan **pisau**.

Caster menembakkan **ratusan** pisau-pisau **dapur** dengan **sangat cepat** untuk menghentikan usaha Saber menembakkan Excalibur dan Rider serta Lancer yang berusaha mendekat.

Dengan menembakkan pisau-pisau yang **bukan** berupa Noble Phantasm, tentu _mana/prana_ yang diguanakan untuk memunculkannya **sangat** sedikit, sehingga Caster bisa memunculkan lebih banyak. Ditambah bentuk pisau yang kecil dan ringan membuatnya melesat **lebih cepat** dari pedang. Meskipun, **damage** yang dihasilkan pada lawan sangatlah kecil dan hanya membuat para servant jengkel karena kesusahan bergerak. Itu sudah cukup untuk saat ini bagi Caster.

"Aku kemari hanya ingin memberikan contoh yang benar dalam melakukan peperangan. Aku sudah bosan mengingatkan kalian kembali bahwa usaha setengah-setengah dan serangan lemah seperti ini tidak akan bisa melukaiku" ucap Caster, menambah banyak serangan kearah Saber, karena dia berusaha mengumpulkan partikel emas dan memunculkan Invisible Air untuk pertahanan.

Karena, Saber mulai menggunakan [Invicible Air] untuk menangkis pisau, maka Caster menjawabnya dengan menembakkan Lesser Noble Phantasm kelas rendahan yang bisa menembus angin milik Saber dengan mudah.

.

Sementara itu, Gilgamesh yang mulai emosi melemparkan beberapa Noble Phantasm Rank A berupa pedang besar [GreatSword] kearah Caster.

BLARRRRR!

Ledakan besar memenuhi pandangan Rider, Lancer, dan Saber yang sempat melompat mundur menjauh dari ledakan besar.

Setelah asap tebal yang memenuhi sisa ledakan mulai menipis, yang terlihat dari hasil benturan besar sebelumnya adalah kawah besar berbentuk **setengah** lingakaran.

Ya, hanya terdapat setengah lingkaran, karena sebuah pedang **raksasa** yang dikenal Gilgamesh sebagai [Ig-Alima] menancap tepat dipusat ledakan, sehingga Caster yang berada dibelakang pedang raksasa itu tidak terluka sama sekali.

"Ka-kau! Kenapa kau bisa memiliki senjata pusaka-ku? Siapa kau?" ucap Gilgamesh

"Hn? Bukankah aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku sebagai servant Caster? Aku bisa memilikinya karena aku memang memilikinya? Apa ada yang salah dengan hal itu?" ucap Caster dengan nada datar, dirinya kembali terlihat setelah pedang raksasa sebelumnya menghilang menjadi partikel prana.

Mendengar jawaban absurd dari Caster dan menyaksikan pedang raksasa yang sama sekali tidak tergores dari ledakan besar sebelumnya membuat Rider, Lancer, dan Saber yang sampai saat ini masih gagal dalam usaha menyerang mereka berhenti sejenak.

"A-apa itu barusan? Pedang sebesar itu tidak mungkin bisa di-" ucapan Lancer dipotong kembali dengan ucapan Caster

"Ah, aku tidak perlu komentar bertele-tele seperti itu. Sudah kubilang, aku datang kesini bukan bertujuan untuk berbincang. Tapi, aku ingin menunjukan kepada kalian bagaimana seharusnya perang itu dilakukan, bukan? Nah, kali ini, cobalah tahan salah satu pedang koleksi milikku lainya" ucap Caster datar, namun dia tidak bergerak sedikitpun dan hanya berdiam diri disana.

" . . . . ."

" . . . . ."

" . . . . ."

" . . . . ."

Melihat kemampuan Caster hingga saat ini, membuat para servant lain bersiaga, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"Hn? Kalau kalian tidak ingin memberikan perlawanan? Kalian bisa mati loh" lanjut Caster.

""". . . . .?""" kembali para Servant lain diam, tapi kali ini dikarenakan bingung serta tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Caster. Dan ini di wakili oleh pertanyaan Saber.

"Apa maksudmu Caster?" ucap Saber

"Oh, aku belum memberitahkunya ya? Coba tengok ke langit" ucap Caster santai.

Meskipun awalnya ragu dan mengira ini hanya pengalih dari Caster. Tapi, mereka pun mulai menengok keatas langit setelah melihat wajah pucat pasi milik Lancer yang pertama kali memulai untuk melihat keatas langit .

Begitu para servant melihat kelangit, semuanya pun tercengang dengan apa yang ada disana.

Pemandangan langit malam dikota fuyuki yang seharusnya dipenuhi dengan bintang dan cahaya indah bulan **terhalang** oleh bayang-bayang hitam yang menyelimuti **seluruh kota Fuyuki dan beberapa kota sekitarnya**.

"A-a-a-a-a-apa itu?" ucap Gilgamesh tergagap sehingga kelupaan dengan sikap sombong miliknya karena baru mengetahui bahwa ada Noble Phantasm yang belum dimilikinya. Sementara servant lain hanya terdiam. Tidak! Lebih tepatnya tergagap dan tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun.

"Oh, itu adalah **[Moon Piercer Sword]** sebuah pedang Suuuper Besar, Noble Phantasm **Rank EX** yang dimiliki demigod **[Suzuki Ichiro a.k.a Satou Pendragon]** dari paralel lain _(Death March Kara Hajimaru-Volome 14. Intermission 3)_. Dia bisa menggunakan pedang ini untuk membelah bulan dan sering mengayun-ayunkanya untuk membunuh monster-monster raksasa yang berkeliaran di luar angkasa. Pedang ini memiliki ukuran **sekitar** : tebal 130 Km, lebar 937 Km, panjang 5760 Km." jelas Caster yang berbaik hati memberikan waktu untuk menjelaskan pada para servant lemah dihadapanya.

"Bagaimana? Kalau kalian berdiam saja, pedang ini bisa menembus bumi seperti **buah apel** yang ditusuk pisau dapur loh? Menarik bukan? Kalau kalian ingin berperang, paling tidak kalian harus bisa melakukan seperti ini" lanjut Caster dengan nada datar seperti biasanya.

"""". . . . ."""" namun para servant lain hanya terdiam, tercengang, dengan mulut membuka dan menutup.

"Hn, kenapa kalian diam? Apa aku melakukan kesalah-"

 **[CASTEEEEEERRRRRRR!]** ucap Kiritsugu melalui telepati dengan sangat nyaring.

'Ada apa Master? Kau membuatku terkejut dengan suara nyaringmu, apa kau ingin aku terbunuh gara-gara serangan jantung?' jawab Shiro/Caster pada teriakan tiba-tiba Kiritsugu.

 **[Itu lebih baik kalau hal seperti itu bisa membunuhmu! Kau tahu, aku juga hampir mati gara-gara kaget setelah melihat apa yang kau lakukan sekarang.]**

'Master terkejut? Kenapa? Oh, selain itu, apa Master tidak jadi tidur?'

 **[Ini bukan saatnya untuk tidur! Dunia saat ini diambang kiamat, gara-gara ulahmu!]**

'Kiamat?'

 **[Ya, kalau bukan kiamat, apa lagi yang akan terjadi kalau pedang raksasa milikmu jatuh kebumi!]**

'Hm, menurut perhitunganku 94% makhluk hidup bumi akan musnah. Mula-mula bumi akan retak, lalu meledak setelah core-nya ditembus pedang itu. Lalu? Ada yang salah?'

 **[Tentu saja ada yang salah! Bagaimana dengan Ilya dan Iris? Apa kau akan membunuh kami semua?]**

'Master, kau terlalu berlebihan. Aku sudah memasang _kekkai/boundary field_ dengan menggunakan kombinasi pedang-pedang pilihanku. Mansion dan hutan sekitar **pasti** akan selamat dari kehancuran bumi secara total, kok. Jadi bukan masalah.'

 **[Ah... syukurlah kalau kami akan selama- Eiii! Bukan itu masalahnya! Jangan gunakan pedang raksasa itu! Bukan masalah kami selamat atau tidak, kau tidak boleh asal menghancurkan bumi begitu saja!]**

'Hn, tapi bukankah itu cara paling efisien untuk mengalahkan semua servant dan Master secara sekaligus?'

 **[Ugh, ternyata kau benar-benar masih ingin mengalahkan mereka sekaligus?]**

'Benar' jawab Caster datar

 **[Kalau begitu, bisakah kau menggunakan cara yang lebih halus? Lebih Eco Friendly? Mendukung Green Earth? Dan tidak menyebabkan kehancuran skala besar?]**

'Hmm..., bisa saja sih. Tapi, apa tidak masalah?'

 **[Memangnya ada masalah apa lagi?]**

'Kalau aku membunuh mereka dengan cara biasa, bukankah nanti namanya bukan Holy Grail **WAR**? Bukankah itu cuma menjadi Holy Grail **Battle**? Atau Holy Grail **Fight**? Atau Holy Grail **Quarrel**? Atau Holy Grail **for Kids**? Bukankah itu tidak keren?'

 **[Hahh... jadi itu permasalahanya? Sejak awal yang menamai ritual ini dengan [Holy Grai WAR], adalah orang-orang bodoh. Mereka cuma memberikan asal nama supaya terlihat keren saja. Padahal nyatanya tidak ada perang sama sekali, cuma ritual saling membunuh antar Servant dan Master. Jadi, lebih baik kau lupakan hal tidak penting seperti itu Caster.]**

'Kalau memang itu yang Master inginkan, akan saya laksanakan sepenuh hati'

 **[Hn, bukan masalah. Dan lebih baik kau cepat melakukanya, sejak tadi Ilya merengek kepadaku untuk menyuruhmu kembali ke Mansion. Katanya setelah makan malam kau berjanji menemaninya main 'Final Fantasy XIX' dan 'Fate/Stay-Day' ]**

'Ah, benar! Aku hampir keluapaan, terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku Master'

 **[Baiklah, kalau kau sudah mengerti.** _Ah- Baik Iris, tunggu sebentar! Aku juga akan pergi makan sebentar lagi_. **Maaf Caster, sepertinya Iri sudah memanggilku untuk makan malam]** ucap Kiritsugu disela-sela menjawab teriakan Irisviel yang berasal dari dapur Mansion

'Baik, Master' jawab Caster datar.

 **[Ingat! Jangan membuat kehancuran masal!]** ucap Kiritsugu seraya membuka pintu ruang kerja miliknya dan beranjak menuju dapur.

'Hn' jawab Caster datar _(lagi)_

.

.

.

Sementara Caster/Shirou berbicara dengan Kiritsugu melalui link telepati, para servant lain berusaha menghentikan pedang raksasa yang sedikit-demi sedikit jatuh dari luar angkasa.

Gilgamesh menggunakan Ea untuk menembakkan Full Power Enuma Elish. Meskipun terdapat beberapa goresan, pedang raksasa itu hanya sedikit melambat dari jatuhnya.

Saber dengan tembakan Excalibur miliknya berusaha mendorong kembali pedang raksasa, namun hal ini juga hanya memberikan goresan kecil bagi pedang super raksasa.

Serangan listrik dari Rider bahkan tidak memberikan dampak sedikitpun pada pedang raksasa.

Sedangkan Lancer, dia cuma bisa terdiam mendapati dirinya tidak berguna sedikitpun dalam keadaan genting seperti ini. Karena pedang yang ada diudara saat ini tidaklah terbuat dari kumpulan Prana, melainkan terbuat dari metal luar angkasa super langka, dan dimunculkan langsung dari [Unlimited Blade Worlds].

.

.

Tidak lama setelah mereka berusaha keras untuk menghancurkan pedang raksasa, tipa-tiba pedang yang menjadi objek sasaran mereka menghilang, menyisakan partikel prana diudara.

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang?" tanya Lancer

"Dengan kata lain..., Caster!" ucap Saber seraya mengalihkan pandanganya pada Caster yang masih berdiri ditempat asal.

"Maaf, Master melarangku untuk menggunakan pedang koleksiku yang barusan kalian lihat" ucap Caster datar. Sementara itu terbesit dalam fikiranya :

'Hnn, apa **[Moon Piercer Sword]** inibenar-benar terlihat berbahaya? Padahal kalau dibandingkan [Giga Drill Sword] dari paralel **Guren Laggan** yang digunakan untuk menghancurkan **Galaxy**. Tentu pedang ini terlihat tidak berbahaya. Untunglah aku cuma servant copy rendahan dari original Emiya Shirou, sehingga aku tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk memunculkan pedang [Anti-Galaxy] itu. Seandainya aku memunculkan Giga Drill Sword, mungkin hal itu akan membuat Master lebih marah' pikir Caster sesaat.

"Mongrel! Berani-beraninya kau-"

"Dan sebagai gantinya, aku akan menggunakan ini." Ucap Caster menghiraukan dan tidak memperdulikan perkataan Gilgamesh. Sementara ditanganya terdapat sebuah katana panjang indah dengan gagang berhiaskan bunga dan ukiran eksotis pada mata pedang.

"Heh, apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan pedang tipis murahan seperti itu, Mongrel?" ucap Gilgamesh, meskipun tetap diabaikan oleh Caster.

Sementara itu, servant lain yang sudah tidak dihujani pisau menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menyerang. Namun, usaha mereka menjadi sia-sia setelah Caster menyebut nama dari katana indah itu.

"Bankai! Kyouka Mugetsu!" [ _Release: Mirror Flower, Full Moon_ ]

.

 **Kyouka Mugetsu** , adalah final release dari Zanpakuto milik Sosuke Aizen di paralel lain. Kemampuan Ilusi pada fase Bankai ini jauh lebih kuat dari versi Shikai **[Kyouka Suigetsu]**. Hanya servant atau **shinigami** yang memiliki Magic Resistance EX yang bisa lepas dari ilusi ini. Karena Kyouka Mugetsu itu sendiri adalah Ilusi dengan Rank **A++**.

.

Dan hal yang terjadi berikutnya sangatlah cepat.

Jrash!

Lancer yang berlari cepat mengarahkan kedua tombak miliknya tiba-tiba kehilangan kepalanya dengan Caster yang sudah berada dibelakang Lancer.

Blarr! Boomm! Dhaarr! Dhuarr!

Begitu Archer menembakkan puluhan Noble Phantasm kearah Caster, entah kenapa tidak ada satupun senjata berhasil melukainya. Meskipun Caster masih berdiam diri ditengah hujan tembakan Noble Phantasm milik Archer. Seakan-akan yang diserang Archer hanya fatamorgana atau Ilusi.

Slash!

Dan hal berikut yang terjadi adalah kepala Archer yang menggelinding di tanah. Dengan Caster yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakang Archer.

Sepertinya benar-benar ada yang tidak beres, Caster bisa muncul berpindah tempat dalam sekejap mata? Bukankah sebelumnya dia berdiri ditengah ledakan hujan Noble Phantasm?

Apakah itu Sihir dari era God? Sihir Teleportasi? Atau hanya Ilusi pengalihan? Tidak, semuanya terlihat sangat nyata!

Jleb! Slash!

Rider yang mulai mengumpulkan mana miliknya untuk memanggil Noble Phantasm terkuat miliknya [Ionian Hetairoi]-pun menjadi korban berikutnya, dirinya mendapati tusukan di jantung dari arah belakang sebelum lehernya terlepas dari tubuhnya.

Sekarang, hanya tinggal Saber seorang yang ada arena pertarungan.

"Tidak! Apa yang terjadi? Mustahil! Ini pasti hanya ilusi! Ini hanya mimpi buruk!"

"Ya, dan mimpi buruk ini akan segera berakhir untukmu Saber" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Caster dari belakang Saber. Dan dengan refleks dan intsing yang kuat, Saber langsung menggunakan Invicible Air dari tubuhnya menuju segala arah bersamaan dengan Excalibur yang ditebaskan kearah belakangya.

Namun, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

Jleb! Jleb!

Tiba-tiba, dua buah pedang menusuk Saber dari belakang. Ketika Saber hendak menebas dan berpaling, tiba-tiba lehernya pun terlepas dari tubuhnya.

Akhirnya, tidak ada seorangpun yang tersisa di arena pertempuran ini. Karena semua servant yang mati berubah menjadi partikel mana/prana.

Inilah yang terjadi jika menganggap remeh class Caster yang hanya memiliki tubuh lemah dari servant lainya.

.

Semua ini terjadi dengan sangat cepat (9 detik), sampai-sampai para Master servant kaget dan terkejut dibuatnya, hingga kelupaan atau tidak sempat menggunakan _Command Seal_

.

.

.

Ditempat lain, dimana Kotomine Kirei dan Tohsaka Tokiomi masih berada di ruang bawah tanah kediaman Tohsaka.

"Sial! Sial! Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Mana mungkin bisa mengalahkan Servant dengan kemampuan seperti itu? Ini benar-benar tidak adil! Ini adalah kecurangan!" ucap Tokiomi seraya menghentakkan tanganya keatas meja.

"Siapa heroic spirit Caster itu? Tidak hanya dia mengetahui sihir teleportasi yang hanya bisa dilakukan pada [God Era], sihir tidur yang bisa mencakup area jangka luas, serta mengetahui sihir Ilusi yang sangat kuat, dia juga bisa memunculkan beragam Noble Phantasm yang mengerikan! Apalagi pedang raksasa itu! Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial! Ini sangat tidak adil!"Lanjut Tokiomi marah-marah.

Sementara itu, Kotomine Kirei yang duduk di sisi lain ruangan masih terdiam, mendengarkan penjelasan laporan dari servant Assasin miliknya.

"Maaf menganggu malam kalian, aku cuma mampir sebentar karena ada keperluan dengan Master Assasin" ucap Caster yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka berdua.

"Caster! Bagaimana kau bisa-" ucap Kirei terkejut, tapi terputus setelahnya karena

Jrass!

Kepala Kirei-pun terlepas dari tubuhnya, sementara Assasin yang berada diruangan itu berusaha menyerang Caster, namun dibunuh dengan beberapa pisau yang muncul lalu menancap di kepala serta tubuhnya.

Sementara itu ditempat lain, para Assasin mati/menghilang karena tidak mendapat asupan Prana dari Master mereka.

"Fyuh~, karena merepotkan untuk mencari klon Assasin satu persatu, cara yang paling efisien adalah membunuh Masternya"

"K-kau-... k-kau..." Tokiomi terbata dari perkataanya.

"Hm? Aku tidak tahu siapa kau. Tapi, mohon maaf karena menganggu malammu. Dan, selamat tinggal" ucap Caster dengan sopan yang kali ini menghilang menuju kediaman Einzbern untuk menemani Ilya bermain Game [Play Station 9].

.

.

.

Dan, Holy Grail War pun berakhir pada malam ini. Karena hanya tinggal Servant Caster yang masih tersisa dari 7 Servant yang disummon pada era ini.

Sebelumnya, ketika Caster memeriksa keberadaan servant dengan [Oracle Sword], dia mendapati bahwa hanya dirinya dan Kiritsugu lah yang tersisa dari semua peserta Holy Grail War.

Sepertinya karena suatu alasan yang tidak diketahui Kiritsugu dan Caster, **Servant Berserker** juga telah mati terlebih dahulu. Jadi, Caster tidak perlu repot mencarinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

# Einzbern Mansion / Kamar Tidur Utama #

Saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan **03.04** pagi hari. Anak gadis Kiritsugu, Ilyasviel sudah terlelap dikamar miliknya setelah bermain game bersama Caster. Sementara Homonculy lainya, Leysritt dan Sella juga sudah beristirahat di ruang mereka.

Hanya dua orang yang belum terlelap di Mansion besar ini. Yaitu, Caster yang saat ini berdiri dibelakang Kiritsugu yang duduk sambil mengenggam tangan Irisviel yang terbaring serta terlihat kesakitan karena menampung banyak [Heroic Spirit] didalam tubuhnya

"Master, apakah kita akan memunculkan Grail malam ini?" tanya Caster

". . . . . ."

"Master?"

"Caster, Aku tahu kau adalah Servant yang sangat luar biasa, meskipun tidak selevel dengan versi Original Heroic Spirit dirimu yang pernah kau ceritakan. Tapi... bolehkah aku berharap kepadamu? Bolehkan aku meminta hal yang sedikit Egois, yaitu keselamatan Iri dan keselamatan seluruh umat manusia yang sudah lama kuimpi-impikan?"

"Hn? Bukankah seharusnya kau memintanya pada Holy Grail?"

"Mungkin kau belum mengetahuinya detailnya. Untuk memunculkan Greater Grail, kita harus memberikan lesser grail yang berada didalam 'wadah' sebagai pengorbanan _(tumbal)._ Dan dalam Holy Grail kali ini, yang berperan sebagai [Wadah] dari lesser grail adalah Istriku, Irisviel. Dengan kata lain, Ilya akan kehilangan ibunya setelah ritual pemanggilan Greater Grail selesai nanti"

"Oh, jadi itu alasan tiba-tiba tubuh Irisviel dipenuhi banyak prana/mana. Sampai-sampai membuat dirinya jatuh sakit? Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan karena terlalu cepat membunuh para servant lain?" tanya Caster dan dijawab gelengan oleh Kiritsugu.

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu Caster. Siapapun yang memenangkan Holy Grail ini pada akhirnya akan mengambil Iri, lalu menjadikanya tumbal. Dan aku... aku..."

"Hmm... aku masih tidak mengerti detail penjelasanmu, tapi intinya kau tidak ingin Irisviel menjadi tumbal Greater Grail bukan?"

"Be-benar, aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Iri, dan aku tidak ingin melihat Ilya yang sedih ketika mengetahui dia kehilangan Ibu yang melahirkanya. Tapi, kalau Irisviel selamat, artinya aku tidak bisa mendapatkan keinginanku untuk menyelamatkan dunia melalui Holy Grail. Sudah lama aku menjalani kehidupan sebagai [Magus Killer], membunuh orang untuk menyelamatkan orang lain. Aku juga sudah membunuh orang-orang yang seharusnya hidup didekatku. Ayahku, sahabatku, partnerku. Aku sudah melakukan banyak kejahatan dengan kedok menyelamatkan manusia" Ucap Kiritsugu seraya tangannya mengenggam lembut tangan Irisviel yang terbaring lemah

"Dan entah kenapa saat ini aku sangat berat memilih antara Iri dan seluruh dunia. Kalau diriku beberapa tahun yang lalu pasti bisa dengan mudah memilih keselamatan dunia dari pada Iri. Tapi sekarang..., setelah berbulan-bulan tingal bersama Ilya, Iri, kau, dan dua homunculi pembantu di kastil. Keinginan dan semangatku mulai bimbang. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa disaat-saat terakhir aku bimbang seperti ini?" Lanjut Kiritsugu

"Bukankah jawabanya sudah jelas? Karena kau telah mendapatkan kebahagiaan?"

"Kebahagiaan?"

"Ya, melalui [Dream Circle] aku sudah melihat sebagian memori kehidupanmu sampai saat ini. Selama ini, kau hanya sendirian. Berusaha mencapai hal yang mustahil seorang diri. Meskipun kau tidak menyadari, saat itu kau merasa sedih, sakit, dan kesepian. Dan semua itu perlahan-lahan sirna setelah kau bertemu dengan Irisviel. Dan kau mulai merasakan sesuatau yang tidak kau rasakan sebelumnya ketika bertemu anak gadismu Ilyasviel. Ya, kau menemukan kebahagian. Kau mendapatkan kesempatan sebagai seorang ayah. Kau mendapatkan kesempatan hidup layaknya manusia normal lainya. Kau mendapatkan keselamatan yang selama ini kau cari-cari"

"Be-benarkah itu, Caster? Aku sudah mendapatkan keselamatan? Tapi... yang selama ini kuinginkan adalah keselamatan seluruh manusia."

"Hn, aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan teori milikku. Tapi, aku cuma bingung membayangkan bagaimana seluruh umat manusia bisa selamat? Kau tahu, semua yang ada diciptakan secara berpasangan. Sehat dan sakit, kaya dan miskin, hidup dan mati, rajin dan miskin, baik dan jahat, hitam dan putih, tua dan muda, dan lainya. Apa kau bisa membayangkan apa yang tejadi jika semua orang menjadi kaya, siapa yang akan menjadi petani dan nelayan? Kalau semua orang tidak pernah mati, orang akan kebingungan dengan cara menghabiskan kehidupan mereka. Kalau semua orang baik, maka tidak akan ada nafsu untuk saling berlomba, berebut untuk melebihi satu sama lainya. Dan kalau tidak ada nafsu, mereka tidak akan berkembang biak, mereka makan hanya untuk sekedar hidup. Bahkan, pada akhirnya mereka akan terlihat seperti robot yang hanya bergerak layaknya sistem. Semuanya sama, semuanya damai, semuanya hanya hidup karena mereka masih hidup, bukan karena alasan lain. Jadi, apakah keselamatan dan kedamaian seperti itu yang kau ingin kan?"

"Ca-Caster, bukankah perumpamaan seperti itu berlebihan? Hal seperti itu tidak mungkin terjad-"

"Kalau tidak mungkin, bisakah kau menejelaskan dunia idealmu padaku? Apa yang kau maksud dengan keselamatan seluruh umat manusia?"

"I-itu..."

"Pada dasarnya, kalau kau menghilangkan kegelapan dalam jiwa manusia. Pada saat itu juga mereka tidak bisa disebut manusia. Karena, manusia itu adalah makhluk yang pasti melakukan kesalahan, baik besar ataupun kecil, baik disadari maupun tidak disadari. Dan kalau kau menghilangkan error seperti itu dari mereka. Mereka bukanlah manusia, mungkin mereka bisa berevolusi menjadi malaikat yang tidak memiliki nafsu. Atau mereka musnah karena tidak memiliki nafsu. Nah, sekarang apa jawabanmu Master?"

". . . . "

". . . . "

". . . . "

". . . . "

"Ca-Caster, apakah kau benar-benar servant Caster?"

"Tentu, aku adalah servant yang kau dan Irisviel summon? Ada yang salah?"

"Hahh...~ aku benar-benar tidak habis fikir, ada servant- _tidak_ , maksudku ada Heroic Spirit aneh sepertimu. Sifat yang kau tunjukkan sampai saat ini sangatlah beragam. Terkadang kau tegas, berwibawa, humoris, genius, serius, bijakasa, penyayang, sopan, peduli, protective, dan semacamnya. Dan terkadang lainya kau bersifat kanak-kanak (childish), Maniac, Phisco, Sarcastic, tanpa ampun, licik, dan beragam lainya. Sebenarnya, kau itu servant seperti apa?"

"Hnnn, menurut informasi yang kuketahui, **Original** -ku adalah kumpulan dari himpunan [Shirou] yang tak terhingga? Mungkin karena itulah aku memiliki beragam Ego. Mungkin, karena aku tidak tahu dengan pasti akan hal itu."

"Err... Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak memiliki detail akan hal itu. Selain itu, kembali kepermasalahan asal. Apa yang Master pilih? Keselamatan Irisviel yang ada dihadapanmu atau keselamatan dunia yang masih diragukan?"

". . . . ."

". . . . ."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya saat ini. Bisakah kita menundanya nanti? Aku ingin bertanya bagaimana pendapat istriku akan hal ini"

"Baiklah"

"Eh? Kau tidak keberatan?"

"Tentu, itu semua keputusan Master. Lagi pula aku tidak memiliki keinginan apapun terhadap Grail. Jadi, semuanya terserah kalian"

'Ah, benar juga, Caster tidak memiliki keinginan apapun terhadap Holy Grail'

"Terima kasih, Caster" ucap Kiritsugu seraya berdiri dan membungkuk kearah Caster.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membatu Irisviel. Supaya dia sedikit lebih cepat untuk sadarkan diri"

Lalu Caster pun mendekat kearah Irisviel yang terbaring lemah. Setelah itu Caster memunculkan pedang besar bergaya barat dengan warna biru dengan banyak garis berwarna emas. Dan dia mulai mengarahkan pedang itu keperut Irisviel.

"CASTER! Apa yang-" ucap Kiritsugu panik.

"Master, percayakan padaku" ucap Caster, seraya membuat pedang itu masuk perlahan kedalam perut Irisviel tanpa menyisakan goresan sedikitpun pada selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"A-apa itu?"

"Itu adalah [Avalon], yang merupakan pasangan dari [Excalibur]. Diparalel lain, terdapat dua saudara kembar yang menjadi pemimpin Britania, Arthuria Pendragon dan Arthur Pendragon. Sang ratu peri memberikan hadiah dua pedang kembar pada mereka. [Avalon] yang memiliki blessing _**hyper regeneration**_ dan _**abnormal resistance**_ pada pemakainya serta _**absolute defense**_ dihadiahkan pada putri kerajaan, Arthruia. Sedangkan [Excalibur] yang memiliki blessing _**invisible air**_ _dan_ _ **power boost**_ pada pemakainya serta _**absoulute attack**_ dihadiahkan pada pangeran kerajaan, Arthur" jelas Caster seraya memunculkan pedang besar pasangan Avalon, yaitu pedang besar lainya [Excalibur] yang diletakkan disamping Irisviel.

Karena, kalau sepasang pedang ini berdekatan, efek yang dihasilkan oleh kedua pedang akan berlipat-lipat.

"Lu-luar biasa, aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu Avalon dan Excalibur versi dunia paralel lainya. Caster, ternyata dunia paralel itu ada!"

"Master? Apa Master tidak pernah mendengarkan penjelasan dari perkataanku selama ini?"

"Bu-bukan begitu... hanya sajaa... a-aku berusaha tidak mempercayainya. Ka-karena semua itu benar-benar absurd dan tidak masuk akal"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau percaya dengan adanya sihir untuk menghubungkan dunia paralel atau [Second Magic- Kaleidoskop]?"

"A-aah.. itu..."

"Hn?"

"Baiklah, aku menyerah. Aku akan mempercayai apa yang kau katakan mulai saat ini"

"Baguslah, aku juga akan istirahat. Aku sudah terlalu banyak menghabiskan prana milikku malam ini. Aku akan bersantai di atap mansion sambil berjaga-jaga. Lebih baik Master juga beristirahat" ucap Caster yang menghilang dari ruangan.

Mungkin bagi servant lain memunculkan banyak Noble Phantasm tipe pedang seperti itu memerlukan banyak prana. Tapi, hal ini sangat berbeda bagi Shirou versi [Perfect Struktual Analysis], atau original dari servant Caster yang memiliki affinitas antara Origin dan Element **[Sword]** yang lebih kuat dari Shirou versi biasa.

Jadi, karena itulah Servant Caster di Holy Grail ini bisa mengeluarkan Noble Phantasm rank **EX** hanya dengan 10% dari total _mana_ miliknya..

Lalu, karena Caster adalah servant, tentu dia tidak perlu tidur. Jadi, dia pun menunggu pagi tiba dengan bersantai sambil menikmati langit malam Fuyuki. Di temani kopi hangat dan cemilan.

.

.

.

.

Malam panjang Holy Grail War ke-empat pun berakhir.

Apakah artinya semuanya sudah selesai?

Tentu tidak, karena...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis muda belia yang memakai seragam sekolah berambut putih sebahu dengan dua mata berbeda warna _(yang kanan emas dan yang kiri merah)_ , berjalan memasuki ruangan tersembunyi yang ada dibawah [Mount Ryuudo] dimana pusat Leyline kota Fuyuki dan tempat [Greater Grail] tersimpan serta pusat System Grail itu sendiri berada.

"Ku ku ku... akhirnya, peperangan yang sebenarnya akan dimulai. Tidak kusangka aku bisa bertemu servant Archer **[SHIROU]** dariHoly Grail dunia asalku di paralel ini. Siapa lagi yang bisa memunculkan pedang super raksasa seperti itu selain dia? Kukira aku akan bersantai dan menghabiskan waktu ku sebagai servant berserker dengan memakai jiwa [Lancelot-Alter] selama Holy Grail ini. Tapi, tidak! Aku **Mashiro Aisnworth** , magus dengan **[Perfect Alteration]**. Magus yang telah menjalin kontrak dengan Alaya sebagai [Anti-Shirou] akan membalaskan dendamku! Ku ku ku ku ku ku!" ucap gadis albino itu, seraya tanganya memunculkan lingkaran sihir raksasa yang ada ditengah lantai goa itu.

" **Alter: Ritual: Purification: Connect: Servant Summon: On!"**

Yang dilakukan Mashiro adalah _mengalter/mengubah_ system Ritual Holy Grail, lalu memurnikanya dari pengaruh Angra Manyu dan menjadikanya [True Greater Grail], menghubungkan prana yang terkumpul didalam Greater Grail dengan tubuhnya, lalu mensummon servant yang sebelumnya sudah kembali kedalam Grail dengan bantuan prana yang dimiliki Grail itu sendiri.

Dalam proses ini cahaya menyilaukan menerangi seluruh goa. Hingga beberapa saat berlalu, cahaya pun meredup.

Lalu, di hadapan gadis manusia muda yang awalnya servant berserker itu adalah Servant Saber [Arthuria Pendragon], Servant Archer [Gilgamesh], dan Servant Rider [Iskandar]

.

"Ugh, apa yang terjadi? Dimana ini?" tanya Saber

"Bukankah sebelumnya kita berhadapan dengan Caster?" ucap Rider

"Mongrelll! Dimana servant terkutuk itu!" teriak Archer.

Sementara itu, Mashirou berjalan mendekat pada ketiga servant yang sebelumnya mati itu.

"Selamat datang kembali wahai Heroes. Aku adalah **Mashiro Ainsworth**. Akulah yang mensummon kalian kembali dari Greater Grail. Dan aku ingin menawarkan kalian sesuatu yang sangat menarik, yaitu: Apakah kalian ingin hidup sebagai manusia kembali?" ucap gadis itu dengan suara merdunya.

"Siapa kau? Meskipun aku tidak ingin mengakuinya, aku sudah tewas ditangan Caster. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menghidupkanku kembali?" ucap Saber.

"Maaf Saber Onee-chan. Kalau kau meragukan alasanku untuk membangkitkan kalian, maka akan ku perjelas tentang satu hal. Tujuanku dan kalian sama, yaitu membalas kekalahan terhadap servant Caster. Aku memilih kalian bertiga, karena kalian bertigalah, servant terkuat di Holy Grail ke empat ini. Dan saat ini waktu kita sedikit. Kalau tidak cepat, bisa saja Caster mengetahui kalian disummon kembali dari Grail. Jadi, apakah kalian bersedia membantuku atau tidak?" ucap Mashiro, sementara dalam pikiranya berkata _(kalau kalian serius bertarung dari awal, tentu kalian cukup kuat...)_

"Benarkah, aku bisa hidup kembali? Dan bisa membalaskan kekalahanku terdahap Caster?" tanya Rider.

"Um, aku bisa menghidupkan kalian menjadi manusia kembali. Tapi, kalau soal mengalahkan Caster, tentu akan sulit. Tapi, kalau kalian serius mungkin saja bisa mengalahkanya."

"Hnn... kalau begitu, aku terima penawaranmu" ucap Rider tanpa ragu. Karena tujuanya mengikuti Holy Grail War ini adalah mendapatkan hidup kembali untuk menaklukan dunia.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar" ucap Mashiro seraya berjalan menuju Rider dengan satu kantung tidur hitam besar yang diseretnya. Lalu Mashiro mulai memegang tubuh Rider dan mulai mengucap Aria.

" **Alter: Concept: Soul: Body: Anchor: Fusion: On"**

Kali ini tidak ada efek cahaya atau apapun, melainkan Rider yang tiba-tiba menghilang dan masuk kedalam kantung tidur.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Saber.

"Um? Aku menggabungkan Rider dengan tubuh kosong yang ada di dalam kantung tidur dan memutuskan dirinya dari system Grail. Soalnya, kalau kalian masih berupa Spirit dan terhubung dalam Grail. Takutnya servant Caster masih bisa melacak keberadaan kalian"

Srek srek srek...

Tiba-tiba penutup karung tidur terbuka, menampilkan Rider dengan tubuh kekarnya berlapis pakaian kantor yang ketat dikarenakan tubuh manusia sebelumnya tidak sebesar tubuh Rider.

"Ouuh... ini luar biasa! Aku benar-benar hidup kembali! Hemm... tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuh ini. Sama persis dengan tubuh asliku. Hanya saja..."

Kruyuuukkk...

Terdengar suara perut Rider yang kelaparan.

"Ah, tentu kau lapar setelah proses Alteration, karena tubuh asal manusia yang menjadi medium tidaklah sama seperti tubuh asalmu. Jadi, dengan alteration aku mengubah materi yang ada didalamnya untuk menyesuaikan dengan dirimu yang asli sebisa mungkin. Silakan pergi menuju tas ransel yang ada disana. Aku membawa banyak ransum / [Ration] dan makanan kaleng. Untuk sementara, makanlah yang tersedia disana. Setelah semuanya selesai aku akan mengajak kalian ke restoran didekat sini."

"Ouh! Kau benar-benar yang terbaik Ojou-chan!" ucap Rider menuju ransel makanan. Dia berjalan tanpa alas kaki karena sepatu yang dipakainya sobek setelah Alteration.

". . . . ."

". . . . ."

Sementara itu dua servant lainya hanya bisa tercengang menyaksikan hal ini.

"Kau, bagaiamana kau bisa melakukan hal seperti ini? Apakah ini necromancy?" tanya Gilgamesh yang cukup terkejut.

"Hn, ini bukan Necromancy, melainkan Alteration. Ehem.. lebih tepatnya, [Perfect Alteration] dengan mengalter system yang ada didunia ini"

"Ba-bagaimana bisa!"

"Sudahlah, apa kalian tertarik dengan penawaranku atau tidak?"

"Sepertinya menarik! Ku terima penawaranmu Magus!" ucap Gilgames. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengucap **mongrel** dan menghina magus gadis yang ada dihadapanya. Tapi entah kenapa, dia tidak ingin melakukanya atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa melakukanya. Seakan-akan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi jika dia melakukanya.

Tanpa diketahui Gilgamesh, pada saat pen- _summon_ -an tadi, kepribadian mereka bertiga sudah dialter sedemikian rupa.

"Baik, aku juga menerimanya! Kali ini akan kukalahkan Caster gila itu" ucap Saber setelahnya.

Setelah mengalter Archer dan Saber kedalam tubuh manusia yang sudah mati. Mereka berempat pun menuruni Gunung Ryuudo menuju mobil sport Ferary merah yang di miliki Mashiro. Sambil menuju mobil, ketiga mantan servant yang baru disummon itu memakan makanan yang tersedia didalam tas ransel untuk mengilangkan rasa lapar yang ada.

Dalam perjalanan, Mashiro juga menjelaskan bahwa dirinya tidak bisa mengembalikan **[Divinity]** pada Gilgamesh, karena yang dialternya hanya system yang ada didunia ini. Dengan kata lain,dia tidak bisa mengubah sistem yang ada diluar dunia, seperti [God Realm] dan sejenisnya.

Adapun Dragon Core yang ada didalam tubuh Saber belumlah sempurna, karena kurangnya materi medium sihir yang dimiliki tubuh manusia milik Saber saat ini. Tapi, setelah Mashiro mendapatkan materi medium sihir yang cukup, dia bisa mengalternya dan menyempurnakan Dragon Core yang ada didalam tubuh Saber. Yang diperlukan Mashiro hanyalah beberapa puluh [Magic Gem]

Alasan Mashiro bisa menghidupkan servant dengan mudah, karena jiwa para servant diwujudkan kedunia ini melalu grail system. Sehingga dia bisa menggabungkanya dengan mudah pada wadah kosong. Kalau bukan Holy Grail yang memunculkan jiwa mereka menjadi nyata. Tentu akan sulit menghidupkan orang mati yang jiwanya tidak terlihat.

Berbeda dengan dirinya sendiri yang memiliki _Element_ dan _Origin_ yang sama, yaitu **[Soul]** , dia bisa mengalter jiwanya menjadi jiwa lain yang pernah melakukan kontak denganya. Diantaranya adalah **[Cu Culain] [Lancelot] [Hercules] [Medea] [Medusa] [Diamurd] [Arturia] [Gilgamesh] [Iskandar]** dan spirit lainya.

Bagi Mashiro, mengalter sesuatu yang memiliki jiwa cukuplah sulit. Berbeda dengan benda mati yang sangat mudah dialter.

Karena itulah, dia bisa dengan mudah mengalter seluruh tubuhnya sesuka hati, bahkan dia bisa mengalter seluruh tubuhnya menjadi [Magic Sirkuit].

Kalau tubuhnya sudah terlalu panas atau dirinya ingin mendinginkanya, Mashiro bisa mengalter Magic Sirkuit yang Overheat itu menjadi normal kembali.

Dengan kata lain, selain Output Prana yang dimiliknya lebih dari 100 kali lipat milik homunculus Einzbern. Dia juga bisa me- _recycle_ -nya sehingga dengan mudah menggunakan magecraft nonstop selama 24 jam.

Yang membatasinya hanyalah beban mental karena rasa lelah, rasa sakit, rasa sedih, rasa bahagia, rasa marah, dan lainya.

.

.

Dan pertarungan antar Servant pun kambali dimulai!

.

.

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **To Be Countinued**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

# Omake # Apa yang terjadi jika yang digunakan Caster saat itu adalah **[Shikai, Kyouka Suigetsu]** yang hanya memiliki Ilusi Rank **A**.

.

"LANCER DIBELAKANGMUUU!" tiba-tiba Saber berteriak nyaring dan hendak berlari kearah Lancer, namun semua itu terlambat, karena.

 **Jleb!**

Sebilah katana panjang menusuk Lancer tepat dijantung, lalu katana itu digerakan vertikal menyamping, sehingga membelah tubuh bagian kanan Lancer.

Darah mengalir deras, bersamaan organ-organ dalam Lancer yang tersobek.

Lancer pun mati seketika. Bahkan, Master Lancer kebingungan mendapati servantya tiba-tiba mati karena serangan dari arah belakang.

". . . . . ."

Sesaat semua servant yang hadir, dan Master yang melihat kejadian ini terdiam,

Sebelum Saber memecah keheningan dengan melompat cepat sambil menebaskan pedang Excalibur yang penuh cahaya keemasan kearah tempat yang ada dibelakan Lancer.

BLAARR!

Tanah, dan besi kontainerpun terhambur karena ledakan Excalibur.

"Sayang sekali, sepertinya kau tidak berhasil mengenaiku Gadis pendek." Ucap Shirou memunculkan katana lainya yang berwarna hitam legam.

"Bankai! Tesha Zangetsu!" [ _Release! Heavenly Chains, Slicing Moon_ ]

Dengan dua buah katana panjang di kedua tanganya [Kyoka Suigetsu] dan [Tensha Zangetsu], Caster berdiri diatas kotak Kontainer dengan santainya.

"Grrrrrr... Sialan kau mongrel! Berani-beraninya kau mengacuhkanku!" ucap Archer.

BLAR BLAR BLARRR BLARRT!

Tanpa aba-aba, puluhan Noble Phantasm, ditembakkan kearah koki tersebut.

"Hahaha! Rasakan kemarahan sang raja Mongrel!"

Namun, entah kenapa, Saber bisa melihat bahwa sang koki hanya berdiam diri, menghiraukan Archer Gold menembakkan Noble Phantasm miliknya kearah tempat yang berbeda dari tempat sang koki berdiri.

'A-apa-apaan ini? Kenapa dia dengan percaya diri berdiri ditengah hujan Noble Phantasm itu? Dan kenapa serangan Archer tidak mengenainya? Apakah Archer sengaja melakukan-' namun Saber terhenti dari analisnya, karena melihat sang Koki yang bergerak sangat cepat sehingga langsung berada dibelakang Rider dan menebaskan salah satu katana miliknya keleher Rider.

Jrass!

Saber yang tidak sempat merespon kecepatan sang koki hanya bisa terperanjat ketika kepala Rider terlepas dari tubuhnya. Dan berikutnya Archer lah yang kehilangan kepalanya.

"I-ini... Ini mustahil bukan? Tidak mungkin! Ini pasti hanya ilusi! Ini pasti-!" Saber yang syok langsung mengangkat pedang Excalibur miliknya untuk menangkis serangan sang Koki.

Trang!

"Hoo... ternyata kau benar-benar bisa melihatnya, tidak kukira kau bisa menembus ilusi dari [Kyouka Suigetsu]? Magic Resistance Saber Class memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh" ucap Caster datar.

"[Kyouka Suigetsu]? Ilusi? Magic Resistance? Sudah kuduga! Semua ini hanya sebuah ilusi yang palsu bukan?"

'Hmm..., karena Saber bisa melihat ilusi dari Shikai, mungkin sudah saatnya menggunakan bankai?'pikir Shirou sesaat, lalu mengucapkan.

"Bankai! Kyouka Mugetsu!"

.

Dan semuanya pun berakhir singkat.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang masih sedia memberikan masukan, membaca, menulis review, bagi-bagi informasi, nge-PM, nge-Favorite, dan nge-Follow fic ini!

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review. See ya later..

AoiKishi [Trace: Off]


	8. Chapter 8

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **1** **st** **Note** : Ini cuma chapter iseng yang Kishi buat ditengah kesibukan. Kemungkinan tidak akan di jadikan cerita, karena masih banyak antrian fic yang belum di update, seperti: [Clash of King] [Naruto RPG ver], [The Gate and Fairy], [FTZero-Yousei Oniichan] dan lainya.

Tapi, daripada gak update sama sekali, jadi Kishi update aja chararter info yang kemungkinan bakal muncul di fic _FateStayZeroNight - Alter project_ Arc ke-3 [ **Fate/Night Paralel** ]. Setelah Arc-2nya [ **Fate/Zero Chaos** ] selesei.

Mohon maaf, cuma ini yang masih saya bisa update. Soalnya bikinnya ngasal aja. Ngak bener-bener pake plot dan alur kayak chapter fic pada normalnya.

.

Kalo mungkin nanti ada yang dikritik atau di kasih tambahan atau dikoreksi pada status maupun penulisan yang tidak sesuai dengan pendeskripsian karakter-karakter aslinya, Reader dipersilakan untuk kasih tanggapan.

Dan kalau mau, pembaca juga dipersilakan menulis karakter Anime/Novel yang ingin ditambahkan nantinya dengan format:

Identity: **(Nama Karakter)  
** Origin Place: **(dunia asal Karakter)  
** Master: **(harus karakter Fate Series)  
** Class: **yang paling sesuai (sisanya Class yang memungkinkan)  
** Alignment: **(kecendrungan sifat karakter)**

Strength:  
Endurance:  
Agility:  
Mana:  
Luck:

Noble Phantasm: **(senjata atau Skill Aktif)  
** Class Skill: **(bisa diisi atau nggak bukan masalah)**  
Personal Skill: **(skill yang khusus atau mencerminkan diri sang karakter)**

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _By the way,_ semua ranks dan status adalah hasil penilaian Kishi pribadi, mohon maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan imajinasi kalian.

Terima kasih atas perhatianya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chapter **Zero** : Chaos Holy Grail War, **Start!**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Disclaimer:_ _Typemoon_ _,_ _Masashi Kishimoto,_ _ **ETC**_

 _Idea: AoiKishi_

 _Warning: Typo, Alternate Universe_ _, Multi Cros_ _s War, Paralel Worlds_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Heroes Candidate:**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Identity: **Kirigaya Kazuto** (21 years old, Hero of Aincrad Castle, Hero of Alfheim Spriggan)  
Origin Place: [ **Sword Art Online]** World  
Master: **Emiya Shirou** (17 years old, Third Rate Magus)  
Class: **Saber** **(Berserker/Avenger)**  
Alignment: Lawful Good

Strength: **A+**  
Endurance: **A+**  
Agility: **A+**  
Mana: **A+**  
Luck: **A**

Noble Phantasm: Excalibur ( **A++** ), Night Sky Sword ( **A+** +)  
Skill: Magic Resistance: **A+**  
Personal Skill: Instinct: **A+** , Harem Aura: **A** , **Digital Construct:** **EX** _**(karena tubuhnya terbuat dari data digital dia tidak pernah lelah)**_

 **Kirigaya Kazuto** adalah Copy dari (Avatar Kirito) yang disummon ketika dia berumur 20 tahun. Saat itu dia sudah menyelesaikan Alicization Project, lalu kembali melanjutkan permainanya di Alfheim online dan kembali menaklukkan ke-seratus lantai kastil terbang Aincrad sekali lagi bersama teman-temanya. Sehingga saat disummon, sebagian besar **level** **skill** miliknya **sudah [** **Max** **]** dan dirinya masih memiliki Excalibur dan Night Sky Sword.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Identity: **Uzumaki Naruto** (20 years old, Jinchuriki Kyuubi, Hero of Hidden Village Konoha)  
Origin Place: [ **Naruto the Ninja]** World  
Master: **Hiiro Okamura** (Servant Caster)  
Class: **Assasin (Caster/Rider/Berserker)  
** Alignment: Lawful Good

Strength: C+ **(** **A+** **+)** (Kyuubi mode ekor 8) **(** **EX** **)** (Kyuubi mode ekor 9)  
Endurance: B **(** **A+** **+)** (Kyuubi mode ekor 8) **(** **EX** **)** (Kyuubi mode ekor 9)  
Agility: B+ **(** **A+** **+)** (Kyuubi mode ekor 8) **(** **EX** **)** (Kyuubi mode ekor 9)  
Mana: **A** **(** **A+** **+)** (Kyuubi mode ekor 8) **(** **EX** **)** (Kyuubi mode ekor 9)  
Luck: **A** (E-) (Kyuubi Mode)

Noble Phantasm: _Kurama_ _no Chakra_ ( **EX** ), Talk no Jutsu (E-A+), Way of Ninja (E- **A+** )  
Class Skill: Present Concealment: (E- **A+** )  
Personal Skill: Divinity: B+, Child Prophecy: **A** , **Will of Fire:** **EX**

 **Uzumaki Naruto** adalah Copy dari dia yang sudah beberapa tahun berhasil mengalahkan Kaguya, dengan kata lain dia kehilangan Six Path Chakra miliknya, tapi dia masih memiliki Kurama sebagai Partnernya. Pada umur ini dia masih belum ditunjuk sebagai Hokage. Dan kerena disummon pada Class Assasin, dia tidak bisa memunculkan Kurama secara keseluruhan didunia nyata _(batas cuma sampai ekor 8)_. Seandainya dia disummon dalam Class Rider, maka batasan ini hilang.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Identity: **Hiiro Okamura** (22 years old, Innouncent Bystander, Word Master)  
Origin Place: [ **Konjiki no Moji Tsukai]** World  
Master: **Unknown** (Killed/Dead?)  
Class: **Caster** **(Saber)**  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral

Strength: **B+**  
Endurance: **A**  
Agility: B  
Mana: **A+** **+?**  
Luck: B+

Noble Phantasm: **Word Magic** (D **-** **EX** )  
Class Skill: Item Creation: **A+** **,** Teritory Creation: (E- **A++)**  
Personal Skill: Blessing of Spirit: **A** , Ruler of Magic: A+, Transformation: **A+** ,

 **Hiiro Okamura** adalah Copy dari dirinya yang telah berhasil menggabungkan seluruh ras di dunia asalnya. Kalau tidak salah saat itu Levelnya sudah lebih dari 300+. Kalau mau tau spoiler kemampuan [Unique Magic] miliknya, silakan baca Light Novel [ **Konjiki no Moji Tsukai]** di Baka-Tsuki

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Identity: **Emiya Shirou** (19 years old, **The Sword** )  
Origin Place: [ **Fate Stay Night** **(Alter)]** World  
Master: **Tohsaka Rin** (17 years old, 2nd Rule of Fuyuki City)  
Class: **Archer** **(Caster/Saber/Assasin)**  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral

Strength: D+  
Endurance: D  
Agility: C  
Mana: B+  
Luck: E

Noble Phantasm: **Limited** Blade Worlds (E- **EX** )  
Class Skill: Independent Action: **A**  
Personal Skill: Sword Incarnation: **EX+?,** Magecraft: **A+** (Perfect Struktual Analysis)

 **Emiya Shirou** adalah Copy dari Shirou lainnya diparalel lain (Shirou Alter) setelah mengalahkan the **Great Red** dan mengancurkan **beberapa Alaya** di berbagai dimensi lain. Di fic ini, dia menggantikan posisi Aniki-EMIYA yang sedang berbulan madu bersama **Artoria d Arc**. Lalu, dikarenakan didunia ini dia hanya berperan sebagai seorang **Counterfeit** dari **Copy Servant** Archer-EMIYA dengan [ **Limited** Blade Words], maka selain dia hanya bisa menggunakan 1% dari seluruh koleksi pedang yang dimilkinya, tiap pedang juga hanya terdiri dari satu buah per-nama pedang. Karena itulah, dia hanya bisa memunculkan pedang 1 kali untuk tiap jenis nama selama dia menjadi servant, peserta di Holy Grail War kali ini. Dan sudah pasti saat ini dia juga **tidak bisa** menggunakan Reality Marble seperti Versi originalnya.

*Ditambah, saat ini sepertinya SHIRO masih belum ingin curang, sehingga dia masih memilih untuk mengikuti permainan Masternya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Identity: **Bell Cranel** (22 years old, Hero of Orario Dungeon, Hero of Hestia Familia)  
Origin Place: [ **Dungeon ni Deai wo Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou ka]** World  
Master: **Ilyasviel von Einzbern** (18 years old, Einzbern's Homunculus)  
Class: **Berserker** **/Saber (Caster)**  
Alignment: Lawful Good

Strength: **A+** ( **A++** ) (Under Mad Enhancment)  
Endurance: **A+** ( **A++** ) (Under Mad Enhancment)  
Agility: **A+** ( **A++fa** ) (Under Mad Enhancment)  
Mana: **A+**  
Luck: B+

Noble Phantasm: Hestia's Knife ( **A+** ), Nine Lives (C- **A+** )  
Class Skill: Mad Enhancment: D  
Personal Skill: Divinity: **A** , Affection of Goddes: **EX** **,** Innocent Monster: B

 **Bell Cranel** adalah Copy dari dirinya yang sudah menaklukkan Dungeon, saat itu dia sudah mencapai level 10 atau Hero **SSS** , dan Statusnya sebagai anak keturunan dewa, disetarakan dengan tingkat salah satu anak dewa Zeus, yaitu Argonout/Hercules. Karena itulah dia mewarisi original pedang kebanggan milik Hercules, yaitu [Nine Lives]

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Identity: **Iwatani Naofumi** (23 years old, Hero of Shield, God of Shield)  
Origin Place: [ **Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari]** World  
Master: **Matou Sakura** (16 years old, the only left Heir of Mato Family)  
Class: **Rider** **(Berserker)**  
Alignment: Chaotic Good

Strength: **E  
** Endurance: **A+**  
Agility: B+  
Mana: B+  
Luck: E

Noble Phantasm: Legendary Shield (E- **EX** ), Firo the Filorial Queen ( **A+** ), Gaelion the Dragon Emperor ( **A+** )  
Class Skill: Riding ( **A+** )  
Personal Skill: Divinity: B, Instinct: **A,** Mental Pollution: B

 **Iwatani Naofumi** adalah Copy dari dirinya yang sudah berhasil menyelamatkan dunia lain dari Wave, dan berhasil mengalahkan Bitch/Wich/Medea versi dunia itu. Jadi, saat ini yang disummon adalah dirinya yang mencapai level God Killer seperti originalnya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Identity: **Kitamura Motoyasu** (24 years old, Hero of Spear, The Love Hunter)  
Origin Place: [ **Yari no Yuusha** **Yarinaoshi]** World  
Master: **Kotomine** **Kirei** (24 years old, Fake Priest)  
Class: **Lancer** **(Berserker/Avenger)**  
Alignment: Chaotic Good

Strength: B+  
Endurance: B  
Agility: **A**  
Mana: B+  
Luck: E-

Noble Phantasm: Legend Spear (E- **A+** )  
Class Skill: Battle Continuation: **A+**  
Personal Skill: Divinity: **B+** , Love Journey: **EX** **,** Oath to **Lovely** **Firo** : **A+**

 **Kitamura Motoyasu** adalah Copy dari dirinya berhasil membantu Hero of Shield dalam mengalahkan Bitch/Wich/Medea versi dunia asalnya. Meskipun dirinya tidak mencapai level God Killer, tapi dirinya menjadi sangat kuat setelah hidup lama didunia itu. Lebih jelasnya silakan baca versi Light Novelnya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Identity: **Yu Il Han** (1100 years old, Hell Bringer, Invisible Lancer, True Loner)  
Origin Place: [ **Everyone Else is** **a** **Returnee]** World  
Master: **Bazett Fraga** (25 years old, Executor Magic Associaton)  
Class: **Lancer** **(Assasin/Archer/Rider/Berserker)**  
Alignment: Chaotic Good

Strength: **A++**  
Endurance: **A++**  
Agility: **A++**  
Mana: **A+**  
Luck: E

Noble Phantasm: Dragon Spear-Orochi **(A/** **A+** **+),** Flying Fortress: Pandora **(** **A/EX** **)**  
Class Skill: Battle Continuation: **A+**  
Personal Skill: Angel Blessing: **EX** **,** Presence Concealment: ( **A-** **EX** ), God Slayer: **A**

 **Yu Il Han** adalah Copy dari dirinya yang sudah berevolusi menjadi Higher Eksistance. Kemampuan dari original [Presence Concealment] milik adalah Rank **EX** , tapi karena dia disummon sebagai Lancer, maka Skill ini turun satu Rank, menjadi Rank **A++**.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Identity: **Satou Pendragon a.k.a Suzuki Ichiro** (? years old, King of Kings, Dragon God)  
Origin Place: [ **Death March Kara Hajimaru]** World  
Master: **Gaia**  
Class: **Saver (All Class)**  
Alignment: Lawful Good

Strength: **A++**  
Endurance: **A++**  
Agility: **A++**  
Mana: **A++**  
Luck: **A++**

Noble Phantasm: Divine Sword **(A+/** **EX+** **), Invinite Inventory (** **EX** **)**  
Class Skill: **All Class** Skill: **A++**  
Personal Skill: All Resistance: **EX** , Divinity: **EX** , Ruler of Magic: **(D-** **EX** **),** Divine Slayer: **A+**

 **Satou Pendragon** adalah Copy dari dirinya yang sudah mengalahkan semua Maou dan Evil God yang ada di dunia asalnya. Dia adalah Demigod yang membaur dengan kehidupan manusia. Menciptakan kerajaanya sendiri dan menguasai 80% dari seluruh dunia. Saat ini karena dia punya banyak waktu luang memililih untuk melakukan perjalanan antar Universe dengan skill teleportasinya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Identity: **Illyasviel von Einzbern** (15 years old, Mahou Shoujo Kaleid Prism, **Imouto!** )  
Origin Place: [ **Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya Drei!]** World  
Master: **?**  
Class: **Loli (Caster)**  
Alignment: Lawful **Cute**

Strength: E **(?)** berubahketika menggunakan [Class Card]  
Endurance: E **(?)** berubahketika menggunakan [Class Card]  
Agility:C **(?)** berubahketika menggunakan [Class Card]  
Mana: B+ **(?)** berubahketika menggunakan [Class Card]  
Luck: **A** **(?)** berubahketika menggunakan [Class Card]

Noble Phantasm: Kaleid Stick-Ruby **(A-** **A+** **+),** Kaleid Stick-Saphire **(A-** **A+** **+)**  
Class Skill: Cute Is Justice: **EX** **! ! !**  
Personal Skill: Cuteness: **EX** , Loli body: **A++** , Good Girl: B, **Imouto** Aura: **A**

 **Illyasviel von Einzbern** adalah Copy dari dirinya yang sudah berhasil menyelamatkan dunia paralel milik Miyu (Emiya Miyu) dari kehancuran total akibat Ainsworth yang berusaha membuka [Pandora Box] di dunia itu. Adik termanis dari Cloe von Einzbern dan Emiya Shirou di paralel ini. * _meskipun Illya tidak mengakuinya, Cloe lah yang terlahir sebagai wadah [Holy Grail] lebih dulu daripada dirinya_ *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Identity: **Tohru** (? years old, Chaos Dragon, **Maid** )  
Origin Place: [ **Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon]** World  
Master: ?  
Class: **Maid (Caster/Rider/Beast)**  
Alignment: Lawful **Maid**

Strength: **A+** **(** **A+** **+)** ketika kembali kewujud Naga  
Endurance: **A+** **(** **A+** **+)** ketika kembali kewujud Naga  
Agility: **A+** **(** **A+** **+)** ketika kembali kewujud Naga  
Mana: **A++** **(** **EX** **)** ketika kembali kewujud Naga  
Luck: B

Noble Phantasm: Maid Outfit **(?),** DivineDragon Bloodline **(A-EX)**  
Class Skill: **Maid** Is Cute: **A** - **A++** **!**  
Personal Skill: Cuteness: **A++** , Tranformation: **A,** Divinity: **A+** , Maid Rule: C (?)

 **Tohru** adalah Copy dari dirinya yang sudah kembali tinggal bersama keluarganya di dunia asalnya (Asgard). Dikarenakan Masternya yang terdahulu [ **Kobayashi** ] telah menghabiskan umurnya sebagai manusia normal. 1000 tahun lebih kemudian, akhirnya dia kembali **move on** dari bersedih setelah meninggalnya Master yang sangat dicintainya. Dan sekarang dia dalam perjalanan mencari master baru yang patut di jadikan sebagai masternya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Identity: **Namikaze Naruto** (? years old, **New Player** , Multiverse Traveler, Unknown)  
Origin Place: [ **New Player vs The Gamer]** World  
Master: ?  
Class: **Saver (** **Archer/Caster/Rider/Saber/Lancer)**  
Alignment: Lawful Good **(?)**

Strength: **(?)**  
Endurance: **(?)**  
Agility: **(?)**  
Mana: **(?)**  
Luck: **(?)**

Noble Phantasm: Gamer System **(E-** **EX** **), U** nlimited **Bomb W** orks **(E-** **EX** **), (?)**  
Class Skill: Sesuai dengan Class dia disummon nantinya ( **A+** ),  
Personal Skill: Logic Mind: **EX** , Gamer Body: **EX** **, (?)**

 **Namikaze Naruto** adalah Copy dari dirinya yang sudah berhasil menyelasaikan misi utamanya dari Alaya. Sebagian besar identitasnya tidak diketahui, dikarenakan selalu aktifnya bermacam skill set [Hide] [Cover] dan sejenisnya yang telah mencapai evolusi tingkat 5 atau lebih.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Identity: **Roronoa Zoro** (29 years old, The Strongest Swordsman, Lost Child, Strawhat Pirate **)**  
Origin Place: [ **One Piece]** World  
Master: ?  
Class: **Assasin (** **Berserker/Saber)**  
Alignment: Lawful Evil

Strength: **A+**  
Endurance: **A++**  
Agility: **A+**  
Mana: C  
Luck: **A+**

Noble Phantasm: Haki (C-A++), Katana Collections-OoWazamono (B-A++)  
Class Skill: Battle Continuation: A++  
Personal Skill: Instinct: **A++** , Master Haki: A++ **,** Getting Lost: ( **A-EX** )

 **Roronoa Zoro** adalah Copy dari dirinya yang sudah berhasil mendapatkan impianya, yaitu menjadi Sworsman terhebat diseluruh dunianya. Dengan satu tebasan, dia bisa dengan mudah membelah pulau besar menjadi dua. Dia dan kaptenya Luffy juga telah berhasil mendapatkan One Piece.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Identity: **Hyuudo Issei** (100+ years old, Ultimate Devil, The Heavenly Dragon, Harem King **)**  
Origin Place: [ **DxD (** Paralel **)]** World  
Master: ?  
Class: **Berserker (** **Rider/Beast)**  
Alignment: Chaotic Evil

Strength: B **\+ (A)** Balance Breker Form **(** **EX** **)** Final Form-Dragon  
Endurance: **A** **(** **A+** **)** Balance Breker Form **(** **EX** **)** Final Form-Dragon  
Agility:B **(A)** Balance Breker Form **(** **EX** **)** Final Form-Dragon  
Mana: B **(A)** Balance Breker Form **(** **EX** **)** Final Form-Dragon  
Luck: E

Noble Phantasm: Boosted Gear **(A),** Balance Breaker **(** **A+** **), Over Limit (** **A+** **+)**  
Class Skill: Mad Enhancement: C  
Personal Skill: Dragon Body: **A+** , Lust Spirit: **EX** **,** Nakama Power: B

 **Hyuudo Issei** adalah Copy dari dirinya yang sudah berhasil mendapatkan impianya. Yaitu menjadi King dan mendapatkan Peerage sendiri yang merupakan Harem miliknya. Saat ini seluruh tubuhnya telah berubah menjadi naga seutuhnya dikarekan oleh **Draig** dan **The Great Red.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Identity: **Naruto Windstrom** (19 years old (?), The Key, The Sealing Gate **)**  
Origin Place: [ **DxD (** _Paralel_ **)]** World  
Master: ?  
Class: **Avenger** **(Caster)**  
Alignment: Chaotic Evil

Strength: C+  
Endurance: B+  
Agility:B  
Mana: B  
Luck: **A**

Noble Phantasm: History Eater- **Abbys** ( **EX** ), ( **?** )  
Class Skill: Avenger: B  
Personal Skill: Pureblood Devil: **A** , Dimension Affinity: **A** , **(?)**

 **Naruto Winstrom** adalah ( **?** ) * _tidak diketahui karena history milik Naruto dimakan oleh_ _ **Abbys**_ *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Identity: **Wakaba Hiiro** (16 years old (?), Human Wannabe, **[D],** Self-proclaimed God)  
Origin Place: [ **Kumo desu ga, Nani ka?** **]** World  
Master: **?**  
Class: **God? (Saver?** / **Caster?)**  
Alignment: Maybe Good?

Strength: **?**  
Endurance: **?**  
Agility: **?**  
Mana: **?**  
Luck: **?**

Noble Phantasm: **?**  
Class Skill: **?**  
Personal Skill: I am God: **(?)** **,** I am Lazy: A, Yamato Nadeshiko Wannabe: **A**

 **Wakaba Hiiro** adalah Copy dari dirinya yang berupa gadis belia cantik yang terlihat normal. Hanya saja, dia mengaku-ngaku sebagai God, dan mengirimkan teman-teman sekelasnya ke dunia lain. Dimana dialah yang membuat system dunia itu. (?)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Identity: **Yinhua Sasuke** (29 years old, Maou Wannabe, Self-proclaimed **The Most Fabulous Author** )  
Origin Place: [ **Naruto RPG ver** **]** World  
Master: **?**  
Class: **Maou/Author (Caster** / **Rider)**  
Alignment: I am Super **Awesome**!

Strength: **Unparalel!**  
Endurance: **Invincible!**  
Agility: **As Light!**  
Mana: **Unlimited!**  
Luck: **Plot-Armor!**

Noble Phantasm: Word Magic **Ver 2** (E **-** **EX** ), Demon God Gift-Pollution (C-EX)  
Class Skill: Item Creation: **A++**  
Personal Skill: Narcissism: **A+** , Demon King: A+ **, Mighty Author: EX**

 **Yinhua Sasuke** adalah Copy dari dirinya yang menyelesaikan masa 20 tahun di dunia fantasy lainya (Razgard). Dengan Skill Absurd dan Cheat yang diberikan [Demon God-Ophis], dia berubah menjadi Maou terhebat yang pernah ada. Dengan mengabuse kemampuanya sampai level [HAX], dia membuat teknologi modern di dunia penuh fantasy. Dimana sudah menjadi impianya membuat pasukan tempur didunia yang teknologinya terkebelakang seperti itu dengan memunculkan Mecha super ( _gabungan teknologi dan sihir_ ) seperti robot raksasa [Gundam], Kapal Induk super, Kapal Selam otomatis, Satelit Canon, Kapal luar angkasa dan bermacam teknologi tempur lainya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Identity: **Saitama** (27 years old (?), Caped Baldy, One Punch Man, The Hero)  
Origin Place: [ **One Punch Man** **]** World  
Master: **?**  
Class: **Saitama (Beast/Berserker)**  
Alignment: Super Good

Strength: **EX++++?!**  
Endurance: **EX++++?!**  
Agility: **EX++++?!**  
Mana: **-**  
Luck: (?)

Noble Phantasm: Ordinary Hero Suit (A), **Punch** ( **A-EX++++** )  
Class Skill: One **Punch!**  
Personal Skill: Hero Spirit: **EX** , Bald: **EX+,** Humble: B, Ordinary Guy: A.

 **Saitama** adalah Copy dari Hero terabsurd yang pernah ada. Semuanya sangatlah simple, cukup dengan satu pukulan.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **2** **nd** **Note** :

Untuk kelas, terkadang memang terdapat Servant yang kelasnya berbeda dari yang lain, seperti halnya Gilgamesh di game Fate/EXTRA CC yang Classnya adalah [ **Gilgamesh** ] itu sendiri. Kemunculan kelas baru ini dikarenakan beberapa faktor, diantaranya adalah Ego sang servant atau eksistentsi sang servant itu sendiri yang sangat kuat.

Semua Heroic Spirit atau Servant berasal dari **Anime** **, Manga** atau **Light Novel** yang berbeda.

Semua servant memiliki status yang tinggi sesuai dengan level mereka ketika berada didalam dunia Game/Nyata.

Untuk lebih detailnya, silakan baca Wikia atau Google dengan mensearch nama identitas Servant.

Ringkasnya hampir semua Servant yang dimunculkan di Fic kali ini Over Power dan memiliki keistimewaan masing-masing.

Jadi, mampukah **dunia ini bertahan** dari perang yang akan berlangsung?

.

Dan, kalau ada masukan, saran, atau semacamnya silakan tulis di Review atau PM.

Jangan lupa, reader dipersilakan untuk menuliskan karakter yang kalian sukai dari semua ini atau tambahan karakter lain.

Thanks...

Moga Kishi bisa menyelesaikan kesibukanya dan cepet update chapter fic lainya!

Byee~~~

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Selamat menunaikan ibadah di bulan Ramadhan bagi yang melakukanya**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


End file.
